Imperial Equestria
by Elder Dragon Izanagi
Summary: When the Spirit of Fire crash landed in Equestria, a course of events was set in motion that will turn Equestria from a quiet and peaceful kingdom into a great empire. Now, in the midst of the darkest months of the Human-Covenant War, can the forces of Friendship and Justice prevail throughout the Galaxy?
1. Dawn of an Empire

**A/N: Well, here is the start to my second crossover to date. In this expect such events as the Battle of Reach, The Battle of Earth, and the Battle of Installation 04, as I will be following Halo 1-3 and Reach. **

**Also, be prepared for other alien races to make appearances as the war with the Covenant concludes. That said, enjoy!**

**September Update: I am currently revising many of the chapters, but nothing critically plot-related is being altered. See my profile page if you want further details.**

* * *

Act I: The Early Days

Chapter One: Dawn of an Empire

Before Humanity arrived, Equestria was a simple, peaceful place. That all changed one night in the year 2531 when a large, heavily damaged spaceship half landed, half crashed just outside the small town of Ponyville.

It was a large vessel, obviously some kind of warship. Scrawled across its hull in large, proud white letters were the words U.N.S.C Spirit of Fire.

At first, nopony knew what to make of the strange ship. That was, until her crew finally exited it to witness the strange, beautiful new world they had arrived on. The ship's captain, a grizzled looking Human by the name of James Cutter emerged from the crowd of marines and sailors who had gathered to inspect the damages and determine where they were. It was then that the crew came into contact with the Ponies for the first time, as Cutter greeted them cautiously.

Many of them were as nervous and wary as the humans, but overall the first contact was friendly and peaceful, if a bit awkward. Captain Cutter briefly explained his people's predicament to the Town mayor as best he could and asked to see the land's ruler. Cutter and the Mayor became friends quite quickly, after sharing with each other tales of leadership and discussing the challenges of holding office. Finding herself trusting the human, she was happy to show him the way to Canterlot, Princess Celestia's seat of power.

After a day's rest in town, Cutter and his entourage then boarded a pelican dropship and flew to Canterlot. As you could imagine, the flying machine gave the citizens and guards quite a fright, whom had not been informed of the humans' presence or arrival. When Cutter emerged from the craft, this time with a woman by the name of Ellen Anders and three soldiers in massive powered armor, they were greeted by a crowd of very alarmed Royal Guards in defensive combat stance.

The guards calmed at once when the Captain explained the situation, and that the Mayor of Ponyville was willing to vouch for him. The guards then marched the Humans in to see the Princess, under heavy watch. James Cutter then greeted Princess Celestia with as much respect as he would Admiral Preston Cole himself. Pleasantries settled, the Captain then gave the monarch the long version of how he and his crew had ended up on Planet Equis, and in Equestria. Celestia was both fascinated and appalled by the history the Cutter had described, down to ever last gritty detail the man could recall.

The situation was that Cutter and his crew were effectively stuck in Equestria with no hope of getting home. It would seem the Spirit of Fire's FTL drives were unusable, as the trans-light engine was gone. It had been used as a bomb by Sergeant John Forge to destroy a very valuable asset that was under claim by Humanity's hated enemy, the Covenant.

This was when the event that would truly change the course of Equis' history occurred. In a bold calculated move, Doctor Anders offered Celestia all the ship's technology as a show of good faith between the two species. Pressed into this new scenario by the scientist's actions, Cutter vowed to personally defend Celestia's land from any and all danger, rather that be the Covenant, or anything otherwise. In this exchange, Celestia would make provisions for the crew of the _Spirit_ to settle in Equestria, as well as have access to whatever resources necessary to find a way to contact the UNSC in the foreseeable future.

Celestia, seeing that Ellen had absolutely no legitimate motive to be deceitful, and sensing that old Cutter had an honest straightforward personality, agreed. Making Galactic History, the Princess took both Humans' hands in her hooves, giving each of them a shake in agreement. It was from that moment onward that Humanity and Ponykind would be permanent allies throughout the Galaxy.

In the months and years that followed, the crew of the Spirit of Fire became a familiar sight in Equestria. Many humans built their new homes in Ponyville, mingling with the locals, and performing odd jobs, some even starting careers and businesses of their own. The ship's former medical staff found themselves working in Equestria's hospitals.

Dr. Anders and the _Spirit's_ former scientific staff cooperated with Equestria's own top researchers and engineers to integrate UNSC technology into Equestrian society, forming a precursor to the modern day Imperial Ministry of Technology.

As for the officers and military personnel, most moved to Canterlot. The officers especially were drawn to the Capital for its largely Cosmopolitan nature. Cutter himself retired to a quiet life in Canterlot. In a world almost devoid of conflict, most UNSC soldiers largely stuck close to the Royal Guard, given their similarities as warriors. Eventually, Human and Guardsponies could even be witnessed training and sparring together, as well as sharing barracks and sleeping quarters.

Many of the Spirit's resident pilots found themselves more than at home among the pegasi in the city of Cloudsdale, high in Equis' sky. Anti-gravity technology was improved, allowing for humans to inhabit and walk the clouds as a pegasus would. Races between Longsword pilots and the Wonderbolts were common, although being so evenly matched, they were often very tedious affairs.

As the years passed, the Human population in Equestria grew at a steady rate. Human children could be seen among fillies and colts, learning their letters and numbers together. With each new year, Humans became a much more critical part of Equestrian society. By 2535, Celestia issued a royal proclamation: Former UNSC Marines were officially able to join the Royal Guard. Already sharing history with the Guard, many signed up, now donning the gleaming silver and gold of royal armor. The former UNSC pilots joined together with the pegasi Weather Authority to form the Royal Air Corps.

In 2539, many remaining officers, along with a now retired James Cutter, gathered with the Princess to discuss possible plans to officially recognize the crew of the Spirit of Fire as citizens of Equestria. Based on the contributions the Humans were making to society, Celestia agreed without hesitation.

By that time, Celestia had become a very major figure among the Humans, especially among the marines who serve under her as part of the Royal Guard. Many referred to her with reverent titles such as "The Empress of the Sun" or "Her Holiness, the Sun Goddess." It was enough to make the monarch blush. They were indeed devoted to their duty.

When official contact was finally remade with the UNSC in 2547, the crew finally learned how the Human-Covenant War had been going in the time since the Spirit of Fire's disappearance. It was not good. Dozens more worlds had been attacked and glassed, ONI had even gone so far as to reveal the clandestine Spartan II's to the public in order to boost morale.

This news pushed the Humans to begin work on gathering their ship's old weapons, which had been left in the ship due to their not being needed. Cutter and Anders informed Celestia about the recent developments in the war, and made vocal their concerns for Equestria's safety. She reluctantly agreed to their plan to arm the Royal Guard with UNSC equipment and allowed for the construction of factories to manufacture more.

The mid 2540's sees the rise of the Great Industrialization of Equestria with the Kingdom's rush to arm itself for mutual defense.

In 2549, the humans, with the help of magic provided by unicorn volunteers, were able to manufacture guns, Scorpion tanks, and Warthogs at an unprecedented pace. By 2550 they are even able to manufacture a small fleet of Charon-Class light frigates. The Spirit of Fire itself was made space-worthy again as well. These early vessels help form the core of what eventually becomes the Imperial 1st Fleet.

Leading the charge in innovating technology, was Doctor Anders. At her right hand side for much of the time was a young but brilliant Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Together the duo were able to make such wonders as a working magic-powered Shaw-Fujikawa Trans-light engine to equip on the newly built spacecraft, new pony-ergonomic model firearms that could easily be held and operated by any well-trained Earth Pony, magic-powered shields that could be mass-produced for vehicles as well as infantry ponies and marines, and portable medical spells in grenade form that could heal non-critical injuries on soldiers at will on the battlefield. Unfortunately their brilliant cooperation had to be cut short as Sparkle was called back by Empress Celestia for an assignment in Ponyville. It would seem though that magic and UNSC technology was a match made in military heaven.

With the rapid development of armament and increasingly advanced infrastructure, the humans felt content that they could now effectively keep Equestria safe militarily should the Covenant ever threaten her. Politically however, issues arose given Equestria's lack of a truly formal system of centralized government on a large scale. Multiple plans are drafted and rejected for first a Constitutional Monarchy, then a Republic, before finally an Imperial, semi-Democratic Ministerial system of governance is ratified into power.

This takes shape In the Spring of 2547, when Celestia, after much deliberation with Cutter, Anders, and the other prominent leaders of Equestria, decrees the the reorganization of her human subjects of Equestria together with her pony subjects to form the modern Empire of Equestria. Celestia is unanimously appointed Empress by Ponies and Humans alike. The Ministries, Grand Assembly, and Bureaus are established to run aspects of the Empire, freeing up the Empress of various duties, while Celestia is able to focus on more critical roles of leadership such as being the voice of Equestria in the Galaxy, and being the national symbol of Imperial pride. With their political union solidified, the two species vow to defend each other with their lives not as mere allies, but as fellow Equestrians.

As more and more new vessels are commissioned into the newly formed Imperial Navy, the Royal Air Corps is formally reconsecrated into the Imperial Air Force. While Royal Guard is maintained as a non-government affiliated fighting force, it is replaced by the Imperial Army as the regular ground military, while both are now equipped with modern weaponry and magic shielding systems. The Imperial Marines is established to accommodate former UNSC soldiers that did not join the Guard. With that, the Equestrian Imperial Armed Forces is complete. James Cutter comes out of retirement to become Interim Supreme Commander of Imperial Forces under Empress Celestia. The Wonderbolts captain Spitfire is appointed as commander of the Air-force for admiral service to the Kingdom before the rise of the Empire. The seasoned Royal Guard captain Shining Armor is made acting General of the Imperial Army, and interim Senior General of the Marines Corps from similar credentials to Spitfire's. The Royal Guard, however, answers only to Celestia herself, where she is their commander and chief.

Thus was Imperial Equestria born in only two decades. While the Human-Covenant War drags on, Equestria continues to expand and grow both on Equis, and in the surrounding Gliese star system. It is in the mid summer of 2551, one year before the Great Schism and the discovery of the Halos, that we find ourselves in the present, as Twilight Sparkle spends her time in Ponyville learning about friendship. Meanwhile, the Empire prepares for its first military expedition into UNSC space. The Fleet's Destination: Planet Reach.

* * *

**A/N: To put things in the time frame of Friendship is Magic, I had the Mane Six born on or around the year 2531. So they are 20 something when the events of Halo: Reach begins in 2552. And yes, while the conflict occurs the story will also be following the episodes to an extent, expect some slight changes in dialogue and plot as they will be affected by the war and characters will mention the war.**.

**Update 6/30/13: I changed the present date to June instead of November after I realized the Summer Sun Celebration is, duh, the Summer Solstice, mid-year. I feel so stupid! :D Oh and by the way, Chapter 2 will be rolling out and ready very soon!**

**Thanks for reading! -The Elder Dragon**


	2. Timeline

**A/N: The following covers a lot of the back story and history behind Imperial Equestria. However, it almost certainly does not cover ****_all _****of it. Many things, like the Equestrian Dark Ages, the Prehistoric Era, and the time in between the present and the crash landing of the ****_Spirit of Fire _****will be covered in later side stories and prequels.**

* * *

Dawn Era: (Unknown) - 1,000,000 B.C.E

The birth of the Universe. After an unknown amount of time, the mysterious Precursors arise from unknown origins and seed countless worlds with diverse forms of life. Forerunners are created, rebel against the Precursors, and drive them out of the Milky Way.

* * *

Prehistoric Era: 150,000 B.C.E - 100,000 B.C.E.

**All dates are approximate only.**

**150,000 B.C.E.-** The Forerunner civilization thrives and expands. Early humanity and the San 'Shyuum, having developed faster-than-light travel, begin colonization of various worlds, eventually making contact with one another.

**148,000 B.C.E.-** Human-San 'Shyuum Alliance is formed. The species of Equis develop space flight, ending centuries of warfare over land and resources. Sangheili and many other races develop spaceflight as well.

**139,000 B.C.E.-** Equis is unified by the Imperial Alicorns of Central Equestria, forming the basis of the Ancient Empire of Equestria. The Empire stumbles upon several Human-San 'Shyuum, and all three quickly form mutual diplomatic and economic ties. Lucena and Astra, parents of Luna and Celestia, are born.

**137,000 B.C.E.-** After the Ehlnofey species of the planet Nirn began their expansion into space, they inevitably join Equestria and her allies in an ever-growing alliance of species interested in resisting Forerunner control. Discord and the unicorn Star Swirl are born.

**130,000 B.C.E.-** Border skirmishes and minor wars continue to breakout between Forerunner forces and non-Forerunner species all across the Galaxy. Yprin Yprikushma is made leader of the Tudejsa, the main human political power. Plans are drafted by the allied species for a new Empire with the goal of uniting all races against the Forerunners in time.

**125,000, B.C.E.-** The Ecumene finishes construction of the Forerunner Capital deep within the Orion Complex, consolidating their power in the inner rims of the Milky Way. The Imperium of Harmony is founded, with Equis as her capital. At this time, Equestria now rules over more than a quarter-million habitable worlds from their seat of power in the Imperial City.

**115,000 B.C.E.- **Centuries of studying and reverse-engineering artifacts left behind by the mysterious Precursors raises the Imperium to the same level of technology as the Forerunners. The alicorns Lucena and Astra are crowned Empress and Emperor of the Imperium, while humanity begins to settle the Charum Hakkor system, a rich source of Precursor technology. A Golden Age begins with the births of Celestia and Luna. Political power in the Imperium Senate is divided amongst chancellors Discord, Sombra, Star Swirl, and Yprikushma. The direct ancestors of the Mane Six are born around this time as well.

**110,000 B.C.E.- **Imperium colonists stumble upon crashed Precursor ships containing an unidentified biological powder on remote worlds. Experimentation with the powder soon produces the horrific Flood, which begins its first rampage across the Galaxy, forcing the Imperium military to mobilize. The ponies Midnight Sparkle, Spectra Dash, Cicero, Raregroove, Golden Heart, and Gentlewind are made Archons after numerous virtuous deeds throughout the Imperium over the centuries.

**110,800 B.C.E.-** In attempting to contain and eradicate the Flood threat, the Imperium provokes the Forerunners into military action, who believe their actions, and those of Humanity in particular, to be in violation of the Mantle. The Imperium is then forced to fight a two front war. While humanity is successful in driving the Flood out of the galaxy, a third of its entire population is sacrificed. Meanwhile, Forerunners begin to conquer and cut off key Imperium worlds, and the Archons join in the war effort.

**109,500 B.C.E- **Faced with desperation, many species secede from the Imperium of Harmony to protect their own core star systems, inadvertently speeding the Forerunners towards victory. Several key military minds in the Senate devise new super weapons designed to halt the Forerunner advance, Sol Invictus among them. Alicorns and other important political figures are made priority targets by Forerunner Warrior-Servants.

**109,200 B.C.E-** Thousands of remaining Imperium Systems fall, and military casualties are innumerable. Shortly after the San 'Shyuum's surrender, Equestria's main military allies begin to fall one-by-one. Discord disappears for some time, returning as a drastically changed individual. Subsequently, the Changelings are created after a failed Flood immunity and bio-weaponry experiment goes horribly wrong.

**109,100 B.C.E.-** Charum Hakkor, one of the most prominent planets in the Imperium, falls after a fifty year Forerunner siege. Human leaders Yprin Yprikushma and Forthencho are captured in the process. By order of the surviving Imperium Senate, all colonies are abandoned and the Gliese System is put under lock down. Discord and his people secede from the Imperium. As the Imperium is on the brink of collapse, neither Lucena, Astra, nor the Senate tries to stop him.

**109,000 B.C.E.-** With the Senate in a critically weakened state, Sombra and a large group of radicals secretly betray the secrets of Gliese's expansive defense grid to the the Builders, as well as Didact and his fellow Prometheans in exchange for political immunity. Didact later ignores the deal and charges the now vulnerable system, bypassing the fortress worlds of Aurora and Praxus, and laying waste to vast swaths of Planet Equis. In their efforts to stop him, Astra's Naval forces deploy their last super weapon, Sol Invictus, using the power of six artifacts created by Lucena for the Archons. The resulting energy discharges kill everyone in orbit save for the Didact and other key Forerunner commanders. While the cities and infrastructure of Equis are irreparably damaged, the vast majority of the Imperium's key leadership survives the battle in bunkers beneath Mount Cantor, in central Equestria.

* * *

Equestrian Dark Ages: 109,000 B.C.E-101,000 B.C.E.

**108,999 B.C.E.-** Within a year of the broken siege of Equis, the Forerunners return in the form of a large Promethean fleet, which summarily places the entire Gliese star system under a quarantine shield. On the scarred surface of Equis, those who survived the Didact's bombardment above ground quickly revert to primitive, war-like societies. Star Swirl and all the others who survived in the mountain, including Luna and Celestia, leave their bunkers, sealing them off and eventually founding the city of Canterlot nearby.

**101,000 B.C.E.-** Using encrypted data recovered from Imperium Databanks on Forerunner-occupied Aurora, the Builder Rate of the Ecumene begins construction of the Halo Array super weapons at the behest of Master Builder Faber. Lead by the Didact, the Promethean-headed Warrior Servant Rate opposes the Array's construction, and are eventually exiled from the Ecumene Council, vastly reducing Forerunner military power.

**100,300 B.C.E.-** At the height of their power, the Forerunners encounter the Flood for the first time in millenia on the planet Seaward, as it makes its return after almost 10,000 years of relative inactivity.

* * *

Activation of the Halo Array

**100,000 B.C.E.- **Over the course of three hundred years, the Forerunner civilization is pushed back as the Parasite consumes thousands upon tens of thousands of planets throughout the Milky Way. Mendicant Bias, a highly evolved ancilla designed to counter the Flood Graveminds and their tactics, defects. With the aid of awoken Precursor forces and the Flood, Bias eradicates the Forerunner Ecumene Council and cripples the Forerunner leadership. Mendicant Bias then continues his rampage through the Ecumene, greatly accelerating the Flood's spread. Towards the end of the third century of the war, lead by the Lifeshaper Librarian, the Lifeworker Rate begins the Library Project, (also known as the Conservation Measure), to preserve indexed species should the Halo Array ever be fired. inevitably, the activation of the Array is demanded by the New Council, and is carried out by Bornstellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting in the final decade of the 100,000th year B.C.E. at the Lesser Ark. The Forerunner-Flood War draws to a decisive close; a pyrrhic Forerunner victory. Simultaneously, Librarian seals the Ur-Didact within the planet Requiem. The Forerunner Era marks its end as the Iso Didact, and the other surviving Forerunners depart the Galaxy, going into self-imposed exile after Bornstellar holds a defeated Mendicant Bias on trial. Bias is then imprisoned on the Lesser Ark for the rest of his existence to atone for his crimes.

* * *

The Dark Time: 99,999 B.C.E.-10,000 B.C.E.

Dozens of species fail to adapt to the harsh new conditions of the reborn Milky Way, and die outs occur over the millenia. The vast majority of the Human genus of species meets this fate, as well as species such as the Ehlnofey, and Draconequii, while the Forerunners never return. They leave the surviving Ecumene worlds to abandonment, their cities and facilities reclaimed by nature, while the remaining Monitor ancillas maintain upkeep of the now silent seven Halo installations. Every sapient species, including Ponykind, is reduced to Tier 7: pre-industrial status as a result of the Reintroduction, and few races attain space flight for millenia to come.

* * *

Rise of the Covenant: 2100 B.C.E-2500 C.E.

**2100 B.C.E- **After thousands of years of the worship of abandoned Forerunner technology left on Janqur Qom, the San 'Shyuum are divided between the Stoics, and the Reformists, who wish to access the Forerunner Dreadnought in orbit and study it. In the end, the Reformists flee their homeworld in the stolen Dreadnought, leaving the majority of their species behind.

**938 B.C.E-** Reformist San 'Shyuum encounter the Sangheili for the first time when they arrive at Sanghelios to study and collect further Forerunner technology. Believing the Reformists' insistence of touching 'relics of the Gods' to be heresy, the Sangheili declare war on the San 'Shyuum.

**852 B.C.E.-** Ending the war between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum after a never ending stalemate, the Writ of Union is signed between the two belligerent species, and a military alliance that would become the Covenant, is born.

* * *

Classical Era: 2100 B.C.E.-500 C.E.

**852 C.E.- 500 C.E.- **As the Covenant expands its domain, encountering and incorporating new races into its hegemony, large scale agricultural, sophisticated pre-industrial societies spring up on Earth and Equis. Earth sees such historical events as the Greco-Persian War, the conquests of Alexander and Julius Caesar, the spread of writing, art, and medicine, the Rise of Rome and Imperial China, and the invention of numerous vital technologies. The Great Crystal, Zebra, and Pegasi empires flourish in this time on Equis. Ends with the Equestrian Middle Ages, and the Medieval Period on Earth.

* * *

Middle Ages: 500 C.E.-1300's C.E.

**476 C.E.- 1300's C.E.- **The great Roman Empire collapses on Earth from various strains, including a minor Ice Age. Ponies once again face disunity as Pegasi rule collapses from internal conflicts, the Crystal Empire vanishes, and the Zebras, Dragons, and Griffons go into isolation. Discord rules over the land from afar as Pony tribes face off for control of the decaying remains of the defunct Grand Pegasi Empire.

**Circa 1500 C.E.-** Modern Equestria (Pre-Imperial) is founded in the 1500's CE after centuries of pony tribal division, collapsing of empires, and recurring famines. Celestia and Luna arise from unknown sources to take the throne after deposing Discord's rule of Equestria. A new era of peace and prosperity reigns with the Regal Sisters on most of Equis for over a thousand years. Unfortunately, the lack of military conflict reduces further technological development to isolated sporadic 'bursts' of achievement. Pony society lingers in Tier 6: Early to Late Industrial for several centuries until first contact with modern humans in 2531 C.E. Humanity enjoys prosperity and an influx of scientific achievement with the Renaissance.

* * *

Globalization: 1500 C.E.-2100 C.E.

**1500 C.E.- 2100 C.E.-** On Earth, Human civilizations achieve Tiers 6, 5, and eventually 4 as large empires form up from the ashes of the Middle Ages, bringing about Imperialism. The open usage and promotion of Science and industry, combined with two World Wars, catapults Man into the first steps towards space flight. The UN forms as Earth sees closer economic and political cooperation between the human states.

* * *

Interplanetary Wars: Circa 2100 C.E.-2300 C.E.

**2100 C.E.-2291 C.E.** Equestria and much of Equis slightly borders towards Tier 5, while Humanity begins the colonization of its Solar System at Tier 4. The core of the UNSC forms as the United Nations deal with ever mounting overpopulation and rebellion-related issues. Rebel insurrectionist groups are eventually routed and surrender to the new United Nations Space Command, under the command of the United Earth Government (UEG) formed in 2170.

_2291 C.E.-_ The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine is finished under the leadership of Tobias Fleming Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa. Utilizing slipspace travel, the engine allows humankind to colonize star systems and worlds outside of the Sol System. This solves Earth's overpopulation crisis, and a new era of unprecendeted economic and political growth for the UEG ensues.

* * *

Colonial Era: 2291 C.E.-2525 C.E.

**2525 C.E.-** First Contact Made between Covenant and UNSC at the agricultural world Harvest in 2525 CE. Hostilities erupt after Regret learns the truth behind Humanity and the Forerunners. Covering up the truth, the Hierarchs call for the destruction of Harvest and the eradication of Humanity to prevent anarchy in the Covenant.

**2531 C.E.- **After serving in the campaign to liberate the colonies of Harvest and Arcadia from Covenant forces, (Then) UNSC Spirit of Fire crash lands outside of Ponyville after becoming lost in space, sparking the first meeting between ponies and humans in recorded history.

**2531 C.E.- 2541 C.E.-** The Covenant Military push their way into the Inner Colonies of the human UEG, and the UNSC is becoming ever more desperate to stop them. The Spartans are some of the sole things holding the seemingly unstoppable Covenant military Juggernaut at bay for any effective length of time. Colony after colony is glassed and lost as the months pass.

**2541-2551 C.E.-** As the war between the UNSC and the Covenant dragged ever onward, the crew of the Spirit of Fire, as well as their descendants, now work to fully modernize Equestria, raising the kingdom to Tier 3. In the year 2547, Equestria becomes an Empire is formally established with the coronation of Celestia as Empress. The groundwork is laid and finished for the early command structure of the new Imperial Government and Military by 2550.

* * *

**2551 C.E.-** Present Day. The Great War rages across all of known space between the UNSC/Imperial Equestrian Alliance, and the Covenant Empire. Meanwhile, ongoing archaeological discoveries explode throughout the Gliese System as Imperial power slowly grows.

* * *

**Update: 10/18/13 I have slimmed down the timeline, as the first of the prequels will be released soon.**


	3. Under an Imperial Moon

**Update 8/17/13: I've decided to go back through this chapter and refine it. Changes include a few added details, a brief 'fight' scene, and much improved grammar. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Under an Imperial Moon

Epsilon Eridani System

Planet Reach

Gamma Station

June 21st, 2551

The communications officers settled down for what seemed to be yet another boring day.

"So, remind me again Simmons, why are we stuck with watchdog duty again?" One officer asked, yawning.

"There's been no word of any inbound arrivals to Reach in several days, and this late in the war it's necessary to know of _every _inbound and outbound vessel in the system. Reach is just too damn important, and if even a single Covenant vessel stumbling upon the system means we can kiss our sorry asses good bye, Miller." Officer Simmons replied.

The younger officer scoffed. "Those Covies wouldn't stand a chance if they tried to gain up on Reach. The defense grid would turn them to space scrap lickety-split!" Simmons scowled at him.

"Say that to the colonists on Actium, Harvest and countless other worlds they've glassed." Miller looked towards the floor, ashamed at how much he took his safety for granted.

Suddenly the monitors in front of them began flashing an alert, bringing the officers back to the attention of their duties. "It's a high priority transmission from ONI." Miller said. "Well, don't just sit there! Patch em' through you nitwit!" Simmons was losing his patience with the boy.

A com-line buzzed open, emitting static, before someone finally spoke. **"This is ONI Recon Prowler **_**Apocalypso**_** to Gamma Control**_**. **_**Do you copy Gamma Actual?"**

Simmons responded. "We read you _Apocalypso_, what do you have to report, over?"

"**We've detected multiple unidentified vessels emerging from slip-space at the system's edge. Vessels emitting slip-space signatures that don't match any UNSC or known Covenant vessels on record. ****Recommend HIGHCOM be notified immediately! Sending probe data."**

"Solid Copy, _Apocalypso_. You can rest easy, were relaying the intelligence Control out."

The comm officers look at each other in exasperation. Looks like it was going to be an interesting day after all.

* * *

Edge of the Epsilon Eridani System

Imperial Expeditionary Fleet

Bridge, EIN Flagship, Spirit of Fire

"Serina, situation update, please." Commander Cutter said as he took his seat in the Captain's chair.

"Slip-space jump successful, all Imperial ships present and accounted for, Sir." The AI replied.

"Excellent, are we within comm range of Reach yet?" Cutter asked. "Affirmative, the communications systems are fully operational and ready for use. If I may ask, how does it feel to be back in UNSC space again, sir?"

"I couldn't tell you Serina. It's been over twenty years, everyone is probably going to think were ghosts." Cutter replied.

Serina raised an eyebrow at him. "What with the new fleet and all, I beg to differ. How do you suppose they are going to receive us? What will they think of us for forming an alliance with a previously unknown species, or then joining said species as a new political entity, all of this without UNSC knowledge or approval?"

James shook his head. "Lets not get carried away with this. We'll cross that bridge when we get into contact."

Before Serina could offer her response, a Unicorn communications officer interrupted her. "Commander, a UNSC battle group has detected us and is moving towards the Fleet's position." She said.

"What's the info on the lead ship?"

"It's a UNSC Supercarrier, sir. Sensors indicate her designation is the UNSC _Trafalgar._"

"Understood. Helmsman, get us in closer so we can hail them." Cutter said. "Aye Commander."

"Attention UNSC _Trafalgar _and all ship's company, this is the former UNSC vessel Spirit of Fire, now of the Equestrian Imperial Expeditionary Fleet. We mean no threat, and wish to open communication with Admiral Terrence Hood. as soon as possible." Cutter waited patiently for the vessel's response.

"**Apologies, say again. Did you just designate as, **_**Spirit of Fire**_**?" **The officer on the other end was clearly surprised at their identity.

"Affirmative _Trafalgar_, may we speak with your commander?"

"**Roger, patching them through now... This is Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb of the Epsilon Eridani fleet. Am I speaking to **_**the**_** Captain Cutter, of **_**the **_**Spirit of Fire? We assumed you lost with all hands two decades ago!"**

"Affirmative Vice Admiral. We were left adrift after an engagement with the Covenant. We crash landed, marooned on a previously unknown world. There is an intelligent species living on that world that made it possible for us to not only survive, but regain our space legs." Cutter finished, smiling at all of the crew who were Ponies. They returned his smile with grins and friendly nods.

"**I see. But where in the name of the UNSC did you acquire that fleet? Our records show the **_**Spirit **_**as the only ship Admiral Cole gave permission to pursue the Covenant from Arcadia.**" Whitcomb said through the radio.

"All built with the resources our friends generously granted us. We have a lot we need to discuss with you and Admiral Hood, Vice Admiral Whitcomb." Cutter said.

There was a brief pause before Whitcomb responded. **"We're in agreement on that Captain. We'll escort you and your fleet back to base to see Admiral Hood. Welcome to Reach, Captain Cutter. Its good to have you back."**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Gliese 411 System

Planet Equis, approx. 10 ly from Reach

Ponyville, Empire of Equestria

June 21st, 2551

Everypony was gathered in town hall to celebrate the sunrise, a rather unique sunrise.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts. As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" The crowd of Ponies and Humans cheered. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our empire, the very pony who gives us the Sun and the Moon each and everyday, the good, the wise, the bringer of Harmony to all Equestria, Empress Celestia!"

Up on the balcony, Rarity pulled the curtains open, and the imperial royal trumpets played. As the curtains opened, nopony was on the other side. "Huh?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"This cant be good..." Twilight said, worried.

Murmurs of confusion issued from the crowd. "Remain calm everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." The Mayor assured her citizens.

"Oooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing excitedly.

"She's gone!" Rarity said. Everypony in the room gasped.

"Oooh, she's good...Ahh!" Pinkie, along with eveypony else gasped as a purple mist gathered on the balcony.

"Oh no..." Twilight said. As the mist cleared, a tall, black Alicorn-shaped figure in silver armor appeared. It stared at all with piercing blue eyes.

"_Legend has it_ _that in the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in her escape_, _and she will bring about everlasting night." _The quote played itself over and over again in Twilight's mind.

"...Nightmare Moon." Spike fainted and fell off of Twilight's back.

"Oh, my beloved Subjects..." She finally said, "It's been so long since I've seen your precious little Sun-loving faces."

Rainbow Dash glared at Nightmare Moon. "What did you do with our Empress? " The rainbow Pegasus attempted to fly at Nightmare. Applejack held her back by her tail. "Hold on there.."

Nightmare Moon laughed. "What, Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? "

Pinkie Pie ignited with excitement."Oooh! Oooh! More guessing games! Umm.. Pokey Smoke...how about Queen Meanie? No, Black Snooty, Black snooo.." Applejack quieted her up by jamming an apple in her mouth.

"Does my crown not count now that I have been imprisoned for a _thousand_ years?" Nightmare said, getting in Fluttershy's precious personal space.

Next she was in Rarity's face. "Do you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did! And I know who you are! You're the Mare in the Moon...Nightmare Moon!" Twilight declared. The crowd gasped again.

"Well, well, well. Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here!"

"You're here to..to.." Twilight tried to speak, but her voice was held fast with fear.

Nightmare Moon laughed once more. "Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last! From this moment forth, the Night, will last forever!" The mist, now the color of the night sky, doubled in size. Lightning issued from it as Nightmare's laugh increased in intensity.

Twilight looked at her in fear. The Mayor however, was only one part fear, and three parts anger.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Empress is! Three pegasi Guards flew towards Nightmare, while three Human guards and two unicorns drew and raised their pistols, ready to support their winged brethren.

"Stand back you fools!" Nightmare Moon's eyes lit up. Laughing again, she swatted the guards away with ease.

Quickly recovering, the Royal Guards furiously fired rounds in the alicorn's direction, careful to avoid civilians. The pegasi swooped back in, energy-based wing blades poised to strike. Still laughing, Nightmare deflected them like mosquitoes with her horn's powerful magic. "It will take more than mere pests like you to stop Nightmare Moon!"

The guards responded with more bullets, and the pegasi hacked at Nightmare's force field. The dark-armored mare charged her spell to its maximum, causing the shield's matrix to collapse, sending the guards flying.

All eight of them crashed into a nearby wall like sacks of apples, or a Covenant grunt caught in an explosion. They were knocked unconscious by the impact.

Nightmare Moon then gathered together in a cloud of mist and flew out of Town Hall's front door. The crowd went into a panic from the gunfire. In the midst of the chaos, Rainbow Dash attempted to chase the alicorn out.

"Come back here!" She stopped, panting. Concern dominated her face. "Nighttime...forever?"

Then Dash saw Twilight, with Spike in tow, running. "Where's she going?" The mare wondered.

* * *

Golden Oak Library

"Wha, ugh, we gotta stop Nightmare...!" Spike shouted, just as he passed out.

Twilight put a blanket over him. "You've been up all night Spike!" She whispered, "You are a _baby _dragon afterall..."

There was a crash as the lavender-colored Unicorn started throwing books around. "Elements? Elements? Elements? Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash materialized out of nowhere.

"Just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you some kind of secret IBI super spy?!...Woah!" She was suddenly dragged away from Twilight by Applejack.

"Huh, simmer down, Sally! She ain't no spy! But she sure knows what's going on... don'tcha Twilight?" AJ, Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie were now all closing in on her with curiosity

"I read all about the predictions on Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide" Pinkie read the cover a book she had found on a shelf. Twilight quickly shoved her out of the way to see it.

"How did you find that?" Pinkie started bouncing around the room. "It was under 'E'!"

"Oh.."

Twilight pulled the book open with her magic. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth, is a complete mystery. It is said that the last know location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal Pony Sisters. It is located in what is now... _The Everfree Forest!_" They all said at once in astonishment and trepidation.

A cloud of starry mist fluttered unnoticed outside a window, before it was gone.

* * *

Everfree Forest Outskirts

Mustering their courage, the six mares gathered at the edge of the dark, verdant forest. The wooded expanse resembled more of jungle than forest, oddly enough.

"Weee! Let's go!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Twilight ordered. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." She said with an arrogant expression.

"No can do, Sugarcube. We sure aren't letting any friend of ours go in their alone." Applejack said. "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple."

"Especially if there's candy apples in there!" Twilight just stared at her. "What? Those things are _good!_" Pinkie then ran in after the other four, leaving only Twilight. She entered the forest, sighing.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked.

"Ugh..heavens, no! Just look at it, just dreadful!" Rarity said. "And it ain't natural." AJ added. "Folks say it don't work the same way as Equestria."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked. "Nopony knows!" Dash said in a spooky-story voice. "Ya know why?"

Applejack glared at her. "Rainbow, quit it!" She scolded.

"Cause everypony who comes in, " Dash continued, "Has never, come, OUT!"

Suddenly, the cliff beneath them gave out mysteriously. Fluttershy and Dash hovered above as the others began to fall, screaming. "Fluttershy, quick!" Dash said urgently.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" The pegasi rushed to help their friends.

Dash saved Pinkie while Fluttershy helped Rarity. Applejack stopped herself by biting on to a random root. Unfortunately for Twilight however, she continued to slide downwards.

"Hold on, I'mma comin'!" AJ said, grabbing Twilight's hooves tightly.

"Applejack, what do I do?" Twilight asked desperately. AJ paused for a few moments, then gave Twilight a funny look. "Let go."

The unicorn looked at her like she had just turned into a manticore. "Are you crazy?"

"No, Ah ain't. I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!"

"Listen here, what I'm sayin' to you is the _honest truth_! Let go, and you'll be safe."

Twilight looked at her, uncertainty in her eyes, which was then quickly replaced by acceptance. She let go of the orange mare's hooves.

She fell through the air screaming...only to be caught, safe and sound in mid-air by Dash and Fluttershy. "Pheww."

As they decended, Fluttershy caused them to jolt a bit, startling them. "Sorry girls, I'm not used to holding more than a bunny or two." AJ made her way down to them, skillfully jumping from crag to crag.

Without warning, a mist appeared again, wisping towards a sleeping Maniticore. Nopony saw it, however.

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were safe, me and Fluttershy looped and looped around and...Wham! Caught ya in the nick of time!"

"Yes Rainbow, I was there. And I'm very grateful, but we gotta..." A thud made them all gasp.

"A manticore!"

The beast raised it's paws and roared at them.

"We gotta get past him." Twilight said.

The Manticore lunged at Rarity, swiping its paw and missing. She swiftly bucked the beast with her hind legs. "Take that you ruffian!"

In response, the beast roared in her face with great volume, ruining her well kept mane. "My hair!" She ran past the Mantcore, as it chased after her.

"Wait!" Fluttershy said, her quiet voice not being heard.

The beast stopped when it felt a wait on its head.

"Yeehaw!" AJ had climbed on the Manticore's head, riding like a cowboy in a rodeo. "Get along, little doggy!" "Wait!' Fluttershy tried again. The beast finally managed to throw the farm pony off.

"All yours pardner!" She said as she soared past Rainbow. "I'm on it!" Dash gave a salute and rushed at the Manticore. "Wait!"

Dash formed a whirlwind of color as she circled around the beast at extreme speeds. The Manticore was able to shake her off as well.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed as her friend crashed to the ground. She glared at the Manticore.

The ponies reared themselves to charge, the Manticore doing so as well.

Fluttershy, however put herself between them.

"WAIT!" They all stopped in their tracks. Fluttershy then approached the wild animal. "Shhhhh...It's okay." She said soothingly.

It was about to prepare itself for another attack, but it stopped, seeing that Fluttershy meant no harm. When she nuzzled the Manticore's paw, it held it out for her to inspect. He had a massive thorn imbedded in it.

"Awww, you poor, poor little baby!"

"Little?" Dash said incredulously.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy pulled the thorn out abruptly.

The Manticore roared for a second in Fluttershy's face. Her friends shouted her name, thinking he was going to eat her. But he only licked her face affectionately, purring.

"Ohh, your just a cute little baby kitty aren't you? Yes you are!"

Relieved, the friends smiled, moving past the Manticore.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't" Fluttershy replied, her mane ruffled, "Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." The normally timid mare's smile was now so radiant, it rivaled the Empress' herself.

The six friends continued their trek through the forest, the prolonged night still hanging unnaturally over them.

"Ohh! My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck!" Rarity groaned. The six friends walked under a particularly thick canopy of trees, casting them in deep darkness.

"...I didn't mean that literally." She finished quietly.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it!" Twilight said. A small cloud of mist passed by their legs, again, unnoticed. Twilight caught it out of the periphery of her vision, but assumed it to be just swamp gas or the like.

In the confusing blackness, everyone started talking at once, trying not to trip over each other. "Oh, wait. I think I stepped in somethin'." Applejack said.

Fluttershy screamed at something she saw. "It's just mud.." AJ said.

Applejack bumped into a tree, whose trunk had a bizarre, mouth like appearance. All the trees around them seemed to have grotesque, frightening faces on them. They were so random and unexpected, everypony screamed.

Pinkie Pie, however, was giggling her head off. Energized by her laughter, he pink-coated party pony began singing about how she managed to conquer her fears. Unsurprisingly, Pinkie did it by laughing at them.

When she finished, everpony was also laughing and in good spirits, until they came across a raging creek bed. "How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie wondered.

They heard crying behind some bushes. Investigating the sound, the group discovered it was a large purple sea serpent.

"What a world! What a world!" He cried

"Excuse me sir, why are you crying?" Twilight asked.

"Well I don't know. I was just sitting here and minding my own business, when this terrible little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore a piece of my beloved mustache clean off!" He leaned down to show them. "And now I look simply horrid! "

"Oh gimme a break!" Dash said.

"That's what all the fuss is about? " AJ questioned.

"Why of course it is! How can you be so insensitive?! Oh just look at him! Such lovely luminescent scales!" Rarity declared.

"Oh, I know!" The serpent agreed.

"And that excellent quality mane!"

The Serpent began to cheer up under the barrage of compliments. "I know, I know!"

"Your fabulous manicure!" Rarity continued.

"It's so true!"

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache!"

"It's true, I'm _hideous_!"

"I simply can't let this crime to fabulousness go uncorrected!" She took off one of the serpent's scales with her teeth, alarming the serpent and her friends to no end.

"Oww! What did you do that for?"

She suddenly raised it, and cut a large portion of her styled tail off. Using her horn's telekinetic magic, she put the tail hair onto the Serpent's vandalized mustache, restoring it to it's former fashionable glory.

The Serpent giggled in appreciation. "My mustache, how wonderful!"

"You look smashing!" Rarity said.

"Oh Rarity! Your beautiful tale..!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, its no big deal dear. Short tails are in style this season." She said dismissively. "Besides, it will grow back."

"We can cross now! Lets go!" Twilight said.

Suddenly the Serpent appeared again. He arched his back, turning it into a bridge. "Allow me." He declared boldly. Gratefully crossing the good-hearted serpent's back, the friends continued into the forest.

"There it is! The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony! We made it." Twilight said, rushing forward.

"Twilight! Wait for us!" AJ called out. "Were almost there...ugh!" Twilight stopped abruptly, realizing that the bridge had long since collapsed.

Rainbow Dash pulled her away from the edge. "What's with you and falling off cliffs lately?"

"Now what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Duh." Dash shook her wings.

"Oh yeah."

Dash moved to grabbed the other end of the bridge and pull it back up. When she got to the other side, the seemingly sentient purple mist appeared, and a voice called out, "Rainbowww..."

The rainbow-maned pegasus stood her ground, unafraid of spirits that may or may not lurk in the fog. "Huh? I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flier in all Equestria!" The voice declared.

"Who?"

"Why, you of course!" The voice answered, appealing to Dash's ego.

"Really, I mean, oh yeah! Me. Hey, uhh, you wouldn't mind telling the Imperial Wonderbolts that, would ya? Cause, I've been trying to get into that group for like ever!"

"No Rainbow Dash, we want you to join _us._ The Shadowbolts!" Three ponies appeared form the mist. They resembled the Wonderbolts, the Empire's premiere airborne warriors, only their uniforms were black. Dash looked at them in confusion.

"We are the greatest fliers in all the Everfree Forest" The leading Mare declared.

"Soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria! But first, we need a captain." She leaned in Dash's face as she spoke.

Rainbow's eyes lit up with glee.

"The most magnificent.."

"Yep."

"...swiftest.."

"Yes."

"..bravest fliers in all the land!" Dash's ego was monstrous now. It rivaled even an Ursa Major in sheer size. "Yes, it's all true!"

"We need... you!"

"Woohoo!" Dash shouted, leaping into the air. "Sign me up! Just let me tie this bridge up real quick, and then we have a deal!"

"NO! Choose..them, or us!" Dash was take aback.

"Rainbow! What's taking so long? Oh no," Twilight was getting worried. "Rainbow!" She called out. One of the Shadowbolts thickened the mist, blocking the girls' view of Rainbow Dash.

"Well..?" The head Shadowbolt inquired.

"You."

The dark-suited fliers grinned in smug triumph.

"Thank you, for the offer I mean." Dash darted back towards the bridge. "But, I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no." The shadowy soldiers' grins fell away sharply.

"We're _not_ taking no for an answer!" The leader whispered angrily. Suddenly all the Shadowbolts unfurled their wings, revealing wicked looking scythe-like blades made of almost liquid-looking obsidian.

Rainbow cringed, intimidated by the violent, war-like show. Then an image of the girls appeared in her mind. Standing firmer than ever, the pegasus glared at them with her most fiercest expression she could muster.

Surprisingly, the shadowy pegasi specters actually backed away in fear. Dash triumphantly turned her back to them as they faded into nothingness. She reappeared on the other side of the now repaired bridge, her friends cheering her on. "Good job Rainbow!"

"I'd never leave my friends hanging!" She replied with a warm smile. At last, the friends approached the ruined Castle.

* * *

Ancient Ruins

The ruin itself was a rather depressing, ominous affair, much like the forest around it. While its architecture greatly resembled that of the Imperial Palace in Canterlot, the splendor and grandeur of the Castle had long since faded away with the passage of the centuries.

As they entered the main chamber, they saw them, the Elements gleamed on their dais in the center of the room. The Mane Six looked on in astonishment at their beauty.

"Why! Well come on Twilight, isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" AJ urged.

"The Elements of Harmony!" We found them!" Twilight said in wonder.

The two Pegasi moved to grab the artifacts off of their stone resting places. "Careful, Careful!" Twilight cautioned. Heeding her words, they cautiously set them on the ground.

Pinkie Pie counted them. "...There's only five!"

"Where's the sixth?" Rainbow inquired.

"The book said, when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth element to be revealed!"

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked, confused.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back... I don't' know what will happen." Twilight channeled magic through her horn to one of the stone-encased elements.

"Come on now y'all. She needs to concentrate." AJ said quietly. They trotted a distance away. That was when the strange sentient smoke decided it would pay them a visit once more.

As Twilight concentrated, the five Elements began to revolve in a circle. Eventually, they became a powerful vortex. Twilight gasped, drawing her friends' attention.

"The Elements!"

In a flash, the vortex disappeared, taking the Elements and Twilight with it. Everypony ran around and yelled out in confusion.

"Twilight, where are you?" AJ called out. "Look Rarity shouted. A light was flashing from the windows of another wing of the castle.

"Come on!"

Twilight appeared in a flash of smoke. Standing on the other side of the room from her, was none other than Nightmare Moon herself. Twilight gasped, then readied herself to charge at the dark Alicorn who was not at all intimidated.

"You're kidding? You're kidding right?" Twilight wasn't. As she rushed forward, her eyes were focused dead center on the villain, her horn pulsating with magical power.

Nightmare rushed towards her opponent as well, rearing her own horn towards her.

As the alicorn neared Twilight, she teleported, right up to where Nightmare had been standing moments ago,

Twilight began to feel woozy. "Just one spark" She said. "Come on!" She focused her magic on the elements. Nightmare Moon rushed forward once more to stop her. Doing so, she zapped Twilight away from the Elements, sending the Unicorn sprawling on her back.

Nightmare looked back down at the Elements, and realized she was too late. "No, NO!"

Triumph glowed across Twilight's face. Suddenly, heartbreakingly, the spark in them died again.

Twilight gasped. "But, where's the sixth element?" Nightmare laughed in relief and triumph. She brought her forehooves to the ground with force, cracking the stone shells open. Crystals fell uselessly to the ground.

Twilight stood there, looking at it unbelievingly.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me!_ Now you will never see your Princess, or your Sun! The Night, will last, FOREVER!" Nightmare laughed with increasing vigor.

Then, Twilight heard her friends coming up the stairs. Her eyes widened in realization.

"That's Empress to you! And you think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony, just like that? Well you're wrong! Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right HERE!" She stood with her friends, defying the corrupted alicorn.

The element crystals levitated back into the air. "What?"

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of, _Honesty!_ Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of, _Kindness!_ Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by laughing in the face of danger, represents the spirt of,_ Laughter! _Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of, _Generosity!_ And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of,_ Loyalty! _The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!"

"You still don't have the sixth element!" Nightmare countered. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did. A different kind of spark! I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, see you, how much I cared about you. And the spark ignited inside me, when I realized that you all... are my friends!" Twilight now stood by her friends once again.

Then, the sixth stone shell gleamed, lowering itself towards Twilight.

"You see Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the...the spark that resides in the hearts of us all, it creates the sixth element. The Element of, Magic!"

The sixth Element gleamed as bright as the Sun. The crystals each gathered in levitating circles around the others. The crystals converged, creating an Element amulet on each of the friend's necks. Twilight's formed into a crown upon her head.

Together, the friends channeled their power together, creating a rainbow-colored stream of light which gunned straight for Nightmare Moon.

"Nooooo!" The evil mare bellowed as the light encircled her. Eventually, the light became so bright, it blinded all vision in the room. Several seconds past.

It was quiet as everyone started to stir from their places on the ground.

"Ohhh, my head." Rainbow Dash moaned.

"Everypony okay?" AJ asked.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rarity exclaimed."

"Why Rarity, its so lovely." Fluttershy declared.

"I know, I'll never part with it again!" The white unicorn nuzzled her tale affectionately.

"No, your necklace! It looks just like your cutie mark!"

"What, oh! So does yours!"

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie said, bouncing.

"Ah, yeah!" Dash said, looking at her own amulet.

Everypony then looked up at Twilight's element, a gleaming crown fit for the highest Imperial elite.

"Gee Twilight, I though you were just spoutin' a lot o' hooey! But I reckon, we really do represent the Elements of Friendship!"

"_Indeed you do." _A familiar voice agreed.

Suddenly, glorious sunlight filled the room as the star finally rose, ending the unnatural night. At the center of the beam of luminance, Empress Celestia appeared before them.

The five mares bowed before her. Twilight smiled gleefully and approached that whom the Human Equestrians hailed as the Sun Goddess.

"Empress Celestia!" She gasped.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student! I knew you could do it!" The monarch's face was aglow with delight and pride in her pupil.

"But, you told me it was all an old ponytale!"

"I told you that you needed to make some friends! Nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not have unleashed it until you let true friendship into your heart! Now if only another will as well...Princess Luna! It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this." The tall alicorn knelt down to face her younger sister. Luna gazed up at her with anguish.

"It's time to put our differences behind us! We were meant to rule _together _little sister!"

"_Sister?!_" Twilight exclaimed.

"Will you accept my friendship?"

Luna ran to embrace her elder sister. "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister!"

"I missed you too!" The alicorn sisters both had tears in their eyes.

Pinkie Pie began crying fountains. Then she suddenly stopped. "Hey! You know what this calls for? A party!"

* * *

Ponyville

Later that day, all of Ponyville celebrated the return of their long lost royalty, Princess Luna.

Everypony greeted her warmly with a necklace of roses. The humans present looked at the younger Alicorn with curiosity; some were already regarding her with the same reverence they gave the Empress. Twilight, however, frowned.

"Why so glum, my faithful student?" Celestia asked softly. "Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it. Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." The unicorn said sadly.

"Spike, take a note please. I, Empress Celestia, hereby decree, that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria! She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings, from her new home in Ponyville!" Twilight's friends cheered, hugging her.

"Thank you Empress Celestia, I'll study harder than ever before!"

A human guard sounded a trumpet, then shouted, "All hail Her Majesty, Empress Celestia! All hail her sister, Crown Princess Luna!"

Vibrant banners depicting the Sun in a red background unfurled behind the assembled royalty and their sworn guardians.

Everypony then cheered again, as confetti and streamers fell all around them. Two GA-TL1 Longswords streaked by the town quietly, leaving rainbow colored contrails in the sky, adding to the festive atmosphere.

As the celebrations ended, the Alicorn sisters departed for Canterlot on their chariot.

On there way, they shared a few brief words.

"There is much I need to inform you about, little sister. Much has changed since you last ruled with me."

"Indeed my sister, I noticed the...Humans, as they're called? And now you are referred to as 'empress'. I am most curious about all of this." Luna said.

Celestia smiled. "In due time, dear Luna."

As the royals approached the Palace, Celestia's sun began its descent, painting a beautiful evening glow across the Equestrian sky. Soon, it would be night.

And, for the first time in at least a thousand years, Luna would raise the Moon herself, gracing the sleeping young Empire with its brilliant silver gleam.

* * *

**A/N: The Royal sisters, especially Celestia, will play a critical role in the events to follow in the next few years, if you haven't already guessed that yet. With Luna back, there will also be changes in the Imperial command structure as time passes.**

**As always, thanks for reading, and, if you like what you read, or have ideas for anything that needs improving, leave me a review!**

**Until next time: For the Empire, and for Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress!**

**-The Elder Dragon**


	4. The UNSC

**A/N: I was feeling pretty good about this chapter, so I finished it surprisingly quickly. Don't expect _every_ chapter to come out this fast all the time! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The UNSC

Epsilon Eridani System

Planet Reach

ONI Olympic Tower, New Alexandria, Espoz

June 22nd, 2551

"So you mean to tell me, Captain Cutter, that you and your former crew are now part of some... _alien empire_ separate from the Covenant? We, of course, received your communications back in 47', but you never mentioned anything about this." Admiral Lord Hood said, pacing around his side of the room.

Next to Hood were Admirals Danforth Whitcomb and Michael Stanforth, and another stern, middle-aged woman. Cutter recognized her as Admiral Margaret Parangosky, director of the Office of Naval Intelligence, and as many in the Army would put it, 'Queen of the Spooks'. Spook being an unflattering nickname for the covert ONI operatives.

With a brief wink of light, Serina appeared in a holo tank next to the humans. "With all due respect Admiral, we _were_ gone for twenty years. Were you expecting something more outlandish than this?"

"Serina..." Cutter scolded. "Remember, you're speaking to the highest brass in the UNSC."

"My apologies, Supreme Commander." The AI responded. Hood looked quizzically at Cutter at the mention of his rank. Cutter held up a hand, signifying a request for a moment to explain things.

"After Doctor Ellen Anders and I met with the ruler of Equestria, Celestia, we made an alliance. We swore to protect her planet from the Covenant to the best of our ability after Anders offered up our tech, if her people agreed to supply us with the resources necessary to repair our ship and regain contact with the UNSC. As you can see, our alliance accomplished that, and then some. By the time the _Spirit of Fire _had become space-worthy again, we had already settled down." Cutter paused for a breath, then continued.

He cleared his throat. "Many of us now had family, friends, and careers in Equestria, and we couldn't just abandon all that. We had become an important part of society, and when news finally came to us about how the War was going, we revealed this all to Celestia. Eventually we came to the conclusion that us and the Equestrians should become one people. By then, my crew positively worshiped Celestia and only an empire would be strong enough politically and militarily to stand up to the Covenant. So, we convinced Celestia to make herself Empress. I was appointed Supreme Commander of the new military." He said in conclusion.

Lord Hood and his colleagues took a minute to consider all the informatio. Ever a tactical, inquisitive mind, Admiral Parangosky was the first to speak.

"What I'm sure my colleagues here are wondering, is what role is this...Empire of Equestria... planning to play in our fight with the Covenant?" She inquired, folding her arms over her chest.

Cutter nodded. "That's exactly the main reason why my fleet is here. Empress Celestia has dispatched me here on an expedition to form an official relationship between Equestria, the UNSC, the UEG, and any other neutral or friendly powers that may be out there." The Equestrian admiral folded his hands behind his back.

"By relationship, we mean nothing less than a full scale military alliance."

Raising his brow, Stanforth was next to speak. "And just what military assets, dare I ask, could Equestria provide us with?"

Cutter nodded again. "Due to our recent technological advances aided by Equestrian magic.." The Admirals gave him skeptical, ha;f-amused looks as he said 'magic'.

Cutter cleared his throat again, then continued. "...we were able to manufacture new armaments and vehicles, as well as warships at an astounding pace, given Equestria's previous lack of large scale heavy industry. Collaboration between Dr. Anders and Equestrian scientists also yielded us new warfare as well as civilian technology that might interest ONI R&D and UEG corporations. For instance, our warships, vehicles, and infantry all have fully functioning magic-powered shielding technology. It comes standard issue."

A few of the Admirals' jaws dropped open in shock. Whitcomb, the first to regain his composure, sputtered out his response.

"Agh..ugh..If..If true...and if our intel on Covie military technology is to be trusted, that would make your forces' technological prowess on par with the enemy's! Who are these friendly, advanced aliens you speak of then? We wish to meet one." Whitcomb said. His fellow Admirals nodded in agreement at this.

Commander Cutter smiled in return. "It would be my pleasure to introduce them. Two of them, actually. Serina, could you call them in please?"

"Aye sir."

The door opened on Cutter's side, admitting the two Equestrians. The Admirals' jaws dropped a second time at the duo's appearances. While they didn't know exactly what they were expecting from the mysterious friendly aliens, nothing could have prepared them for this.

"Admirals, I am pleased to introduce to you, two of our most esteemed Leaders in all the Imperial Military." Cutter gestured towards the two amiably.

Shining introduced himself with a friendly smile and a wave of his armored foreleg." I am Lord-General of the Equestrian Imperial Army and Marines, Shining Armor. At your service."

The tall, imposing unicorn was clad in an ornate uniform similar to Cutter's. Shining wore a gleaming gold/silver-colored breastplate, with matching neck guard, metal shoes, and back plating. Accenting the armor was an arcane, rainbow-colored glow that ran the length of his armor, and the Equestrian flag was displayed proudly on his flank opposite the one adorned with his star-shield cutie mark.

With all the gleam and polish, his armor truly matched his name and rank.

Next, Shining Armor's companion, an equally imposing pegasus mare with a brilliant orange mane introduced herself. "You can call me Spitfire. I am the _de facto_ Commander of the Equestrian Imperial Air Force, and Captain of the Air Force's elite, The Imperial Wonderbolts." She declared. Her uniform's armor was much like Shining and Cutter's, but lighter and sleeker looking, streamlined and optimized for flight-based combat.

Parangosky carefully analyzed their armor with sharp intelligent eyes, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Noting the glow, and comparing them to known data gathered regarding Covenant shield systems, her fascination grew.

"And I take it, those lights on your armor are the shielding systems Commander Cutter has mentioned?" The three Equestrian leaders nodded in unison. "Fascinating. We've only managed to equip our Spartan II's and III's with such technology." She said. Her eyes were filled with envy as much as curiosity.

"Well, when you mentioned them, I wasn't expecting sentient.._Ponies_!" Hood said. Shining Armor and Spitfire, recalling their memory of the first contact roughly twenty years ago, grinned at Admiral's Hood's discomfort and shock.

"As you can see, Shining Armor and Spitfire are a different species, ponies, and we are human, and yet we are all Equestrian." Cutter explained.

"And I think I speak for all the Empire when I say that they are just as committed to fighting the Covenant as any human. In Equestrian culture, compassion, benevolence, mercy, and friendship are treasured values. The Covenant represents the very thing our Empire despises. Cruelty, Evil, destructive delusion."

Shining nodded at Cutter. "When he told us about what these Covenant aliens did to your people, it really struck home. For a very long time, us Ponies always assumed the stars were a peaceful place like on most of our planet. When we realized we were horribly wrong, and also had the ability to do something to help correct it, Empress Celestia ordered us here to help you. Although we would have gone anyways, without hesitation."

The Lord General's words changed Hood's expression from discomfort to one of gratefulness and relief. "This is most pleasing to hear. For many years we have wondered how an alliance with a non-hostile species might help secure our species' survival. Now one comes to _us. _And it couldn't have been at a better time either."

Parangosk nodded in agreement. "As much as we hate to admit it, Humanity is losing. Reach...our greatest remaining strength outside of Earth, could soon be threatened. Every naval engagement with the Covenant only either ends in a massacre, or a hollow victory. We've lost world after world. If your claims are truthful, Commander Cutter, then that means we have no choice but to accept whatever terms you offer, if we are to continue to ensure our survival."

The other Admirals nodded in agreement with Hood, as well as Parangosky's rather grim assessment.

"Then it's settled. The UNSC and the Equestrian Empire are hereby allies in the war against the Covenant Empire. My terms are this: you give Imperial Intelligence unrestricted access to all up-to-date ONI intel, as well as joint command of all non-essential military vessels to bolster Imperial combat capability, and lastly, assist in the training of all new Equestrian military personnel in the usage of UNSC equipment and tactics here on Reach."

Cutter paused, signifying the end of his requests, and the beginning of his side of the bargain. Parangosky gave out a mental sigh, unbeknownst to anyone around her.

"In return, we shall share all data on our technological developments, as well as provide you with the equipment and personnel needed to develop and deploy said technology. Accepting this will provide you with the full potential might of the Empire at your disposal, for whatever operation you need us."

Listening attentively, Lord Hood was already pondering the implications of having an actual military ally against the Covenant. Perhaps the Covenant's genocidal campaign could actually be halted? Only time would tell.

"Otherwise, our Imperial Fleets will likely only maintain positions to defend Reach, Earth, and Equestrian-held space." Cutter finished.

Hood looked Cutter straight in the eye, and held out his hand. "The UNSC agrees with these terms. Your forces are welcome to train on Reach, and any vessels the UNSC can spare are at your disposal to modify or deploy as you see fit. As for our intel, that's Margaret's domain." Hood motioned at Parangosky, who reluctantly nodded.

"Send me your Intelligence Officials, and we'll give them full access. We trust you will not leak sensitive ONI intel to the public of the UNSC or your Empire?" She said, more of a statement then a question.

"Of course not. I understand the critical nature of ONI's secrecy, Admiral." Commander Cutter replied, nodding to Hood and Parangosky, then shook Admiral Hood's hand.

"When will be able to formally meet with your Empress Celestia in person?" Admiral Stanforth inquired.

Cutter smiled. "I'll have to ask Her Majesty about that to find out." The old human said simply.

"Well, if that concludes our business, we'll be going back to our respective posts. There is a war still going on, after all, people." Admiral Hood said. He nodded at Cutter, Shining Armor, and Spitfire.

"It was a pleasure meeting you two. Judging on your physical builds and armor, I'd wager your people are some fine fighters. It will be an honor fighting alongside the ponies of Equestria." The two ponies nodded at the Human, Shining grinning appreciatively.

"Oh and Cutter?" Hood said just as he was about to take his leave, "Take care of yourself, and make sure you give the Covenant hell, wont you?"

The grizzled Commander chuckled to himself. "No worries on that front, Admiral. Well, Shining, Spitfire, we have a preparations to make." He said, moving to gather Serina's data chip from the holo tank. With Serina in hand, the three Equestrian Generals and the AI left the meeting room. Boarding their pelican on a landing pad just outside the tower, they headed back up to their fleet in orbit.

* * *

Epsilon Eridani System

Planet Reach, High Orbit

Anchor 9 Refitting Station

June 25th, 2551

"Anchor 9, this is Equestrian Imperial Naval Vessel: _Spirit of Fire,_ requesting permission for the Imperial Fleet to dock, over." Cutter said through his ship's comms.

"**Copy that **_**Spirit **_**Actual, p****ermission granted. Anchor 9 Control, out."**

Now that the alliance with the UNSC had been secured, it was time to notify the Home World to send in the Second Fleet. The Second Fleet would act as the Imperial garrison force for Reach, while Cutter's fleet, now designated First Fleet, will become available for whatever assignments the UNSC had to offer. The Third Fleet was still under construction in the Imperial Shipyards on Equestria's Moon. It would, in time, serve as Earth's Imperial Garrison.

The Second Fleet was due to arrive in two months, after preparation and testing was complete and the ships were cleared for combat. In the meantime, First Fleet will serve as defense for Reach, while supplemental training for the Imperial Army, Air, and Marine personnel will be conducted on the surface of the Planet.

Relaxing in one of Anchor 9's lounges, Cutter poured over the Fleet's action readiness report as his ships were being fitted for defense duty. All in all the First Fleet consisted of 20 _Charon_-class light frigates, 5 destroyers, 4 _Marathon_-class heavy cruisers, twin _Valiant_-class super-heavy cruisers, one experimental _Harmony_-class battlecruiser, and counting the _Spirit_, one modified _Phoenix_-class colony ship.

Estimates put overall man/pony power in the First Fleet at roughly 15,000 Navy and civilian personnel, and 60,000 Army, Marine, and Air Force personnel.

To add on to that, with the ships and personnel provided by the UNSC, that number could be placed at 100,000 or more active Fleet personnel.

The Second and Third Fleets were anticipated to be of similar strength. With the sole exception that they will be comprised of ships of uniquely _Equestrian _design, rather than the UNSC-style ships that made up most of Cutter's fleet. The _Harmony-_class battlecruiser in the Commander's possession, named appropriately: EIN _Vanguard of the Sun_, was the first such ship to be field tested.

Sleek and modern, The massive battlecruiser is the first Imperial vessel to be outfitted with enhanced shielding and prototype magic-powered energy weapons for ship-to-ship engagements.

Cutter has taken the task of personally reporting the _Vanguard_'s performance observations to Dr. Anders at the Imperial Ministry of Technology as their battles with the Covenant inevitably commence. From what he heard, they were working non-stop, drafting new designs for warships, aircraft, and ground vehicles.

The Empress informed him personally in a transmission that the scientists were running themselves ragged, studying and reverse-engineering the Covenant and even the occasional piece of Forerunner tech provided by the UNSC and ONI. Celestia also confided it was one of the reasons she had instructed Twilight to leave her work at IMTECH to live in Ponyville.

Musing over his appreciation for the Ministry and Anders' hard work, the Commander continued to busy himself with the data. A nearby whirring noise indicated he had a visitor. The lounge door slid open, admitting Shining Armor into the room.

"Hey there, Commander Cutter." He said kindly. For a former Guardspony, and now a top-tier general to boot, Shining was surprisingly a very sociable, friendly individual, rather than the stern, stoic warrior one would expect from those with Royal Guard backgrounds.

"Hello Shining Armor. How goes the training of the Army?" Cutter said.

"Not too bad, actually. The Mares and Stallions of the army certainly can adapt to Human combat tactics surprisingly well. We're already getting specialists added into the squads of the fleet. We'll be as good as ready to fight those damn Covies any month now."

Cutter laughed in spite of himself. "I see. I take it the Marines don't need much training though, do they?"

"Nope. Since most of them were UNSC marines before they joined, they've taught the ponies in the Marines pretty much everything they need to know. That leaves us more time to focus on the Army, and the Air Force." Shining set himself down on one of the comfortable chairs with an audible sigh of relief.

"Teaching our Pegasi how to pilot Longswords, and Pelicans is no easy task. A lot of them don't seem to get the idea that the aircraft can carry weapons they can't into battle, and there aren't enough human fly-boys to go around as it is. They _need_ to step in to be pilots."

"Hasn't Spitfire been whipping them into shape?" The Commander asked.

"Yeah, but you know how some Pegasi are, they're as arrogant and stubborn as mules." This too, made Commander Cutter laugh.

"That they are. Have you seen the specs for the new armor they're making at the Ministry of Tech for Jerome, Alice, and Douglas?" Cutter inquired.

"Oh yeah, the 'FOTUS powered-assault armor'. I have to say, the horn on its helmet looks pretty snazzy. Too bad it isn't a real one." Shining said, letting out a laugh of his own.

"Yeah, those Ministry eggheads are all about shiny, snazzy things. Not even our armor is safe from their overly fabulous hands it seems. Who's in charge of the design team anyways, Rarity, the unicorn? It looks like something she'd do." Cutter conjectured.

"I couldn't say. But all I know is that I wish we had more Spartans of our own like the the Trio. I've read through more of the ONI records, and I heard of them pulling off some amazing feats. Especially one of the Spartan II's, what was his name...Oh yeah, John 117! Now there's a man whose hoof..er...hand, I'd be proud to shake." Shining said.

Rubbing his stubble, Cutter replied. "You know, he's stationed on Reach right now. If we get word in with Admiral Hood in time, I could arrange for you to meet him and some of the other Spartans in a few days."

The Lord General looked fifteen years younger as he barely contained the urge to squeal and start bouncing around like a certain party pony after hearing this. It would seem living legends had that effect on people, even when not around in person.

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering, the Equestrian Military will become involved in the War and fighting officially in about a year. If you are an expert Halo Historian, you will know what happens to Reach in just about a year's time. (Ominous music starts playing)**

**Thanks for reading! -The Elder Dragon**


	5. Master Chief

**A/N: Voila! Here is Chapter 4, an old favorite of mine is introduced to the story for the first time!**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sierra 117

Epsilon Eridani System

Planet Reach

Equestrian Temporary Training Grounds, ONI Castle Base

July 1st, 2551

5:50 AM, Sunrise

"Alright, let's go, Hop two! Hop two! Hop two!" A drill instructor bellowed in a thick Irish accent. The man possessed the facial expression typical of a drill sergeant of any time period, one that commanded respect, fear, and admiration all at the same time.

"You lot most be the sorriest, most pathetic excuses for soldiers I've ever _seen_. Ya maggots make the Covie grunts look like goddamn _Spartans. _I've got half a mind to _invite _a horde of em' here, just to whip you pussies into shape!"

The subjects of the instructor's torrents of abuse were none other than the Human and Pony greenhorns of the Equestrian Army. Despite not seeing actual combat of any kind in the past thousand years, the pony soldiers who had previously served in the Royal Guard exhibited surprisingly impressive potential in the fields of conventional warfare and even close quarters combat.

But of course, the Sarge and his colleagues weren't about to go and tell them that. It wouldn't do to make them too overconfident.

The human trainees, much to the Instructor's chagrin, fell slightly behind their pony brethren. Many of them were second generation Equestrians, being the eldest children of the _Spirit of Fire_'s crew. Most did not have combat or military backgrounds, quite unlike their parents.

At the moment, the trainees were performing basic exercises. They had yet to move onto the actual combat training for the day.

"You call that a push-up, maggot? I've seen_ ants _put out more strength than that, boy-o! What in the hell do ya think you're doing?"

"Sir, push-ups, sir!" The trainee answered. He was a young earth-pony with a gold coat and fire-red mane, who wore the gold and crimson armor of an Imperial Centurion. "What's your name and rank, son?" The Sergeant fired back.

"Sharpened Shield, sir. Centurion Sharpened Shield!"

The Instructor replaced his scowl with a thoughtful frown. "Centurion eh? Hmm. So you're a basically a squad leader then. How many squads have ya been in command of, soldier?"

"Just one sir! Since January, 2550. Sir!"

At this the Drill Sergeant adopted a friendly smirk. "So you've led a squad for over a year, is that it son?" He rubbed at the stubble of his beard. "You must have some experience under your belt then."

"Yessir." Sharpened Shield's fearful demeanor had begun to calm down.

"Ya know what that means here in the UNSC, son?"

"Sir?"

"It means... ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING BOY-O! NOW DROP BACK DOWN AND GIVE ME THIRTY!**_"_ **The Sergeant had regained his default scowl.

Sharpened Shield complied instantaneously, performing push-ups at a considerably more hurried pace. Seemingly satisfied, the Sarge moved onward, surveying the formation of push-upping soldiers for signs of unruliness or slacking. The ranks of the trainees meant nothing at the moment, and slackers would be in for a world of misery. Whether they be foot soldier, centurion, or even a non-commissioned officer.

Off in the distance, a group of 5 Equestrian marines, three humans and two ponies, were sparring. One of the humans was fighting his squad mate, a unicorn mare. Their golden and silver body armor clanked as they moved, and it shined in the midday sun.

"Is that all you got, Private? You fight like a filly!" The unicorn declared with a smirk.

"Ma'am, you'd be surprised!" Her opponent answered back. The soldier lashed out as his squad leader with a kick aimed at knocking her legs out from under her, making her vulnerable to further strikes. Somehow the unicorn saw this in time and she countered by seizing the human's foot with her forehooves and using his own momentum to floor him on his rear end.

"I can kick your ass _without _magic Private!" The marine sergeant laughed. She then looked to the rest of her squad,snapping to seriousness in the blink of an eye. "Promise me you will all shape up as much as your bodies allow. I've seen the intel on some of the Covie races, some of em' are _massive._ You're going to need to give your all to end them combatants for good." She declared, pounding her hoof to the ground with force, emphasizing her point.

"Yes Ma'am, Sergeant Andraste, Ma'am!" They all shouted simultaneously.

Further off, two groups of Spartan II's stood around some equipment crates and camping stools, observing the goings-on in the training ground, and cleaning or modifying their weapons. They chatted quietly with themselves, and most said little to anyone who walked past them.

That was except for when an older human, three FOTUS-armor clad Spartans, and a tall unicorn stallion with a blue mane approached one of the groups directly. The leader of the Spartan group greeted them, recognizing the humans.

"Commander Cutter, it's an honor to see you sir." The Spartan Leader said plainly, shaking Cutter's hand. "Jerome, Alice, Douglas." He nodded respectfully to the three other Spartans, who returned the favor. The unicorn was grinning at him, and the Spartan, after hesitating for a moment, nodded at him as well.

"It's my pleasure as well, Master Chief. May I introduce..." Cutter began

"General Shining Armor, Imperial Army. It's a great honor to meet you in person, Master Chief, sir!"

"Likewise, General" The Chief shook Shining's hoof. Shining Armor noted with admiration how powerful the Spartan's grip truly was.

Still grinning, Shining attempted to spark a conversation with the power-armored warrior. "I've heard quite a bit about you and your team's bravery and combat skills over the past twenty years. I think I speak for all the Empire when I say that you Spartans are one of the few things that inspires us to even think of helping the UNSC fight the Covenant, beyond the history that the crew of the _Spirit _has told us about."

Before Chief could reply, a female Spartan quickly approached Shining Armor with lightning speed, who looked at her in surprise. The Spartan's body was in an unsettling, threatening posture.

The newcomer stared daggers at Shining then suddenly, she snapped. "You know about the War, do you? Well let me tell you something, _General._ The War is ten times worse than you or your people could even hope to imagine. If you really think you're ready to fight the Covenant on equal terms, you are sorely mistaken. We've been fighting them for _over_ two decades, and look where we are!"

The Spartan waved her arms around dramatically, indicating the entire region around her.

"Reach is one of the few places left between the Covenant _scum,_ the Earth, and over 200 years of progress wasted. From what I hear, your 'empire' is one measly planet. You won't stand a _chance! _You don't know squat about our enemy, or our sacrifices. If you think you do, you need to face reality, General." She paused, fuming, then turned her wilting gaze to James.

"And _you, _Cutter, of all people, should know better than to drag a clueless race into all this!"

Cutter showed no response, only gazing at her with a neutral expression. By now, Shining Armor's grin was long gone, replaced with absolute shock.

"That's enough Kelly!" Chief said carefully. "I know we've lost a lot of good soldiers, but it won't help us, or Humanity to turn away allies. You know we need as many able bodies as possible to fight the Covenant. They'll train and adapt as necessary."

After a few tense seconds passed, Kelly relented, releasing a deep sigh. "I'm... I'm sorry General Armor, John, Commander. It's just, we've lost so many good people. We're supposed to be best of the best, and yet for every Covenant army we slaughter, it never seems to make a difference."

"It's always the same, and always ends with another planet glassed and millions of innocent lives extinguished. Just please, promise us you won't let your world meet that same fate. If the first friendly alien species in Human history were to be wiped out, it would kill what little morale we all still have. Please, General."

Shining Armor, rather than reacting with the anger Kelly was expecting, instead smiled at her sadly. "Of course. I can understand your concern for us. While's its true we aren't a warlike species, our fair Equestria is under as great a threat as the Earth. If she, or the Earth is to survive, we must fight, and fight we will. We have no other choice. "

The Lord General dug out a data chip from his pocket, activated it, and the projection of a Covenant warship materialized in the air before them. He pointed a hoof at it.

"And just knowing that there is a force as dark as the Covenant blighting our Galaxy is enough alone to drive us. I, and all under my command are ready to make whatever sacrifices necessary to make sure we can _destroy_ the Covenant Military."

Kelly moved to grasp the projection in her fist, as if to crush the ship under her vice grip. Naturally, it only bent around her skin, as Shining deactivated it and stowed the data chip away. "I think Cutter would agree, right Commander?"

Cutter took a long look in the Lord General's eyes, before he spoke. "More than you can imagine, Shining."

Kelly took Shining Armor's words in, and nodded. They stared at each other without saying anything else, showing that they had reached a silent understanding. The Spartan then went to rejoin her team members. Master Chief however, lingered for a moment.

"I'm sorry for Kelly's outburst. She's usually the calm, cynical comedian of the team. We may be Spartans, but even our emotions can get the better of us sometimes." The Chief explained.

Cutter nodded. "After all is accounted for, we're only human," He looked at Shining with a slight crooked smile. "And pony." The Equestrian General smiled back.

"Master Chief, in the Imperial Army and Marines, we've developed a saying, 'Friendship is Might.'" Shining said. The Spartan nodded, seemingly in agreement. "One should never question the worth of an ally. The difference between fighting alone and fighting side by side can be titanic in deciding the course of any conflict."

Master Chief motioned to leave. "Commander, General, we all look forward to working with the Equestrians in this war. A friend in the stars is just the thing we need right now to give people some hope."

"Fight the Good Fight, Spartan." Cutter called. "Take care of yourselves!" Shining Armor added.

"See you on the battlefield, Sirs." Chief said back, rejoining his comrades.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Shining spoke. "That man, is larger than life. All the Spartans are." He now turned to look at Alice, Jerome, and Douglas. "Are you three going to join your fellow Spartans, in the war I mean?" After a few seconds of silence, it was Alice who answered for them. "Negative sir. Our place is at the Empress' side, and by extension, Her soldiers. We are at _your_ command."

Shining Armor nodded. "Well, your orders at the moment, are to go join your fellow Spartans! Do some catching up, and what have you. All three of you deserve to see your old comrades. Were I in your boots, it's what I'd want." The three former Spartans of Red Team nodded appreciatively at the Lord General, before departing, their body language expressing their gratitude in a way that words couldn't.

He sighed as he watched them go. "You know, James, with the Spartans on our side, with our growing fleets, Princess Luna being back, the UNSC, and with the technology Ellen and Twily have developed for us, I have a feeling we're going to really bring on the hurt to those alien bastards, and possibly make this Galaxy a safer place."

"Time will tell Shining, time will tell. But I'm confident we can make a difference, somehow." The old Human replied. They both continued to watch the Spartans, as well as taking occasional glances at the Imperial trainees.

The taunts, shouts and commands of the drill instructors were carried down wind towards them. In the skies above, the glinting lights of UNSC and Equestrian ships could be seen floating about, resembling little shooting stars. Reach's star Epsilon Eridani began to peek high on the horizon amidst Reach's parent gas giant, marking the opening to yet another day of tedious training and preparation.

* * *

**Sorry for the short length this time round, but don't worry, the next chapter is on it's way very soon! Be prepared for a surpise or two in the next chapters between now and the impending Battle of Reach. **

**Until then, hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**For the Empress!**

**-The Elder Dragon**


	6. Luna

Chapter 5: Luna

Gliese 411 System

Planet Equis

Canterlot Palace, Canterlot

July 2nd, 2551

Midday

The Princess of the Night was pacing the floor of her bedchambers, her mind in deep thought.

_Equestria has become an empire? Tia, an Empress. And now, we have an alien race as thine subjects? Have I truly been imprisoned that long? What does this mean for me, what role will I take now that I'm back?_

It had been just over a week since Princess Luna had been freed from Nightmare Moon's demonic grip, and had been reunited with her dear sister, Celestia. Even now, she was still having difficulty adjusting to the changes.

_And these Humans? What of them? Art thou truly the protectors they claim and appear to be? I must admit though, the way thou so kindly regard me and how devoted they seem to thine safety is quite flattering to say the least, especially considering their first encounter with me had been when I was under it's control._

A knock at her door cut Luna's thoughts short. "You may enter."

The door opened, admitting a human guard. "Your highness," The guard bowed, "Her Holiness has requested your presence in the throne room." Luna hesitated, then realized the Human was referring to Celestia. "Oh, very well. We shall go see her, then."

_Some of these Humans in the Royal Guard seem more fanatical than thine brethren in the military. They almost seem to worship Tia._ Princess Luna thought to herself. She wondered just how fiercely they would fight if an intruder were to attack the Palace.

To the death, she theorized.

She made her way to the throne room, passing stationary Guardsponies and humans, who all stood silent watch, their faces stoic masks. The human guards stood tall, grasping their energy halberds, their pony comrades grasping spears in a similar fashion. A few of the younger guards of both species, however, would occasionally break their statue like posture and nod respectfully at Luna.

"At your service, your majesty!"

Some saluted her. "Princess!"

A few even pounded the shafts of their spears into the marble floor, creating quiet thuds. "At your command, my Princess!" As she entered she saw her older sibling, busy writing on a scroll, holding the quill in her magic aura. The Monarch looked positively flustered.

"You look stressed, my sister! Have you been getting enough sleep? Are you well?" Luna inquired.

"Ah, Luna! It's good to see you little sister. I'm fine." The Empress smiled sweetly. "It's just that I got a report from Twilight recently. Apparently her friend Applejack has been directly and indirectly responsible for causing a horde of rabbits to descend on Ponyville, and poisoning half the town with tainted baked goods. And apparently that isn't all of it."

Celestia sighed. "This, combined with the preparations for the Gala, the planned meeting with UNSC leaders, and the whole war is really taking a bite out my energy. But I'll be fine. I appreciate your concern, Luna. Now, I think I owe you an explanation for everything, don't I?"

"Oh Tia, if your in such a state right now, don't wear yourself out on my account. I can wait for as long as need be, sister." Luna replied.

Celestia's smile became a serious frown.

"No Luna, you need to know this now. I should have told you about all of this our first morning together a week ago! Where to begin...ah, our Human subjects! They arrived here over 20 years ago when their ship crashed landed near the border of the Everfree." The Empress shifted in her throne.

"They had no way to return home or call for assistance, and without our help, they would have surely struggled to survive. When I met with their leaders, James Cutter and Ellen Anders, they informed me of the horrible war their people were being forced to fight. I allowed for them to live with us throughout Equestria. They were deeply grateful, and offered to share all their knowledge with us, without payment of any kind. That knowledge, has made Equestria into the empire she is becoming today, Luna."

"I see. But what of this war? Battles haves not occurred here on Equis, have they Tia?

"Thankfully, no sister. But it is all happening too close to our star system for comfort. The war is being fought between the human United Nations Space Command and an evil civilization of aliens that calls itself the Covenant.

The older alicorn sighed again, deeper this time. "It would seem for some unfortunate reason, that the Covenant have decided to eradicate the entire human species. For many years they have attacked and destroyed human planets, making no difference between military or citizens, extinguishing the lives of all, even the children." Celestia voice dropped, her muzzle pulled into a frown, and her ears flattened.

Luna reeled back, clearly appalled. Quickly, her digust morphed into righteous fury. "What kind of _monsters_ would decide to just wipe out an entire intelligent species? That is a crime of the most unforgivable magnitude. Not even the wars of Discord's era were that violent, nor our overthrow of him!"

Celestia's frown only worsened. "Indeed, as much as I wish it was not so, I fear our Galaxy is far more cruel and harsh than we had originally imagined."

Much to Luna's relief, Celestia's face brightened up again as a new subject broached her mind. "I believe it was for that reason, our little Humans have vowed to defend and strengthen Equestria, or die trying. James Cutter told me on the first night of our meetings that Equis was the most beautiful, peaceful world his people had ever seen. He said that it was a unique, special place in the Galaxy like their homeworld, Earth, and that it deserved to be protected and kept strong."

"Those words were enough to convince me that they held the key to our survival in the Galaxy. As the Covenant would likely have found our world eventually, and without humanity, we would have been completely helpless to defend ourselves, even with the unfathomable power of our magics."

Luna nodded at all of her sister's words, contemplating them in depth.

Celestia paused for a moment, then continued her explanation. "I've saved this last detail for now, because I was unsure as to how you would react."

The Empress hesitated. "You see Luna... in order to expand the Empire's military, we have to make as many starships as we can in the little time we have. And to make these warships, we need resources that aren't easily extracted here in Equestria, or for that matter, the whole of the planet. We're...we're building the ships on your Moon, and we are also mining it for the heavy metals to do so, sister!"

Celestia flinched slightly, expecting the massive shout of anger in the Royal Voice that was sure to come her way. To her surprise, it never came. She slowly looked back towards her sister.

Princess Luna merely gazed at her sister in exasperation. "That's all Tia? You were expecting _that_ to enrage me!" She let out a girlish giggle. "It's not like they're going to blow up half of the Moon, sister! Now that, that would really bring out my dark side! Ha, get it, dark side?" Her giggling intensified.

Celestia sighed in relief, and tried to hold back a laugh of her own. "Puns, Luna? You shouldn't be a princess, you should be the Royal Jester!" She couldn't hold back the laugh any longer.

They spent the next few minutes cracking jokes, sharing funny memories, and giggling like maniacs. It was enough to cause the most stoic guards to glance at them with concern, and even amusement. After their sisterly moments concluded, they got back to their business.

"Well, I'll talk to you again later Tia! Good luck with the Galloping Gala, and with the UNSC dignitaries."

"Thank you Luna. And please, don't hesitate to get to know our modern day subjects, especially the humans, I think you'll find some of them quite nice company if you ever feel lonely. You could even tell the guards to go hunt a _manticore_ for no reason, and they'd do it without hesitation." Celestia joked.

A human sentry near the Empress let out an involuntary chuckle. Celestia grinned at the soldier, who blushed a bright crimson in response, from his breach of traditional Royal Guard stoicism. Just before Princess Luna could leave the room, a Royal courier sprinted in. The Pegasus mare's mane and coat was an unruly mess, likely from wind, and she huffed for breath, as if she had been flying at top speed.

"Your Majesty, Empress Celestia!" The Pegasus gave an awkward bow, still trying to regain her breath.

"What is it my dear? Please, take a seat and rest first!" Celestia said with alarm. The courier nodded, resting on a chair, finally having enough breath to speak properly.

"Majesty! It's the Covenant, they're here in the system! They just attacked a surveying team on the neighboring planet Gliese 411-d!...Aurora."

The Empress instantly snapped to an alert posture. "I see. Is that all?" She asked quickly.

"No, your Highness! Just before we lost contact, the team reported that they had found something in the planet's ice, some kind of ancient facility or artifact."

"This is most dire news. You served your duty greatly by getting this to me. Well done my little soldier. Go get some rest and down time, you've earned it."

"Thank you, your majesty!" The courier disappeared as quickly as she had come.

"Captain Flash Sentry!" Celstia called out.

A male Pegasus with a bronze colored coat and royal blue mane appeared before the Empress, straightened up, and gave her one of the Imperial salutes: a hoof or fist to the heart.

"At your service, your Majesty!" Sentry replied.

"How much of the Second Fleet is combat ready Captain?"

"Last I checked with the Navy your Highness, they reported only 5% of the vessels in the fleet were outfitted and cleared for deployment. Currently only two Sovereign-class super heavy cruisers, one chariot-class light carrier, ten frigates: half Dusk-class, the other Dawn, and two Harmony-class heavy battlecruisers are ready for engagement. The carrier ship, Supernova, reports however that all of her Nightwing and Longsword fighters are accounted for and ready."

"And what of the Third Fleet, I understand they are focused around the largest vessel we have yet to construct. What's its status Captain?"

"Still under construction, my lady. Fortunately however, the super heavy carrier Divinity reports it is fully fitted, armed, and it's aircraft and fighter compliment is at full strength."

"Excellent. I want the Divinity to support the Supernova and the Second Fleet as it moves in to investigate. If the Covenant force is discovered to be of armada-size, I want all vessels to immediately retreat into defensive position above Equis, to support the orbital defense grid, and send word to the UNSC and the First Fleet at once for reinforcements!"

"It will be done, your highness!" Flash Sentry replied.

"I trust Commander Cutter, the Lord General Shining Armor, Air Commander Spitfire and the UNSC Admiralty Board has already been notified of this?" Celestia asked urgently.

"Indeed, your majesty. The Supreme Commander has stated that his fleet is on high alert and ready to return at a second's notice."

"You've done well, Sentry. That will be all."

"Yes your highness." Captain Sentry returned to his post near the Empress' throne.

Luna walked back towards her sister's throne. "It appears the war has now hit home, my sister." She said worryingly.

"Indeed. I cannot lie, this news has me in a state of...fear. But fear aside, I am actually slightly relieved as well."

"_What?!_" Luna said incredulously.

"Look at it from a military perspective, Luna. Our naval forces are completely untested against the enemy. This is the prime time to see just how effective we can truly be in this dreadful conflict. I just regret that it had to happen here, of all places, little sister."

Luna gave her sibling a look Celestia couldn't quite figure out. "What is on your mind, Luna?"

"Tia...I...I want to personally command the Divinity when they engage the Covenant."

It was Celestia's turn to be shocked. "ABSOLUTELY NOT LITTLE SISTER! You will leave all command to our naval officers!"

"But Tia, what of the time I commanded our armies when we overthrew Discord, does that not amount for anything?" Luna looked hurt.

"That was over a millennium ago! And that was on the ground and the seas! This battle will be in deep space!" Celestia was beginning to get frustrated with her younger sister.

"It's still the same principal, big sister. Ships fight in formation, do they not? And their weaponry, they are to be positioned like siege engines and archers, correct? And what about the star fighters, are they not the Pegasi who support the main army? And how, is it any different from when we deployed our fleets on the oceans to hunt down Discord's allies as well?"

"I swear to you, I can do this Celestia! I can think of no better way to regain our subjects' favor than by leading them personally into battle!"

"But Luna...I..." Celestia stopped. She wanted to argue with the younger Alicorn. To tell her it was too dangerous, that it was too risky, that she could get hurt. But what she didn't want to tell her was that she wasn't capable of it.

It was that kind of thing that had caused Nightmare Moon to be able to take her. Besides, she had a small but strong spark in her mind that told her that, somehow, someway, that Luna _was_ capable of leading the Fleet.

That, and the realization that her sister wasn't going to budge at all, was enough to make the Monarch finally cave in.

"Alright...but you have to promise me, you will not get yourself nor anypony under your command killed if it can be avoided. Don't take any unnecessary risks. And once you are all victorious, I want you right back here! Do you understand me Luna? " Celestia said intensely.

"Yes, thank you Tia. I can't tell you how much this means to me!" The Princess immediately summoned Captain Flash Sentry. The Pegasus stallion saluted a second time and awaited instruction.

"Captain Sentry, I wish for aerial transport to the Moon. I must get aboard the vessel _Divinity_ at once!"

"Yes, your highness! Allow me to lead you to the Canterlot Hangars, there should be a pelican available for your private usage."

As the duo rushed out of the throne room, Celestia summoned another guard.

"Please relay the data regarding the surveying team's findings to Minister Anders as soon as possible. After the Covenant are driven from the planet, I want a full Ministry team ready in place to study the archaeological findings."

The Pegasi guard saluted and stormed off to the Ministry of Technology's headquarters in the heart of the city, his armor clanking as he went.

_Time to see just how strong these aliens truly are. I just hope Luna has what it takes. We couldn't afford to lose...no! She will pull through. We will all pull through. Reach, Equis, Earth, we shall all stand together in this war_.

Calming down with a deep sigh, the Empress returned to idyllic, less stressful thoughts.

_I suppose I still have a Gala to plan, don't I? Perhaps I can convince the UNSC Admirals to attend. I could get two birds with one stone, and I couldn't think of a better occasion then the Galloping Gala to invite our new-found allies. If anything, together with Twilight and her friends, they should all help to make the whole thing actually bearable._

That last thought brought a laugh, and then a smile on the Monarch's face as her thoughts shifted to her favorite pupil and her recent exploits.

_I'm going to need Twilight and her friends in the times to come, somehow. I just feel it. They, especially Twilight, will serve a special role in all this. In what manner, I do not know. I just have an inkling, but it's a strong one._

At that, the Sun Goddess got back to planning the coming Gala. War and rumors of war slipped in and out of her consciousness as the day passed into the evening. Eventually, the Empress retired to her chambers, and stepped out onto the balcony.

As her Sun set, and Luna's Moon rose, her thoughts shifted a final time. To her dear sister. "Good luck, little Luna. Please, stay safe. Lead us to victory tonight. Everypony, everyone, is counting on you now!"

The night was perfectly clear, with not a cloud to block the stars that could shine through the electric lights of Canterlot. The alicorn let loose a single tear as she closed her eyes, basking in the Moon's silver glow.

On the far side of the Moon, other lights shined brightly. The engines, comm arrays, and shielding of over fifteen warships and hundreds of fighters gleamed as they moved into formation. The Equestrians were moving to confront their foe in person for the very first time.

If successful, Aurora and all her secrets would fall into Imperial hooves. If defeated, the loss of the attack force would alert the Covenant to the Gliese System, and it would spell the instant death knell of not just Equestria, but the whole of Planet Equis and its inhabitants.


	7. Skirmish Above Aurora

**A/N: I originally intended for the battle and the discovery on Gliese 411-d to coincide together in this chapter, but the battle, well, it 'grew' on me.** **As you can see, it's longer than the usual chapters, like Imperial Moon. That will happen on occasion. Heads up: This Chapter _will _get pretty violent. **

**That aside, I'm sure you're tired of hearing from old me. Without further ado, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Skirmish Above Aurora

Gliese 411 System

Planet Gliese 411-d, "Aurora"

Covenant Fleet of Valiant Prudence,

Science Lance Alpha

July 3rd, 2551

1:00 AM

"Shipmaster! We've detected multiple starship drive signatures originating near this system's third planet, they are not any of ours!."

Shipmaster Bavo 'Moramee slammed his massive fist into a nearby console. "Is it the Heretics? There were not to be any of their filth in this system!" The enraged Sangheili declared.

"Negative Shipmaster. It appears to be of different design than any known Human vessels. Their engines are also giving off signatures quite unlike those of Heretic ships. They match those of the ships we destroyed. Your orders, my liege?"

"Their kind has tampered with holy relics of the Gods' without approval from the Covenant. They shall all be exterminated for this blasphemy. If they prove as tenacious as the Human vermin, perhaps some will be spared for assimilation to the Covenant. Await for their arrival and then annihilate them."

"It will be done, Shipmaster, shall we inform Fleet Master 'Barutamee of this new species?"

'Moramee let loose a cruel snicker. "There won't be anything left to show him, after we're done. Don't bother."

"As you wish, Shipmaster."

The ships of the Science Lance, dispatched by the Fleet of Valiant Prudence, held position over the icy world of Aurora. Their force consisted of 1 CAS-class assault carrier, 3 CCS class battlecruisers, and 5 SDV-class heavy corvettes.

The Covenant vessels moved into formation as the unidentified species' force, which appeared to be the size of a typical UNSC battlegroup, approached. They were approximately 15 vessels of varying size, the lead vessel, however, was comparable in size to a CSO-class Supercarrier

"They are in range, Shipmaster."

"Fire all plasma cannons! Incinerate the blasphemous vermin!" Shipmaster 'Moramee bellowed.

The ships under his command complied, charging their weapons, and adjusting shields to allow for fire.

* * *

Equestrian Imperial 2nd Fleet

EIN _Divinity _

Command Deck

Luna had seen the alien vessels ahead of time thanks to their ships' efficient on-board sensors.

"Your highness, the Covenant ships have spotted us, they're charging weapons!" A human officer reported.

"Very well. Order all ships to assume formation. Staggered line."

Luna then spoke to the rest of her force over the comms. "I want all Capital Ships in the center to draw their fire, and all frigates to the sides to probe the enemies' defenses. I want the carrier _Supernova _to maintain a safe distance from the enemy, and provide local fighter support. As for the _Divinity, _tell our pilots to focus their attention on keeping any Covenant fighters well away from our twin _Sovereign _cruisers and the _Harmony _battlecruisers. Were going to need them in tip-top shape when we engage their capital warships. As for the enemy carrier, feel free to drop her shields, but leave her open for the _Divinity_ to engage. I have a hunch their commander is on that carrier, and I would enjoy to share with him the full might of Imperial firepower! For Equestria! For the Empire!"

Her orders were met with cheers all across the comm lines.

The Equestrian vessels lined up in Luna's formation as instructed.

The Princess of the Night stood with bated breath as the enemy ships began their salvo of Plasma rounds.

"Route power to shields!" She bellowed.

The first few bolts struck the _Sovereign_-class cruiser _Eclipse_, ignited her shields in a brilliant aurora of heat and light. The other bolts missed or were absorbed by the _Harmony _battlecruisers _Helios _and _Ares_. All in all, the first salvo did no damage, merely lowering the capital ships' shield percentages.

"Time to return the favor. All ships, open fire, main cannons!" Luna shouted.

Her order was met with the report of Magnetic Accelerator Cannons and particle beams. The latter ripping through the Covenant shields like paper, the former puncturing the weak armor of the vessels unlucky enough to have their shields down or recharging.

As the Imperial salvo ended, 1 of the 3 Covenant cruisers had been crippled, and 2 of their 5 corvettes were obliterated, the other 3 taking medium to heavy damage.

The Covenant opened up for a second volley of plasma, this time accompanied by torpedoes. Their lone carrier began deploying Seraphs and space banshees in swarms to try and disable the Equestrian cruisers, just as Luna had predicted.

"Deploy Longswords!" The Princess bellowed.

"**You heard the Princess, show time ladies! Time to show these Covie bastards the might of the Airforce!" **A squadron leader said over the comms. Numerous human and pegasi pilots cheered and roared their battle cries over their radios.

Hundreds of Longswords disembarked from the _Supernova _and the _Divinity_. As they headed out to meet the incoming bogies, the second Covenant salvo slammed into the Imperial formation.

With the torpedoes included, actual damage was inflicted this time. Two of the ten frigates took serious damage, and the shields failed on the second _Sovereign, _the EIN _Everest_.

The Covenant fighters, despite taking a heavy beating from Imperial Longswords, were still able to muster enough force to target the frigates, putting a third's weapons out of commission and killing some of her crew before finally being annihilated.

Only 7 of Luna's frigates were now fit for battle, and the _Everest _had to be protected while her shields recharged. She decided on another general order.

"I want all Capital ships to focus their attention on the remaining CCS-class Battlecruisers. All fighters, move to support them, deploy the Nightwings as well! Frigates, obliterate the remaining corvettes, then move to support the _Everest, Eclipse, Ares, _and _Helios_. _Supernova, _maintain position, deploy damage control teams as needed. As for the _Divinity, _we are going straight for the Covenant Carrier!"

The crews acknowledge her instructions and moved to carry them out.

The Imperial Capital ships moved to engage the remaining Covenant CCS- class battlecruisers, while the Frigates mopped up the Corvettes, which were promptly turned to little more than molten metal by Imperial particle beam fire.

The point defense beams of the cruisers of both sides erupted out at one another. Within seconds, the crippled Covenant Battlecruiser exploded in a bright blue explosion. It's melted battle plating drifting in every direction.

The EIN _Eclipse _fired its main particle beam, scoring a hit dead center in the second Covenant battlecruiser's energy projector, destroying the vessel's forward section instantly. _Eclipse _finished the rest of the vessel off with a flurry of archers and particle beams.

The remaining enemy cruiser attempted to put up a valiant stand like it's sister ship, but it was futile. The Equestrian cruisers' cannons and archer missiles were doing a number on her main plasma launchers, and her point-defense lasers had too many targets to keep at bay. It too erupted in a spectacular blue ball of flames as the massive silhouette of the _Divinity _streaked past them, heading straight for the lone Covenant assault carrier, now horribly outnumbered.

* * *

Covenant Assault Carrier, _Divine Crusader_

Command Center

"Shipmaster, they have us outgunned! Shall we retreat?"

'Moramme gave out a guttural growl. "I should kill you where you stand for such cowardice. Elites of the Covenant _do not _retreat! Fire the energy projector, burn the their lead carrier to ash!"

"But Shipmaster, it is the size of.."

"FIRE THE PROJECTOR!" 'Moramee' had drawn his energy blade in fury.

"Firing now, Shipmaster."

The _Crusader's_ energy projector fired, striking the massive enemy vessel amidships, completely bypassing her shields. It impacted the carrier's armor, melting through it and parts of at least seven decks.

"Fire, aga..." Before the Shipmaster could finish, a face appeared on his main command screen. The face was undeniably feminine, and contorted in rage.

"Thou gazes upon Princess Luna of the Equestrian Empire! Thou have trespassed in Imperial space and murdered Imperial citizens without provocation. Surrender thine vessel or we _will _have no choice but to board thine ship and take it deck-by-deck." Every single one of Luna's words dripped with venom.

"Hubris! Blasphemy! We will never surrender to a lesser race, no force has ever stood against our holy Covenant! I dare you to send your 'warriors' to engage us. We will proudly decorate our corridors and bulkheads with your blood, vermin!" Shipmaster 'Moramee shot back.

Luna's face changed from anger to one of pity. This unsettled many of the Unggoy and Kig Yar present.

"So be it, we offered thou mercy, wretch. Now you will bear the brunt our wrath. Oh, and before I forget...Humanity sends its regards." Luna replied simply, her voice just above a whisper.

At this 'Moramee struck an Unggoy with his blade in blind rage, killing the unfortunate creature. His roars and growls of fury echoed across the ship .

"Shipmaster, boarding craft inbound!" Moramee struck the Elite officer as well, knocking him out cold.

"GET ALL FORCES TO THE HANGARS! PUSH THE VERMIN STRAIGHT BACK OUT INTO SPACE!"

The Sangheili and Jiralhanae officers complied, trying not to show their apprehension, for fear it would be seen as weakness.

* * *

Imperial Pelican 057

Inbound to Covenant Assault Carrier,

_Divine Crusader_

Luna had decided to lead the boarding parties directly. Her sister's warning to not take any unnecessary risks echoed intensely in her mind.

_It may be risky, but it _is _necessary. Leaders that actually manifest in person, who face the same conditions as those who fight for them, gain the most respect and are the most inspirational for their warriors._

"Princess, we're entering the ship's hangar now! The first few teams have softened the defenders, but they're putting up one heck of a fight! We're going to be leaping straight into the frying pan!" One of the pilots shouted at her.

"Fear not, soldiers. They shall fall before us yet." Luna shouted back over the drone of the pelican's thrusters. Accompanying her were the 25 most elite members of the _Divinity_'s marine compliment. Five Humans, three Pegasi, five Unicorns, and twelve Earth Ponies. All of them wore the black armor of Imperial Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, and all were armed to the teeth.

Luna was garbed in near identical matte-black armor, with the exception of her helmet being similar to an Army centurion's, but without the crest. There was also an image representing her cutie mark, scrawled across her suit's chest plate.

All 26 of them had personal shielding, and most of the Earth Ponies and Humans were equipped with M90 tactical shotguns and MA5B assault rifles. A few others sported BR55 battle rifles. The Pegasi trio had armed themselves with dual wielded M7 caseless SMG's along with the standard M6G pistol everypony in the Imperial Marines wielded. The Unicorns, however, chose to use their horns as their main armament, it didn't require ammo, and could be specialized for anything from healing a soldier's wounds and deploying extra shields, to disarming explosives and tossing grenades, and even blasting enemy combatants with raw, destructive magical power.

Princess Luna was the only combatant, who chose to go completely unarmed. She had insisted that her horn's magic would be enough.

"Ready to deploy, your Majesty?" The Pilots asked.

"Yes. Troopers, to Me! Now, we shall contest our hated foe within thine own halls! Art thou prepared?"

The assembled ODST's all nodded vigorously.

"Onwards to Battle then, brave Equestrian warriors!" Luna bellowed. In her armor, she greatly resembled Nightmare Moon, but minus the evil aura. She was nevertheless still equally as imposing.

The door of the troop bay opened, and the large squad poured out into the _Divine Crusader's _cavernous main hangar. Several squads of Imperial Marines were pinned or advancing as Luna and her force appeared. With their Princess on their side, they all began to drive the Covenant defenders further back into their ship.

Pegasi flew around the hangar. Armed with SMGs, prototype M739 light machine guns, and confiscated needlers, the fliers cut through hordes of the aliens, as well as the swarms of buggers that tried to knock them out of the air. The floor, platforms, and balconies were soon littered with dead or wounded Yanme'e.

"That's right my brave warriors, crush them! Show no mercy for all those who resist us! Make them pay for their transgressions!" Luna shouted in the Royal Voice.

Plasma fire met bullets and magic beams as the battle in the hangar raged on. Equestrian shields could shrug off energy weapons far better than Covenant ones, while the Elite's shields were almost useless against the Unicorns' destruction magic.

Dozens upon dozens of Sangheili fell as their shields ruptured from spells, only to then be cut down by Imperial bullets. Kig Yar defense gauntlets were almost as equally useless and they, with their Unggoy compatriots, were killed in droves alongside their Elite commanders.

On the opposite end, very few marines, Pony or Human, were killed. Most who were became so when they got too cocky and attempted to rush enemy barricades, getting overwhelmed. The floors of the hangar bays were running with purple and fluorescent blue blood.

The only areas of the ship that could hold the Equestrians back for any effective length of time were those guarded by Hunter pairs, Jiralhanae, and Sangheili Zealots armed to the teeth with energy swords, plasma grenades, plasma repeaters, and fuel rod cannons.

As Luna stormed through the ship's massive corridors with her ODST's, massacring whatever Covenant they came across that put up a fight, they encountered one such group of zealots after 30 minutes.

This group was a particularly large one that had taken cover behind numerous energy shields and stacked purple crates. They were backed up by over two dozen spec-ops Unggoy, a Jiralhanae chieftain with his pack brothers, and Kig Yar majors, and all were guarding a central massive door.

_Looks like we've found the rat's hiding spot. _Luna thought with malice. Upon seeing the defenders, the Moon Goddess unleashed her most intense battle cry yet.

In the Royal Voice, she bellowed, "We are upon thine doorstep, insolent worms! I now, give thou one final chance to surrender and accept our generous mercy, or meet thine _doom_ at our hands and hooves!"

A zealot in blood-red armor, who appeared to be the group's leader, answered back.

"We are the Shipmaster's most favored warriors. If you wish to face our commander, you must first face _us, _Heretic."

"THOU DARE TO DEFY OUR OFFER OF MERCY A _SECOND_ TIME! IS THEIR NO LIMIT TO THINE ARROGANCE AND PRIDE? VERY WELL THEN, 'WARRIORS'. FACE THE MIGHT OF OUR EMPIRE!"

The midnight-colored Alicorn finished her final word 'empire' with a stamp of her armored hoof. It hit the metal floor with such violent force that it left a dent four inches deep.

"ODST's, Marines forward advance! Crush these prideful fools so that we may confront thine vile ringleader!"

Her command was met with a massive chorus of "Hurrah!" from all the Ponies and Humans who now stormed down the corridor. As they did so, many of the humans tossed fragmentation and magic grenades, as Unicorns raised shields to aid their advance.

Fuel rod rounds slammed into the shield Luna had erected around herself and her squad. The shield appeared whenever it was needed, saving dozens of the Marine's lives.

The Unggoy and Kig yar fired their needlers and plasma pistols, many fired off charged shots in a desperate bid to break the Equestrians' shields, but to no avail.

Despite the firepower arrayed against them, the Marines slowly advanced ever forward until they were finally upon the enemy's makeshift barricades. The next few moments would see violence nopony would have ever thought the Equestrians capable of before.

Entire squads of Marines went hand to hand against the sword wielding zealots with magical energy broadswords and combat knives. Shotgun wielding Humans and Earth Ponies blasted hapless grunts and Kig Yar to pieces, while many more were cut down by assault rifles. Fragmentation Grenades detonated, obliterating energy shields and their users, denying the Covenant precious cover. Luna herself cast several attack spells, killing specific elites who appeared to be directing the smaller aliens.

A stray Sangheili swordsman attempted to end the Princess' life, managing to just graze her flank with his blade before her forehooves struck him with enough force to shatter his torso and damage numerous vital organs. The Elite warrior still managed to stand, though and lunged at Luna once more. She finished her assailant with a charged spell attack, disintegrating the alien's body above his waist. Her graze began bleeding as the cauterised flesh broke open. Luna quickly healed it with a spell, then the wound was gone.

One human began violently punching a wounded zealot in his mandibles. "This..is for _Eridanus II_...this one's for.._ Actium_! _Circinius... IV_! This one's for _Arcadia_! And this... THIS ONE'S FOR HARVEST, YOU COVIE PIECE OF SHIT!_"_ Purple blood sprayed everywhere as the older woman buried her knife deep in the alien's skull.

Luna paused to watch as two humans and two pegasi worked together to tackle the Jiralhanae Chieftain. One of their human squad members was on the floor, crushed to death by the Brute's massive hammer. The Chieftain was able to bat one pegasus to the ground before they all dug their knives into the massive ape-like alien, who finally toppled over like a brick wall.

By now, only a few zealots and three surviving brutes still stood with their backs to the massive door. The slaughter had stopped as both sides stared at each other with white-hot fury.

Princess Luna approached them, her coat and armor a sickly rainbow as it was splattered with red, purple, and blue glowing blood. She had a spell charging in her horn.

She stared at the aliens as a cat would a fat, juicy mouse. "We will at last, one final time, extend our hand in an offer of mercy. Such fierce fighting is admirable, but what thou fights for is not even worthy of our pity. I OFFER ONE FINAL CHANCE FOR SURVIVAL. LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS!" Her voice was firm as a granite cliff, and her gaze was enough to make the mightiest Jiralhanae quake with fear.

* * *

_Divine Crusader,_

Command Center

Shipmaster 'Moramee and the remainder of his crew had heard all the fighting, shouting, and gunfire outside the main entrance.

Many of the Elites present silently wondered why they had not been allowed to join their brothers in honorable combat. The Unggoy shivered and shuffled around nervously. The Kig Yar chattered quietly amongst themselves, their shields and pistols trained on the main door.

What they had heard the booming voice shout next had truly put them on edge. It was clear the enemy would be on them at any second.

"I OFFER YOU ONE FINAL CHANCE FOR SURVIVAL. LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS!" The mighty voice bellowed.

Then, an unnatural silence reigned for several seconds. It was summarily broken by a murmuring of voices, then, the sudden detonation of the door in a torrent of blue-purple energy.

Through the smoke stormed Princess Luna and her ODST's, carrying their zealot and brute captives with them. The staff of the room raised their weapons, but hesitated to fire for some reason.

"Shipmaster Bavo 'Moramee! It is you we have come for. Surrender thyself and all thine crew in this room shall be spared!"

'Moramee let loose an insane chuckle in response.

"You really think we will betray the Hierarchs for the likes of you and the Human filth? We will all fight you to our last breath! Is that not correct, my brothers?" 'Moramee turned to his fellow Sangheili. None of them moved or said anything.

The Shipmaster looked to each of them in disbelief. "What cowardice is this! Fight them, they are Heretics! FIRE YOUR WEAPONS, OR BY THE PROPHETS, I SWEAR I'LL..."

'Moramee's tirade was cut dead short as he fell to the ground, beheaded by one of his own officers' swords.

Every living thing in the room, even Luna, let out a gasp of surprise.

The Elite officer who had ended the Shipmaster's life approached Luna, who instinctively tensed up as he drew nearer. He stopped and addressed her.

"We apologize for our Shipmaster's arrogance and his cowardly conduct. On Sanghelios, he would be considered one of the lowest dregs of society. Unfortunately in the Covenant, it would seem such behavior is fit for prestigious leadership. I and my colleagues here have decided that any Covenant that would consider such vile scum a hero, is not worthy of fighting for. It has brought me great pleasure, but little honor, in having to dispose of such a _nishum_,* as Bavo 'Moramee."

The Princess took this startling turn of events all in.

"I see. As promised, you will all be spared, but thou will not be granted amnesty. Thou shalt all be taken as prisoners of war for the duration of this conflict. However, if you were to tell us what it was thine ships were looking for here, we could consider making thine interment, far more...accommodating."

The Elite nodded at this. "We were dispatched here by our fleet master to hunt down a Forerunner facility said to be interred within this world's ice sheets."

Luna pointed her foreleg down, indicating the planet they were orbiting above. "You mean planet Aurora?"

He nodded once more. "Indeed. We were told that the facility possessed many gifts that our Lords had left for us when they passed beyond. We were to excavate the facility and confiscate anything of value discovered within for study. When we discovered your surveying team, 'Moramee did not hesitate. Instead of trying to initiate peaceful contact, he ordered us to bombard their research outpost."

The Elite tried to look at Luna with an apologetic expression. "I assure you, we were greatly appalled by his order, but none of us were in any position to defy him, until _your _arrival. And we did not realize you were sided with..Humans."

Luna gave a deep sigh. "What is thine name, Sangheili?"

"You may call me Toyah Kusovai, my lady. The 'ee' no longer carries its honor to us." The Sangheili aristocrat bowed at Luna, his comrades following suit."

"Very well, Kusovai. Prepare thyself for questioning and internment in Imperial facilities. As I have said, the more thou cooperates with us, the more pleasant thine imprisonment shall be."

"Thank you, o' graceful One." Kusovai replied.

"Sergeants, escort these aliens to the _Divinity_'s brigs. Do so with the remaining crew as well. Once cleared, I want this ship cleaned up, searched for any tracking systems, and then towed back to the Moon for decommissioning and study."

The Imperial Marines saluted with their hands and hooves, and complied. They confiscated the aliens' weapons and ushered them out of the room under heavy watch. Luna then turned to one of the leaders of the Corps' tech specialists, a Unicorn.

"Have thine specialists begin scouring and studying this vessel and it's data banks. I expect at least partial data on its interior workings, vehicles, and weaponry, as well as data on Covenant fleets and worlds by the impending sunrise."

"Yes your Highness, we shall commence examinations at once!" The Unicorn acknowledged.

She then turned to a nearby Marine officer. "Major, what are our losses?"

"Your Highness, Of the 300 marines who boarded the vessel, medics report at least 28 marines are confirmed KIA, and just under 100 are being treated for plasma burns or minor injuries." Luna nodded, indicating she understood.

"This is Princess Luna to all Imperial ships. I want all able vessels to assume defensive formation above Aurora. Marines are to establish forward outposts on the surface, and stand by to receive researchers from IMTECH* and Imperial Intelligence. All damaged vessels are to report to the _Supernova _for escort back home. Oh, and _Divinity _actual?"

"**We read you, your Majesty. How can we be of service?**"

"Prepare thine heavy lift gear. We are dragging this captured vessel home in a few hours' time, and send me a D-77 Pelican. I wish to return to Canterlot immediately to inform the Empress of our victory, and of what we've learned about Aurora."

"**Of course, Ma'am. **_**Divinity **_**Command, over and out."**

* * *

***Nishum is a Sangheili word meaning "worm" or "intestinal parasite". It was originally used to refer to Humans by some Covenant Elites.**

***IMTECH is the abbreviation for the Imperial Ministry of Technology. The researchers in question will be part of the Ministry's new Xenoarchaeological Division.**

**Hope you liked it! To tell you the truth, this is my first true battle scene I've ever written, so if you see anything that could be improved, don't hesitate to leave suggestions in that handy little box below, or PM me. Thanks!**


	8. Frozen Secrets

**Sorry for the slow update guys. Just wrapped up my first story, and weirdly enough I've been very tired as of late. Can't quite explain it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Frozen Secrets

Gliese 411 System

Planet Aurora

Research Outpost Alpha

July 3, 2551

8:00 AM

Once the battle had concluded, as per Princess Luna's order, the Imperial Marines of the Second Fleet began setting up forward outposts.

The outposts in question were three pre-fabricated structures situated around an entry shaft the late survey team had dug into the ice sheet. Each outpost served as complete defense posts, barracks, as well as field laboratories. Together they formed a triangular-shaped perimeter around the site.

Pelicans flew through Aurora's breathable but unforgiving frigid atmosphere. As they arrived into Alpha's hangars, they delivered the preliminary excavation crews who would finish the shaft and break through to the anomaly in the ice.

The crews got to work right away, and it was not long before they reported back to base with news of a figurative, and actual, breakthrough.

Alpha's Commander stood at the Command Center's briefing table, awaiting the dig crews' report. Eventually the radios began to ping.

"**Commander, it would seem the previous surveyors had ****indeed stumbled upon something. We've managed to excavate some kind of massive door. Whatever it opens up to, seismic scans indicate its absolutely **_**gargantuan**_**!"**

"Copy that. Standby for the research teams' arrival in thirty, we'll leave it to the eggheads to figure out how to open it."

"**Yessir." **

The Commander looked out a nearby window. A blizzard was raging across the region.

"By the Goddesses, I really hate snow." The young man sighed.

"Relax sir, have some hot chocolate!" A Earth Pony stallion nearby offered a cup with a grin on his face.

"Lieutenant, how did ya know I was a chocaholic?" The Commander now had a grin on his face.

"Just a hunch sir."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Planet Equestria

Canterlot Palace, Canterlot

Luna's pelican had arrived back home in a matter of minutes, but Celestia had insisted that she get rest right away, refusing to let Luna discuss the outcome of the battle or anything else until she got a few good hours in.

With The Empress' Sun gracing the sky in a beautiful morning, it was time at last to finally reveal what had transpired earlier in the morning. Celestia shifted in her throne uncomfortably as Luna informed her of the battle, including every little detail she could recall.

"We annihilated the Covenant Force above Aurora, and suffered only minimal casualties." Luna concluded, her face and eyes stern.

"I see. What were our losses?" Celestia asked sadly.

" The fatalities while boarding the enemy flagship, combined with confirmed crew and pilot losses, is estimated to be at least 300. While we annihilated the enemy force, it was only a small group of ships, and we outnumbered them almost 2:1." Luna replied.

Empress Celestia sighed, and got up, walking to look out a nearby window. "So Luna, based on this battle, how would you say our naval forces fared against the Covenant?"

Luna's stern expression intensified."We won the way we did because of luck, sister. If it had been a larger fleet, or if they had become aware of us earlier, we could have payed dearly if we lost."

"I see. Then that means we must continue to work hared in training and building up our military. From what I understand, the UNSC is nearing the end of its ability to fight this war. Earth and Reach are more threatened than ever. By extant, that means Equestria is as well. Now do you realize why I worried for you so, little sister?" Celestia now had a pained look, as if she were about to break into a sob.

"Worry not my sister! I understand our situation. I bear more news than just a minor victory. The flagship I personally boarded, my loyal sailors are bringing her into orbit above the Moon as we speak. I ordered the Navy Unicorn and Human scientists to begin studying the vessel to learn the enemy's technology and weaknesses. And, that's not all."

The Monarch cheered up ever so slightly, her sadness being replaced with curiosity. "Oh?"

"Our surveyors the Covenant had...murdered," Luna paused, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "Had indeed discovered something. I just got word from our outposts when I awoke that the excavation crews had found an entrance to some kind of massive complex, and has requested a research team to arrive before they quote, 'crack it open'. They also said that the complex in question was massive. I don't know anything else beyond this."

"Do you believe we may find the key to our victory within?" Celestia wondered.

"Let us hope so, my sister. Given what little we know right now, It could in truth contain any nature of things...or nothing at all. We shall see. What I wonder, is who shall be the one to explore and reveal this new discovery?" Luna replied.

"I have actually been considering just that when we first heard of the anomaly on Aurora. Twilight and Dr. Anders are arguably the greatest minds in all our Empire, I couldn't think of better candidates to study the findings than them."

"Very well, sister. I shall inform our teams on the ground to prepare for they and the other scientists' arrival." The two Alicorn sisters nodded to each other, and Luna turned to leave.

"Oh, and Luna?" Luna stopped, and looked back at her sister. "I've been talking with James over the communications network. Since you lead the battle over Aurora, he has agreed to offer you his position, while he takes over the Navy as Chief Admiral. That is, if you still wish to lead, after all you saw...Luna."

The Princess saw something in the Empress' eyes. Something she couldn't quite place. After a second of hesitation, she nodded. "Yes my sister. It would be an honor to be the central figure of the military. If this is what it takes to solidify our subjects' faith in me, so be it. In that case, I shall prepare for my arrival to Reach at the conclusion of the Gala."

The two nodded at each other a final time, and Luna set out for her chambers, passing the statue like guards as she went. _No, I shall go to the gardens I think. I need some time for peaceful contemplation. There is just something about the look Tia had in her eyes. I think this war is taking more of a strain on her than she lets on._ _Once I've given it all some time, I shall prepare for our expedition into the Auroran artifact. And when I return, she _must _tell me what is wrong. Equestria needs her leaders clear minded at times like this. _

The morning sun shined upon the garden, creating a peaceful scene of serenity. It was as if nothing was amiss with its mistress, who raised and lowered it everyday. After awhile of sitting there on one of the exquisite marble benches, a guard's voice broke into Luna's meditations.

"Your highness, my apologies for interrupting. The Pelican is here to take you to Aurora whenever you are ready." The Pegasus said.

"I am prepared, for now. Let us be off." Luna replied.

* * *

Planet Aurora

Research Outpost Alpha, Hangar bay 0-1

8:37 AM

After the thirty-minute wait which had felt like an eternity to the dig crews, the first group of Imperial scientists had at last arrived in their pelicans.

A group of excavators on break were gathered around a stack of crates, observing the new arrivals. "So who in the hay do you suppose was unlucky enough in the Ministry to be sent to this iceball?" One worker, an Earth Pony, wondered.

"Some poor chumps, by the looks of it." Another, a Human, replied. The pelicans' bay doors opened up, revealing their passengers. "Do you suppose they're being payed for this?"

The Earth pony shrugged. "All's I know is, it's damn cold here. Whatever it is we dug up, it better be worth the eggheads' time."

The third worker, another Earth Pony, nearly spit out his coffee when he saw who the scientists were. "Stow it, you numbskulls! Don't you know who those two are?" His attention was focused on an older Human women and a younger Unicorn mare with a violet-colored coat. Both were largely covered in thick, hooded parkas that were well suited for the tundra. The parkas were as white as the snow and had elaborate trimming and embroidering, indicative of Rarity's work. It would seem the Unicorn's fashion business was nearly as extensive as the Empire itself.

"_They, _are _Doctor _Ellen Anders and _the _Twilight Sparkle." The third hissed.

His two co-workers stared at him slack-jawed.

"Aw cripes! The freaking legendary Dynamic Duo, in person? This job just became a bit more interesting!" The first Earth Pony exclaimed. "Hey, try to keep your eyes on the ice, and off miss Sparkle, eh?" The Human said jokingly. His coworker's face became a shade similar to a stop sign. This made the Human and the other Earth Pony burst out laughing, giggling like little school fillies.

The two scientists payed the guffawing diggers little notice, instead making their way to where the base Commander and the head of Excavation could be found.

"Ah, The Minister of Technology herself! A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Anders. And you as well, Twilight Sparkle."

"The feeling's mutual, Commander." Anders replied back. "As you know, the Empress sent us to investigate this anomaly in the ice. What's your teams' status on the excavation work."

"Actually, I'm the one to ask about that." The Chief Excavator said irritably. The grey-coated Earth Pony was obviously displeased at the Commander for not being introduced to two of the Empire's most revered figures.

"We have broken through to a door or entryway of some kind, and we're waiting on you two and your colleagues, to find a way to open it. We figured it would be more professional and proper than just having the Marine grunts _blast _it open. We're not careless tomb robbers" The Chief said the last part glaring at the Commander, who maintained his professional demeanor.

Twilight looked at the Chief with a friendly smile. "Thank you for that. We wouldn't know what to tell Empress Celestia if that had happened, only to find that something fragile inside had been destroyed in the process."

The Earth Pony smiled back. "Just doing our jobs, ma'am."

"So you are waiting for us then?" The Chief nodded. "I see. Well, let's not waste any time, then. Come on Twilight, let's go see the anomaly we've been hearing so much about."

"Sure thing Ellen. What if it's a library or hall of records of some kind? Oh, the possibilities!" Twilight was practically bouncing at the prospect of making a potentially groundbreaking discovery. Nopony could guess for sure what may be laying under the ice, awaiting to be unearthed and studied.

Anders grinned at her friend and colleague's natural curiosity and enthusiasm. _Just like me when I was younger. _She mused to herself.

* * *

Main Excavation Shaft

Approx. 250 meters under Auroran Ice Sheet

The ride down had been surprisingly easy. By the time Ellen and Twilight had arrived, the Naval engineers had already miraculously built a transit system that could haul heavy equipment and personnel with surprising speed and efficiency.

As the two got off the train, they chatted a bit.

"This is all so very exciting, but I miss my friends in Ponyville already. I wish Celestia would have let us bring them along too." Twilight said sadly.

"Don't worry Twi. We'll be back home soon enough to share with everypony what we've found. I imagine they'll be excited to be able to say they personally know one of the first ever Equestrians to explore the ruins of a lost alien civilization." Ellen replied, trying to cheer her friend up.

It seemed to work, as the Unicorn had reverted back to her usual, enthusiastic self. They approached the main chamber of the Excavation.

It was a massive cavern cut into the ice. On their side was a series of small buildings for research, administration, and communication. Along the length of the cavern's main ridge were portable spotlights that all shined on a single point.

Their focus was on, sure enough, a massive exotic looking door. It was of a perfect geometric shape, made predominately of a silver-grayish alloy of unknown composition. Running along its surface in lines and glyphs were various blue lights. Numerous Pony and Human workers milled about near it, running from building to building, checking on lights and equipment, or taking a break and just gazing at the door's immense size. Others were still working to cut away at the ice, revealing more of the wall the door was set into.

With all the din and noise of the digging machines, the cavern could have been mistaken for a subterranean town of sorts.

Twilight and Anders took one long look at the alien door, and said "Forerunner" simultaneously. The Excavation Chief, who had accompanied them down, looked to them curiously.

"I see you two already have an idea of what this thing is?"

"Yes, and we may just have a the key to opening it already." Anders said quickly.

The Chief frowned at her, obviously wanting further explanation.

Twilight spoke this time, motioning towards the Humans in the cavern. "Ellen has said that Forerunner technology responds only to human touch."

The gray earth pony began scratching at his black mane, his frown now replaced with an exasperated 'o' shape. "You mean to say we could have opened it, the whole time we were waiting for you guys? Well ain't that a kick in the..."

By now they were mere feet from the door. It's massive figure dwarfed the three. It was wide enough to fit in two scorpion main battle tanks, with plenty of room to spare.

"Well, let's get this open, shall we?" Twilight said.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Ellen replied with a smile.

The human scientist held out her hand at the middle of the door, which possessed what seem to be a holographic control panel set into the metal. Seeming to act on instinct, the Doctor manipulated various buttons, and panel made a loud 'beep' sound, which echoed across the cavern.

This caught the workers attention, and now everyone was looking at the door. For a few moments, it remained inert. Then without warning, the door began opening with a loud groaning of metal. A squad of marines who had kept watch nearby readied their rifles, in case something dangerous lurked just beyond the door's pitch-black threshold.

Instead of a horde of monsters however, a gust of stale, musty air rushed past the tense Equestrians. "Oh man, someone could use some airing out!" A marine exclaimed, coughing.

"Alright people, lights up! Let's getta move-on!" The marine sergeant ordered.

Technicians worked to set up the portable lights. As they blinked to life, they illuminated the pitch blackness on the other side. The lights revealed a massive corridor, which seemed to branch off into a series of rooms and additional, smaller hallways. The floors and walls were covered in a fine layer of dust, and the faint glow of Forerunner consoles and machines could be seen, as if beckoning everyone inside.

"The technology is still active, even after all this time." Anders mused.

"Maybe that means we can get this place's lights on." Twilight wondered.

"You heard the lady, get some of the techies in here! See if they can get the alien lights workin'. I hate dark places, and caves." The Sergeant said the last part in a whisper, hoping nopony would hear him.

* * *

Inside Forerunner Facility

A group of humans and unicorns streamed past, accompanied by the marines. They approached some of the consoles, and inspected them, the unicorns providing illumination as they went.

"Hmm, power systems seem intact." A human engineer murmured.

"Where's the 'on' switch then?" A unicorn engineer muttered back.

"I can't read these things. Why don't you have a go"

"Me? I don't even know how _you _can even interact with it. Just press something!"

The human scoffed. "Humph! Ten years at Ponyville Poly-technical, and the best we can come up with is 'press the shiny button'! Well, here goes nothing!"

Another beep echoed across the corridor. Suddenly, with a loud humming noise, the ancient lights kicked back on one by one. Everpony looked up, stunned at how surprisingly bright they were, given their supposed age.

"Finally!" The sergeant said, trying to cover up the relief in his voice. He turned towards the two scientists.

"Alright Doctor, miss Sparkle, where to first?"

At the end of the main corridor they all stood in, their was a large bank of computer consoles and servers of some kind. Behind it was a massive window, which peered out into nothing but more darkness.

"Let's go investigate that control room area up ahead." Twilight suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Doctor Anders nodded.

They approached the computers, which blinked online in Anders' presence. Strangely, all the Forerunner tech seemed to do that when Humans were around. A Unicorn attempted to interface with one of the terminals, but it blinked red, denying her access.

Ellen activated what looked to be the main console, and after manipulating a few buttons, activated something. This was accompanied by more beeps and another humming noise. The lights on the other side of the window blinked on. What they revealed, took all of the Equestrians' breath away.

On the other side was a cavern, at least 10 times the size of the one they had entered from. Within it were massive structures that contrasted from the usual Forerunner design. But what shocked everyone, was what the structures contained.

In each, there were tethered what could only be massive star ships. Half of the ships were of Forerunner design, the others were of another, unverifiable design style.

Anders recognized the Forerunner vessels in an instant. "Those, those are a fleet of Forerunner Dreadnoughts! The are exactly of the same design we encountered when we were still aboard the _Spirit of Fire _twenty years ago! What are they doing here?"

"And what about the others?" Twilight inquired. "A lot of them look like_ our _ship designs that we came up with Ellen!"

"That, doesn't make any sense! I thought our designs were completely unique."

Before Doctor Anders' confusion could get any worse, a voice cut into the two intellectuals' conversation.

"Minister Anders, miss Twilight! Princess Luna has arrived to inspect our findings." It was a royal guard, and he was accompanied by four of his comrades.

"Thank you, soldier. That will be all." Luna said, appearing before them.

"Yes, your highness." The guard bowed slightly, and his squad assumed watch in the corners of the Forerunner control center.

The Princess approached the window, taking in the massive vessels that were docked just outside. "Celestia must see this." She said finally.

"Communicator, please." A guard nodded and handed her a small data pad. Luna took it in her hoof and cast a spell at it. The device turned on and began projecting a holographic field.

The image of Empress Celestia's body appeared before them. "Hello, everyone." She said.

Everyone present bowed in greeting. "You may arise."

As everyone did so, Luna addressed her. "Sister, you need to see this." The Princess moved the projector's camera so Celestia could see out the large window. The Empress' face registered as much shock as everypony else.

"Are those spacecraft!"

"Yes sister. It appears to be an entire fleet, left to sit all these millennia. They are completely abandoned, but look to be in prime operating condition. What perplexes me is the design of some of them. I, Anders, and Twilight have noted that they strangely resemble the design of our _Harmony_, _Gryphon_, and _Sovereign_-class cruisers."

"Weird, just weird is all I can say Luna." Celestia chuckled at her own lack of words.

"Princess Luna, your highness". A human technician looked up from a terminal he was inspecting.

"Yes?"

"I've managed to get access to this facility's database. It contains records on its operational history, it's contents, everything."

"Put it up on a viewing screen."

The technician complied, and his unicorn partner summoned a holo-screen. A series of strange glyphs began scrolling across it. "Translating now. Some of the data appears corrupted, my apologies."

"You are doing your best, you do not need to apologize." Celestia said softly.

The glyphs began to morph into the familiar Equestrian phonetic alphabet, revealing sentences and paragraphs of records. There were occasional streaks of red string code where the data were indeed corrupted or missing.

"_Facility seized by Warrior Servant Corps, by order of.. _Shoot!The name is corrupted." Twilight said, reading the records out loud. Ellen read a few as well.

"_Enemy naval forces routed on home planet. Surviving enemy commanders and vessels captured, put in stasis within seized facility for future questioning. Subjects identified to be..._" The Doctor sighed in irritation. "Also corrupted."

"Wait, did it say, 'stasis'? Then that means there may be living beings still within this facility!" Celestia declared.

"Affirmative, your majesty. The terminals are telling me that there is a series of cryogenic-stasis chambers down one of the nearby hallways. Systems indicate at least four life forms are occupying them." The technician confirmed.

"What species?" Anders inquired.

"The system won't say, Madame Minister."

"We should try to wake them up! They must be able to answer whatever questions we have about this place." Twilight suggested, barely containing her growing enthusiasm.

"I agree, Twilight. There could be no better sources of information than the builders of this structure. Do you have medical personnel available?" The Empress asked.

"Yes sister, we have a squad of Marine combat medics nearby, but that's it." Luna replied

"I see. You may attempt to awaken them, but only with great caution. Oh, and take me with you."

Luna nodded, and attached Celestia' projector to a clip on her shoulder, where it sat like a flash light. Luna lead the way, with her guards, the medics, Twilight, and Doctor Anders in tow.

They entered the room that contained the cryosleep chambers. As the tech had noted, four of the room's ten pods had green lights, indicating that they were operational. And occupied.

Twilight couldn't contain her anxious curiosity any longer. "Which one should we open first?" Her face would not be out of place on a typical child in a candy store.

"Hmmm, why not that one." Ellen pointed towards the one set into the far corner, away from the other three.

"Very well. Medics, stand by! We have no idea what species it will be, or even what condition they'll be in!" Luna cautioned.

Twilight began inspecting the surface of the chamber, while Ellen interfaced with its control panel.

"Hey Ellen, this one looks like it was opened and resealed in _recent_ years. The dust is not of the same accumulation as it is on all the other chambers." Twilight noted.

"Weird. Everything about this place just keeps getting stranger, and stranger."

After several seconds, Anders found the way to release the chamber's occupant.

The chamber opened with an audible pop and hiss as frozen air drifted out of the large container. As the mist cleared, revealing the being inside, what they saw almost made Anders faint in shock.

"Sergeant...Forge? How..what? But..you.." The Doctor stammered like a madwoman.

The being inside was indeed a human soldier. As he got up from the floor, still in a daze, everyone got a good look at him. Sure enough, the name 'Forge' could be read scrawled on his right shoulder pauldron. Attached to his left pauldron was an old ace of spades playing card. His hair was brown and shaven. He had a set of brown, intelligent eyes with which he now stared at the Equestrians with absolute incomprehension.

"Wha..where am I? Is that you, Anders?" Forge quickly recovered from his daze. "What year is it? How long have I been frozen?"

"It's 2551, John." Doctor Anders said finally, recovering from her own shock.

"Wait, you are _the_ John Forge, of the _Spirit of Fire?_" Celestia's image asked suddenly.

Forge look at the Empress, Luna, and Twilight with a funny look. "Yeah...who, who want's to know?"

Celestia looked back at him with a sympathetic smile. "I apologize, all of this must seem so strange to you. We will try to explain everything as best we can. But first, I am Celestia, Empress of the Equestrian Empire_. _This here is my sister, Princess Luna, and this here, is my ever loyal student, Twilight Sparkle."

Luna tried to imitate her elder sister's smile as best she could, while Twilight waved at the Human with a friendly smile. Forge waved back, still with a confused, funny expression on his face.

"We are from the planet Equestria. And while this may sound strange, your ship crashed there over twenty years ago. Your friends and fellow crew helped to build our kingdom into an empire. We are now allies with the UNSC in fighting your enemies, the Covenant."

The Sergeant frowned and began to run this new information through his mind, seeming grasp it, he replied. "So we're still fighting those Covie bastards, huh? Wonderful." His voice carried only a hint of actual sarcasm.

"I take it that's why you're here, Ellen?" Forge now looked at Anders.

"Yes_. _Believe it or not, I am actually the Imperial Minister of Technology and Science. A lot can change in only two decades."

Forge nodded, his frown being replaced with his typical grin of years past. "You're telling me! Erm, while I'm at it, It's a pleasure to meet you three." He gave an awkward bow.

The Alicorns and Unicorn nodded kindly back at him. "Do you require anything from the medics? Are you well?" Luna inquired.

The Sergeant nodded, his grin growing. "Well, I'm good, aside from being a little stiff. I could use a beer or a good hot shower though."

Anders rolled her eyes. _Hasn't changed a bit._

"Now that we know you are alive and well, what about the other three in the chambers?" Luna asked. "And how did you survive?" Anders added.

Forge merely shrugged his shoulders. "When I detonated the slipspace drive up in the Apex of the Shield World, the rift sent me to wherever _here _is. I fell asleep for awhile near those big computers, then started looking for a way out. That big door wouldn't let me open it, and I found these cryo chambers already occupied. I just figured I'd join em'. You know, get some beauty sleep. Never tried to open them, and I honestly didn't quite worry or wonder about them either. I just froze myself. Until you guys woke me up. So in short order, they could be anyone." He concluded.

"Fascinating." Twilight said. "A lost member of the _Spirit_'s crew, you're going to be a celebrity back in Ponyville, Mr. Forge!"

The human blinked at her. "Wha? Where again?"

"Sergeant Forge, as you know, we have much to discuss. I trust that you would like to see Commander Cutter as soon as possible?" Empress Celestia asked.

He blinked at her as well. "Wait, _Commander _Cutter? Ugh... yeah of course!"

Celestia nodded. "I thought so. Luna, what are we to do about the other three chambers?"

Luna shrugged and looked to Anders and Twilight for a solution. "I believe we could make the systems portable, they are self-sustaining, after all. We just need to detach them and hook them up to a heavy lifter." Ellen said. This seemed to satisfy Luna.

"Very well, we shall have the engineers get to work freeing the chambers. Also, we shall have the other research teams begin combing through the facility for anything else of value. I'll leave it to the Navy to excavate and study the massive shipyard we just stumbled up on. Once the chambers are free, I shall order them shipped directly to Canterlot for our personal research."

"Very good, Luna. Excellent work everyone! I look forward to seeing you all back home for the Grand Galloping Gala in a few days, and to hear more about what you've found here. Lastly, I would like to speak with you in person, Mr. Forge, if you could be so kind?"

"Of course, erm...Empress." He replied.

"Take care everypony!" Celestia's holographic image then disappeared as she logged out of the network.

As her sister disappeared, Luna turned to Forge, Ellen, and Twilight. "You three can go back home now. I'll stay here and oversee further exploration and excavation of the site. I'll be back to join you both when the Gala starts. Fare thee well."

The two scientists and the newly unfrozen Sergeant said their goodbyes and made their way back to the main cavern. On their way back up to the surface, Forge commented on the cold weather. "Please tell me this isn't Equestria! I'm freezing my ass off all ready!"

The Unicorn and Human grinned at him. "Don't worry. You're on the _ice_ world Aurora right now. Back on Equestria, the area around Ponyville is actually very nice this time of year. I think you'll like it there!" Twilight reassured him.

* * *

**I originally planned to name this chapter 'John Forgesicle", but after the battle over Aurora, I thought the dry, cold humor was a bit..out of place. Making jokes after a battle isn't a very 'ice' thing to do, if you know what I mean. **

**Next chapter will see the events of the 'Best Night Ever" at the Gala. So technically, in terms of the show's timeline, We are now at the end of season one. I may even do the singing scene this time too. With a few alterations, of course. Also, by request, a closer look will be taken at everyday Equestrian life and culture as well. So if you are a fan of in-universe lore and setting, or a Social Scientist, that may interest you too.**

**Ta ta, until next time!**

**Update 13/7/13: Just corrected a few embarrassing grammar errors, and polished a few things. Also, what do you think of Forge's turning out to be alive? **


	9. The Gala: Part One: Welcome to Equestria

Chapter 8: The Gala Part One

Gliese 411 Star System

Planet Equestria

Canterlot Imperial Palace, Canterlot

July 10, 2551

3:00 PM

Empress Celestia was writing on a piece of parchment vigorously, using her horn's telekinesis to finely manipulate the quill.

Despite the now widespread availability of magic Holo-screens and other computer technology, such magic produced handwriting that was more beautiful than any computerized font. For this reason, the Empress played it 'old school' as a few of her human subjects would say. "Finally, done with all that." Celestia said with a relief-filled sigh.

Being an Empress meant great power, but with it, there were also the responsibilities and duties. Everything from the issues of taxes and building commissions, meetings with Imperial Bureaucrats and UNSC representatives, to the defense of Equestria and its subjects.

Fortunately, today's source of frustration for the Monarch was not a Covenant threat. Instead, it was what was arguably the most prominent annual social gathering in all the Empire.

That was the Grand Galloping Gala. It was the sole non-war related function that the Empress _dreaded_.

For that reason. Celestia intended to invite some guests that could make tonight's Gala a bit more, well, bearable. The guests in question were actually some of the highest names in the UNSC and its affiliates.

Lord Admiral Sir Terrence Hood, the enigmatic Admiral Margaret Parangosky, Admiral Michael Stanforth, Colonel James Ackerson, and a woman who is reputed to be the most intelligent Human alive, Doctor Catherine Halsey. Admiral Danforth Whitcomb regrettably could not attend, as he had to stay and 'hold the fort' at Reach, as he had put it.

The Empress snapped out of her flustered mood when she thought of who else would be in attendance. Luna would soon be arriving home from Aurora, Cutter, Shining Armor, and Spitfire are on their way from Reach with the Admirals. Doctor Anders, John Forge, and Twilight and her friends were preparing themselves for the Gala as well. Thinking about all of them brought a warm smile to Celestia's face.

_This night can't possibly be as dull as previous ones. This our chance to make a truly great impression on the UNSC and build their faith and trust in us. What with all the good people gathering tonight, I am convinced we can make the Gala something truly worthy of attending_. These thoughts put the Empress at ease.

Casting the finished document away, a banquet order for the Gala, the Empress summoned the next document awaiting her attention.

This was a rather interesting one. Currently, Shining Armor is the acting leader of both the Imperial Army and the Imperial Marines Corps. After meeting with Forge personally and discussing his military career, Celestia had summoned Shining Armor on holo-screen. She discussed with the both of them the potential of appointing Forge Senior General of the Marines. Shining Armor agreed without hesitation. Forge was perplexed, wondering why his record of insubordination didn't seem to matter.

Celestia had told him that insubordination for the sake of saving the lives of your fellow soldiers would merit great honors in the Imperial Military, not demotion as it would in the UNSC.

At that, Forge agreed to take the post, and the document before Celestia now was confirmation of his assignment. With a grin, the Monarch signed her name and stamped the paper with her personal seal, a Sun surrounded by garland leaves.

With that document out-of-the-way as well, it was time now to get some relaxation in before everything starts. It's going to be a long night, after all.

Just as Celestia began to stretch comfortably on her throne, a guard signaled her attention. "Your Highness, Princess Luna has arrived. She says she has something she wishes to show you as well."

Celestia's ears perked up. "Thank you." She said. The guard bowed his head and galloped over to the doors. He and a comrade opened them to admit Princess Luna.

"Tidings to you, my sister." Luna greeted. She stood proudly in her black armor and had a confident smile. Her mane had begun to behave much like Celestia's in the time since she was freed from Nightmare Moon's grasp. Luna was now the spitting image of a true Equestrian military leader.

"Hello Luna." Celestia greeted back with a warm smile. "I see you're back from that freezing planet. How goes the investigation of the artifacts?"

"Magnificent, Tia. Our findings, the spoils of war, have been positively Immaculate! The Forerunner ships we found are unbelievably powerful! We extracted one from the ice, piloted it, and even tested it's main weapon on a kilometer wide ice sheet. The energy beam annihilated the entire glacier, and glassed the rock underneath it. Aurora now has its own giant _mirror_! Can you imagine what it could do to a Covenant warship!" Luna exclaimed with filly-like glee.

"That is most...impressive? I'm not sure what to call this. I regret that such terrible, powerful weapons of the past most be dredged back up, but at the same time I feel a bit of relief knowing we can better protect our subjects and our allies for it." The Monarch felt concern welling up in the pit of her stomach. A sister's intuition.

Celestia decided to pry. "Are you alright, Luna? Is their something wrong I should know about?" Luna gave her a weird look. "_Me_? What about_ you_! I thought something was wrong with you, Tia! Especially when you asked for me to take over the military." Her look was now inching from weird, to angered.

The Empress took a long hard glance. at her younger sister. She did not like where this conversation was going. "Luna, I'm not going to lie to you. I was more than worried, I was _terrified_ that the fighting would cause you to fall under Nightmare Moon's sway again."

"Tia, how could you think that! I'm stronger than that and you know it. Nightmare will never be able to threaten anypony again, I swear it my sister!"

"It's not a question of strength, Luna. It's the chaos of battle, it changes people. But it has a uniquely stronger effect on Ponies than Humans, given our inherent inclination for peace. Surely now you understand my concern, little sister?"

Luna's anger abated, and slowly, she nodded. "I'm sorry Tia. I...I've just been away from home too long." She hung her head low.

Desperate to return to a more positive note, Celestia remembered something the guard had recently told her. "Oh, what was it you wanted to show me Luna?"

The Moon Goddess perked back up, assuming her usual demeanor. "Ah, yes, of course! One moment, Tia." Luna grabbed a small Holo-projector she had clipped to her neck piece.

She placed it in the center of her right hoof, holding it up for Celestia to see. The projector produced a revolving image of a Covenant Vessel. "The _Divine Crusader_. The vessel me and my warriors captured, and where we encountered Toyah Kusovai and his defectors. But they are not the only thing of worth we found inside."

Grinning, Luna manipulated the image, zooming in on one of the Assault Carrier's massive hangars. Inside was a massive walking tank, made to look like an insect. Alongside it were neatly ordered rows of alien battle tanks and another kind of small attack vehicle with small wing-like fins.

"My specialists I stationed aboard the _Crusader _tell me this war machine, or Scarab, as they call it, is the Covenant's most powerful ground vehicle, and UNSC records indicate it has been deployed to terrifying effect against UNSC infantry and armor in the past." Her grin widened. "They also tell me it is possible to reverse engineer the vehicle for use by the Army. Just imagine the might we could bear on our alien foes!"

Celestia put a hoof to her muzzle. "What about the smaller vehicles? Are they not of value either?" Luna's grin faltered slightly.

"Not truly. UNSC inspectors have already reported to me that our current ground vehicles are more than sufficient to deal with the enemy's. However, _this, _this would truly be a grand addition to our armies. As for the ship, it is currently in orbit above the moon near the _Divinity_, we plan to scrap it and use the metal for more Imperial Vessels, oh the Irony Tia!" Luna began giggling like a filly.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at her younger sister. "Well, if that's it Luna, please promise me you will get out of that armor for once and find something nice for the Gala tonight?"

"Oh, that. Yes, yes, as you wish dear sister." Luna replied, seeming to brush the event aside as a minor annoyance. With that said she galloped out of the throne room, obviously still gleeful about the 'spoils of war' on Aurora.

When she was out of earshot and visual range, Celestia sighed and face hoofed. Looking up, she summoned Captain Flash Sentry.

"Captain, I would like you and your men to pay close attention to Luna. Please inform me if you detect any strange behavior or anything I should know about."

Sentry was confused by this. "Your majesty?"

"Fear not, loyal soldier, it's just I'm very worried Luna. Something is going on that she is not telling anypony about. Please, will you?"

The Captain recovered his normal professional expression. With a hoof to his chest he replied. "It shall be done your majesty! We will report anything of suspicious nature to you as soon as possible!"

Celestia smiled at him sadly. "Thank you Captain, that will be all." As Captain Sentry returned to his post, The Empress' thoughts likewise returned to the Gala.

_Only a few hours, and still so much to do_! _Well then, back to work._

* * *

Road to Canterlot

9:00 PM

"...Cause I've planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot! I've gotta show Rarity the Crown Jewels, and Applejack the Empress' Golden Apple Tree! And Pinkie, we _gotta _go to my favorite donut shop!" Spike looked to the carriage behind him.

None of his friends gave any indication they had heard him. "Then let's get a move on!" He exclaimed, sending the reins down on the ponies pulling the carriage, trying to get them to go faster.

"_Excuse _Me?" One of the stallions growled, stopping and turning around to glare at Spike, who sputtered back, "Umm, I.."

The other stallion cut in. "If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity, humph!" At that, the duo began trotting forward again, towing the carriage along. The small dragon wiped his brow with relief.

As they went further down the road, the beautiful capital of the Empire, Canterlot, loomed in the distance. It was even more beautiful than the mountainside waterfalls it was built around.

A trio of important looking UNSC pelicans flew over them towards the city, escorted by twin 'Wyvern' class Imperial Pelican gunships. The travelers however, paid them little notice. Air flight was the norm for long distance travel.

Canterlot's sky was dominated by the bustling of various aircraft that went to and fro their business. In an effort to keep the land's roads quiet and idyllic, the Empress had many years ago, encouraged the Ministry of Technology to focus their transportation development on commercial aircraft, airships, and mag-lev trains rather than derivatives of the Warthog. As a result, Pegasi now shared the skies of Equestria with private VTOL aircraft, freight and mail blimps, and the occasional low-flying star ship or two.

The three Pelicans rushed to the Canterlot Aerodrome. Unbeknownst to Spike and company, they were carrying some of the most important figures in all the UNSC.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Canterlot Aerodrome and Spaceport

"**UNSC Pelican Charlie-115 to Canterlot Control. Requesting permission to land Pelican Squadron, got a flight of VIP's, over."**

"**We read you Charlie. You may proceed to land at VTOL Hangar block 9, a pegasi team will be standing by to accommodate you. Welcome to Equestria."**

"**Solid copy. Prep for landing."**

The Wyverns moved to return to base as the three pelicans descended into their three Hangars opened up to a single platform which, along with many other platforms, connected to a central concourse. The elegant polished marble walkway, which was lined with impressive topiary and fountains, lead straight into Canterlot proper from there. It had obviously been constructed with the aid of unicorn magic, for everything seemed brand new, and not even master human or earth pony engineers alone could have constructed it that quickly.

On the Concourse, Princess Luna herself, alongside Doctor Anders, and General Forge, awaited to receive their incoming guests. Luna had actually listened to her sister and had donned a fine dress, as midnight as her fur. It's trimming was as silver as the moon, and had a dashing cape to boot.

From the first hangar emerged Admirals Stanforth, Parangosky, and Colonel Ackerson. Admiral Hood and Doctor Catherine Halsey walked out of the second. The final hangar entrance opened to admit the Imperials. Admiral Cutter walked alongside Lord General Shining Armor, and Aircommander Spitfire. They cut quite dashing figures in their armor, which was now accented by their own personal modifications, such as Spitfire's Goggles, Cutter's new flowing cape, and Shining Armor's chest piece, which was adorned with an enlarged version of his cutie mark.

Behind the Equestrians were the Empire's only three Spartans, Alice, Jerome, and Douglas. They were now equipped in the prototype FOTUS armor designed by the Ministry of Technology. Alongside themstepped another Spartan Luna did not recognize. He was still equipped with the UNSC standard issue Mark IV Mjolnir armor.

Hood and Halsey were the first to approach the Princess' group, with the others close behind. Luna flashed them the most welcoming smile she could muster. "Princess Luna bids you friendly greeting. Welcome to Equestria, friends. It is mine hope that thou enjoys tonight's festivities, and enjoy the time thou hath spent here."

Lord Hood seemed unaffected by Luna's archaic greeting. He lifted his hat and rubbed his smooth head. "Why thank you, Princess. It's an honor I'm sure. I'm Admiral Sir Terrence of the UNSC Navy."

Taking his hand in her hoof she said. "_Sir? _Thou hath been knighted? This intrigues us most profoundly. It is a pleasure to make thine's acquaintance." She shook his hand.

Shaking back, he replied. "Likewise." Turning to Halsey, Luna shook with her as well. "Doctor Halsey, an intellectual correct? We have heard much about thine exploits in the fields of technological innovation. Tis a pleasure to know thou as well. Allow me to introduce my fellow Equestrians. This here is General Forge, and this, is Minister of Technology, Dr. Anders."

Halsey folded her arms. "I share the sentiment, Princess. It is great to finally meet a member of your species in person,. I can't lie, your people's culture, even your very anatomy, intrigues me." Catherine glanced over the Alicorn's shoulders. "Ellen! It's been too long."

Doctor Anders frowned. "Hello..Catherine. I see you have aged well."

Halsey chuckled, unimpressed. "I could say the same for you, 'Minister of Technology'." Anders' frown deepened.

Parangosky and Stanforth raised an eyebrow at the brief exchange, while Ackerson turned to himself, snickering devilishly. Seeking to diffuse a potentially volatile situation, Forge put a hand on Anders' shoulder.

"Hey. Let's just go up to the Gala, alright? Maybe they finally got the banquet set up, I'm starving. And maybe Twilight and her friends have arrived." He said softly. Anders said nothing as she stared daggers at Halsey, and merely nodded. The two walked away. Halsey and everyon else returned their attention to the Princess.

After Luna had greeted Parangosky, Stanforth, and Ackerson, she finally greeted her fellow Equestrians. "Greetings to you, Admiral, General, Aircommander. Welcome home." They smiled at her warmly. Turning towards the Spartans, she said, "Hail, Spartans." She approached the fourth one curiously. "Who art thou, soldier?" She raised an eyebrow.

The tall Spartan gave her a crisp salute. "I am Master Chief Petty Officer 117, Princess." Luna gazed at him. Based on his stoic body posture alone, the Princess of the Night decided she liked the Spartan already. "Hmm, what shall we call thou in short, warrior?"

Master Chief hesitated, and shrugged. "Most just call me Chief, for short." He said simply. Luna nodded, satisfied.

"Very well then, Chief. We welcome you to Equestria. It is our hope, that thou enjoys the festivities this night." Chief again stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable through his orange visor. "I'm not much for parties." He replied.

With a grin, Luna leaned closer to him, holding up her hoof, as if passing along a national secret. "We are one in the same in that regard." Chief merely nodded, still maintaining his stoic demeanor. But inside his helmet, he was smiling a little.

"I take it now we get to meet this Empress of yours?" Ackerson pressed impatiently. Luna nodded. "This way, please. I'm sure Celestia will be delighted to meet you all." Looking over at her comrades, she added, "And to see you all again."

They all made their way into the city, heading straight for the Imperial Palace, the focal point of the Gala.

* * *

City Gates, Canterlot Proper

The Mane Six had finally arrived. Outside the city, the fields were full of tourists or guests getting ready to head for the palace.

As the six friends emerged from the carriage, Spike got a good look at their dresses for the Gala. "Whoaa! You all look, amazing!" He exclaimed

Their dresses glinted in the moonlight. Twilight donned a blue and silver dress gilded with gleaming silver stars. The dress ended in a cape and came with silver shoes. Applejack, in addition to a version of her trademark Stetson hat, wore a green, beige and earth colored dress, complete with a red apple tie and matching boots with red trim.

Rarity was garbed in a burgundy dress with yellow and pink trimming. It came with a pink chemise, and the dress curled as elegantly as it's wearer's violet mane. Her shoes were seemingly made of crystal. Rainbow Dash's dress was a rainbow as vibrant as her mane and tail. Her hair was in an elegant braid and she wore a gold garland leaf around her ears. A purple necklace, and a pair of golden shoes completed her ensemble.

Pinkie Pie's outfit matched her perfectly, it was pink all around with embroidery depicting candy at the waist. Trimming was set in a cheerful blue and white, and she wore a cap of the same color with a pink bow. Her shoes were also pink, with blue and white bows. Fluttershy's dress was of nature-inspired design with an all around green skirt. It was trimmed with blue, and her neck tie was accented with a blue butterfly. Another butterfly was around her ear, completing her outfit.

Onlookers would recognize the design instantly as the pinnacle of imperial fashion, as Rarity's designs were of near legendary renown across the Empire.

Seeming to ignore Spike's compliment, the six had their eyes glued on Canterlot's gates. "I can't believe we're finally here! With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this, The Best Night Ever!" Someone began setting off fireworks in the sky.

They were all so excited, they began singing. Caught by surprise, many Imperial citizens, pony and human alike, broke into song with them, creating a lively scene.

"_At the Gala, at the Gala!_"

Fluttershy picked up the choir.

"_At the Gala, in the garden,_ _I'm going to see them all. All the creatures. I'll befriend them at the Gala!"_

"_At the Gala" _Everypony chorused.

"_All the birdies, and the critters. They will love me big and small! We'll become good friends forever! Right here at the Gala!"_

Everyone picked up the choir once more.

"_All our dream will come true! Right here at the Gala. At the Gala."_

It was now Applejack's turn. Everyone chorused behind her.

"_At the Gala, (It's amazing) I will sell them (better hurry) All my appletastic treats. (Yummy yummy) Hungry ponies, (They'll be snacking) The will buy them (Bring your money) Caramel apples, apple sweets. (Gimme some) And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family!"_

Everyone took over again,

"_All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter, all that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala. At the Gala._

Under salute from both Gentlemen and Gentlecolts in fine tuxedos, the focus now turned to Rarity.

"_At the Gala, all the royals. They will meet fair Rarity. They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala!_

"_At the Gala" _The Choir sung.

"_I will find him. My Prince Charming. And how gallant he will be. He will treat me like a lady. Tonight at the Gala!_

The Choir sung once more.

"_This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever. Each of us will live our dreams. Tonight at the Gala! At the Gala._

Rainbow Dash now picked up the song, with a refreshing change in melody.

"_Been dreamin'! I've been waitin'! To fly with those great ponies. The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks. Spinning round and having kicks! Perform for crowds of thousands. They'll shower us with diamonds! The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!_

The Wonderbolts actually flew over Canterlot accompanied by a squadron of Longswords, while somepony set off more fireworks. The Choir took over again.

"_All we've longed for, All we've dreamed. Our happy ever after. Finally will all come true. Right here at the Grand Gala! At the Gala."_

Bouncing up and down excitedly, Pinkie took over the singing,

"_I am here at the Grand Gala. For it is the best party. But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie! For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree! Ponies playing, people dancing. With me at the Grand Gala!"_

The Choir takes over again.

"_Happiness and Laughter at the Gala. At the Gala!"_

At that moment, Empress Celestia flew past a cloud, heading somewhere, whilst Twilight now took the spotlight, the Chorus echoing her.

"_At the Gala (At the Gala) With the Princess (With the Princess) Is where I'm going to be (She will be) We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen! (She will see) It is going to be so special. As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night _ever!_)_

Everyone was now marching and singing together, heading into Canterlot.

"_Into the Gal we must go. We're ready now, we're all aglow. Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever! Into the Gala, now's the time! We're ready and we look divine!"_

"_Into the Gala"_

Fluttershy sung. _"Meet_ _new friends!"_

Applejack joined in. _"Sell some apples"_

"_Into the Gala"_

Then Rarity: _"Find my Prince!"_

Then Rainbow Dash and the Choir. _"Prove I'm great"_

"_As a Wonderbolt is."_

Back to Fluttershy, "To Meet!" Applejack: "To sell!" Rarity: "To find!" Pinkie Pie: "To whoop!" And Twilight: "To talk!"

Reaching a crescendo, everypony in the crowd sung together for a final grand note.

"_Into the Gala!"_

"_Into the Gala!"_

"_And we'll have the best night _ever!_"_

"_At the Gala!"_

With a final flurry of fireworks, the lively singing drew to a close.

At the Gates, the six mares finished their melody. Spike slid in front of them.

"Yeah! This _is _gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to..." They all darted away, too intent to notice the poor dragon. "...gether. Or not." Spike just couldn't catch a break tonight.

* * *

Palace Gardens

The Imperial military leaders, along with their distinguished UNSC guests stood around in the garden for a little while chatting. They had already briefly met the Empress. With an apologetic smile, she told them she would properly meet with them later tonight, as she had to greet _each and every _one of the Equestrian guests at the front entrance of the Palace.

She left Luna with the responsibilities of entertaining them and showing them around. Naturally Luna was a bit uncomfortable with this, but having her fellow Equestrians nearby, as well as the Chief, was helping her confidence greatly. The Princess was now showing her guests the gardens, sculptures, fountains, and the Labyrinth.

Spitfire was the only Equestrian missing from Luna's entourage, having buggered off to hang out with a fellow Wonderbolt, Soarin.

"Was that, a _choir_ I just heard?" Colonel Ackerson inquired, running his finger through one of his ears and looking around the grounds. Halsey frowned at him in distaste.

Luna nodded. "So it would seem. Some Equestrians are known to spontaneously break into song, even sometimes for rather trivial things. I am not surprised that such an event as the Gala has spawned an instance of it now."

Approaching a statue of a strange-looking serpent like creature, Stanforth took one glance at it and jumped behind Parangosky, shaking. The Admiral rolled her eyes at her colleague's cowardice. "Who or what the hell is that _thing_!" Stanforth demanded.

The Alicorn, Hood, Cutter, Halsey, and Shining Armor all shared a laugh at Admiral Stanforth's expense.

Finally adopting a serious expression on her face, she answered. "Oh that, Tis just Discord. He's what you would call, a Draconequus, and is the Spirit of Chaos. 1000 years ago, he ruled Equestria, and the Ponies lived in chaos and fear. Me and my sister, the Empress, used our most powerful and ancient artifacts, the Elements of Harmony, to imprison him in the stone upon which you now stare."

"So, you Equestrians managed to turn a powerful supernatural being...into an exquisite lawn ornament?" Halsey asked. Luna nodded once more. "Fascinating."

Lord Hood rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Spirit of Chaos? Do you think maybe you could free him, and we could get him to help us fight the Covenant?"

Luna stared at him blankly, as if he were a garbage can that had suddenly acquired the ability to talk. "With all due respect, doth thou require medical attention, Admiral? Discord is one of the greatest threats to order in all our Empire! And imagine what chaos he could cause with a _starship_!"

"Oh, well, my apologies Princess." Hood looked down at the floor for a moment, realizing he had inadvertently struck a nerve in Luna. As he looked back up, instead of anger, Luna looked at him thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, managing to control and unleash Discord on the Covenant would indeed by quite entertaining." The Moon Goddess giggled as she said that.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, everypony! Unfortunately, I had to make this into a two-parter. The Gala is just too big of an event to fit into one chapter, especially cause I decided to do the song. ****I kinda felt the song was mandatory this time because hey, I'm trying to follow the show as faithfully as possible before the events of Halo: Reach begin after the end of Season 3. Also, I'll fit more info about Post-_Spirit of Fire_ Equestrian Society stuff into the second part and some future chapters, unless you want me to make that boring lecture about transportation and commerce across the Empire longer... ;D**

**One last thing, these chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, and as a result, my ability to find and correct all errors is declining. If anyone is interested or willing to beta future chapters for me, feel free to PM me saying so. I would be most grateful!**

**All that said, thanks for reading, and Chapter 9: The Gala Part Two, is right around the corner!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony, and the Song: 'At the Gala' belongs to Hasbro. Halo, and all related characters, themes, etc, belong to 343/Microsoft.**


	10. The Gala: Part Two: Diplomatic Incident

**I am so very, very sorry for the wait. **

**I was going update last night, but writing dragged on into the early morning, and I was really hungry. That may be reflected in the chapter a bit... Oh, and there are quite a few scene transitions in this chapter as well, just a friendly head's up. That aside, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Gala Part Two

Canterlot Imperial Palace, Gardens

9:50 PM

Admiral Sir Terrence Hood raised an eyebrow at Princess Luna. "You truly think so?" He removed his hat and rubbed his shaven head, a common idiosyncrasy of his. "Well that's a relief. I've heard some rather amazing things about what your unicorns can do with their magic. I can't even begin to imagine what this funny looking fella must be capable of." He gestured at the Discord's statue and prison.

Luna giggled again. "Thou would indeed be shocked. Discord has been noted committing everything from rearranging entire cities, to changing the gender of unsuspecting Ponies, to transfiguring Ponies and animals into various objects or other creatures. He is a threat to be reckoned with."

With a groan, Ackerson cut into the two's conversation. "Yes, yes. While I'm sure this...Discord guy must be _so_ interesting, may ask where you keep the food?"

Still frowning, Halsey stared at the Colonel with deep loathing. Had she been anyone else, she would have already taught the Colonel a lesson for his arrogance, and general unlikeableness. At least for now, the Doctor held her tongue. Between having Ackerson _and_ Anders here, she could either have an interesting night, or a very, very, bitter one.

"This way." The Princess lead them towards the Ball Room.

Palace Entrance

Twilight Sparkle entered the Palace's grand entry hall in search of her mentor, whilst her friends had rushed to their preferred destinations or individuals for the night.

She finally spotted Celestia at the top of the main staircase. Twilight rushed up to greet her. "Empress Celestia!"

The Monarch face lit up in delight. "Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student!"

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on!" The Unicorn replied.

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening. So we'll have plenty of time together." Celestia smiled sweetly. At that, Twilight rushed to the Alicorn's side. "That's just what I was hoping you'd say!"

To any observant onlooker, the two would have been almost indistinguishable from a mother and daughter.

In the meantime, Rarity trotted into the entry hall. At once, she had spotted her quarry. She had her eyes set on Prince Blueblood, a gentlemanly-looking stallion with a luxuriously treated blond mane and tail, who peered in her direction before slipping through a doorway into the gardens.

With a gasp and an excited squeal, the white Unicorn chased after him. "Hurry Rarity! Oh..but not too fast. I don't wanna lose him...WAIT! Have to play it cool." Blue Blood was now standing by himself near some rose topiary.

"He's everything I imagined!" Blueblood looked in her direction once more, this time with a picked rose in his mouth. Even _better _than I imagined."

Not too far away, yet another one of the six friends was starting their night. Fluttershy spotted and a passing songbird. "Oh my! A meadowlark!" She explained.

She followed the little bird further into the garden, and suddenly heard something whistling a loud, but pleasant melody. Fluttershy gasped pleasantly. "I think she's calling to me! It's exactly what I wished for!" Humming, Fluttershy heard a response, and hummed again, pursuing the source of the beautiful melody.

In yet another section of the garden, where many guests had gathered for quiet chats, a certain gold-coated earth pony donning a Stetson hat deployed her apple stall with a single buck.

When Soarin, one of the Wonderbolts, came by the stall, the mare asked. "Howdy partner! You hungry?"

"As a horse!" He exclaimed.

Applejack beamed. "Well what'cha hankering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritters? Apple fries?"

"I'll take that big apple pie!" Soarin said excitedly. He put a few bits in the stall's bucket, AJ handed him the pie, and he headed off, carrying the delicious pastry in his mouth.

"Thank you kindly, sir!" In triumph, Applejack twirled her forelegs in the air. "Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected."

Garden Café, VIP section.

Anders and Forge had taken a table in one of the quiet corners. Forge was digging into a delectable-looking piece of cake like there was no tomorrow. The Doctor however, only glared down at her fancy salad.

Forge looked up at her, bits of white frosting still on his cheek. He frowned at her in concern. "Why so glum, Anders?"

"_She's _here. I can't believe the Empress invited Halsey, of all people, here at the Gala. That woman, _was_, and is the bane of my career." The Senior General folded his arms. "Why didn't you just explain to Celestia about your beef with Dr. Halsey?"

Ellen peered at him incredulously. "I didn't think I would ever even _see _her again John! It's been over twenty years."

Forge's frown turned into a grin when he finally figured it all out. "Ohh, this is about egg-head rivalry huh? I see." He chuckled. Anders, who had been furiously toying with a tomato using her fork, now flung the fruit at the General. He ducked just in time, and the tomato soared into some other poor, unsuspecting guest. It was Spitfire.

She looked around to find the source of the projectile, her face a deadly sneer. When she spotted the Minister and the General, Forge waved at her innocently, then put a hand to his face, pointed at Anders conspiratorially, and mouthed _"It was her"._

Spitfire replaced her sneer with a grin. She waved back at them in a 'your forgiven..._for now_' gesture and cleaned the fruit off, which thankfully hadn't got in her mane. She than flew towards the entrance, where she spotted Soarin, who still carried the apple pie in his jaws.

"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?"

Soarin nodded his head quickly. "Heh. Yeah!" In that movement, the pie slipped out and fell towards the marble floor. The Wonderbolt gasped.

Without warning, a rainbow maned pegasus rescued the delicate pastry just before it hit the ground. Soarin grinned at the pie's savior. "My pie! You saved it. Thanks."

He took the pie back into his mouth. Rainbow Dash smiled nervously back. "Hey, no prob."

Spitfire stared at her with recognition. "Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition."

"Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash."

"Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us gain. Oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie." Soarin was now devouring the dessert like their was no tomorrow. "Yeah." He managed to reply in between mouthfuls of pie.

Spitfire was now joined by the rest of her fellow Imperial Wonderbolts. "Wanna come hang out with us?" She asked.

"Sure. Why not?" At that, Spitfire and her comrades made their way out of the VIP section. Following them, Dash's excitement was building. "I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!" Her voice ended with a squeal of joy as she hurried off after them.

Grand Ball Room

Pinkie Pie made her way into the ball room, and she took in the room's exquisite layout.

"The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy!" With building anxiety, Pinkie declared, "GOTTA DANCE!"

Bouncing around like a young child or foal on a pogo stick, she began singing. She bumped into many guests as she went.

She bumped into an older Imperial Officer, who's fancy feathered hat and monocle fell off. The Human raised his brow at her, clearly not amused. Pinkie Pie's bouncing also brought her up near Octavia's band, who looked at her with shock and horror as she crashed into their instruments. She even put a few of the guests in what she thought were friendly head locks as she sang at the top of her lungs.

When she ceased, the whole room was silent. Drinks, and pies, various other pastries, had been spilled. The band was in disarray as well. Everyone was staring or glaring at her, earth pony, unicorn, and human. They were definitely not amused, or entertained.

"It's all I've ever...dreamed?" Poor Pinkie Pie's voice cracked, making her sound like Fluttershy for a moment. It would be comical, were it not for the circumstances involved.

Nearby, a magical holographic screen was playing a late night news broadcast. Whatever it was, it caught the attention of quite a few ponies and humans, who looked at each other incredulously.

_"Breaking news! The Ministry of Public Health has announced today that a joint medical study with the Ministry of Technology has revealed what scientists are calling, 'The biggest medical discovery since longevity spells and the invention of the medi-grenade.' Reportedly, scientists have concluded that Human biology is not only startlingly similar to Equine biology, but the two species are quote 'theoretically capable of producing viable offspring.' The Ministry of Technology has yet to make a formal statement on the matter." _The pegasi reporter shuffled papers around her.

_"In other news, the UNSC-based Jotun Heavy Industries has unveiled plans for a joint effort with IMTECH to terraform the neighboring ice planet Aurora. The Plans are reportedly to be sent to the Empress for approval tomorrow morning. Minister Anders has said earlier today quote, 'We at the Ministry are optimistic of Aurora's potential as a scientific, and commercial asset for the Empire.' That's it for tonight. This has been reporter Cloud Chaser, Equestrian Broadcasting Service. Good night, Imperials."_

The screen switched to the EBS logo, before cutting off to regular nightly programming for that channel.

Gardens

Rarity was sniffing and inspecting a rose, when Prince Blue trotted up to her. "Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood." He said pompously, with a white toothy grin.

"I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose." Rarity replied bashfully.

"You mean..." He picked the flower with his teeth. "This rose?" He held in front of her, and the unicorn's eyes lit up with delight. At least until he pulled it away, only to pin it on the nape of his tuxedo.

"Thank you. It goes with my eyes." He said, his pompousness increasing exponentially. Rarity groaned awkwardly at the Prince's attitude.

Further into the Gardens

Fluttershy in the meantime, was still pursuing the beautiful melody she had heard moments ago. She hummed, and it whistled back.

The normally quiet mare gasped. "My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" She rushed around the manicured rose hedges. Much to her surprise, instead of a little bird, she found an old golden-tuned groundskeeper instead.

He was whistling the melody with a wheat sprig in his mouth, in a manner very similar to Applejack's older brother, Big Mac.

"Was that you?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Yep. I love whistlin' while I work." He whistled the tune again.

Turning away disappointed, Fluttershy said. "Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me." As she went further into the plant life, she suddenly heard a wild cacophony of various animal sounds.

Fluttershy gazed at the various animals with joy. "Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo?" No longer able to contain her trepidation, she flew over to them to get a closer look.

Startled, they all fled from her. "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth." She said sadly, and quite ironically.

Back in the Ballroom

The room was filled with the bustling and murmuring of the guests. The Wonderbolts were among the crowd, chatting away. In the background, Dash jumped up and down trying to get the attention of Spitfire, Soarin, or any of them. But to no avail.

Finally, Rainbow Dash managed to crawl in _under _the crowds of ponies and humans, much to their dismay. Trying to catch Spitfire's attention, Dash shouted, "Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?" Either Spitfire was ignoring her, or just couldn't hear her. Dash hoped it was the latter.

Turning towards Soarin, she tried to get his attention as well. "You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!" He gave no indication he had heard her, and moved away, towards another group of guests.

The Pegasus mare narrowed her eyes in frustration.

Entry Hall

On both side walls flanking the front doors, two groups of earth pony and human painters, accompanied by pegasi artists, were on scaffolding creating twin murals. They depicted what was soon to be the new official seal and flag of the Equestrian Empire.

At the mural's center was the old flag, with the Sun and Moon circled by the two Regal Alicorn Sisters. Next, rays of sunlight radiated outwards, forming a disc around the flag. Alongside the solar circle were two golden garland leaves. Completing the mural was a depiction of Celestia's pet Philomena, the phoenix. She clutched the circular seal in her talons, and her brilliant fiery wings were outstretched. Any astute observer from the Earth would note it's similarities to the banners of the ancient Roman Republic.

Empress Celestia stood at the top of the staircase alongside her star pupil. and was greeting the guests as they arrived. "Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala." She said, with a smile.

"Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and..." Twilight began.

"Yes, Me too, Twi..." Celestia whispered, but before she could continue, more guests came before her expectantly. "Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala." She tried to talk to Twilight again. "Which is why I..." Two more finely dressed mares approached. "Ladies! Lovely to see you again."

Twilight sighed as she looked down the stairs. More and more and more guests were arriving still, forming an orderly line. She sighed. A "Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Empress is gonna be magic trick in itself."

Back in the Gardens

Applejack was still manning her stall, eagerly awaiting more potential customers. "First minute, first sale." She beamed. Then the minutes past. "Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales." She sighed, unknowingly sharing in Twilight and her other friends' misfortune. AJ rested her head on the counter, distraught and disappointed. "This ain't what I expected at all."

Grand Ball Room

Coincidentally, Pinkie Pie also had her head slumped on a hard surface in disappointment. She was at a table all alone.

"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed." She sang sadly.

Gardens

Laying out a cushion to relax on, Rarity's position was instead usurped by the ever irritating Blueblood.

"This isn't at all what I imagined." She mused sadly.

Entry Hall

10:30 PM

The Empress continued in her duty of greeting the endless legions of arriving guests. ("Good evening! So nice to see you. Welcome!")

Twilight's disappointment grew. "This isn't what I hoped." She said quietly.

In the ball room, Rainbow Dash shared her friends' growing sadness and disappointment. "This isn't hanging out."

In the gardens, Fluttershy still could not get close to any of the timid creatures. "This isn't what I wished for."

Their frustrations building, from all throughout the Gala they spoke in determined unison.

"No" Twilight said firmly. "I've waited all my life..." Rarity said. "...for this moment!" Fluttershy finished. "And I'm not going to..." Pinkie declared. "...let it slip by!" Applejack exclaimed. "If it's the last thing I do..." Dash swore. "...I'm going to make this..." Twilight continued. "The best night ever!" They all said together.

Whether if it was coincidence or magic, or both, that created this mutual moment of determination, what was undeniable was the fact that the six friends were interconnected in an almost mystical fashion.

Garden Woods

Fluttershy set up a standard box-twig-string trap using a carrot as bait. "I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says." The mare told herself. She pretended to leave, in a effort to set up her trap.

"I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" At that moment, Fluttershy heard something crunching on the carrot. She sprung her trap. "Gotcha! It's okay. I just wanna be your... friend?"

Instead of a small critter, it was the old groundskeeper pony again. Still munching on the carrot, he replied, "Mmm... Sounds good to me." Fluttershy frowned at him.

Grand Ball Room

Back in the Palace, Rainbow Dash was still unsuccessful in her efforts to get the Wonderbolts' attention.

"Come on Rainbow!" She talked to herself, mustering her determination. "If they don't notice you, you gotta _make_'em notice you." She spotted a grey earth pony in a top hat whose cutie mark resembled the garland leaves on the new Imperial flag. Seeing him gave her an idea.

She approached him, whistling innocently. The stallion gave no indication he detected her. In one swift motion, she knocks him into the air with her head. As he goes flying across the room, top hat and all, she catches him on her back. It would seem it was all to catch Commander Spitfire's attention.

Much to Rainbow Dash's frustration, the Wonderbolt still paid no mind to her presence. She shook the stallion off her back, sending him crashing into a Human in a white UNSC admiral's uniform smoking a cigar.

"You ruffians!" The man exclaimed in between puffs of smoke. Dash, however, did not hear or see the human, she was far too steamed. As she walked away, she did not notice Rarity and Blueblood passing by.

As the two walked, she thought aloud to herself. "Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient." Suddenly, Blueblood held out a hoof, stopping Rarity in her tracks.

"Miss Rarity! Stop!" He exclaimed. It appeared somepony had dropped a container of water and had carelessly left it there.

Taking it as a sign of courtesy on the stallion's part, Rarity exclaimed, "Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous."

"One would hate to slip." Blueblood declared. "Yes. _One _certainly would." She agreed. "One's cloak should take care of the problem." He said.

"Oh of course it will."

At that, the two stared at each other expectantly. After several moments, Rarity begrudgingly laid down part of her own dress to allow them to step over the puddle. She glared at the aristocrat in front of her as she went. Blueblood had just achieved douchebag status by Rarity's account.

Nearby, Pinkie Pie looked at the band, and she got an idea. Rushing up to the musicians, she whispered to the pianist, Octavia, and the rest of the band. They stared at her with raised eyebrows as she took the microphone on stage.

"C'mon everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!" She motioned to the band with a hoof. They started playing. Pinkie Pie started singing. The song was eerily reminiscent of an old Earth song called the Hokey Pokey. Because of this, a certain Colonel nearby heard it, recognized it, and immediately loathed it.

"What's with you Equestrians and the damn singing!" Ackerson whined as he downed glass after glass of wine. He and the other UNSC guests were seated with Princess Luna, Shining Armor, and Admiral Cutter. The Chief had taken position with his fellow Spartans in a nearby corner. All four were chatting quietly with some Wonderbolts and a few off duty Royal Guards.

Admiral Stanforth gave a 'harumph', and took another puff of his cigar. "And what about that crazy rainbow-maned ruffian? Tossed some poor fellow right on me, and paid no mind when I tried to tell her what for!"

Luna tried to give the two men an apologetic smile. "We apologize for some of our subjects'... erratic behaviors."

Lord Hood chuckled lightly. "No worries Princess. I was actually secretly hoping this night would be an interesting one." Luna gave him an incredulous look, while Halsey tilted her head slightly. The Doctor silently agreed with him.

"Truly? I must say, this relieves us greatly that thou hath not taken offense. You are most gracious." Hood nodded at her. "We all need to be a little out of the box from time to time. Well now, who's hungry?"

Luna flagged down a waitress. Everyone looked at the menus. "Where's the steak? Where's the mutton? Where's the meat _anything_?" Ackerson exclaimed. He flipped through the menu, still expecting to find a listing for filet mignon or even some fish. To no avail.

"Meat? Why would you want to eat meat?" Shining Armor looked at Ackerson, clearly confused. Cutter face palmed, this was going to be embarrassing to witness.

Dr. Halsey looked at Ackerson like he had just suddenly turned into a Covenant grunt and started dancing to Pinkie's song. "The native Equestrians are _Herbivores_, Colonel. I would expect even a cave man like yourself to realize that." Ackerson looked at the Princess for confirmation. She merely blinked at him.

"Doctor Halsey is right. Our subjects, including the Humans, are vegetarians. No human has consumed another animal for sustenance here in over 15 years, so my sister Celestia tells us." He nodded at Luna, and with an annoyed grunt, the Colonel got up from his seat and stormed off to parts unknown.

Halsey sighed with relief, Parangosky shared Cutter's embarrassment, while Stanforth simply looked at the menu indifferently. Master Chief materialized behind Admiral Hood.

"Sir, shall I attend to Colonel Ackerson?" Lord Hood shook his head. "At ease, son. The Colonel can look after himself. I trust him enough not to get into any trouble." Chief nodded. "As you say sir." He moved to rejoin his comrades and their newfound acquaintances.

Pinkie Pie's singing continued. If it bothered Hood, Parangosky, or anyone but Ackerson, they didn't show it.

Back outside in the garden, Fluttershy was at her wits' end with the animals. They were all literally hiding from her in the tree branches. Bringing her hooves down with force, she puffed out air like a raging bull in a rodeo.

"COME OUT!" The normally quiet, gentle mare bellowed savagely.

Back in the Ball Room

"Yeah!" Pinkie ended her song, waving her hooves in the air. An aristocratic mare with a puffy blonde mane, along with her affluent compatriots, stared and glared at the party pony sternly.

"Young lady, this is not _that _kind of party." She declared.

Completely misunderstanding her, Pinkie replied, "Ohhhhhh... They don't want a party. These people want a paaartay!" Pinkie Pie pumped her hoof in the air like some fan at a sold out punk rock concert.

Applejack was still having no luck with business. Nobody had yet to buy anything since Soarin. That was when Ackerson strolled by. Smelling the apple pie and other various delicious treats, the Colonel could not resist himself. He stepped up to AJ's stand.

The golden mare's face lit up at once with delight. "What would ya like, sugarcube?" Ackerson stared at her dumbly, before speaking. "I'll have that fine looking pie.." He rubbed his chin, pointing. "...and while I'm at it, throw in some of them apple fritters. Three, yes." His voice was a bit slurred.

"There ya are, That'll be 9 bits then, partner." Applejack replied cheerfully. Ackerson looked dumbly at her again. Without losing her cheerful smile, AJ was secretly beginning to think the human might be 'special' in the head.

"Uhh... Yeah, um... Here's some 'bits'." He threw some odd-looking pieces of plastic in the bits bucket. "That should cover it." Applejack maintained her smile. "Thank ya fer your business." He smiled back smugly, walking away with the desserts in hand. His swayed erratically back and forth as he walked, oddly enough.

AJ peered into the bucket, and frowned. She had seen UNSC credits used by the humans before, but only rarely. There was no steady conversion rate between credits and bits. She merely shrugged it off. A sale was a sale, after all, even if the customer _is_ a weirdo.

Once Ackerson had disappeared somewhere, Applejack spied Rarity and Blueblood approaching her stall. Her face lit up again in a big smile.

"Two apple fritters, please." Rarity asked. "Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits." Rarity looked to Blueblood, giving him one final chance to be a proper gentlecolt.

"Ahem." Blueblood simply glared at her. "Ahem." He shot back. "Ahem!"

"AHEM!"

Rarity sighed, giving in. "I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" Applejack looked at her kindly. "It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered."

"Thank you, Applejack. At least _somepony _here has good manners." Rarity replied, glaring distastefully at Blueblood. He raised a fritter to his mouth, not looking to see what it was.

He took a bite, and spit it back out. He looked around Applejack's stall in horror. "Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare!" He raised his head haughtily. "I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres." He stepped away. Applejack glared at the stallion, while Rarity followed him, sharing AJ's expression.

"Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good for this crowd. I'll just dress'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." She pushed her stall away.

Poor Fluttershy had finally gone full-blown loco. She encroached on a cowering bunch of bunny rabbits in a bush. She even had a giant net suspended above her.

"I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little _birds _or _monkeys_ or _bears_ touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE!" She laughed like a stereotypical card board cutout villain.

"Whoa!" While laughing, Fluttershy managed to end up trapped in her own net. Hanging above, a rabbit peered up at her. She sighed.

Inside the Ball Room, the scene had become fully Pinkie Pie-ified. She was now at a DJ's booth.

"Come on, everypony! You wanted to partay? Now it's paaartaaay!" She terrorized the guests, who tried their best to ignore her and carry on their conversations. "Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!"

Not much later, Applejack popped through a set of double doors, wheeling in a massive, delectable looking cake. "Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds."

Not seeing her friend, or the giant cake, Pinkie Pie leaped off the stage. "STAGE DIVE!" The party pony hit AJ's cart, causing the cake to ricochet off it, and straight towards Rarity and Prince Blueblood.

Without hesitation, Blueblood grabbed Rarity and used her as an equine shield. Her mane, face, and exquisite dress became splattered in apple cake bits and frosting.

The fashionista turned on Blueblood with an angry growl and sneer that could halt a charging Brute Chieftain in his tracks. Her face boiled in rage and approached him. "You, sir, are the most _uncharming_ prince I have _ever met!_ In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a _royal pain_!"

Blueblood cringed, backing away. "Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!" He began cowering and fretting.

"Afraid to get _dirty_?!" Rarity shook her head and mane vigorously, coating the 'Prince' in the sugary frosting. He fell on his back, writhing in overly dramatic agony.

Unfortunately, Blueblood's impact was enough to send the golden Alicorn statue in the center of the Ball Room tumbling over a group of unwary guests. The Spartans rushed to stop its descent. A pegasus beat them to it.

"This is my chance!" Rainbow Dash flew under the golden sculpture, catching its fall with her back. "Yes!" She said in triumphantly. Then the weight caused her to sway. "Whoa!"

Her swaying caused the statue to nick a column, which proceeded to topple itself and the other columns via the infamous domino effect. Dash regained her composure, only to find herself surrounded by a rubble pile.

The UNSC VIP's and their hosts looked at the mess with their jaws dropped. Chief, Jerome, Alice, and Douglass stood and looked around awkwardly.

It was at that moment that Empress Celestia and Twilight coincidentally entered the Ball Room. Both the Monarch and her Student gazed at the mess slack-jawed. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity stared at the two newcomers with a mixture of weariness and nervousness.

"Well... it can't get any worse."

Suddenly, a rumbling issued before another door burst open and a horde of animals of various species stormed past. Their dust cloud faded, to reveal a very enraged Fluttershy.

"You're... going to LOVE ME!" She thundered. Ackerson materialized behind her, still holding the apple pie he had purchased earlier. His lips and cheeks were messy with apple fritter crumbs, and he was clearly drunk. Fluttershy paid no attention to him as he shambled towards the Admirals' table.

Ponies, humans, and animals alike ran and galloped to-and-fro in panic. Dr. Anders and General Forge appeared where Fluttershy and Ackerson had just been, trying to figure out what all the fuss was about. "What the hell's happening here?" Forge shouted.

The band somehow managed to keep their cool, and while nervous, stayed in their places. Admiral Stanforth snuck his way around the crowd, and approach Octavia. He whispered something in her ear, and at first she stared at him as if he were mad, and then finally shrugged. Turning to her fellow musicians, she said a few things, and they all nodded. Despite the chaos, the band began to play a new song, Stanforth's own request.*

Ignoring the pandemonium, Ackerson snickered like some crazy jester, and shouted, "Oh, my dear Halsey! I've got a little somethin' for ya, _Catherine_!" He raised the pie and threw it straight at the Doctor. Chief shot forward instantly, stopping the pie, which splattered over his armor.

While the crowd continued to panic, Forge grinned at the Master Chief. "Nice save Spartan." They both nodded to each other, before a random tomato struck the General square in the face.

"What the _hell_!" Forge tried to wipe the fruit out of his eyes, whilst trying to find his assailant in all this chaos. Another tomato came out of nowhere, and before Anders could react, she too was pelted with a tomato.

"_Now_ we're even, punks!" Spitfire shouted from the far side of the room. Seizing advantage of the chaos, Halsey broke her professionalism just this once, walked up Colonel Ackerson, and kicked him straight in the crotch. With a comical crack of his voice, Ackerson toppled over like sack of potatoes.

Admiral Parangosky stared at her protegé's writhing form on the floor, her face mortified. Lord Hood turned to Princess Luna, who watched the chaos nervously, her ears drooping down. "When I said 'outside of the box' I didn't mean quite like this..." He chuckled incredulously.

Luna shrugged and smiled nervously, unsure of how to respond.

Still watching from the door, Twilight too, was at a loss for words, "Um, um, uh... Eugh." She sputtered. Celestia leaned down and whispered "Run." At that moment the band finally stopped playing.

Twilight whistled, catching her friends' attention. They all look over, and she made a 'let's get the hell out of here' motion with he hoof. As they rushed out and down the steps, Rarity dropped one of her crystal slippers.

Seeing as she passed by, Pinkie Pie said, "Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you." Rarity shrieked. "No! Ugh!" She swiftly smashed the fragile footwear. "Let's go!" Rarity grabbed the party pony as they rushed out of the Palace with the greatest of haste.

* * *

Joe's Donut Shop

11:55 PM

"Hey, Pony Joe. Another Donut." Spike asked. Joe looked at him in concern. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Spike wasn't about to let up. He slammed his coffee mug down. "Another donut! Extra sprinkles!" As he said that, the front door bell rung, indicating another customer. Joe looked across the counter at the newcomers with surprise.

"Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see."

Twilight and her friends were a wreck, and looked rather miserable. Spike didn't seem to notice that fact too much. "Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever?"

Twilight told him all about it.

"That sounds like the _worst _night ever!" Spike said.

"It was" Everyone said at once. They all shared a good laugh at that.

Becoming serious again, Twilight said, "I just hope Empress Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala." Without warning, a regal voice broke everypony out of their nervous stupor.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" Surprised, everyone turned to the door. All at once, they exclaimed, "Empress Celestia?!"

Sure enough, Celestia stood near the entrance, accompanied by Dr. Anders and Forge.

"Pardon me, Empress, but tonight was just...awful."

Celestia beamed. "Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is _always_ awful." Twilight tilted her head in surprise. "It is?"

The Empress nodded. "That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you and our other special guests could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as planned..." Forge coughed. "Ahem. Ackerson. Ahem." Celestia raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled at her innocently. Anders hit him in the back of the head with a newspaper. "...I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends."

"You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great."

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed. "Hanging out with friends!"

"Talking!" Fluttershy said.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie added.

Spike puffed his chest out. "You mean doing exactly what _I _wanted to do the whole time?"

"Yes, Spike. You were right."

"As horrible and strange as our night was..." Applejack began.

"...being together here has made it all better." Rarity finished.

"In fact, it's made it..." Pinkie said. Sensing what she was going to say, all six friends said simultaneously, "...the best night ever!"

Everyone laughed together. It would seem the night, as weird as it had been, had indeed ended on a very positive note.

The Empress said her goodbyes, and she, the Senior General, and the Minister of Technology took their leave. While Twilight and her friends' night may be over, the Empire's leaders still have business to attend to. UNSC business.

* * *

Throne Room, Canterlot Imperial Palace

Quarter past midnight

Admiral Sir Terrence Hood looked up admiringly at the freshly painted Imperial Flag mural above the Celestia's throne.

Turning around, he shook hands with Empress Celestia. "I can't begin to express how nice it is to have finally received the chance to see the leader of our new Ally in person. We've heard of, and have personally seen what your people are capable of. You have made a friend of the UNSC, your majesty. A permanent one." Hood smiled warmly at the Alicorn.

Celestia returned his smile. "My people, Luna, and I thank you deeply for agreeing to visit us and attend the Gala, even amidst such dangerous times as these, Admiral. I also want to personally thank you for your offer of friendship. That means more than you can imagine here in the Empire." She smiled apologetically as she remembered something else. "Oh, and I apologize for the erratic behavior of a specific few of our subjects. And the...pandemonium."

Hood shook his head at her. "You have nothing to apologize for, Empress Celestia. And _I _apologize; for Ackerson's behaviour. Were I in your shoes, I too would have done anything in my power to make a dull, awful event into one to remember." Celestia's face registered shock, ever so briefly. She had not expected the Admiral to figure out that she _deliberately _invited the Mane Six and them for that very purpose.

She replaced her shock with an informal grin, to which Hood returned the favor. "You Equestrians have shown that in addition to your gifted abilities with technology and magic, you can throw a boring party, and turn it into something...well, _fun_." Hood removed his cap and rubbed his head.

"Now, how would you and your subjects like to party, _UNSC _style?"

Celestia giggled. "We would be happy to visit you all on Reach. We should be able to join in you in just a few short days."

Hood regained his normal professional demeanor. "In that case, until next time, Empress." He shook her hoof again. He then turned to each of the Imperial leaders, giving them each a hand/hoof shake.

"Farewell, Crown Princess Luna, General Forge, Admiral Cutter.. " He continued on. "Aircommander Spitfire, and of course, Lord General Shining Armor."

"Until next time, Admiral Hood." Celestia said.

With that done, four of the Imperials moved to bid farewell to their UNSC counterparts, and exchange pleasantries. Luna, however, ignored them and approached the Master Chief, who was saying his goodbyes to his fellow Spartan II's.

The Chief turned to face her. "Fare thee well, Spartan. We...I, look forward to battling the Covenant alongside you in the months to come."

Chief nodded. "Likewise, Princess. I'm curious as to how potent your magic can really be on the battlefield." Luna gave him a knowing grin. "Not to be a braggart, but I think thou shalt be... impressed. Until next time. Take care of yourself, Chief."

The Master Chief said nothing more, and merely saluted Luna. She raised her hoof to her chest, and bowed, saluting back. At that, the Spartan moved to leave, followed by his UNSC superiors.

As their Pelicans sped away from Canterlot, the Alicorn sisters watched them amongst the other aircraft lights that danced across the night sky. Laying down and looking out over the gleaming city, Luna could tell that even with midnight upon them, the citizens of Canterlot continued their revelries and soirees in the light of electricity and magic energy, quite unlike the Equestria of Luna's distant memory. To say this fact pleased the Princess of the Night greatly, would be the understatement of the century.

Knowing exactly what her sister must be thinking, Celestia approached and laid a wing over Luna's shoulder. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it little sister?" She said finally.

Luna looked up at Celestia with with joy. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. "More than you can imagine... big sister."

* * *

***This is indeed the Halo theme song. The instrumental version, without the Gregorian chorus. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**I also want to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this fledgling story. It wouldn't have made it this far without your support, and now it still has a long ways to go. This story is far, FAR from over. **

**You guys rock, and again, sorry for leaving you waiting so long.**


	11. The Last of the Archons

**With this chapter, the story has reached a critical point in it's development. I have decided to break up the current and future chapters into named 'Acts'. Also, this chapter, there is going to be a lot of new history and lore being thrown around, fair warning.**

**One more thing, I recommend Halo 4's song 'Legacy' as background music for the middle part of this chapter, especially the scene in italics. It really fits the theme of what's happening, in my opinion.**

* * *

Act I Finale: Chapter 10: The Last of the Archons

"_Greatness and power are often allied with defeat. It is how civilizations are shaped... some ideas prosper, others die. The quality of ideas has little to do with the outcome. It is personalities that matter. Pay attention to those around you." _

**-Ur-Didact, Halo Cryptum.**

Gliese System

Planet Equis

Canterlot Imperial Palace, Library Wing

July 12th, 2551

7:30 AM

When the mysterious stasis pods had been shipped into the Capital from Aurora, the Ministry of Technology immediately went to work converting sections of the library wing of the Palace into a makeshift dedicated laboratory.

Bookshelves were moved to make way for diagnostic equipment, examination tables, the occasional holo-terminal and (if needed) equipment for post-mortem dissection analysis. Princess Luna had overseen the layout personally as soon as the morning following the Gala had arrived. At last, the mysterious beings would be revealed.

Celestia had asked for herself, Twilight and Dr. Anders to be present before the containers were opened. It would seem her majesty was counting on the stasis occupants to be friendly, but regardless she still had a group of guards with her, just in case. The two sisters were now waiting for the other two, before they could begin.

"Princess Luna! Princess Celestia!" The duo rushed towards the waiting monarchs eagerly.

Celestia smiled radiantly at them. "Twilight, Ellen! I'm so glad to finally see you two again!"

"We heard Luna was about to open the artifacts, we just couldn't pass up the chance to see it here!" Twilight said excitedly. "We still have all day to get to our regular business anyhow." Anders added turning to grin at her friend. The two then looked at Luna.

"Just what do you suppose are in these, Princess?" Twilight inquired.

"We shall see, Twilight Sparkle."

The midnight Alicorn did not explain further but instead looked to the group of workers standing patiently behind her. "Awaken the hushed casket."

"Yes your highness!" They said, echoing each other. A human interfaced with the stasis pod's controls while three earth ponies and two humans stood with pry bars waiting to force the pod open.

The panel beeped and the door began to open. But as expected, it had been sealed for so long that it needed 'encouragement' to open. The pry bars provided just that.

The door cracked open with a groan of protest and flash frozen air escaped with a hiss. It took several tense moments before the frozen, misty air gave way to reveal the being sleeping within. Not knowing what to expect, the Royal guards moved forward and trained their halberds, spears, and rifles tensely on container.

"At ease! Be still!" Luna shouted without looking at them. Her eyes were glued to the container opening.

Within the stasis casket, much to everyone's surprise, was unmistakably a massive pegasus stallion with a cyan blue coat. He was at least as tall as Luna. For a moment, he was still as a corpse. Then, movement. Twitching. He cringed his face in pain as his eyes opened to the light of the room, unprepared for it. Once his eyes had adjusted, he sat up, using his forehooves for support.

"It's a pegasus!" Twilight exclaimed, caught by complete surprise.

Rubbing his eyes with his right hoof, he look straight ahead in Twilight's direction. He saw the unicorn, and his eyes went wide. Looking around the room at everyone, his alarm grew. The Pegasus activated something on his strange armor with his wings in a stiff, but rapid movement, uttering a cry of effort as he did so.

This caused everyone near him to stagger back to the ground in a daze. He climbed out of the pod, half galloping, half limping, towards the stained glass windows near a block of shelves. He stared at them all, then at the entire room and its inhabitants, uncomprehending what he was seeing.

Quickly recovering from the force push spell, the guards moved to subdue the strange pegasus. His body began to sway as his vision swam before him and his head racked him with pain.

"Stop! Grant him his space, He's just confused!" Luna shouted. Anders moved in front of the guards, holding her hand up urgently. "Luna's right, it must have been at least 100,000 years for us, but for him it's only been..."

_"...a few minutes! We can all get out of here if we just get to one of the ships!"_

_"I'm sorry Archon Spectra. Admiral Thanaxes has already primed Sol Invictus for firing. We cannot sacrifice the remaining fleet, and no surviving warriors are allowed to leave this facility, even an Archon."_

_"Damn you Percival! Damn you to Tartarus! We can still fight, we swore to shed our last drop of blood to defend Equestria! And my friends' souls demand blood be payed for blood spilled in fighting the Forerunners' agression!"_

_The AI could only look him with stoic sadness._

_"The Humans, San 'Shyuum, and Sangheili are all spent. We are without allies. The Empire, the Imperial City, and the Emperor and Empress are all gone as well. They have fallen, along with most of our military and colonies. Thanaxes will try to take as many Forerunners with him as he can, but we are lost."_

_Percival's avatar, a grey-coated pegasus wearing a crested helmet, gestured his wings to the stasis chambers. "Get to your pods before the enemy breaches this facility. I shall ensure all relevant data is protected for our descendants."_

_"What about the rest of the Imperial family? And the Elements?"_

_"The Emperor and Empress' daughters are safe, they were spared from the orbital bombardment. You need not worry about them. They have been entrusted with the Elements as well, for their future duties."_

_"Percival! Don't do this, I order you to unlock the door and let us out! You may have given up, but if I and my generals are to die, it is with our armies! Our loyal soldiers. Not in some cold sleep like cowardly foals!"_

_"Your friends' sacrifices shall be honored, in the coming Empire. Archon Spectra Dash, you and your generals, together with the royal daughters, are to be our living legacy as a civilization."_

_Spectra trotted to his pod, enraged at his inability to stop the inevitable. He paused to look at his comrades, now interred in what he was sure was to be their frozen tombs. With a deep sigh, he closed his stasis pod._

_"When the next civilization rediscovers this place, Archon, the daughters will not remember all this. __You_ will be the voice of our people."

_"I, shall be more than that."_

_"Sol Invictus has been fired. Forerunner forces detected on the surface, preparing mega-spell bombardment."_

_Titanic explosions rung out far above him, shaking the thick, newly-formed ice and the facility within it. The vibrations were the last sensory data Spectra's body detected, before it passed into a deep, profound sleep._

The Pegasus held his hoof to his head for several seconds, before he fell to the ground on his haunches. He stared at them all wearily through piercing violet eyes.

Reluctantly the guards drew back from him, moving into a protective formation around Celestia, Twilight and Dr. Anders. "Yes, just keep your distance and let him get his bearings." Luna ordered again.

After several more moments of thick silence, Luna approached the Pegasus, getting a good look at him.

His body had fully thawed, revealing the color of his mane and tail. They were the color of a beautiful rainbow. Complete with his cyan coat, he closely resembled a certain other Pegasus Twilight knew.

He was equipped in a type of exotic armor, vaguely similar in design to what the Royal Guards were equipped with. It's pauldrons and chest piece consisted of sleek segmented plates that floated above the surface of his fur. In between the plates was transparent webbing, seeming to be for attaching extra holsters or pockets. The armor gleaned with small lights, indicating it had a working kinetic barrier system. His helmet was missing, having fallen off as he rushed from his stasis chamber. It had a mohawk crest much like the helmets of most modern soldiers.

He looked at Anders in disbelief. "Human? Hamanune? I thought your kind was killed off by the Forerunner at Charum Hakkor...Yprin, Forthencho and the others, they..." The Doctor was not sure how to respond.

Carefully, and ever so slowly, Luna got closer to him, catching his attention before he could finish. Then at last, she addressed him directly. "Who art thou...Pegasus?" He looked at her with a strange expression of recognition. His body now semi-calm, the ancient Pegasus responded.

"Lu...Luna?" He looked towards the Empress next. "Celestia... could it be? Harmony be praised! Percival was truthful, you are the Alicorn daughters! You survived the Fall!" He bowed at their hooves instantly.

"Forgive me, dearest sovereigns! We Archons tried our best, but we failed in our duty to protect your parents, the Empire, everything. Lost. The Elements.."

Both Alicorns looked at the Pegasus with absolute confusion, their eyes wide with shock. They were dealing with a being possibly even older than they were. "How do you know us, ancient one?" Luna demanded. "Of what do you speak? How.. do you know of our, our parents?" Her voice began to quiver with emotion.

"And...how do you know of the Elements of Harmony as well, Archon...?" Celestia

The Pegasus bowed a second time. "I, am the Equestrian, once known by the name Spectra Dash. I am..." He sighed sadly. "...was, the Archon of Fortitude. Together with my dearest friends, the Archons of Emotion, Compassion, Truth, Generosity and Magic, we wielded the sacred Elements forged by your mother, the late Empress."

"You wielded the Elements before us? How is all of this possible? I knew the Elements predated us, but never in this way." Celestia said slowly, her voice was like her sister's. Powerful emotions were surfacing that hadn't seen the light in millennia.

Sharing their distress, Spectra's voice nearly faltered as he explained himself. "The Ponies have an... ancestral memory, what the Forerunners called a 'geas', spread out among the four species, the alicorns, pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. As Archons, we were unique in that, we could acquire and store the collective emotions and memories of all Ponies, and store them for indefinite periods of time. We could become living lexicons, as it were."

He held out his two hooves to the sisters. "If you two would just, just take my hooves in yours. I could share with you my own collective memories. Likewise, I could as well learn from you both what has happened to our people..." His throat choked up, holding back tears. ".. in the long centuries of our absence. What say you, my... lieges?"

Luna hesitated, but Celestia could already see the literal wisdom in such an action. "Very well, Spectra Dash. We shall take your hooves into ours. I trust it shall not inflict harm of any kind on anypony?"

Spectra shook his head firmly, despite the shakiness in the rest of his body. "You have my word, your Grace. There is no threat of bodily harm. But be warned, it is an extremely emotional experience, we will be in great distress when it..concludes."

The younger Alicorn ordered the Royal Guards to stand down, and give them all room. Twilight and Anders were standing there the whole time, struck speechless. The guards pushed them away from the three ancient Ponies.

As the Princess and the Empress approached the Ancient Equestrian, they grasped his hooves in theirs. The reaction was instantaneous.

Spectra's body lit up with glowing glyphs, his eyes glowed pure white. The sisters' eyes lit up as well. As the memories of the three circulated around, many emotions flashed across their faces. Some memories were so powerful, each of the three spoke about them out loud in their trance-like state.

The Archon grimaced almost painfully, as he accessed odd memories in Celestia's mind, memories that didn't quite seem to be her's. "Sombra? That bastard took over the Crystal Kingdom?! He and Chryse betrayed us all, the Emperor and Empress, your parents.. told the Didact our weaknesses... sabotaged our defenses, for personal gain..." Archon Spectra shook with rage.

"Mother...Father? I, I remember now, the times we spent, looking out over the city...watching the starships pass by, and playing in the gardens, learning magic, flying..." Celestia's ears fell flat, and her head hung low. Her expression was haunting.

Poor Luna was impacted even harder, actually reliving the memories. "Father? No, don't leave us! But we...we miss you! Mother misses you, why can't you stay? The Archons can fight the monsters on their own, please Father, we're scared!"

"Chryse...Queen Chrysalis? SHE CREATED THE CHANGELINGS?! Yes... I see now...unleashed the Flood samples on herself, thought she could control the Parasite with magic! That traitorous foal of a researcher knew the consequences. Then she tried to infect and conquer the entire planet... had to fire Sol Invictus on our own cities... purify the taint..." Spectra's rage subsided into a morbid dread.

"The...Flood? Father always said it was the...greatest threat to Equestria, and the entire Galaxy. Humanity and its allies fought them alongside ponies ...wait, humans! We were allies..._back then_? How could I have not recognized James and Ellen as human instantly then? Has my long-term memory truly slipped my mind?" Celestia mused.

"Mother, what happened to all the Humans... the Sand...no...San 'Shyuum, and what about the lizard men with the funny jaws? If they're fighting with us, how come they aren't here with us anymore? What? What do you mean they are all too weak to fight now? Father always says we are too strong for the monsters to ever hope to win. I don't understand..." Luna murmured

Spectra murmured again, accessing the alicorns' memories of more recent history.

"Discord, he... He betrayed us as well. Yes, I recall now. Was the Imperial Senate nothing but vile serpents in our final months? ...Equestria, split apart by tribal warfare in the ages that followed... All that remains of the grand Imperial City is a ruined castle, overgrown by jungle, Everfree Forest? Night...Nightmare Moon? _NO!_ That can't be either... By the Gods, Luna...how?! And now...modern Humans, UNSC? Fighting our ancient allies? San 'Shyuum, Sangheili...worshiping _Forerunners_? What kind of abomination is this so-called Covenant?" Spectra was coming out of his trance, and was looking at Luna with deep concern and sympathy.

Celestia began to follow suit as well. "Spectra...the other Archons, the Elements.. They weren't enough? Mother...she sacrificed herself to power them...in turn they powered this weapon...Sol Invictus? It...did not save the Old Empire, but it saved Planet Equis from the Forerunner Fleets... I see now. Our parents saved what they could, us. Oh Luna, Spectra, to think..we had forgotten all this..."

The Archon of Fortitude was now grim as ever. "The Emperor died with Admiral Thanaxes, fighting the Forerunner scum in orbit. The Empress, indeed died as you said. She gave her life so that the Elements of Harmony could hold power. On Aurora, I watched the other Archons, my best friends since before we had learned to even count, drop one by one as they gave their power. It was the power of our friendship they gave. The power they unleashed, though was too intense, and they lost so much strength, that could no longer even draw breath. I and Midnight, the Archon, and Element, of Magic, were the last two to live. My strength was beginning to fail, but Midnight used the last of hers to keep me alive. She, the last of my friends, my dear love, died in my own two hooves."

Breaking his grip on the Alicorns' hooves, Spectra Dash looked at Celestia pleadingly. His face was heavy with mourning, and every year of his vast age showed in the glimmer of his eyes. "You were both just fillies, it's not your fault for not being able to remember. It's all mine, and the other military leaders. We were so blind, so naive, to think that there weren't traitors in Equestria's midst the whole time!" He paused to sigh.

"As the species allied with our Empire dwindled one by one in our long war with the Forerunners, combined with the rise of the Flood, I suppose many of us grew desperate. And now our own races have payed the price, 110,000 years of it, for our mistakes. We took our allies for granted, we left them to die, even Humanity, in the end."

Spectra paused again, and then looked to Luna. The younger monarch was shaking like a leaf and sobbing. The memory synchronization had obviously been the hardest on her. Celestia moved to comfort her younger sister. "Easy, Lulu, easy now little sister, it's alright, it's not happening now, it was long ago... A long, long time..ago.." Much to Twilight's horror, Celestia's soothing voice actually cracked at that point. The Alicorn embraced her younger sister, and broke down into a quiet, but intense fit of sobbing.

The Archon hesitated, if only for a minute, before his fatherly instinct kicked in. He embraced both sisters in his wings. Tears streaming down his face, he ran his hooves through their flowing manes in an effort to comfort them.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry, Lulu, Tia. I tried to convince your parents to hide, to run, to do anything, but face the enemy. They wouldn't listen, they were too stubborn, and I was too prideful. They need you two together and strong, and I'm sorry too that knowing this put you in our current predicament, but it is necessary for the greater good. Surely as monarchs, you understand? You must understand, you had to know this should the Ancient Enemy ever rise again."

Reluctantly withdrawing from the two, Spectra waited for them to collect themselves and give a response. To the ancient pegasus' surprise, it was Luna who looked up at him first. She stared at him, peering right into his soul.

"I have just one question for you, Archon of Fortitude. One important question. Did...did Mother and Father die honorably? Are their souls at peace?"

Spectra returned her steely gaze. "They died with more honor than a trillion scores of the Didact and his Forerunner soldiers combined, Lulu. Your father exacted revenge on the Forerunners who had convinced our own to betray us, just before he and the Admiral were swept away by Sol Invictus' detonations along with the enemy armada."

"Your mother, without her sacrifice, we Archons would never have been able to use the Elements of Harmony to power the weapon and end the battle. I would say their nobility and honor rival that of the Gods themselves, my lady. If they could see your new Empire today, Ponies allied with at least the Humans once more, their hearts would swell with pride, I'm sure. Because it would mean the Forerunners had failed, and we had indeed won in the end. Yes, I think they are at peace."

Luna nodded at this, seemingly satisfied. Spectra turned to Celestia, who had finally regained her usual wise, calm countenance. "All of this information, what are we to do with it all? I'm not even sure how our subjects would react to all this..this history. I must admit: For the first time in a very long time, I'm left almost speechless, Archon Spectra Dash."

"We'll take it one step at a time, and reveal it to society bit by bit." He looked over at Ellen and Twilight, who had watched the entire thing, never drawing their attention away. They now stared back at him, as confused and concerned as the guards around them. "I understand you are going to the Human world, Reach soon, yes?"

"Actually, that's correct Spectra." Celestia replied.

"I see. When you meet with the leaders of these... modern Humans, I wish to reveal our history, at least to them and your empire's military leaders. First though, we must awaken my two generals from stasis. They shall help me to explain all this to an audience that was not actually around when it all occurred."

Princes Luna moved immediately, catching the workers' attention. "Get to work opening the other two containers!"

Spectra turned to face Ellen and Twilight again. He finally addressed the both of them directly for the first time. "You there, you are the Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, is that correct?'

"Yea...yes." Twilight stuttered, still dazed by what she had witnessed.

"And I understand, that you are not only the Empress' prime student, but also the wielder of the Element of Magic?"

At the mention of Celestia, Twilight regained a bit of her usual demeanor. "Oh yeah, that's correct. What about it though?"

"I need you and your five friends with me at Reach when I explain vital things in more clarity to your leaders and the Humans." He peered over to Anders. "I will need you with as well, Doctor. " He said simply. "Now, let's wake up my two comrades, I yearn to see them for the first time in over a thousand centuries." Spectra declared.

Anders merely nodded, while Twilight replied, "You know, Spectra Dash, my friend _Rainbow _Dash is going to flip out when she meets you. You seem like a perfect male version of her." For the first time that day, Spectra demonstrated that the ancient Equestrians were capable of grinning, for a large toothy one now dominated his facial features.

"Actually, Twilight Sparkle, our similar appearance is also part of what I'm going to be talking about -very, very soon."

* * *

**Writer Trivia: This chapter was heavily inspired and influenced by Javik the Prothean's parts in Mass Effect 3, Vulcan Mind-Melding from Star Trek, and the Halo books Cryptum, and Primordium, as well as the Halo 4 terminals.**

**Thanks for reading!**

***I've decided to go with my original concept and name the planet Equis, while Equestria will refer to both the continent and country on the planet, as well as the entire empire. There are also other, smaller continents and countries on Equis as well, that will play a role in the story very soon.**

**Also, the version of this story on FIMFiction has a picture of Celestia and Luna's parents, the Emperor and Empress mentioned, at the end of this chapter.**

**Update 7/25/13: Over 2000 views and counting, wow do you guys amaze me! I honestly never thought the story would get this far. Thanks for your support! Act II, Chapter 11 should be out in just a few more days.**


	12. Ancient History

**Sorry for the wait again! I just had to go and start a whole bunch of other stories. The ideas keep popping into my head like a locust horde.**

**Anyways, here's the beginning to Act II, Chapter 11. Happy reading, my friends!**

* * *

Act II: Upheaval

Chapter 11: It's All Just Ancient History

Undisclosed Location 

"So tell us again, why are your kind really fighting our UNSC allies?" A shadowed figure inquired.

Former Covenant Zealot Toyah Kusovai rested a slender hand on the energy barrier confining him to his cell. "The Humans have been deemed Heretics. Living insults to the Gods, the Forerunners. We have never once questioned as to why the Prophets made the decision to go to war with man, for it was not our place ."

The figure nodded. "And what is your stance now, as if _we_ don't already know?"

"I have seen how your people truly are. And I now do not see why the Prophets gave the orders they did. How could massacring an entire species lead us onto the Great Journey? Blasphemy I know, but I still to this day do not approve of my brothers fighting in this war. There is no honor in our Covenant any longer."

"So where does that leave you now, Kusovai?"

The elite inclined his head, thinking for several moments. "Wherever you want us, my lady. If you demand that we spill blood in your Empire's name, so be it. You have fairly beaten us in honorable combat, and as a Sangheili, I will honor the duty I now owe to you for sparing us."

This apparently satisfied the figure, who came out of the shadows of the corridor. The regal form of Crown Princess Luna now stood before the Elite.

"That's most pleasing to our ears, Toyah Kusovai. You and the rest of thine compatriots shall be moved to more open accommodations in a fortnight for this. Perhaps even in a few months we shall allow you to join us in battle. Fare thee well, Swordsman."

"Of course, good bye regal one." When the Princess was long out of sight. The Sangheili pulled his jaws into something resembling a grin. He lifted his wrist, and upon it a communication device blinked to life

"What is your status, Councilor?" An unknown voice asked.

"In position, noble prophet. Soon these Eqeustrian fools shall release us freely."

"Excellent, Councilor. The data you have provided for us thus far has been most..._appetizing_. You have our blessing to continue this charade, for as long as need be. For the glory of the Covenant!"

"Towards the salvation of the Great Journey." Kusovai agreed. The communicator turned off. The Sangheili let out a quiet malicious chuckle.

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

Epsilon Eridani System

Planet Reach

ONI Olympic Tower, New Alexandria, Espoz

July 16th, 2551

"Welcome to Reach, _Archon_ Spectra Dash." Lord Hood said, shaking the pegasus' hoof in greeting. "I trust what you have to tell us is of top priority?"

The Archon gave the Admiral a stiff bow, spreading his wings apart for a moment. "I thank you for your kind welcome. And yes, it is of the greatest urgently that I impart my knowledge to you all." Hood nodded at him in understanding, and moved to take his seat.

Dash cleared his throat, and began to speak to everyone as he took the center stage of the briefing room.

Assembled around him was every one of the guests who had attended the Gala a couple of days previous, as well as several new faces. Alongside the Admirals, Halsey, and Ackerson now stood Admiral Whitcomb, a Navy Commander by the name of Jacob Keyes, various officers and researchers, and Dr. William Iqbal, a Xenoarchaeologist of the University of Edinburgh. On either side of the room, stood at least a dozen Spartan III's on security detail.

Next to the UNSC officials stood the Empress and Princess, along with the commanders of the Imperial Military, who all watched the ancient pegasus quietly. Behind them all, sat the Mane Six, watching the proceedings with curiosity.

"Ahem! Hear me o' Humans, leaders and scholars of the United Nations Space Command. I am known as Spectra Dash, and in my day I was the Archon of Fortitude, one of Six Archons who represented the best virtues of our civilization. What I am about to tell you will seem implausible, radical, I know. It will be difficult to accept all at once, but I swear on my life that the information I impart to you is the full, _honest truth_ of both my peoples' history, and your own."

The humans gave him mixed expressions of curiosity, confusion, and skepticism. A few seemed taken aback to the archaic manner in which he had addressed them. Nevertheless, Spectra maintained his stiff posture. "Before I begin, I have to introduce, not one, but _two_ comrades of mine." He motioned a hoof to a doorway on his right.

The door opened, and out walked two other Equestrians. One was a rather short, but imposing male earth pony with a red coat and brownish mane and tail . The second, was a female Unicorn that shared Spectra's surprising stature. She had a white coat with an azure mane and tail.

Both wore armor similar to what the pegasus stallion had, and also like Spectra, their cutie marks were not visible. They were covered by exotic armor plating that protected the wearers' flanks, backs, necks, and everything in between.

"May I acquaint you, with Generals Honoria..." He gestured to the unicorn. "...and Aurelius." Gesturing to the earth pony. Both bowed to the crowd. "And now, I pass the words to General Honoria." He tilted his head to the unicorn, and she nodded once. Turning to face everyone, she spoke.

"Dignitaries of the UNSC, I am former General Honoria, at your service." She bowed to them. "Let me begin with a question. You scientists are aware, of the Forerunners, are you not?" Honoria was glancing at Halsey and Iqbal in particular.

Halsey nodded in affirmation. "Indeed. We have stumbled upon Forerunner artifacts and ruins from time to time across various colonies. It would appear the Covenant take special interest in these artifacts, as they never glass planets until said artifacts are recovered. Why do you ask?"

"The Forerunners are integral to what we are about to tell you all." Halsey nodded, narrowing her eyes with intrigue. She too cleared her throat, and looked to her fellow general. "Aurelius, if you would be so kind?"

General Aurelius bowed before them like his colleague. "I'm not one for mincing words, so I'll be blunt as a hammer. We are from the time of the Forerunners. Based on your calendars, and our reckoning, myself, General Honoria, and Archon Spectra are over _100,000 years old_."

This bold statement was greeted with a chorus of pandemonium as the crowd of humans began to murmur loudly. Many of the scientists openly voiced there confusion. Others seemed angered and frustrated. If the General was truthful, what they were about to hear would completely throw their theories and facts about the Forerunners on their heads. Everything they thought they knew about the mysterious alien civilization, was about to figuratively be thrown out the windows of Olympic Tower.

Spectra raised his hooves, in an effort to catch their attention so they could continue. After a few more moments of quiet, furious whispering to each other, even the most stubborn of the intellectuals returned their attention to the ancient beings on stage.

"Like I said, we speak the truth." Spectra repeated. "And now I am about to begin. If someone would turn on the projectors please? I shall begin my presentation."

A couple technicians turned on a few things of equipment, and the room's main view screen flickered to life. Spectra looked at the technology.

_How primitive._ He mused as he inserted a crystal data chip from a knapsack on his armor into the computer on the stage, and the two-dimensional screen changed.

The lare monitor displayed what the Imperials instantly recognized as the Planet Equis, as it appeared from space. However, it looked radically different from how they remembered it. The continents appeared smaller, meaning the seas were apparently higher. "Over one hundred and ten thousand years ago, during the time of the Forerunners," Spectra began.

The shot panned across the planet, to the side shrouded in night. "...Our Equestria was a powerful and prosperous empire. We were ruled by an Emperor and Empress, and had a Senate of democratically elected representatives, who helped their Imperial Majesties to govern our empire across the stars." Cities were shown all across central Equestria, as well as along the coasts. Their lights formed glyphs and other beautiful patterns. In the middle, where Ponyville and the Everfree Forest were now situated, the largest of the collection of lights gleamed radiantly in the backdrop of space. Starships went back and forth between the planet and various orbital platforms and stations. Many of the stations were connected to the planet's surface by massive orbital tethers.

"We Equines, the natives of Equis, were allied with your ancestors." Spectra continued. The screen now displayed proudly, the leaders of the Prehistoric Human Civilization."

The first was a stoic-looking man with a long mane of flowing black hair. He had a face reminiscent of a Native American from Earth and possessed white tattoos adorning his chin, nose, and forehead. The man was wearing sleek, glowing armor under an ornate jacket and had a helmet to top off his uniform. "This was Lord of Admirals Forthencho. Once Humanity's prime military leader, and was Equestria's closest ally within our alliance, the Imperium of Harmony."

The second was a tall, slender woman. If Celestia were a human, she would surely resemble this woman. She had long flowing blue and black locks of hair and smooth, light brown skin. But unlike Forthencho, she wore not armor, but an elaborate robe that flowed much like her hair. Parts of the robe actually seemed to literally levitate in the air, defying gravity. "Yprin, Yprikushma, the chief political, scientific, and morale leader of the Ancient Human Government." Spectra explained.

Behind both, were men and women clad in sleek, powerful looking armor and uniforms of various styles.

The UNSC officials stared at the image of the Ancients, their faces enchanted with awe. Clearly these people were from a time when Humanity had been at an almost god-like status.

"And that's not all. Ponies and Humans were allied with other species as well." The next image that appeared, shocked the audience greatly.

Yprin and Forthencho could now be seen standing next to two alicorns in a beautiful, sun-lit courtyard. The first was a tall violet-eyed stallion with fur as black as midnight and wings and a mane that shined like a veil of stars. The second was a mare as tall as the first who had a white and orange coat. Her mane was orange and violet. Together, her colors mixed to form an exquisite nebula across her mane and tail.

Both alicorns wore gleaming crowns, and at their hooves...were Celestia and Luna, when they were fillies.

"The Emperor Tarquin and Empress Galaxia, heads of the Equestrian Imperial Family." Spectra declared, his face stoic and impassive as his ears fell flat on his head.

In the back of the room, Luna felt herself becoming misty-eyed, and the Empress put a wing around her. Admiral Cutter and Shining Armor stared at the sisters with concern etched on there faces.

It wasn't the sight of the supposedly deceased monarchs or their daughters that truly shocked the UNSC officials however, but rather the other beings accompanying them and the ancient humans. One of them was a Sangheili, in armor General Forge instantly recognized as eerily resembling Ripa Moramee's, the Elite Arbiter he had killed back on the shield world. He couldn't believe his eyes.

In addition, three other beings stood next to the ancient Sangheili. A San Shyuum, now known as a Covenant Prophet, who stood, tall and lithe, on his two legs. Next to the San 'Shyuum, was a tall, mysterious and golden-skinned being that greatly resembled a human, but had ears ending in sharp points and a highly angular face. The last being caught everyone, Admirals, Imperials, and the Alicorn Sisters alike, by complete surprise.

There stood what was unmistakably Discord, accompanied by another, female Draconequus. Even stranger, Discord did not look like his usual self.

Instead of a lion's paw, and an eagle's talon, and the other mismatched appendages one would expect, Discord and his female counterpart had normal, symmetrical limbs. They resembled reptilian, serpentine dragon versions of ponies. Despite the vast difference in appearance between the distant past and when they had last seen him, the look in Discord's eyes were unmistakable to Celestia and Luna. It was him for sure.

Archon Spectra saw the Alicorns' disbelief, and addressed them directly for a moment. "Your majesties, this was Discord as he and his species was, before the Forerunner Builders abducted and used the Draconequii for abominable medical experiments. I suspect that was what had driven Senator Discord to turn on us as the others did."

Turning back to the rest of the audience he continued his original speech. "We were allied with species that are now part of this 'Covenant' you and the Empire are fighting, as well as numerous other species who had wished to resist and repulse Forerunner dominance."

Spectra zoomed the ancient photograph out, emphasizing that fact. All the beings in the picture were standing together with smiles, grins, and smirks on their faces, laughing at a now long-forgotten joke or tale. This was not just a group of allied civilizations that were fighting a common threat, but rather, a large extended and closely knit family with common ideals and virtues.

This realization did little to sway the humans of the UNSC however. Whereas they had previously murmured their skepticism or confusion, many were now in absolute uproar over it.

"So what if we were allied with the Covie split-chins and others a million freakin' years ago, how does that even matter? Them bastards are GLASSING OUR PLANETS RIGHT NOW! IT'S ALL JUST ANCIENT HISTORY!" Ackerson shouted across the room at Spectra, adding to the chaos of the crowd.

This made Admiral Parangosky unbelievably furious. "JAMES ACKERSON, YOU ARE A COLONEL OF THE UNSC AND YOU WILL BEHAVE LIKE ONE!" She bellowed.

Admiral Lord Hood look like he wanted to strike both of them upside the head with a solid hardcover copy of the UNSC Codes and Procedures, but he professionally kept his cool. The tumult among the UNSC delegation continued for two more minutes, before General Honoria intervened.

Using her magic to amplify her voice, she bellowed, "ORDER! NOW!" It was enough to even make Celestia and Luna cringe from the sheer volume.

The shout produced the desired effect. The entire audience silenced at once, everyone peering at her. The ancient General regained her normal speaking voice. "Thank you, if we may continue?"

"Please proceed." Iqbal said, eagerly wanting to hear more. The Archon cleared his throat once more, and waited for his hearing to properly return, before speaking.

"In those times, the Forerunners," Spectra changed the image again, this time to that of the Galaxy, with massive swaths of star systems covered in a blue light.

"Commanded a vast empire, what they called, the 'Ecumene'. It dwarfed even the combined territories of all species allied with the old Equestrian Empire. In time, as we expanded our own territories across unclaimed systems, they became increasingly more aggressive in their attempts to annex our core worlds and governments. But that was not what ushered in our civilizations' respective falls."

This time, a new image appeared, displaying a disgusting looking creature with a various probing tentacles and stalks on its body. "This, this Parasite, is what set everything in motion." If the crowd wasn't completely silent before, they were now.

"The Parasite, or the 'Flood', as it widely came to be known as, sprung up out of nowhere several years after the Human San 'Shyuum Alliance announced a mysterious discovery on some abandoned planetoid in the Outer Rim of the Orion Arm. After many more years, dozens of systems and scores of colonies had been attacked and compromised. To make matters worse, Humanity and the San 'Shyuum's attempts to sterilize infected worlds, were met with hostility from the Forerunners. They interpreted our actions as aggressive expansion." Spectra felt his rage building.

"Then, they attacked. When the Flood was at its strongest, they, the Forerunners Warrior Servants and the gods-damned Didact, attacked us, claiming 'unlawful expansion', in an effort to claim the Mantle. THE IRONY!" The Ancient Equestrian drove his hoof into a metal table with force, busting a hole straight through it.

An image of the Didact, in full combat skin, appeared in full on the screen.

After several seconds, the image was replaced by new ones, ones of battle. "This, is the fate our civilizations met after we, the great Imperium of Harmony, defeated the Flood, the greatest threat to all living things." Spectra spat, barely able to contain his anger.

Humans and San 'Shyuum were seen dying in droves, cut down by the energy beams of Forerunner soldiers. Fleets burned in the orbits of planets, and entire worlds were turned to glass by orbital bombardment.

"They hunted us like mere animals they did. All in the name of the Mantle? Bah! I crushed many a Forerunner Promethean's skull beneath my armored hooves, but still it wasn't enough!"

Ponies, and all the other races, were now seen in battle alongside Sangheili, Humans, and Prophets, both on the ground, and in deep space. "The Forerunners made no difference in their targeting. They spared no military lives in their conquest of planet after planet. Meanwhile, the civilians were subjected to vile things. Genetic Experimentation, population reduction, starvation. Indeed, many in the Ecumene rejected such genocide, but they were quickly ruled out by the powerful Builders, who supported the Didact in his campaign against the Imperium. All for the upholding of the Mantle, right?"

Finally, the images cut back to Planet Equis, now surrounded by entire fleets of warships, and a single massive orbital platform. "We fought them for centuries like this, slowly being pushed back to our capital worlds. Eventually, we were isolated from each other." Spectra held his head low, his anger fading into a deep sadness.

"Equestria, and the Draconequii Dominion held our own on Equis, while the Humans likewise defended Charum Hakkor. The San 'Shyuum surrendered, as the Sangheili died valiantly holding onto Sangheilios. We had long ago lost contact with the Ehlnofey, of the planet Nirn. They had turned on themselves in a civil war, no doubt of the Forerunners' deviant designs."

"Then, we got final word from Yprin Yprikushma. She and the remainder of the Humans had been under siege by the Didact's forces for fifty years, until Forthencho's fleet had finally been broken. They were making their last stand. And now, so was Equestria."

"As the last children of the Era of Harmony, as noble Galaxia had called it, we fought the Didact's legions alone until the bitter end."

As more images scrolled on by, Equis was now surrounded by battle. Forerunner, Equestrian, and a few remaining ships of the other species, were engaging each other in high orbit. Debris fields littered the skies, meanwhile, the surface of the planet burned. All of the Equestrian continent was ablaze, from coast to coast. The area now called the Everfree forest, once the Imperial City, was a massive plane of bare ashen-colored glass.

Listening intently from afar, Doctor Anders felt a chill run down her spine at the implications of the image portraying the glassed land. _Glassing...? The ashes left behind in the soil all those millenia, they're the reason why the ground is so fertile for agriculture, particularly apple orchards, around Ponyville!_ The morbid realization weighed heavily on the Minister of Technology, but still she listened as the Archon continued on.

"But, we had one trick left up our sleeves, thanks to the sacrifices of a brave few." Spectra looked back up to the crowd with fire and vengeance in his eyes. "Our answer, to the Forerunners' unstoppable Naval supremacy."

The massive orbital platform seen previously appeared again, in a closer shot. A magic energy was building inside the space station's center. "Behold, the power that was, SOL INVICTUS!" Spectra bellowed.

The orbiting super weapon's beam fired, striking Equis' Sun. The sight left Halsey completely flabbergasted. "You tried to make your star go _supernova_?" The scientist asked.

"Watch." The pegasus replied simply.

The beam triggered something in the Sun, causing it to convulse. Celestia watched the historical event unfold with absolute confusion. Luna was equally left speechless. As the star convulsed more and more, it suddenly stopped. Then, from a single, precise point on the Sun's surface, a new beam of energy erupted out, right at the fleets as they blew each other into molten slag and debris.

The beam struck the middle of the largest Forerunner vessel, a Fortress-class carrier ship.

The behemoth spacecraft buckled and melted as the beam cut into it's hardlight hull. Then, as the beam reached it's greatest intensity, the vessel erupted into a massive fire ball almost equivalent in power to a UNSC Nova Bomb. The miniature star consumed every Forerunner and Imperium ship within range, before dying out into darkness.

A second, third, and fourth beam jolted out, repeating the process, over and over again, until no vessel remained in orbit. Everything had been ionized back to their subatomic particles. Not a trace of the fleets remained, and still, Equestria's homeworld burned. It would, and did, take the planet countless decades to finally recover.

By then, the ancient Empire of Equestria, and all the civilizations it had aligned itself with, had become a distant memory. All of its history and culture lost to time, war, and decay, until its partial rediscovery in the living form of Spectra Dash now.

"Admiral Thanaxes, alongside the Emperor, commanded our fleets in those final moments. They knew they were going to perish, yet they held their ground until the very end, taking their hated enemy with them. In the months to come, if what I understand about the Covenant is true, _you_ must be prepared to fight like that. Like your ancestors!"

In this new war, we face off against old allies, but we must not give them quarter, for they have failed to remember what he have safeguarded in stasis for a thousand centuries. This Covenant will fall before our new-found might this era, and we will all be whole _again_!"

Previous skepticism and indifference set aside, the UNSC officials all arose in applause, even ones like Ackerson clapped, if out of sarcasm.

Hood nodded from afar and spoke loudly. "We're in agreement on this Spectra. The UNSC is prepared to stand with our Equestrian allies against the Covenant. If they attack one of us, they attack all of us! We're in this war together, every last soldier and civilian!"

From his seat next to Catherine Halsey, with pipe in hand, Jacob Keys next addressed the ancient pegasus. "You ponies have amazed me! To think we once fought side-by-side! Well Spectra, how about together we give them Covenant a history lesson they'll never forget?!"

Taken aback at the sudden burst of applause, Spectra looked at all the humans gratefully. His felt his veins pulse with adrenaline from the fervor of the support from his audience.

"I thank you from my heart for your words. You honor me! Unfortunately, from what I have been told of the Covenant, they sound to me like they are attempting to mimic the Forerunners. To become like them. This is most dire news for the entire galaxy, I fear."

The Archon stared at Colonel Ackerson, his eyes piercing right through to the human's soul. "You see now, why all this history matters, _young one?_"

Ackerson was at a loss for how to respond in the wake of the Ancient's unexpected retort. As the UNSC delegation took back to their seats and quieted down, Spectra Dash looked to them all.

"My friends, I'm afraid that is the end of my briefing to you. I must leave to...gather myself."

Dash quickly trotted off the stage, heading for the exit of the briefing hall. As he passed by the Equestrians, he whispered in Celestia's ear. "I wish to speak with the Elements of Harmony, as soon as possible, your majesty." She nodded wordlessly with a concerned frown, and the ancient stormed out.

The hall was quiet for several awkward seconds, before General Aurelius' voice finally cut through the silence like a knife.

"We apologize for Archon Spectra's abrupt departure. Just please understand, the state of affairs in the Galaxy right now, coupled with all that has happened in the past 100,000 years, who wouldn't be emotional beyond an ever stoic monk on a mountain top?"

There was a chorus of agreement from many of the gathered UNSC officials, the Admirals among them. The UNSC has been facing quite a similar situation as Spectra's people had, after all.

Honoria took over for her comrade again. "Well, lords and ladies of the UNSC," She declared archaically, "I thank you for dedicating your time to hearing us out. We promise you, we shall share the more specific details of our history, military tactics, technology, magics, and society with your scientists at your request, with the Empress' approval of course." The ancient Unicorn turned to gaze at Celestia expectantly.

"Yes, I approve. There is much the UNSC, as well as current-day Equestria, can learn from you ancient ponies." The Sun Empress said with certainty.

Doctor Halsey, who had been sitting next to Commander Keys for much of the Archon's history lecture, turned to Celestia across the aisle. "I thank you, your majesty. The data on your people's interactions and history with the Forerunners will be invaluable in mine and my colleagues' research."

As everypony got up to leave the large room, Celestia smiled at Halsey. "We would be happy to invite you to collaborate with our Ministry of Technology sometime in the future if you so wish, Doctor Halsey."

Dr. Anders looked to the Empress in horror, Celestia did not see it, but she new Anders had the look. Still gazing at Halsey, the alicorn's smile turned into a grin.

Catherine smirked intelligently at Anders, and then back at the Empress. "It would be my pleasure to work with your scientists. Your magic intrigues me deeply, and I look forward seeing it up close."

"Well, we look forward to having you, Doctor." Empress Celestia replied kindly. As Halsey joined Keys, Hood, and the others to leave, Luna, who had been sitting next to Anders, broke out into a little giggle at the whole exchange.

Ellen nudged her forcefully in annoyance, trying to get her to stop. Quickly realizing that she had just touched a Princess without permission, she quickly reddened with embarrassment. "Your majesty, I'm so sorry. You just struck a nerve." Luna waved a hoof at the Doctor.

"Tis nothing Minister Anders. I was yanking your chain on purpose. You have nothing to apologize for." The Princess replied, maintaining her giggles. Anders smiled lightly, still embarrassed.

Celestia smiled warmly at the both of them, before she made her way to the Mane Six, who had watched the whole presentation with rapt attention. The mares' responses to it all were mixtures of sympathy, shock, fascination, and pure awe, all rolled into one confused jumble of emotion.

"Twilight and friends, Spectra Dash has personally requested that you all see him and the Generals in private as soon as you can." she informed them. "Luna and I, along with everypony will be with you shortly."

"Okay Empress." Twilight replied. Rainbow Dash, for reasons well known to Twilight, was the first to hurry out of the room. As the six friends made their way out of the hall, other activities were afoot.

On stage, the two ancient Equestrian generals looked over at Colonel Ackerson and Parangosky. They whispered something to each other, and both nodded in agreement, then exited the briefing hall through the back behind stage, rendezvousing with the Archon of Fortitude outside.

Parangosky, making sure she was out of earshot of Hood or the other Admirals, whispered something to Ackerson. The black-haired man nodded, and walked up to one of the Spartans, who was equipped with gray Mjolnir Mark V Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor. He spoke to the soldier quietly, who had his back to the wall causally.

Twilight was the last of the Elements to leave, but just before she went through, she caught the final bit of the Colonel's conversation with the Spartan. "I expect you guys to carry this mission out with utmost efficiency and secrecy, do you understand me SPARTAN-B313?"

"Got it, sir."

"Good, then be ready to muster out to Equis in the next few days. That will be all." The two humans saluted each other, and exited the room through separate doors.

The unicorn wrote it off as nothing, even despite Ackerson's strange expression and overly secretive body language, as well as his mentioning of her homeworld. She moved to follow her friends, her mind still racing about the history they had all just witnessed.

* * *

ONI Olympic Tower

Skydeck

The wind whipped through Spectra Dash's rainbow-colored mane as he gazed out over the human city of New Alexandria. It's tall skyscrapers, bustling streets and skies, reminded the Archon much of the time he had spent in the Imperial City, back on Equis all those millennia ago.

He was broken out of his musings by a rather tomboyish voice. "Hey? You really Spectra Dash?" The old pegasus turned around, and was greeted by almost an exact clone of himself, were he not a stallion. He was rather caught off guard.

"In the flesh. You're... really Rainbow Dash?" He said, awe creeping into his voice.

"Hay yeah! So is it all true then, are you really my great, great, great, great, great..."

"Grandfather?" He finished for her. With an amused grin, he continued. "Yes, Rainbow Dash. I am your distant ancestor."

The vastly younger pegasus flared her wings in excitement. Here she was, staring somepony in the face, a relative separated from her by the span of thousands of years. The thought was almost mind-boggling.

"That...is...so...AWESOME!" She approached him and inspected his armor. "Is the metal really floating, above your body?" Spectra nodded.

"Again, just awesome!" Spectra continued to grin at her. "Not only does it float, the metal is mixed with, wait for it...solid light!"

Rainbow raised an eyebrow at him. "Come again?"

"Ancient Equestrians could take sunlight itself and form it into solid things." He pointed at one of the many tall skyscrapers surrounding the two. "We could even make buildings and ships out of it! whatever we needed, all powered by the Empress' Sun, and good old fashion unicorn magic."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in amazement, finally understanding the ancient technology at least basically. She was just in the middle of asking the Archon about other technological miracles of ancient Equestrian society, as Twilight and the rest of her friends arrived on scene.

When they looked at the two rainbow-colored pegasi, Rainbow blurted out, "I'm not an egghead, I swear!" Before she put her hooves to her mouth, embarrassed over her outburst.

Spectra greeted the Mane Six warmly. "Girls, welcome."

"Her majesty said there was something mite important ya wanted to talk to us 'bout. What might that be Spectra?" Applejack inquired.

"Ah, yes. I do have something of great importance to mention." He looked from AJ to Twilight. "It's about the Elements of Harmony, and you six, to be precise."

"We're listening." Twilight replied.

"As you wish, but first, a little bit more history." Spectra said. Pinkie Pie began to get excited. "Oh boy! Story time!" The mare began bouncing up and down.

"Not just any story, my young friends, but a story that has since descended into legend in the time of my absence. It is the story of...how the Elements came to be, and what your roles are in the story now, as it is still being told. I shall tell you now, the story of the Six Mighty Archons."

"You see young ones, long, long ago, in the times of the Old Empire, there were six Pony warriors of great power, Archons who represented the greatest of virtues in not just Equestria, but all of the Milky Way." He turned to Rainbow Dash. "Just as I am your ancestor, Rainbow Dash, so are the Archons the ancestors of all of your friends."

This statement caught everypony by surprise. "Say what?" Applejack interjected, clearly confused.

"In the final days of our long war, when Equestria needed them most, the Archons were selected as the first to wield the Elements of Harmony into battle. But not as weapons, rather as sources of power, granted by the Empress Galaxia herself."

Each of the Mane Six looked to their respective Elements with new-found awe and curiosity.

Turning to Twilight, he spoke. "The first element, the Element of Magic, was wielded by the Archon of Magic, Midnight. She was the wisest scholar in all the Empire, and also the most fiercest of unicorn battlemages. Her masterful command of the destruction and combat magic schools defeated many of the Empire's foes."

At the mention of the wise scholar part, Twilight perked her ears up, smiling.

Spectra Dash's eyes became a little misty as he remembered each of his long lost friends.

He next looked to Pinkie Pie, who had stopped bouncing, to pay attention. "The second Element, Laughter, was held by the Archon of Emotion, Cicero. Like you, Pinkie Pie, Cicero always worked tirelessly to ensure the happiness and good spirits of his friends and acquaintances, and sometimes even complete strangers. His antics kept us all together in the long campaigns against the Didact's forces."

Pinkie Pie gave him a huge grin, to which the pegasus tried his best to return.

Fluttershy was next. "Fluttershy..." The yellow pegasus looked up at him shyly behind her pink mane. "Your ancestor, was the Archon of Compassion, Gentlewind. She was renowned throughout the galaxy for her deep caring for all living things, sometimes even risking her life to save a wounded enemy soldier, if long enough for their comrades to retrieve them. The Element of Kindness allowed her to save lives in a way no other healer or doctor ever could. She would be proud to see her descendant has long since continued that legacy of compassion."

The two pegasi smiled at each other warmly, Fluttershy losing her shyness, before Spectra moved once more, this time to Rarity.

"Raregroove was your ancestor, Rarity. Long before our war with the Forerunners, he was the Empire's premier artist and, like you, had a knack for designing fashion. All the bits he had made with his works always went to charities. When the war broke out, he used the Element of Generosity's powers to create some of the most effective armor designs for the soldiers of Equestria and her allies. Your ancestor saved many a life with his careful oversight." Rarity closed her eyes in pride upon hearing this.

At that, Spectra focused his violet eyes on AJ. "Applejack, you are the Element of Honesty? Then you will be proud to hear that your ancestor, Golden Heart, was the Archon of Truth. Not only did she discern if there were traitors among our ranks, she also worked to ensure we were all pure of heart, in everything we did. She valued hard work and humble honesty above all other things."

Smiling, Applejack took off her hat and held it to her chest. "Aw shucks, that's mighty fine to hear from ya, Spectra."

The Archon returned her smile, before finally turning back to peer into his own descendant's magenta eyes, eyes that so closely resembled his own.

"Rainbow Dash... As you may already know, I was the Archon of Fortitude, with the Element of Loyalty at my disposal, I lead many troops and armadas into battle alongside the other Archons. The Element saved my life more times than I can count, and now, it rests in your hooves. To say that I am confident you will use it to the best of your ability, is a gross understatement, Rainbow. I have seen very little of you so far, but I can tell from looking at you already, that you're made of the right stuff kid." His eyes began to fog up with tears.

Rainbow Dash looked up at him, clutching the Element with her right hoof."Aww, come on Gramps, now your gonna make me cry too! I'm so glad you're here at least!" At that, the younger pegasus buried her face in the elder's chest, wrapping her left foreleg around his neck. Hugging his distant relative back with his wings, Spectra felt his heart nearly melt from the contact.

The fastest flier in Equestria's friends stared at her and the ancient pegasus with a mixture of adoration and amusement. Here was the mighty Rainbow Dash, tearing up in front of everyone. Finally breaking the hug, Rainbow glared at all of them.

"What, I'm not crying...It's just ugh..liquid pride, yeah! For, for having such an awesome Grandpa!" Looking back at Spectra, the two grinned at each other, then all seven shared a laugh, before somepony's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Liquid pride eh? I might have to remember that line. That's a good one." Coming up the stairs, it was Shining Armor. Behind him were Celestia, Luna, and the others.

"Big brother!" Twilight let out a squeal of joy, and rushed towards the Lord General, wrapping him up in a bear hug. "Hey Twily? How are you doing kiddo?" He tussled his younger sibling's mane.

"It's great to see you again Shining!" The purple unicorn declared. As the pair exchanged pleasantries, Celestia and Luna walked past, smiling affectionately at the two siblings as they went.

"How did it go Spectra? Did they take the information well?" The Archon gave a small smile towards the Empress. "More then I could have ever hoped for, your grace. There is still just one thing though..."

Turning back towards the Mane Six, Spectra addressed them one final time. "Girls, listen, I have one final important thing I need to pass along to you. You remember how I said the story is still being written, and how you all have important roles in them?" They all nodded, paying attention.

"Well, I know not what roles they are, for they are up to you, but I do know this: Many brave souls shall fight in this terrible war in the long months ahead, but know that only you six friends, with the aid of a select few, shall be the one thing that will stand between Friendship, Peace, and Justice, and the complete and utter destruction of everything we know."

He stared at each and everyone of the Elements . "All six of you, are to be the Galaxy's heroes. I can feel it in my blood. You, and all those who stick close to you, are destined for greatness, girls."

"And awesomeness?!" Rainbow interjected. Flashing a warm smile, Spectra replied. "Yes, awesomeness too."

"Stay true to each other, the Elements, and to your hearts. With harmony at your possession, there will be no obstacle or agent of darkness that can resist your combined power."

Twilight and company stepped up closer to the Archon, all of their faces shined with confidence and determination. "If Equestria and the Galaxy ever needs us, then we, the Elements of Harmony, shall be there to light up the darkness. The power and bond of our friendship will be unbreakable, Spectra." Twilight declared. "Am I right girls?!"

The five mares responded with cheers. All around them, the Imperial Equestrians broke into cheer with them, and the UNSC Admirals clapped in astonishment at the friends' sheer willpower as it positively radiated from them.

Feeling his heart swell with new-found pride for his people, Spectra quietly walked back to meet with his sole remaining comrades from the old days. Aurelius looked to him with an amused smirk. "The races have become so dramatic in the past 100,000 years, haven't they all?" The General mused to his two friends.

Honoria hit him playfully in the shoulder with a well-aimed hoof, causing his shoulder pauldron to float briefly in the wrong direction. "Oh come on, as if we weren't like that when we were fresh out of Imperial Cadet School!"

Spectra Dash smiled at his two remaining friends. Secretly, he was musing to himself about rather profound things.

_By great Tarquin and Galaxia, I swear I shall make the Empire great once more. Being here, surrounded by friends and family, both old and new, I think that duty just might be fulfilled in the time to come. If them Forerunner-worshiping scum are lurking out their thinking they can defeat such righteous might, they better pray to their false Forerunner 'gods' that we don't find them first. For unlike their precious Forerunners, we don't need the Mantle, or even Sol Invictus. We have the Empress' Elements of Harmony themselves on our side. And that, is enough._

* * *

**A/N: I know Spectra has a lot of dialogue this time around, but wouldn't you have a lot to talk about too if you had been a Popsicle for 100,000 years?**

**Another thing, I hate Colonel Ackerson, if you can't tell from my depiction of him at the Gala. **

**Lastly, one of the Main characters in the story was introduced briefly in this chapter. Can you guess who he/she is?**

**Update: 9/1/13 I've gone through and did a revision of a lot of the dialogue and details in this chapter to better conform with the timeline I'm establishing.**

**Thanks for reading! Elder Dragon Izanagi out!**


	13. The Day of Discord

**A/N: I've been going on a refinement operation for this story for the past couple days. This revised version of the latest chapter is the main fruit of my rather zealous efforts to make the story as great as it can be. Chapter 13 will be ready quite soon.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Day of Discord

Gliese Star System

Planet Equis

Canterlot Gardens

August 13th, 2551

Friday, 8:00 AM

Humming to himself, a groundskeeper got to work trimming the various hedges and shrubs of the grounds. In addition to looking after the plants, he and his coworkers also had the responsibilities of keeping the fountains and statuary in pristine condition.

Fortunately, much of the day's work was almost done, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Aw shoot! Empress, hit me over the head with a hoof!" The groundskeeper exclaimed. Somepony had wrote on the statue pedestal of Star Swirl the Bearded. In blue paint were the words, "Save Derpy."

Seeing a group of school foals and their teacher trotting away in the distance, he muttered to himself and shook his head. "Darn kids...". As he got to work cleaning the graffiti off, he failed to notice something wrong with one of the other statues nearby.

Discord's stone prison was beggining to show signs of fracturing. As the tiny cracks spread, a quiet chuckling issued from the stone. That however, was not the only thing that currently passed by unnoticed by anypony or anyone.

In the shadows cast by the well-tended hedges, shrubs and trees, two figures in silver-gray armor stealthily sprinted away, making their way out of the city.

* * *

Downtown Canterlot

Star Swirl Plaza

Imperial Guard Central Command

9:02 AM

"Erm... Commandant, sir?"

The appointed head of Central Equestria's entire police force twitched his moustache inquisitively as he faced the operator. "Yes, what is it?"

The communications operator looked rather flustered, and stammered as he spoke. "We're get...getting dozens of calls from ci...citizens about... um...weird things happening."

The Commandant frowned, and put a hoof to his muzzle in a bemusement. "Weird you say? First all those strange vandalism and graffiti cases, then the Empire-wide anonymous phone call threats, now _this_!"

"That's not all sir. The calls are coming from everywhere! All over Canterlot and Ponyville. Everypony is saying that their magic won't work, animals and objects are behaving oddly, and technological devices are going haywire!" Another operator added.

The Commandant's frown deepened. In another part of the room, somepony's holo screen had been left on, showing a TV broadcast originating around Cloudsdale.

"_Skyline, your definitive source for weather forecasting, anywhere in the world."_

A meteorologist's voice gave the forecast for the day, as temperatures, radar, and other information were displayed.

"_Pegasi crews are reporting strange instances of bizarre precipitation originating from certain pink-colored, rogue cloud formations. Sources have confirmed the precipitation is in fact _chocolate milk. _While the rain is safe to be in and even drink, scientists are baffled as to the cause of this strange phenomena. On the bright side, the kid-os should_ _be in for a blast if a rain front is over your area! The weather factories report that they are investigating the chocolate rain, and say that the rest of Equestria should_ _enjoy yet another day of pleasant sunshine. So here's looking up to that! Have a wonderful day, everypony!"_

The Commandant payed very little attention to the forecast. "Chocolate milk rain, what nonsense! Are the pegasi suddenly developing mass-altitude sickness and losing their minds?"

He sighed and put a hoof to his brow. "Just alert the Ponyville Imperial Guard Garrison. Oh, and deploy a reinforcement battalion out there to investigate and keep order if necess..." Before he could finish his command, a peculiar magical aura spread throughout the dispatch room at a speed almost too fast for anyone's eyes to track.

When it hit everypony, the operators' mugs of coffee and espresso were now full of clumps of mud or candy. The holo monitors were going on the fritz, loose objects started levitating, and even the Commandant's fine moustache was turned upside down on his face.

He let out a panicked yelp and patted furiously at his lips. "Empress damn it, somepony get me a mirror!" One of the operators summoned a hand mirror with their horn. The Commandant took one look at his muzzle, and about leaped out of his fur.

When he finally calmed down, he stared at the wide-eyed dispatch operators with his brow furrowed in distaste.

"Never mind sending out a blasted battalion." He said angrily. "Alert the Empress immeadiatly, and marshal the _entire _Imperial Guard. Every available police trooper is to report to their nearest post!"

As the operators got to work relaying his orders across the Imperial Guard's encrypted section of the Equestrian Global Communication Network, somepony was laughing mischievously over an open radio channel.

The almost deranged-sounding laughter made the operators jittery and nervous, whilst the Commandant sneered. With his inverted facial hair, he cut a rather comical-looking figure, which was in stark contrast to his darkened facial expression.

"I need to tell her majesty, _he _has broken loose."

* * *

Canterlot Imperial Palace

The Empress of Equestria was currently at her throne, busy and occupied as always. Today however, a more sensitive topic was being addressed. And a clandestine one at that.

With a cursory wave of her hoof, Celestia summoned Captain Sentry to her side.

"At your service, your imperial Majesty!" Sentry exclaimed with a bow. Celestia smiled her usual warm smile. "Thank you, you may rise Captain."

Thinking about the nature of what she was going to ask him, her smile fell into a melancholic frown. "Have you anything of suspicion to report to me regarding my sister, Flash Sentry?"

Captain Sentry's normally cool, cheerful facial expression changed to match that of his monarch's. "I'm afraid so your grace. Princess Luna...she has released the leader of the Covenant defectors to roam freely among the Palace grounds, but only under the watch of her Night Guards."

Celestia's concern only deepened. She got up and lead the Captain over to a corner. "How is it that you discovered this, Captain?" She whispered.

"One of my men reported catching a glimpse of some aliens skulking suspiciously around the library wing during the changing of the shifts with the Night Guards. He also tells me that one of Luna's guards noticed him, and actually threatened him into silence."

Empress Celestia was beggining to feel anger stir in her mind, but she suppressed it in favor of keeping a calm and collected air. "This troubles me, Captain. To think Luna would do something like this behind my back! I think we shall..."

She was interrupted by a loud beeping issuing from Flash Sentry's armor tac-pad. The Captain shrugged apologetically at Celestia before raising his foreleg to his face.

"Yes? Captain Flash Sentry here."

"**Captain? Thank goodness, is the Empress available?"**

"Yes, I am." Celestia declared.

"**Your Majesty! Commandant Wexley of the Imperial Guard reporting. Discord has been freed from his prison somehow! We're getting reports from all across the region of odd weather patterns and bizarre occurrences, it has to be him."**

At the mention of the Draconequus' name, Celestia's body tensed up like a gazelle sensing it's being stalked by a lion. "Discord you say!? This is most dire news indeed."

Commandant Wexley's reply came back over the comms grimly. **"I'm afraid so your highness. And even that's not all. We're in the process of capturing the reprobate responsible for freeing him! He was trying to reach an unoccupied, unmarked Pelican landed at the edge of the Whitetail Woods."**

"A Pelican? Then... A _human _possibly freed him?"

"**As much as I don't want to believe it, I'm afraid it's true your majesty. What's worse, we're not talking some random thug who damaged the statue prison, he's a UNSC SPARTAN! We just need to flush em' out, and they'll be in our custody."**

Celestia could not believe what she was hearing. "I... Thank you for reporting this to me, Commandant Wexley. You've done your duty well! May you please bring the man here for questioning, before Discord's current activities make such things impossible?"

"**Of course, your majesty. We'll have him in the palace and under watch in mere minutes!"**

Flash Sentry closed the channel on his tac pad, stiffened his posture, and gazed at the Empress with semi-stoic anticipation. "What do you wish of the Royal Guard, Empress? Shall my guards continue surveillance of the Crown Princess in the meantime?"

Celestia could read the Captain's uncertainties in his eyes like an open book.

"No, I should not have ordered you to do so in the first place. Please accept my apologies, Flash Sentry. I understand the discomfort it most bring you all, having to spy on my sister. It's just that Luna's faith in these Covenant 'defectors', worries me greatly. I do not trust their leader." Celestia closed her eyes and sighed.

"Please have your guards ready just in case Discord decides to reveal himself, and be on high alert when our mysterious human is brought in for questioning."

She trotted back to her throne gracefully, her steps perfectly masking the anxiety that was surely afflicting her mind at the moment.

"In the meantime, I shall go about directing our response and investigation. I hope and pray that the UNSC has a legitimate explanation for all of this! Discord is a potential threat to them as well, if he gets off Equis. Please summon Luna, General Forge, and Archon Spectra here, and fetch me the Elements of Harmony. With haste, Captain!"

Saluting, Sentry replied. "As you say, your highness!"

Flash Sentry did not have to follow through with the second order, as the Princess and Spectra Dash had already appeared at the doorway. In their armor, both ponies looked suited for war. The pair wore looks of near panic. Forge trailed in after them, also in his own armor.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

White Tail Woods

"He can't possibly stay in their forever!" An Imperial Guard exclaimed impatiently, standing next to her comrades. The police had their weapons trained tensely on the Pelican dropship in front of them. The D77 VTOL was painted pitch black, and possessed no visible markings anywhere on its hull.

It was clearly not of Imperial origin; such unmarked vehicles are against Air Force regulations.

Naturally, the heavily-bureaucratic Imperial Guard did not take breaking of regulation lightly.

The commander of the Guard force present, a stunningly fit human woman in her mid fifties, turned to a unicorn guard near her. "Amplify my voice, will you? It's high time we nab this joker so we can head on home. I've got a five-star breakfast awaitin' us in Canterlot!" She declared.

"Yes, ma'am!" The guard replied. He ignited his horn, and cast a spell on the commander, who cupped her hands around her mouth, preparing to speak.

"ATTENTION LAWBREAKER! YOU ARE HEREBY CHARGED WITH THE DELIBERATE DAMAGING OF GOVERNMENT PROPERTY, AND THREATENING THE PEACE OF THE EMPIRE AND HER CITIZENRY BY RELEASING DISCORD!"

There was no response from the occupants of the craft.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, AND THE AIRWAYS ARE LOCKED DOWN BY THE PEGASI! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN. COME OUT _SLOWLY!_"

Finally, the troop bay door of the Pelican opened. However, much to the surprise of the Imperial guardsponies and guardsmen, not one, but _two_ humans appeared. A man, and guessing by the other's armor shape, a woman. They were of the same height, and were wearing near identical silver armor.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE EM'!"

The mysterious soldiers wordlessly complied, dropping their rifles, and holding their hands in the air.

"Let's not waste any more time people, cuff them! Even if Discord is running around, these two are going straight to the throne for judgement." The commander ordered in her normal speaking voice.

The guards approached the surrendering commandos, putting the duo's hands behind their backs. The two were swiftly marched over to the prisoner transport.

As they went, the commander got a good look at the now apprehended fugitives. On their armor, were the insignias for the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence.

The woman scowled, not believing what she was seeing. The last time she had seen a symbol like that, was when she been an officer in the UNSC Navy, over twenty years ago.

* * *

Canterlot Imperial Palace

Throne Room

9:28 AM

"I understand former Senator Discord is _free_ from his prison? And he was released by a human no less! Has the Draconequus caused any trouble yet?" Spectra Dash inquired urgently.

"When was this all set in motion, Tia?" Luna added.

Empress Celestia looked to both with concern, before replying. "It was only half an hour ago he must have broken free. I believe it is safe to presume Discord has already caused some amount of chaos and disorder as well. I plan to gather Twilight and the Elements of Harmony at once to set about putting him back in his prison."

Luna put a hoof to her muzzle in though, whilst the Archon paced across the floor, pondering things as well. Seeming to come to a mental consensus, Spectra ceased his pacing and returned Celestia's worried look.

"Surely that's not necessary, Empress? I understand he may have done abhorrent things in the time between my era and now, and that you and Princess Luna sacrificed a lot to remove him form power, but I swear he is not pure evil! The Forerunners made him the way he is now. Might we just try to reason with him instead?"

"Diplomacy, with _Discord_? The spirit of disharmony himself? Absolutely not, Archon! The risks of letting our guard down are too great, and only the Elements can deal with his powerful magic effectively."

"But, your grace..."

"I'm sorry Spectra. When it comes to Discord, we simply cannot take any chances."

"Empress, I swear to you, if you just let us talk to him... Wherever he is, we can convince him not to bring on such chaos!"

He looked at her pleadingly. "In the old empire, the vast majority of those who betrayed us did so out of fear and personal greed. Discord was the sole treasonous member of the Senate who acted only out of grief for his people. The horror of what the Forerunner Builders did to the Draconequii and himself had likely pushed him to madness. I am convinced he could be a force of good!"

Celestia could understand Spectra's desire to see the good in Discord. It was a hope she herself possessed as well, but the pragmatism the throne brings, has stifled the alicorn's attempts to pursue it.

"I admire your desire to see the good in him, but Discord simply cannot be trusted, ever! Luna, you fought alongside me to depose him, surely you can convince him that Discord must be contained?"

Princess Luna shook her head apologetically. "I'm going to have to take Spectra's side on this, my sister. If Toyah Kusovai and his soldiers have taught me anything, it's the fact that anypony is deserving of a chance for redemption, even someone as dangerous as Discord."

"And in addition," Luna continued, "Just imagine having an ally as powerful as Discord, to help us deal with the Covenant. His magic, combined with the intelligence we have garnered from the defectors, could help end the war practically in a fortnight, Tia!"

Forge watched everyone with his arms folded over his chest. He gave a loud sigh as he looked at the Empress. "For what it's worth, I say we try and see if this Discord guy is worth talking with."

Fighting back the urge to make vocal her misgivings and distrust regarding the Covenant defectors, Celestia sighed deeply. Both the pegasus and the younger alicorn now peered at the Empress imploringly, while the General look on indifferently.

Between the gaze of the two ponies, Celestia finally caved. "Alright you three. We'll try to reason with Discord. But if he gives any indication that he is going to trick us, the Elements of Harmony are going to be used. And we still need to address why a human freed him."

Spectra bowed gratefully. "Thank you, your Highness. I will ensure you shan't regret this decision."

"_My, oh my! Decisions, decisions, decisions! Oh, it must be so _boring _having to sit upon the throne all the time, answering questions, signing pointless documents, holding meetings with bureaucratic fools. You Equestrians need to relax and enjoy the wonderful chaos! It's lovely this time of year!"_

Discord's ominous voice echoed, its force amplified by the acoustics of the throne room. Even more unsettling, the Draconequus was nowhere to be found. After his brief introductory monologue, several things happened at once.

Quiet, but unsettling laughter echoed across the Palace, while simultaneously the Imperial Guards arrived with their prisoners, and Captain Flash Sentry galloped back in from the chamber where the Elements are kept, the box containing them held in one of his wings. Surprisingly, panic was clear on his face.

"Your majesty!" Sentry cried out. "Princess Cadence opened the chamber up for us, and The Elements are _gone_!" In his panic, he clumsily dropped the box on the ground, forcing it open.

Sure enough, rather than the expected priceless artifacts, it was just an empty, if expensive, box.

Pausing to stare at the Captain, the police troopers handed their captives over to the Royal Guards, who moved the two SPARTAN III's towards the throne. They set them down, still bound, a safe distance away. And formed a watchful formation around the duo.

Everypony else besides Flash Sentry stared at the empty box, their jaws almost hitting the floor in shock.

"Gone?! That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!" Celestia exclaimed. She then looked to the prisoners.

"I thought there was only one individual who freed Discord!" Before anypony could respond, Discords' quiet laugh morphed into a hearty chuckle, reverberating across the walls and columns.

"_Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"_

The Celestia was losing her patience rapidly. "Discord... Show yourself!" She furiously scanned the walls, looking for her quarry.

Luna, Forge and Spectra looked around as well, and spotted the source of Discord's voice. It was a series of stained-glass windows depicting the Draconequus in his typical chimera form.

He had animated the figure of himself with his magic, brining the scene to life. The figure now jumped from window to window, like a character in an motion comic strip. Luna nudged the Empress, and pointed him out to her.

The spirit of disharmony chuckled in amusement. _"Do you miss me, Celestia? I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because _I don't turn ponies into stone._" _He said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

With her patience now exhausted, Celestia's anger finally surfaced.

"Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

Discord held his head up with a hand, in a relining position. _"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." _He snapped his fingers, and the image portraying the Elements of Harmony vanished from the window.

Stamping a hoof in irritation, Celestia begged to differ. She glared at his figure in the window. "You'll never get away with this, Discord!"

"_Oh I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite boring."_

Spectra Dash decided now was the time to try and catch the Draconequus' attention. "Senator Discord, hold off your insults and antics just this moment, please! We have vital things to discuss!"

"_Hmm? Nopony has referred to me by that title in ages!"_

Breaking free from his reclining position, Discord enlarged his own image, filling up most of the window. He peered at the old pegasus with recognition.

"_Ah, Archon Spectra Dash himself! Of course, only somepony like you would remember my identity from _so _long ago. Well now, what exactly brings a living fossil here to speak to this... Humble, master of chaos?"_

"Fossil?! Pray tell, whatexactly are we doing wasting our time talking to some tacky window? Why don't thou show themselves?" Luna demanded.

Discord now turned his eye upon the Princess of the Night.

"_Oh, little Luna! How could I have not noticed you as well? How was your vacation on the Moon?" _

Luna could feel her raging temper building_. _Forge laid a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, your majesty, easy now."He murmured.

The General had now caught the chaos spirit's attention. _"Forthencho, is that you? Oh no, the Lord of Admiral's hair was far longer... and more stylish. Such a shame, what happened to that chap. I say, I do remember your kind being much taller back then. Did Humanity stop drinking their milk every night?"_

Forge looked at the Draconequus with his jaw dropped, completely taken aback as to how to resumed his laugh.

"_Celestia, Luna, a human, _and_ an Archon? Goodness, all we need now is to invite the other Archons, find Tarquin and Galaxia, and your three brothers, and we can have a mighty fine reunion party in the Senate Chambers with my old colleagues. Imagine all the exciting chaos _that_ would cause!"_

Luna was turning red with fury, despite Forge's best efforts. "THOU SHALT NOT DARE SPEAK OF THE PRINCES IN THE SAME ROOM AS US, DISCORD!" She thundered. Several Royal Guards, Forge, and Spectra had to clamp their hooves and hands to their heads to stop their ear drums from rupturing.

"_Luna, oh dear Luna. You always were the hasty, dramatic one. How did your armies ever manage to depose my rule?"_

Celestia put her hoof down on the solid marble, creating a loud thud that echoed across the room. "Enough stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

Discord chuckled at the alicorns' frustration and anger. Anger, surely meant chaos. With a final fit of insane laughter, Discord at last physically manifested himself in front of everypone.

The two SPARTAN's who had been watching the whole exchange tensed up dramatically at the sight of him. It was the first visible emotion they had demonstrated all morning.

"I should ask you the same question. I understand that all the Archons except dear Spectra Dash here are now pony popsicles on the next planet over." Discord said finally, grinning at the Empress. The Archon of Fortitude twitched his nuzzle into a sneer, but tried his best to keep his cool

"And now there are supposedly six mares who are their modern-day replacements? Of course only they could defeat me, nopony has appreciation for good old chaos anymore. You're smart to assume I had taken them, I had planned to hatch a rather most entertaining plot." He sighed. "Oh, but to no avail. Alas, I was lying through my teeth, dear Celestia."

Luna graveled at the marble floor with her hoof in outrage. "What did thou say?!"

"Somepony else has already gotten to them."

Celestia and Luna were now staring at Discord incredulously. "_Really? _So... so you don't have them then?" Spectra Dash inquired with a now shaking voice.

Discord's face sunk into a sad expression eerily reminiscent of a very disappointed Pinkie Pie. "Oh, if only." The Draconequus put a hand to his forehead dramatically.

The Archon of Fortitude's paranoia only grew larger. "Then who in Emperor Tarquin's name does?!"

The master of chaos put his lion's paw to his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, come to think of it, I did see some tall, split-jawed Sangheili gentleman wandering around suspiciously close to the magical door that hid the Elements, right before I tried to acquire them."

Celestia's jaw dropped in horror as she stared at Spectra, onto Forge, and then to her sister. The Archon scowled in realization, and Luna was now wide-eyed as she met her sister's gaze with her own. Forge instinctively reached for his shotgun, even though he did not have it equipped. He now wanted so desperately to spill some Elite blood.

Seeing their facial expressions, Discord looked to each of them curiously with his piercing orange eyes. "It's been a long time since I've seen one of his kind on Equis. Is he a friends of yours?"

Lacking any warning, Luna exploded into pure white-hot burning wrath. In the Royal Voice, she bellowed her outrage.

"TOYAH KUSOVAI! YOU DARE REJECT AND DEFY THE BENEVOLENCE OF THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!"

The midnight alicorn's voice carried all the way across the Imperial Palace and beyond.

As if accompanying Luna's rage, gunfire erupted from somewhere within the Palace. Flash Sentry's tac pad began beeping once more, this time with dozens of emergency reports. With pained eyes, he peered back up from his computer.

"Empress Celestia! Your Highness, the Palace is under _attack_!" Drawing their ranged weapons, the Imperial police and Royal Guards snapped to immediate attention, the elite guards being several milliseconds faster than their law-enforcement counterparts.

His leg shaking with adrenaline and anxiety, Guard Captain Sentry returned his sight to the small holo screen on his foreleg.

"Various sources are also reporting intrusions by armed insurgents at various strategic points around Canterlot! The Headquarters of the Bureau of Intelligence, Ministry of Technology, and Ministry of State are all being listed as compromised!"

The General's eyes widened. "Ministry of Tech... Oh no, Doctor Anders!"

Sentry was met with looks of pure disbelief from Celestia and Spectra. Luna was swift to react, however. Forge was not far behind.

"Fear not, we shall sort this crisis out, and squash these conspirators, my dear sister!" The Princess vowed. "You and Spectra should stay and convince Discord of joining us, as well as dealing with these... saboteurs. But we must organize the military's response. Please do this, will you Tia?"

Reluctantly, Celestia nodded to her younger sister. "Very well, Luna. I trust you to keep yourself safe, and to do what needs to be done. Good luck to as well, General Forge, Captain Sentry!"

John and Flash saluted Celestia, while Luna nodded at her older sibling. "Until next we meet, sister." As the Princess trotted towards Captain Sentry, she paused to address Spectra Dash and Discord. "Please inform me of what you all discover with the captured SPARTAN's." She then turned to the Draconequus.

"I would like to see where your allegiances truly lie, Discord. We could use somepony as ancient and powerful as you to help us win the war." Discord gave her a half-amused, half confused look as she began conversing with Flash Sentry.

"Captain, assemble thin warriors and scour the palace for our attackers, Thou shalt endeavor to capture as many alive as possible, we need to ascertain thine identities!"

Sentry nodded to Luna. Forge had his own plans as well. "Princess, if I may, I'd like to go get Alice, Jerome, and Douglas so we can hunt down the Covenant defector leader."

"Nay, loyal General! We shall go after Kusovai ourselves. We require thou to gather the Army and Imperial Guard police forces in Canterlot to secure the Ministry HQ's. _We_ shall command the SPARTAN's against the treacherous worm!"

Sensing Luna's urgency, Forge did not feel the need to argue. In addition, John now had the opportunity to make sure the Minister of Technology was unharmed.

"As you wish your Highness. I'll make sure the citizens are safe and the capital free of Covenant and Insurrectionist trash. Lockdown is my specialty, after all." He declared with a raise of an eyebrow.

"T'is settled then! We split up!"

Saluting each other, the three military leaders wordlessly broke apart and headed quickly towards their destinations with ever mounting speed and anxiousness.

They took one third of the guards with them, and all the police troopers. What remained in the throne room was arguably the most elite fighting force in the Empire outside of the Military that were not Spartans, IBI Black-Ops, or Imperial Guard SWAT teams.

Discord caught the Empress' attention, who was still wide-eyed in shock from the sudden outbreak of violence.

"My Dear Celestia, just what is this war I'm hearing so much about. You know I take particular interest in conflicts! Does it involve the Sangheili gentleman I spied earlier." He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The monarch took a deep breath, and nodded at her older sibling. "I'm afraid so. Spectra and I shall update you, then we need to deal with your 'rescuers' here, and figure out what we're going to do with you. That third task, depends on what you are about to say in the next fifteen minutes, Discord."

Discord rubbed his talon and paw together in anticipation. "Splendid, splendid! Do fill me in on this war of yours, I'm positively _dying_ to learn more!"

Spectra rolled his eyes. Only a deranged being such as Discord would be excited in a predicament such as now.

Startlingly, more gunshots rang out from a nearby tower of the palace. The guards reacted instantaneously, forming up around the Empress, rifles and pistols at the ready, and melee weapons within reach.

Outside the throne room, numerous courtiers and guards were in a frenzy, trying to figure out what was going on, or get to cover. Their shouts issued from all over the palace.

Dash stiffened his posture, and opened his wings, directing them at the doors. "Guards, we must be prepared to defend Her Imperial Majesty with our lives!"

The Royal Guards did not have to be told twice. The ones nearest Celestia formed a living barrier around the monarch, who looked at each of them in worry. Then, her magenta eyes fell upon the ancient pegasus over their shoulders.

"Spectra, what do you recommend I do with the SPARTAN's? And I'm more than capable of looking after myself, Archon!"

He turned towards the power-armored humans with surprise. He had failed to even consider them. An idea quickly sparked in his mind.

"Since they already seem to know the layout of Canterlot well enough to vandalize more-than-important statuary and get out almost unnoticed, I say we should force them to link up with General Forge and aide him in securing our fair city."

Celestia was about to politely inform him of how ludicrous his idea sounded, until she realized they had already done the most damage they could, the Draconequus now gazing at them expectantly was proof of that.

Simply nodding, the Empress turned her eyes once more to her old nemesis from centuries past.

"Discord, what is it you wish to do? We, or I at least, am willing to offer you the hand of friendship, at least for now, if you're willing to support us with your power. "

Discord grinned at the monarch mischievously. "Oh, alright, I'll work with your little 'Empire'. I don't see the harm in it. But on one condition."

Celestia's body tensed up like it had when she first heard his voice mere minutes ago.

"_You_ will inform me of the war. Every single, chaotic, messy little detail you know. I want to hear about it, so that I'm certain what I'm getting into is well worth my... _This_ Draconequus' time!" He was now grinning to them, causing the already impossibly tense guards to tense up even more.

"Very well, I shall..." Before Celestia could respond, surprisingly a guard cut her off.

"Empress, your Holiness! Surely you don't intend to trust this... this _demon_ even for a second?!" The young man demanded incredulously. Discord grinned in the face of the youth's harsh name calling.

Within the time between a heartbeat, and the blink of an eye, an older guard, another human, retaliated. He brought his pistol handle lightly, but full of malice, down on the younger one's helmet.

"_Blasphemy!_" He hissed as the other guard rubbed at his head. "We Guards obey our Empress without question!"

Celestia admonished the both of them strictly. "Quiet, please gentleman! We are under attack, and I will not permit squabbling of any kind among my little humans, or any of us! Is that understood?"

As quickly as he had struck the other guard, the older man put a fist to his chest and bowed. "My deepest apologies, your Highness."

Satisfied, the Empress returned her attention to Discord. "I shall tell you everything that we know as is relevant to the Human-Covenant war, a name I am fearful is very soon to be changed."

Equally satisfied, the Draconequus snickered. "We've got a deal then."

* * *

Canterlot Imperial Palace

Observatory Balcony

Toyah Kusovai, supposed leader of the Covenant who defected from the Divine Crusader, chuckled his most vile chuckle yet. He had it quite refined for occasions such as this.

The Elite approached the balcony, stepping over the corpses of the human and pony guards he had slain mercilessly with his energy blade. The fools had not even seen him coming with his active camouflage.

Activating the slipspace communications device installed in a wrist mount on his armor, he projected a hologram onto the balcony floor.

The image developed until it formed into the shape of the Prophet of Regret, or Lod Mron, as he was known only to family and fellow Hierarchs.

The young Prophet fidgeted in his gravity throne impatiently. "What is the status of our little... espionage endeavor, Councilor Kusovai?"

Grinning triumphantly at his leader, the Elite zealot replied.

"You may rest easy, noble Prophet of Regret. For the charade need no longer be maintained. We have succeeded in sowing the seeds of disunity in their empire. Within months, they shall be too politically weakened to be a threat to us."

Regret smirked at that. "This information is most appetizing, as ever Councilor. A venerable feast it all is. Have you also ensured the artifacts, these so called, 'Elements of Harmony', have been supplied to the proper hands?" He clasped his hands together for emphasis.

Kusovai chuckled once more. "Indeed. It has been hidden right under the Equestrian's noses. By the time they discover who has them, it will already be too late for their government to take action."

"That is music to me, Councilor. You have fulfilled your duty to the Covenant on this world. You are to leave this system undetected, and return to us."

"Your excellency, have the other Hierarchs been informed of our cooperation?"

Like lightning, the Prophet's smirk turned into a deadly sneer. "Blasphemy! Neither the other Hierarchs, nor the High Council, are to know anything of our doings here! It is for the greater good of the Covenant. So long as you continue to obey without question, your place on the Path, is secured, Councilor Kusovai."

Toyah bowed his head, and put his fist to his heart. "My apologies, holy one. I meant no offense."

"I do hope to see you on High Charity soon for further discussions." The Prophet of Regret declared, before vanishing from view.

Still grinning, Kusovai activated a second device, one he held in his left hand. It sent out a beacon to the pelican his brothers-in-arms had stolen. As he waited, he was greeted by company, important company.

Now shaking with rage, the Crown Princess of Equestria, flanked by the Empire's lone three SPARTAN II's, respectfully stepped around the bodies of the slain defenders of the imperial throne.

"Kusovai, thou will pay for _everything_ you and your Covenant have done! Face us now, so that we may offer to you the true might of AN ALICORN'S WRATH!"

Kusovai laughed deeply at them, and charged his energy sword. "_Wrath_ you say? Very well then heretic. You, who fell so easily for my machinations. Now, you shall likewise fall before my blade."

Luna and company's response was the charging of a horn, the drawing of twin M7 SMG's, a click of a sniper rifle magazine, and the purring sound of a Vulcan chain gun's triple barrels of cold hard, lead-inducing hurt.

"Your Demons will not be enough to save you, equine." The zealot sneered.

In moments, the awaited enemy-controlled VTOL appeared. Six elite zealot warriors piled out of the troop bay, wielding energy swords and plasma rifles. They landed in perfect formation at either of Kusovai's sides.

With growls of malice, the seven elites charged at the Princess of the Night and her Spartan comrades.

Luna met their defiance with an almighty cry of her own, casting an attack spell straight at the Sangheili leader. Kusovai sidestepped the killing beam of energy as it disintegrated the elite manning the Pelican's troop bay turret.

Toyah went straight for the Princess as Alice, Jerome, and Douglass made short work of his compatriots.

Alice singlehandedly cut two slower zealots down with the Vulcan, then turned her fire on the Pelican. "War is Hell, and _I'm _the devil!" She shouted. Purple blood flowed at her boots from her felled opponents.

Douglass fired a single armor-piercing round into another's head, and took a second's shields out of commission.

In a flurry of acrobatics, Jerome emptied his entire two M7 clips into the zealot in front of him, and ducked from his comrade's blade stroke. Using the corpse as a battering ram, Jerome knocked the other zealot down hard. Then, picking up a slain guard's spear, he ran it straight into the bastard's head, the alien's shield doing nothing to save him.

The now unshielded zealot growled and charged his energy sword, making a lunge at Douglass. Jerome passed him an Imperial energy halberd, which the sniper summarily shoved straight through the swordsman's chest.

Using his augmented strength, the Douglass lifted the fully grown Sangheili, and with a loud cry of effort, tossed his struggling opponent straight over into the waiting embrace of the cobblestone street, several hundred feet below. Only Toyah Kusovai remained.

Just as the Spartans had decimated his brothers, Kusovai had fought a hellish one forty-five second spar against the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military. Assuming the alicorn was unable to dodge properly, he cut at her with a downward stroke of his blade.

Luna was expecting this from her brief encounter aboard the _Divine Crusader_. The warrior princess swiftly flared her wings, and augmented them with a shield spell. This resulted in her wings effectively acting as ablative armor plating. The super-heated plasma blade slid harmlessly off the shield matrix like a feather, generating crackles of energy as it went.

Kusovai hesitated in shock. This brief second of pause was all the time Luna needed. In another swift motion, she dissolved the shield, forcing the large elite away, staggering backwards. Exploiting the precious seconds given to her, Luna fired another destruction spell.

It hit Kusovai, but only in the abdomen. Her aim had been throne off by Douglass inadvertently as he sent his last opponent over the edge of the balcony with the energized halberd.

Luna's nemesis groaned deeply in pain as he gripped his now badly burned mid section. He still had one free hand, however, to draw a plasma grenade from his combat harness. The explosive lit up and stuck to the ground a mere two feet from where the Princess stood.

She widened her eyes as her shield ignited back to life. The spell saved her and the Spartans from potentially life-threatening injuries as the swirling maelstrom of super-hot antimatter fire consumed the area around the shield.

When Luna had finally lowered the shield, her quarry had already limped his way back to safety aboard the pelican, which was by now well away from the Palace.

The Princess' roar could be heard clearly all the way from Ponyville to Cloudsdale.

Back onboard the stolen Imperial dropship, Kusovai clutched at his wounded side, and urged the pilots to hurry.

"Quickly, get us into orbit and to the vessel our co-conspirators have secured for us! We must shrug off any potential pursuers, and I wish to be back on High Charity by tomorrow!"

"What of the other Covenant we are leaving behind?" One of the other Sangheili inquired.

"Leave them, and forget it for now. I trust they shall keep the Imperial Equestrian whelps occupied for many a day!" Kusovai then looked to a large, non-Elite figure in the seat next to him.

"Your government's decision to align with us is wise. No enemy has ever withstood the Covenant's might. Great, shall be your rewards."

"Meh, I already get plenty of rewards. It's the dealing of punishment to uncool weaklings who deserve it, that I adore."

Grinning in spite of the pain he was in, Toyah replied and offered his free hand to them. "To a beneficial relationship then." He stated.

"Whatever."

The figure took his hand in their talon, and they shook in agreement. The troop bay of the ill-gotten aircraft closed, as distant gunfire erupted across the capital of the Empire

The pelican eventually reached a waiting ship in low orbit. It was a small, unassuming civilian freighter, awaiting to smuggle the elites off of Planet Equis.

* * *

Downtown Canterlot

Meanwhile, in the city, the battle to secure the capital from any and all insurgents had only just begun.

Atop the front ornate marble facade of the Imperial Bureau of Intelligence headquarters building, prominently blotting out the Bureau seal logo beneath it, was a message scrawled in magically glowing letters.

**WE ARE THE NEW SOVEREIGNTY. **

**WE ARE GREAT AND POWERFUL,**

**AND NOW EQUESTRIA SHALL **

**HEAR AND KNOW THE TRUTH. **

**EXPECT US.**

Accompanying the words, was a large symbol shining in the backdrop of the letters. It was a stylized wand waving what appeared to be a cloud of luminescent pixie dust.

General Forge, accompanied now by the Bureau of Intelligence Director, and dozens of Imperial Guard Troopers, Bureau agents, and Army soldiers, peered at this desecration of Imperial Authority in total silence.

The Director, a brown-haired man in his early forties and of average but sturdy build, sighed quietly to himself.

In contrast to Forge and his combat armor, The Director was garbed in an old fashioned get-up consisting of an elegant jet-black leather trench coat, a business suit, and a matte-black fedora.

The neck of the coat was high, and combined with the Fedora, cast a shadow that concealed the majority of the Director's facial features. His lapel, cuffs, and fedora brim bore patches that depicted the Imperial Sun Banner. All of his agents, both pony and human, were garbed in a similar antiquated fashion.

Bringing a hand up to his trimmed goatee, he finally spoke, breaking the silence of the street side.

"They're holed up in there. If we're gonna clean up this city General, we're gonna have to start by clearing out ma Bureau of these... Insurrectionists." He said, with an accent that sounded like an odd hybrid of Applejack's rural drawl, and Rarity's aristocratic eloquence.

Forge folded his arms, a favorite gesture of his, and gazed at the Director. "Don't worry, Director. Like I told the Empress, lockdown _is_ my specialty. None of these pricks are getting out of any of the Ministry facilities, except either in chains, or a body bag."

The Director nodded affirmatively, apparently pleased by this. "Don't go breaking any of our toys in their now, Gentlecolts. The IBI respects precision and careful discretion above _all _other things"

At that, the mysterious man joined his fellow agents at the temporary command post set up in a nearby store front.

The General watched him go, before his attention was drawn in the other direction when a crisp, professional voice addressed him.

"General Forge sir? We have been instructed to assist you in defending the city, while your Empress takes time to manage the crisis and figure out what to do with us."

Forge turned around to face the newcomers, and was greeted by an interesting sight. He raised a brow as he replied to them.

"And who might you be, soldiers?"

"Sir? Spartans B312 and B313 reporting for Counter-Insurrection Duty, sir!"


	14. Battle of Canterlot

Chapter 13: Battle of Canterlot: Part One

Gliese 411 System

Planet Equis

Canterlot, Empire of Equestria

Friday, August 13th, 2551

9:55 AM

"Soldier, that's the damn finest bit of news I've heard all morning."

John Forge, now Senior General of Imperial Equestria's Marine Corps, regarded the two silver-armored commandos standing at attention in front of him. Both were the exact same height, but of opposing genders and wore matching dull-silver/gray Mjolnir semi-powered infiltration armor.

He looked at them sternly for a few moments as he sized them up. Likewise, the two UNSC soldiers summed him up as well. Another second past, before the General gave them a friendly grin of approval.

"Spartans. You're the ones who freed Discord, like everyone said huh?"

Spartan B312, the female Spartan, nodded. "That's...right...sir." She said hesitantly.

Judging by their body language, Forge had already theorized in his mind that whoever in the UNSC had ordered them to free the Draconequus must have done so without approval from the Admirals. He also theorized that the Commandoes now in front of him had not approved of the Op either, but were far too loyal, or too pragmatic to refuse their potentially rogue superior officer.

"Ease up Spartans. I don't personally dislike you for whatever type of crime that may be considered here." Forge declared lightheartedly. What rank are you two?"

"Lieutenant" The pair said simultaneously. This was the first thing the male, B313, had said all morning.

Letting his hands fall from his chest to his sides, Forge rubbed at his shaved head. "Officers? Well what do you know! I could use a few more able-bodied people to fill up some leadership roles. You guys use to commanding squads?"

"Afraid not, sir." B313 replied tersely.

"We usually work alone, or together as a pair, General Forge." B312 added.

Forge nodded to them. He could relate to wanting to work alone at times. It helps a soldier build insight on their skills and place within the larger fighting force.

"Fair enough." The General said, shrugging.

"Onto the matter at hand, the Imperial B-Net is telling me that we have Covie grunt squads not very far from here, and Insurrectionist Insurgents are of course holed up in the IBI building, as the Director pointed out."

For a brief moment, Forge glanced over his shoulder at the IBI occupied flower shop. The pony and human agents outside looked back at him under their fedoras attentively, as if they were living surveillance cameras. It secretly gave him the creeps. He quickly shrugged it off in a microsecond, however.

"If you're here to help, you could either go for the grunts and elites while me and the Army slowly secure the building. Or, you two could lead the taking of the Bureau, under my supervision of course, while the cops and agents out here mop up the incoming Covenant."

"It's your call." General Forge concluded.

Without hesitation, both replied in tandem. "The IBI building is the most tactically important."

Forge grinned again. _That's what I was hoping to hear._ He mused to himself.

"Alright then, the Bureau building it is! Empress Celestia and the Pegasi have made us a beautiful morning today. Let's make sure these scumbags can no longer spoil it for us! And most importantly, we have innocents to save! LET'S HUSTLE UP PEOPLE!"

Despite being Army regulars, and not Marines, the Imperial soldiers all responded to the General's words with a resounding chorus of "HURRAH!"

Picking up two MA5B assault rifles, Forge tossed them to the SPARTAN III's, who expertly caught and shouldered the weapons. "Orders of engagement sir?" B312 inquired.

"There may be civvies still inside being held by the mysterious Innies. If you have confirmed them to be hostile and are unable to subdue them, you know what to do. If they are Covies, or anything not even vaguely human or pony-shaped, shoot on sight."

* * *

Nearby Alleyway

_Citizens!_

_Remember, the Empire is Law. And the Law, dear Citizens, is sacred!_

_Just as our brave Military fights to protect your freedom, so do the Ministries fight to maintain _your _way of life!_

_Here, at the Ministry of State, that is no different._

_As any citizen would know, the courts strive to ensure that Empress Celestia's laws are enforced and properly adhered two. The Imperial Guard works to keep our towns, cities, and skies safe and free of crime._

_The diplomats venture out and keep cooperation with our UNSC allies warm and beneficial for the entire Galaxy, and lastly, the Imperial Bureau of Intelligence operates in the shadows to ensure Equestria is strong and able to hold her ground against the Empire's enemies._

_Such critical work, we perform on a daily basis. However..._

_We cannot do it alone!_

_That's right loyal citizens, your government needs _your_ help!_

_The Empress asks that any and all information pertaining to the ongoing attack against Canterlot, should be reported to your nearest Police or IBI representative immediately! Vile individuals lurk among us that threaten to undo everything human and ponykind has sought to achieve together in our two decades of unity, prosperity, and peace!_

_Now is your chance, average citizen, to serve your Empire, to serve Her Imperial Majesty Celestia! Be a hero!_

_Only together can we stand and resist the forces of darkness!_

_From all of us here at the Ministry of State and Justice, we wish you well and safe in these turbulent days!_

_Justice is Magic, Order is Might!_

A Covenant Elite officer glared at the large holographic billboard with distaste and slight amusement. Growling, the alien fired a plasma bolt into the Guard Trooper he was standing on. The downed stallion let out a yelp as his coat, now unshielded armor, and skin were fried from the impact.

"Wort! Wort! Wort!" The Elite major exclaimed. Raising a slender finger, the Sangheili pointed towards an Imperial barricade just up the city street.

"Charge that position!"

Laughing cruelly, the 'defector' grunts marched forwards, ignited their plasma grenades in their stubby hands, and bellowed in high-pitched voices, before breaking into a suicidal sprint.

The group of Unggoy planned to take the Great Journey directly.

* * *

Back Outside the IBI Headquarters

The two Spartans nodded, gave General Forge quick salutes, and quickly sprinted up near where the Army soldiers had taken position. Over two dozen Imperial rifleman and their commanding centurions stood a safe distance outside the building's front doors.

The Commandoes exchanged brief words with the three centurions in charge, and together, the infantry force cautiously advanced toward the apparently Insurrectionist-held government structure.

In the meantime, Forge observed the Spartans' progress as they went. Through the Imperial Battlenet, he could connect to B312 and 13's helmet cams, allowing him to see the battle from their perspective in a little window in the upper left hand side of his armor's heads up display.

Suddenly, a cry of alarm and the loud report of a plasma rifle being fired drew his attention to the barricade just down the street.

The area they were at was a v-shaped intersection, with the IBI building and its front courtyard in the center of the 'V' shape. The intersection was just one part of a sizeable district of the city known as Star Swirl Plaza, named after the most premier Equestrian spell caster of Equis' pre-classical (post Forerunner) era.

Along the other sides were the various shops, restaurants, warehouses, apartments and 3-4 story office buildings complete with graceful spires and minarets that were now being used as over watch and command posts by the Imperial Army.

Thanks to the Imperial Guard's overzealous fear of 'criminal scum' within the Empire, barricades were in ample supply. Per this abundance, they have now been used to cordon off the entire area surrounding the Bureau of Intelligence HQ, and the Plaza itself. This was done with the intent of trapping the Insurgents and lurking Covenant goon squads inside, while keeping evacuating civilians out.

Furthermore, barricades were also placed _within_ the Star Swirl Plaza district, creating a honeycomb-shaped maze that should isolate and whittle down Insurrectionist forces that may be dug in around captured government property. It would seem one such group of 'goons' had encountered one of their Police barricades.

General Forge sprinted over and manned the top of the barricade, which was mostly a titanium-framed armored catwalk.

The temporary structure boasted a fully powered arcane shield barrier, and three turrets: two vulcans for infantry and light vehicles, and one light magical laser cannon for dealing with heavy armor. Several Guard troopers were now manning the turret emplacements, awaiting a possible enemy charge from the street or adjacent alleyways.

Together, the weapons were rather overkill for the current attack force, or so it seemed.

General Forge spied what appeared to be a single Covenant grunt squad near an alleyway over which the frame of a large holo billboard stood atop an office building's roof.

The short, stocky little aliens were slowly marching ahead, with their commanding Elite officer in tow, his Covenant Carbine at the ready.

_This looks easy... Too easy._ He thought with worry.

"Guards, hold your fire! There may be more. Wait until the little freaks bunch into a tight group, then mow em' down!"

The Imperial Guardsponies complied, and tensely held their fire, weapons at the ready. One earth pony mare held the trigger of her vulcan chain gun with her hoof, her sense of trepidation growing.

In a single heartbeat, everything unfolded at once.

The elite commanding the grunts, after having arrogantly turned his back to the troopers so as to glare at the message displayed on the billboard, some kind of service announcement from the Ministry of State, pointed a finger at them all. He issued an order Forge could not hear, and the Grunts suddenly started going psychopathic. They raved and wailed with insanity.

With reckless abandon, the Covenant Unggoys charged at the barricade, their plasma grenades in hand and ready to detonate. As they began to close in, 15 more of the crazed aliens joined them from the dark alleyways nearby. A horde of moving, living plasma grenades was now rolling down the street at them.

The General had seen this tactic before. The sight of it, chilled him to the bone.

"COVIE SUICIDE SQUADS! FIRE EVERYTHING WE GOT!" Forge shouted.

Instantly, the vulcans, MA5C, and M6G magnums opened up. The street became an abattoir as luminescent blood flowed down the polished surface of the pavement.

The stained stone was soon burned almost to glass as the slain Grunts' explosives detonated in a cloud of blue fire.

The Elite, standing a safe distance away, growled in fury. He took cover behind the corner of the nearest building. Now joined by a second Elite, this one denoted as a major by his crimson red armor, the pair returned fire with their carbines, exposing as little of their forms as they could.

Behind them, a lance of shield-bearing jackals wielding needlers and plasma pistols marched up the street, firing as they went.

The Guardsmare manning the right turret was struck not twice, but thrice. The first two shots pinged off her shield, whilst the third by one chance in a million, managed to strike the gemstone powering her shields on her riot armor. This caused the shield matrix to collapse.

A fourth carbine round found its mark in her now exposed neck, forcing the mare into a violent tumble down off the catwalk.

"Dammit, MEDIC! Guard down, _guard down_!" Another trooper cried out. A unicorn medic rushed up and gently pulled the still-breathing cop away with his telekinetic magic.

The second of the vulcan chain gunners was also struck, this time by a Kig Yar's beam rifle. The man fell lifeless as his head was vaporized into nonexistence.

"Empress Celestia, curse you all!" Another guard swore as she gazed at her fallen comrade.

The Elite major shouted _"Wort, wort, wort!"_ In triumph. Forge was beginning to feel rage stir in his gut, but he resisted it.

Besides, it was swiftly replaced by relief as not one, but all of the Elites present were simultaneously impacted by 50 cal. Anti-Materiel rounds to their helmeted craniums. The results were rather... messy. A stallion's voice issued through General Forge's comm channel as the Kig-Yar sniper wielding the cursed beam rifle was similarly lobotomized by the mysterious long-distance grim reapers.

**"General Forge?"** The voice inquired.

"Yeah? Kinda busy here!" Forge replied as he and the Imperial Guards opened fire on the still advancing jackals. He paused to put in a fresh magazine.

**"Ah! Thank the Gods! Archon Spectra Dash here. Empress Celestia would like me to inform you that with Discord's help, we have successfully secured the Palace!"**

A needler round buzzed past his head. "Terrific!" He replied with only half enthusiasm as he would normally exhibit.

**"In addition, Captain Flash Sentry and his Royal Guards have secured a sniping position in the Observatory tower."**

**"Is that so. Say, Spectra..." **Forge fired a burst from his secondary BR-55, dropping three grunts that had peaked around one of the damn alleyways. **"Remind me to thank Flash when this is all over. Maybe we can all share our victory stories over some ice cold beers, eh?"**

**"Hmm, I prefer a couple shots of draconic fire-brandy, or some San 'Shyuum wine straight from the vineyards of Janqur Qom myself. Vintage, with that nice _100,000 year old _aged taste."** The Archon replied with a light, dry chuckle.

**"My oh my, how _ever_ could you forget about that most _exhilarating_ rush from Ehlnofey Skooma. That stuff was so powerful, I remember some of the other, _boring_ senators tried to have it banned from leaving Nirn on the trading ships. Ha! Ha! They're all dust piles now, those old goodie-two-shoes!"** A second, crazy voice added.

"Boy, you ancients sure do have weird tastes in alcohol." General Forge noted.

**"You're telling me. Hey Discord, you do realize what that trash was doing to our citizens, right?"**

**"Dear Spectra, what was it more than just spreading the _joy_ around? We needed plenty of joy, if we had hoped to defeat the Doucherunners, after all."** Discord replied in a strangely suave tone of voice.

**"The Forerunners _were_ the ones spreading it around! It weakened some our greatest front-line fighters. By the Emperor, may the Gods bless His soul, if Honoria and Aurelius weren't still on Reach with the others, they'd tear you a knew one draconequus!"**

Discord responded with a 'tsk-tsk' noise. The brief silence that followed over the channel was quickly broken by Princess Luna's voice. A video feed of her also appeared in Forge's HUD beside the twin Spartan III's, who were still finding a way to breach the apparently sealed main entrance of the IBI building.

For the record, the Princess did not look at all happy. Jerome, Alice, and Douglas all stood behind her, holding their hands at their backs, and standing at attention in their sleek Imperial FOTUS armor.

**"Please cease this frivolous talk of intoxicating swill, and the history thereof, and continue thine efforts to secure the Capital, knaves! Princess Luna commands you!"**

Trying to contain her myriad emotions of anger, frustration, worry, etc. Luna paused and took breath. The pause only served to make her admonishment all the more imposing.

**"Take heart however, for we have secured the Imperial Palace, but those who would dare defy my sister's grand authority still linger in our fair city. DO NOT lax in your duties to the throne! We are all counting on you now, my little ponies and humans! Fight with honor, with skill, and _without_ fear!"**

Swiftly, Luna's angry, yet beautiful face disappeared from view. General Forge did not take any of this to be a good sign.

"Did her Majesty get that Kusovai bastard, or did he manage to escape somehow? It take it's the latter. She didn't seem too happy..." Forge wondered.

Discord responded just before Spectra, cutting him off.

**"Yes, yes, it's all true. Our Sangheili fellow got away on one of your stolen aircraft, but not before he got one _nasty_ burn wound I hear. Apparently the scar was shaped like Lulu's cutie mark, of all things. Talk about being _mooned_."** The ancient draconequus cracked up at his own pun.

**"This is serious, Discord. If we had not caught this whole crisis when we did, one of the Imperial Sisters could have been..."** Spectra cut himself off, letting out a deep sigh.

"**You know. Well, ah... Let's get back to work everypony. Excellent work holding the barricade thus far, General Forge."**

Forge opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off. Interruptions were the order of the day, it seems.

**"Yes, before you ask,_ I can see you._ I'm up here with Sentry and his snipers. I better go now and check on the Empress. She's currently consulting with Admirals Hood and Cutter regarding Discord and the Spartans under your watch."**

**"Oh! Why do I seem so popular today? Is it because I've been trapped in a rock for_1000 years_? Oh wait, now that I think about it..."** Discord finally left the channel, leaving a chorus of laughter in his wake that could cause somepony to leave the Draconequus' sanity in question.

For good reason.

**"Erm... Forge? You've got a pair of M'Galekgolo coming your way!"**

"Hunters?!" The General exclaimed. In no time, Forge mounted the magical laser cannon himself and aimed the barrel down the street at the large, heavily armored Covenant.

Noticing his intent, a unicorn Guardspony approached him. "Allow me to amplify that, General!" The stallion declared. "Do what ya need to do!" Forge replied.

The Guard trooper lit up his horn and focused a spell on the laser turret's battery. The barrel glowed an unfriendly, almost angry red. Forge could practically feel the compacted arcane energy pulsate in his hands as he gripped the trigger.

Lining up the sights to target the Hunter pair, the General took the shot. He was met with a loud whirring sound as a violet-colored beam erupted from the barrel.

The beam hit right in between the two, causing an explosion matching that of two simultaneous land mine detonations. The two M'Galekgolo were quickly reduced to just writhing Lekgolo worms as their armor fell all around them, now half-melted shrapnel.

Storefront windows shattered, and all that remained of the street now was charred stone and glass.

"Damn fine work Guardspony!" General Forge exclaimed.

The unicorn gave Forge a quick half bow, before resuming his position, rifle in hoof, scanning the street ahead. Fortunately, it appeared the Covenant had given up their attack.

"Man, I'd really like to figure out just where these Covies are based at." Forge mused, observing the distance as well. As if on cue, his radio crackled back to life.

**"Forge?"**

"Spectra, that you?"

**"No sir, Flash Sentry here. The Archon had to return to the Empress' side. It would seem Admiral Hood is infuriated to no end, just like the Princess."**

"Is that so?"

**"Apparently. Colonel Ackerson is under military arrest for his ordering Spartans B312 and B313 to deploy onto Imperial territory without permission from UNSC HIGHCOM. They're also nabbing him under the 'misuse of valuable military assets' and the 'endangering of allied forces' clauses."**

Forge nodded. From what he had seen of James Ackerson's conduct at the Gala, the General was not surprised by these turn of events.

"So the UNSC and the Empire are cool with each other now?"

**"Ayep."**

"Do you have any intel on where the Covies are based at?"

There was a pause, before Flash Sentry replied. **"We think they might be the ones who personally took over the Ministry of State, while the Insurrectionist Insurgents have moved into the IBI near you, and the Ministry of Technology building some distance away."**

"Well then, looks like the Ministry of Tech is next on my list of structures to reclaim. We'll save the Covenant for last, give the a beating to remember, This is gonna..."

Just when General Forge had thought the Covenant finally finished, one stray Elite appeared out of another, previously unknown alleyway.

Clad in a white combat harness, this one wielded a heavy fuel rod cannon, which the Sangheili now pointed at the barricade. The Elite raised his free hand, chortling in amusement. But, just before he could fire his deadly explosive volley, he found his brain no longer able to process the task of firing the mechanism.

Before Forge had a chance to shout at the guards around him to get the hell off the barricade, more long-distance brain surgery played out before his very eyes. A sharp cracking sound, followed by a distinct whistling noise, marked a 50 cal. round's long path as it bisected the Spec-Ops Elite's head. The tall reptilian toppled over with a gurgling noise.

**"_Buck you, HINGE HEADS!_ We've got your back, General!"**

Forge felt a grin grace his face once again. "Some damn fine shooting, Captain! Damn fine."

**"Forge, I have a new proposition... Tell you what, whomever tallies the least Covie kills, or Innie captures, buys everypony the drinks tonight."** Sentry replied.

"A challenge, Flash? Alright, you're on!"

**"See you later then, General."**

The General said his goodbyes, then returned his focus on the two Spartans he was monitoring. They had finally decided to place breaching charges on the doors. Forge saw what they are doing, and approved.

"Give those cowards a grand tour of the Bureau, won't you Spartans?!"

**"Affirmative sir. We'll deal with them accordingly."** Spartan B312 replied through her radio.

Turning his gaze from the street back to the Imperial Guards around him, Forge folded his arms again. "Continue to hold this barricade. If you spot targets moving away in the distance, mark em' for Sentry's marksman up in the Observatory." He made a thumb gesture up towards the Imperial Palace, which towered over much of the city. They gave him salutes, and he hopped of the catwalk, rushing back to the Intelligence-held flower shop back down the street.

Entering the building, whilst receiving nods from the ever-watchful Bureau operatives, Forge took a seat at a tactical view screen alongside the Director, and an earth pony stallion.

The stallion had a dusty-colored coat and possessed a grumpy-looking aura. He was wearing Imperial Guard trooper armor, but with the exception of a golden star emblazoned on his breast-plate. In addition, the stallion had a large, well groomed moustache.

The two turned to greet the General.

"Commandant Wexley, how are you doing this turbulent morning?" Forge greeted with mildly sarcastic pleasantness.

Wexley nodded at him, while the Director observed the two quietly. "To tell ya the truth General, not so fine. First we hear that Discord is free and already causing mishap in the region, then I learn that I've got at least two fifths of my Guard garrison here in Canterlot wounded or killed already. Sometimes I get the feeling we aren't doing enough to stop this, here and now."

The Commandant snorted through his nostrils in disdain. Forge was no stranger to dealing with casualties, they were a part of war, after all. But when it came to being the leader of a police force, well, it's not every day you are prepared for a full out military-scale threat.

Especially in a major metropolitan area, Canterlot no less. Wexley's hometown, _and_ backyard.

Forge put a hand on the Commandant's shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over it! We're all out here doing our best, and each and every Guard Trooper, Army soldier, and Royal Guard fighting in city right now are heroes in their own right!"

Wexley nodded sadly, and a ghost of a smile appeared underneath his moustache. "I suppose you're right, Forge. At least we know the Palace is secure and Her Imperial Majesty is safe. I suppose that's what counts."

Under his hat, the Director nodded approvingly at the two.

"Very good gentleman and gentlecolt, very good indeed. The Empress would be most pleased to hear ya utter such patriotic words of inspiration right now. But there's still the matter... of getting ma Bureau back from the Enemy!"

Folding his arms behind his back, the Director wordlessly left the two and presided over some documents his fellow agents were peering at.

Suddenly, an urgent thought broke into General Forge's mind.

"Hey Wexley, what's the status of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and the others? And do we know the current status of the Ministers of Technology and State?"

The Commandant shrugged. "The Ministry Intranets have been clogged up and temporarily shut down due to potential Insurrectionist Hackers... or should I say, "The New Sovereignty" Hackers. Umm, Minister Anders hasn't reported her status over at IMTECH, and Minister of State, Princess Cadence, has reported she's safely in the Palace with the Empress and Commander Luna."

"As for Ponyville, no attacks have been reported anywhere outside of here in Canterlot, and Ponyville is under heavy Guard occupation. The Bearers of the Elements of Harmony should be perfectly safe."

This brought some measure of relief to him.

Try as he might however, Forge couldn't help but worry about Dr. Anders. She may be one of the most important Equestrians in the Empire, but Forge kept feeling an odd need to _personally_ensure the Minister's safety. For the moment, he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

He recalled one brief exchange of words he had shared with Ellen, many, many years ago.

_"Lady, there's no way in hell you're coming down here on the first bird!"_

_"I can look after myself, Sergeant Forge."_

_Ah hell, it's complicated _Forge thought to himself. _ Let's just leave it at that._

**"General Forge, sir?"**

Forge shook his head vigorously, as a would a large dog after a bath. "Er... wha...yes?" He sputtered. "Are you guys about to enter the Bureau building?"

**"Affirmative, General."** Spartan B312 reported.

**"Cracking the front entrance of the IBI in 3...2...1, _MARK_!"** B313 confirmed.

Forge could see them triggering the explosives from his HUD, but he figured he'd get a front row view himself.

The SPARTAN III'S, gathered near the Imperial centurions, hit the ignition. The front doors of the building evaporated in purple, green, and orange maelstroms of magical and conventional flame.

At the order of a centurion, the human members of the infantry battalion deployed their magical energy gauntlets, SMG's, and magnums, cautiously advancing in a manner similar to Covenant jackal troops. Their pony comrades, wielding battle rifles, holstered shotguns, and DMR's, covered their advanced from the rear.

Taking a look at the Insurrectionist graffiti defiling the IBI government seal adorning the building's facade, Forge felt a pang of anger. Putting his hand to his earpiece, he gave the Spartan commandos and their charges some final words of encouragement as they began to storm the building.

"Imperials, I don't know who or what these 'New Sovereignty' bastards are, and for the moment,_I don't care._ All I care about, is that you bring the hurt to em', and save as many civies as you can! For Equestria!"

**"For the Empress, Celestia!"**

**"For Canterlot!"**

**"For, the EMPIRE!"**

As everypony chorused their agreement, they poured into the entry lobby of the Imperial Bureau of Intelligence HQ. Pumped full of righteous fury, they advance against the Insurgents.

In the front window of the flower shop, still watching the now smoking front side of his HQ, the Director took a sip of his coffee, and chuckled to himself.

"It's 'bout time, we unveil to our enemies, a few of our new toys." He said under his breath, sinking his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

"Toys of _war_, that is!"

* * *

IBI Headquarters, Star Swirl Plaza

Friday, August 13th, 2551

10:07 AM

Spartans B312 and B313 moved in alongside their Imperial allies, confronting the threat that had been plaguing the city of Canterlot all morning.

The Equestrian soldiers, uncertain of what to expect from the currently mysterious New Sovereignty insurgents, were completely taken aback at what they saw as they charged into the lobby of the Imperial Bureau of Intelligence.

Dozens of furious, scowling faces greeted the heavily armed newcomers as they took cover around the entrance doors. Standing around the hastily fortified central information desks, was an entire contingent of insurgents that belonged to the terrorist group currently attacking Star Swirl Plaza.

Despite the makeshift sandbags, haphazardly placed magical energy barriers, and re-purposed desks strewn about it, the lobby was still a grand, if not exquisite piece of Imperial Equestrian craftsmanship. Marble pillars and vaulted ceilings shared the visage with statues and elegant murals of ponies, humans, and graceful animals standing in the backdrops of forests, meadows, mountain ranges, and shining city skylines.

To the Equestrian soldiers' shock and outrage, the faces of the Insurrectionists they glimpsed belonged to various ponies, humans, and three other individuals; a griffon, a psychotic-looking unicorn stallion, and a fully armored unicorn mare who all stood at the head of the group of insurgents.

In addition, many of the statues had been dismembered or defaced, and the murals had obscenities addressed at the Empress and the Ministries scrawled across them, accompanied by the same wand and glitter symbol that now adorned the outside logo of the IBI building.

Expecting hostile engagement at any moment, the shield gauntlet-wielding Imperial humans stood tensely in their formation near the doors with their M7 SMG's at the ready, awaiting the word of their centurion officers. The pony soldiers supporting them took position around the various marble pillars flanking the entryway. They all remained this way for a full tense minute, as Imperial stood face to face with Insurrectionist. The air was positively electric with their animosity

"_A Griffon_?! The nation of Griffonia is supporting you damn Innies now?" One of the three centurions, an earth pony, exclaimed in exasperation. The griffon stared at the three centurions, and her sneer turned into a cruel looking smirk.

She was a rather young-looking griffon wearing hardened leather and fur armor covered over by a titanium chain mail breast plate. Her gear included various bandoliers and pouches, and a belt full of fragmentation grenades. He feathers were a light blonde color, and strapped to the side of her neck was a sheath for a rather wicked-looking titanium sickle blade. The weapon itself was now in the griffon's right talon, which she twirled around playfully as she grinned at her enemy.

"Imperial _sobaka_!" The griffon declared in a mocking tone. "I see ze Empress' Imperial lap dogs have come to play a little game with da real _voiny_, da real warriors." Her thick Griffonian accent only loaned more power to her already threatening voice and figure as she nodded at the centurion.

"Major Autumn Wing, Griffonian Red Army, or at least until some time ago. Now, _Lieutenant_ Autumn Wing, of the New Sovereignty Liberation Front, it's a pleasure, Equestrians." Autumn Wing waved her dagger in a mockery of a polite greeting.

"**Liberation Front? What the hell does she mean?!"** General Forge said through the Spartans' radios.

Another centurion, the sole human of the three, holstered his MA5B rifle, and returned the Insurrectionist Griffon's smirk with a furious scowl of his own. "By Empress Celestia's holy name, you have but one chance to lay down your arms Griffon, and turn yourselves over to Imperial custody!" The blonde-feathered Insurrectionist continued to smirk at the human, completely unmoved by his words of authority.

Skillfully, she tossed her sickle dagger into the surface of the information desk, straight through the top of an IBI agent's bloodied fedora. "Alright _sobaka_. You vant to apprehend us so badly, go on ahead. Just come on up here, and ve'll hand over our weapons to your soldiers."

"Smart choice rebel. Forward advance gentlemen!" With one hand resting on his energy saber, the centurion and his column of shield-equipped humans slowly strode towards the Insurrectionists.

"Sir, I do not recommend you approach the Insurrectionists, they're clearly toying with us!" Spartan B312 shouted from her position around a marble pillar. "I agree with the Spartan, we can't trust these damn Innies anymore than we can toss around Covie Hunters with our telekinesis!" The third centurion, a unicorn, agreed.

"Supreme Commander Luna, our Princess, and General Forge, have ordered that as many Insurrectionists be taken alive as possible. These ones are offering themselves to us, we must honor Her Majesty's wishes." The human centurion countered, still moving forward.

Watching the proceedings between the two forces via Spartan B312 and 13's helmet cams, General Forge's face contorted in worry as the brash centurion and his group got closer to the Insurrectionists.

"**Centurion, STOP!"** Forge shouted through his headset. **"IT'S A TRAP!"**

The man did not hear the General's voice until it was too late. At the desk, Autumn looked to her still silent unicorn companions, and grinned. Turning back to the Imperials, she placed her talon on a small device on the surface of the desk. "Just a little closer dweebs." She whispered, her grinning beak opening ever wider.

"All of you, put your hands, hooves, and talons where we can see them, no sudden..."

The Equestrian soldiers took one final step forward, and then they over half of them erupted into a torrent of green magical fire that exploded out from a concealed spherical capsule underneath an overturned desk near them. "Eat a balefire spell, _pridurki!_" Autumn Wing spat.

The Imperial soldiers screamed as a magical, unholy looking radioactive fire enveloped them, burning first through their armor and shields, and then through flesh. The result was far worse than taking a fuel rod cannon direct to one's chest; all of the soldiers caught in the green maelstrom were either turned to ash piles or charred remains barely recognizable as human. The remaining two centurions trotted backwards in abject horror, drawing their rifles into their forehooves and training them on the New Sovereignty Insurgents. The few remaining shield gauntlet wielding men took careful position.

"_Otkryt' ogon'!_" The Griffon roared as the last human soldiers caught in the mini detonation dropped to the ground, their bodies partially dissolving away. The griffon and her two unicorn accomplices then took cover. Simultaneously, the doorways on the mezzanine tops above them opened up to admit dozens more of the NS insurgents into the lobby form deeper in the building.

Obeying Autumn Wing's command, the Insurrectionists aimed their weapons, mostly Griffon-made rifles and machine pistols mixed with stolen Equestrian armament, and opened fire. The earth pony centurion took several hits on his shielding as he and the unicorn centurion dove for cover. His shield collapsed and one of the rifle rounds managed to find themselves in the stallion's chest, perforating a lung.

"Re...Return fire, everypony...NOW! Give the Spartans... Backup!" The centurion wheezed. He was now being treated by a medic who was in the middle of deploying a medi-grenade and pulling out their biofoam, which would help to seal off the lung and restore the stallion's breathing to normal.

In the meantime, his unicorn colleague took command of the remaining Imperials troops, ordering them to distract the tactically devious Innies while the Spartan III's flanked them from the sides. Small arms fire echoed across the vast lobby as the firefight commenced. With the benefit of magically shielded armor, something the Innie soldiers largely lacked, the Imperials began to cut a swath ever so slowly through the insurgents' ranks.

With the aid of the sprinting modules installed on their newer model Mark V Mjolnir suits, the twin commandoes made short work of their own targets, closing in with their knives before the Innies could scarcely lift a hand or hoof to defend themselves.

The closer the Spartans got to the barricades Autumn Wing and her odd associates were hiding behind, the more difficult the fight against the surviving insurgents became. While the Army contingent made short work of the more inexperienced thugs that shot at them from the front desks, these were more seasoned, and not to mention burlier.

When Spartan B313 managed to near the left side of Autumn's barricade, his sister took the right, but B313 found himself suddenly grabbed by his neck. His assailant, an immensely built human with crazed looking eyes and a tattered-looking uniform, was utilizing his own inhuman strength to actually lift the one-ton Spartan into the air. Even more alarming, the giant had appeared to have discarded his own firearms, deciding to use his own two fists instead.

"General Forge..." The Spartan groaned under the man's grip as he spoke through his helmet's radio. "The Innies are using... Rumble Drugs!"

"**Spartan, help him out! Godammit I need both of you alive, you hear me?!" **Forge shouted.

"Sir, I can't get to him, the Griffon and her compatriots have me pinned with a damn 50 cal. Anti Materiel! One shot and I'd be too dead to help anyone!" B312 could only watch helplessly from her cover as the mad man held fast to her brother as if he were nothing more than a rag doll.

"**Shit." **Forge muttered back over the comm.

The ultra-drugged 'super' human was just about to use his fist to turn B313's helmet into nothing more than a bowl of thick red paste, before the drugs fortunately wore off. As they did so, the true strain on the human's muscular and cardiovascular systems from lifting the Spartan's weight became apparent. The man let out a deep animalistic howl of pain as his arm and shoulder bones shattered when he dropped the Spartan to the tiled floor. His hulking mass toppled over in a similar fashion to a Brute Chieftain, blood welling up out of his mouth from catastrophic internal hemorrhaging.

Getting back onto his feet, B313 retrieved his fallen combat knife and refocused on the battle at hand and hoof. B312 gave him a relieved wave, before she silently pointed at the Griffon Lieutenant's barricade. He nodded to her, and both equipped their assault rifles.

Just before they could charge Autumn Wings' position and hopefully take out the Griffon officer, Autumn's rifle sounded loudly across the lobby as it fired off a round. The Spartans turned to see that the Imperial Army contingent, suffering minor casualties, had managed to push as far ahead as they did. They were now keeping the Lieutenant and co. busy whilst the Twins now had their opening to incapacitate or neutralize the New Sovereignty VIP's.

Wasting no time, B313 sprinted up to the barricaded desk, while his sister followed suit on the opposite end. Just before the siblings could vault over and overpower their targets, the psychotic-looking unicorn stallion, noticed them.

"Spartans?! Time to play!" He shouted in a sing-song voice. The unicorn had a pitch-black coat, spiked titanium armor and a mane that B312 seriously doubted was scarlet red from genetics alone. Autumn Wing looked to the unicorn as he stared hungrily in the Spartan III's direction. She hit him on the shoulder with a talon. "Go get em' Ripper!"

"Ha. Ha, ha! It's killin' time!" Ripper declared, laughing like a deranged court jester. "What the's order today? A rack of ribs, a bit of that good ol' pony stew? How about some brain pies?"

"**Spartan, look out!"** Forge shouted, trying to warn her.

Before B313 could silence the insane unicorn, he had already closed the gap between, teleporting in a zig-zag pattern before appearing right in front of her. Grinning, his mouth revealed two rows of vicious filed-down teeth, indicating this pony actually consumed meat on a regular basis.

The unicorn looked from B312's visor to her armor. "Ya know, I actually prefer my meat fresh, rather than canned, but I suppose _you'll_ have to do!"

Ripper was now three inches from the Spartan's face, his arrival momentarily shocking her into hesitation. This was all the unicorn needed. He grinned savagely as eight very sharp looking cleavers and daggers were pulled from sheaths all across his armor, and moved in Ripper's telekinesis field, a sickly red aura, towards the Spartan's back and neck.

Just before he could end the commando's life, Ripper let out a grunt of pain as something interrupted him, causing his telekinesis spell to implode. The blades clattered loudly to the floor. Behind Ripper's pain wracked body, a figure B312 could not make out bellowed in triumph.

"Go Reaper Team! That one was straight from the IBI Section Seven with love, you psychotic son of a bitch!" To B312, the voice sounded feminine, Hispanic. Regardless, the figure had run Ripper through his shoulder with an energy broadsword.

Diving away from the unicorn, B312 finally got a glimpse of her guardian angel. She was a tough looking, olive-skinned, dark haired woman wearing matte-black ODST armor with the IBI seal stamped on the chest plate.

"Got you're back Spartan!" She waved at B312 with encouraging wink. The Spartan silently nodded her thanks, and now surveyed the situation. Her brother had witnessed the event, and had retreated to where the Equestrians were now storming across the room at the trio of Insurrectionist VIP's, one of which was apparently now felled by an Imperial blade, the woman's no less.

B312 mused briefly about how quickly her and her sibling could enter life threatening encounters like that so quickly on the battlefield. Setting the thought aside, she joined her brother in knifing and filling the Insurrectionists full of lead, all from the shadows of the lobby's far corners.

"Corporal Mira Vantos!" An authoritative voice issued from the figure on the top of the Eastern mezzanine of the lobby, which the voice's owner had cleaned out of insurgents. "Stop trying to play the Lone Wolf act, form up on us, and get ready to assist the Army brigade working to retake our HQ!"

Despite Autumn Wing and the armored unicorn being mere feet from her, she turned her back to them and flashed the figure a grin and a playful salute. "At your orders, Commander Thunderlane sir!"

The figure emerged from the mezzanine with a unicorn, earth pony, and another human at his side, all wearing similar ODST armor but with differing color variants denoting rank and specialization. Several more fully armored and helmeted soldiers stood behind them, all bearing the IBI insignias. Commander Thunderlane himself had a gray coat that could only be seen on his helmet-less face. His mane was a cropped mohawk the color of burnt charcoal.

He sneered venomously at the Griffon Insurrectionist as she drove her sickle sword across a charging Imperial's neck, causing the mare to fall to the ground with a gurgling noise, her shielded armor helpless to stop the razor-sharp titanium blade. Vantos looked back at the mare as she moved to her team's side, anguished at the thought that she could have prevented her death, had she moved only thirty seconds later.

"Reaper One, Reaper Two, engage that Gryphon! The Director wants her head on a bucking silver platter, served with fine wine straight from Her Majesty's cellars!"

"Hurrah!" They roared. Using jump packs originally developed by the pegasi to aid humans in living amongst the airborne city of Cloudsdale, Reaper Two descended down from the mezzanine like a horde of locust on crops. They swiftly engaged the few Insurrectionist militants that remained.

Noticing both the Imperial Army contingent and now the IBI bearing down on her besieged position, Autumn Wing finished strangling an Imperial stallion caught in her sharp talons and bellowed another order.

"This position's jacked up! Everypony get ze hell out of here, before these Imperial _sviney_ overrun us!"

Like lighting, the heavily armored unicorn mare snatched up Ripper's wounded form in her magic, and teleported herself, Lieutenant Autumn Wing, and Ripper out of harm's way. Spartans B312 and 13 fired their entire clips at the New Sovereignty VIP's former position, killing all the remaining insurgents too slow to flee. Unfortunately, none of the bullets found their mark in the VIP's who had long since vanished into thin air.

"Dammit! General Forge, Director, sirs! The enemy officers escaped, but the main entrance to the HQ is now fully secure! We've suffered only about thirty three percent casualties, but the NS Insurrectionists were completely routed!" Thunderlane reported furiously.

"We... Are great and powerful! You Equestrians will know the truth, but when you... When you do, it will be too late!" A downed pony insurgent whispered, slowly dying from two bullet wounds to his flank and chest.

"Here's some cold hard truth for you, murdering Innie scum. Hope you like lead-flavored." Thunderlane finished off the last Insurrectionist near him with a single burst of his BR55. The massive room had finally gone quiet as the final insurgents were eliminated, or had already fled deeper into the building.

* * *

Flo's Flower Shop, Star Swirl Plaza.

Imperial Army Temporary Command Post

10:32 AM

The Imperial Guard troopers, Commandant included, burst into applause, a few of the less stoic IBI operatives even joining in. John Forge couldn't help but smile at them, even despite the number of fatalities they had to suffer in accomplishing it.

Thunderlane's voice issued again from the radio. **"I repeat, the HQ lobby has been liberated, and the Insurrectionist leaders have escaped! We're now getting ready to move deeper into the building."**

"Excellent work soldiers, operatives, and Spartans! Those goon leaders may have gotten away, but at least we've taught them not to tangle with Equestria's Finest!" The General declared.

Wexley gave the human an indignant harrumph. "_That_ title is reserved for only the distinguished Imperial Guards of Canterlot alone." Quickly, his frown shifted to a pleasant grin beneath his mustache before Forge could scarcely blink. "_But_, the Army has truly earned it this day. Now we know we can not only beat back the Covenant, but these Terrorist criminal scum as well!"

Forge returned the Commandant's grin with a sunny smile, before turning to the Director. "You hear that Director, your boys and my boys are getting along just fine! We'll have your building secure in no time."

The Director peered back at him under the shadow cast by his trench coat and fedora, his facial expression unreadable.

"Forgive me if Ah withhold muh enthusiasm, General Forge. We still have critical rooms to clear, and I shudder to think how many of them Insurrectionist trash are trying to access state secrets with their filthy little hooves." He let out a sigh, finishing the last of his coffee for the morning.

"Nevertheless, I thank ya for your work thus far. I think these Spartan III's of yours have earned themselves the rights to access some new toys muh eggheads have whipped up." Forge still couldn't get himself used to the Director's oddly smooth yet rural-like accent.

Noticing the General's odd stare, the Director smirked casually. "What? Your girlfriend, the Minister of IMTECH is not the only one working on tech projects for the Empire, ma friend."

The General felt his face burning up in spite of himself. He frowned. "I knew that! But Doctor Anders is...were just... _She's not my girlfriend!_"

Nearby, a group of IBI agents and Imperial Guards were casually chatting, and a few even sharing idle gossip. "So, you guys remember that official statement the Ministry of Health made back at the Grand Galloping Gala a few weeks back?" A human guard inquired.

An IBI agent, an earth pony, shrugged his forelegs. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, what do you think about, ugh, you know... Humans, Ponies, and maybe even dragons...doing..." The guardsman made a suggestive gesture with his fingers. This caused the Agent to outright laugh at him. "Sure, sure, I don't think much of that. It's not unheard of. We marry each other after all, and we're all Equestrians, am I right?" The stallion grinned.

"But now, the separate species having children together... Well doesn't that just sound a little far fetched to you guys?" A second Imperial Guard, added.

"You don't see humans walking around with pointy ears, horns, or wings do ya? What about ponies with scales, short muzzles, or no tails? Didn't think so. I think the Ministry of Health was just trying to pull a publicity stunt so it will be easier for them to sell their overpriced pharmaceuticals around the Empire." A Guardsmare replied.

"Quite frankly, I'd rather not have my kids end up looking like Discord...whoa nelly, would you look at that fella's body. Its as if whoever made him couldn't make up its own damn mind and just figured 'oh, lets throw in a little bit of everything!'" The mare threw her hooves dramatically in the air. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The whole group broke into laughter.

Nearby, the Director chuckled at General Forge's awkward discomfort. "Ah'm just yanking your chain, Forge. Tell ya what, Ah'll finally take over command of this here reclamation of muh HQ, while you take as many men and stallions as you need, and go after the terrorist and Covenant-held Ministry HQ's. Somethin' tells me that you're eager to do that, might Ah be wrong?"

Forge regained his usual smile. "That sounds like a cake walk. Do you need B312 and B313?"

"Nope, Reaper Team shall suffice, now that Ah know they're still kicking. The Spartans are of course, all yours. But first, the toys Ah mentioned." The Director typed something into a nearby holo screen.

"**General, we got something going on in the lobby... The floor is opening up!" **Spartan B313 reported over the radio.

"Don't worry Spartans. The Director says it's just a little gift of thanks for helping to retake the IBI. He and his men are going to sweep and clear the rest of this place. You two, are with me. So grab what you need, and meet me by the Eastern Barricade. We're taking the fight to the Ministries!"

"**Affirmative, sir!" **B312 responded.

* * *

Imperial Bureau of Intelligence HQ

IBI Lobby

The floor in the middle of the central information desk, now slick with blood, slid open with a mechanical whir. It revealed a vault door made of the same material used in the manufacturing of warship battle plating.

Without further ado, the vault door slid open in kind, revealing a set of concrete stairs, leading to a small but well-lit sub-basement of the building.

Following the hallway down, the Spartans passed a locked, unmanned security office. While it was locked, the main door ahead was not. Opening this door, produced a sight that would make any true soldier's body quiver with desire and mirth.

All around the super soldiers, sat row upon row, rack upon rack of confiscated Covenant, and imported UNSC, heavy armament. Jackhammer rocket launchers, Grenade Launchers, Fuel Rod Cannons, Concussion rifles, and grenades of every model beckoned to them.

They however, were not the showcase of this armory room. Rather, four glowing glass canisters in the far edge of the room. The canisters had the Sun Banner proudly stamped into them, and contained within, were weapons of neither Human or Covenant design. Instead, the weapons, two rifles and two heavy shotgun-like devices, were sleek and angular. Clearly they were designed with a pony user in mind, given the alteration of the bullpup stocks to be enlarged for hooves.

The guns were a dull gold color with smooth, glossy surfaces that pulsated with stored magic energy, likely enchantments of some kind. The rifles boasted full electronic suites detailing weapon status, the user's geomagnetic direction, and the weapon's ammo count. Or, to be more accurate, battery charge.

"_**Energy weapons?!**_** The ****Empire**** had developed Directed Energy Weapons, like the Covenant?"** Forge exclaimed as he saw the weapons through the Spartans' cameras.

"**Indeed. A little pet project o' Luna's. She sent us treasure troves of Covenant weapons to us for study from the Assault Carrier she and her forces captured.** **Do please be careful with em', their brand new!"** The Director added.

"Yessir!" B312 responded. The two commandos made their way to the glass canisters as the Director left the comm channel. The containers opened with a friendly sounding beeping noise. As she grasped the rifle in her hands, her HUD lit up with new intel detailing the weapon's design, recorded performance data, and battlefield applications.

_-IBI DATABASE ENTRY no. 0143-_

_Weapon Designation: GSM-01 DER Solar Pulse Rifle/Magic Augmented_

_Experimental weapon. Part of the new GSM Guided Solar Munitions line, developed and laboratory tested by Imperial Intelligence for potential usage in Equestrian Armed Forces. Capable of both single, burst, and full automatic firing modes. Close to mid range weapon recommended for mainline infantrymen and light special forces groups. Designed to mimic the effects of laser and fire-based combat magic in a easy to use rifle format for non-magic capable military personnel._

_Secondary functions include enhanced optical zoom with accommodations for low light scenarios, an overload feature allowing for the weapon to be improvised as a grenade if desperately needed, and an integrated heat sync system allowing for sustained fire longer than observed Covenant plasma weapons. Finally, power is provided by the Prometheus micro-fusion battery, courtesy of IMTECH, making the weapon self-sustaining, with a regenerative ammo supply._

_-END DATABASE ENTRY no. 0143-_

"Impressive." B313 remarked, scanning over the data for the GSM-08 DES Close Combat Solar Particle Mitigator as well.

"_Plasma__ shotguns?!_ I'm starting to like Equestria more and more!" B312 replied gleefully.

B313 chuckled as he grabbed his own Solar Pulse Rifle from its container, holding it approvingly in his hands. "Hey, don't go gaga over the shiny weapons quite yet, we still have a mission to do sis! And responsibilities elsewhere." Aiming the rifle, the Spartan felt satisfaction.

The weapon felt like was the perfect weight, balance, and it didn't even require magazines. That, was something he would have to get used to, as reloading is done almost instinctively. While ergonomic to ponies' hooves in general, it seemed almost as if _any_ species capable of manipulating objects could wield the rifle into battle. As far as he was concerned, it was just one more thing to put on the ever-expanding list of things B313 liked about the exotic-looking guns.

"This all reminds me of our shared birthdays from our times in the orphanage, eh Edward?" B312 said dreamily as she fetched her pulse rifle, as well as the particle mitigator. "Always the same presents, same cake, same goofy home-made party hats!"

Her brother passed up the energy shotgun in favor of a heavier weapon. He perused between the Covenant and UNSC explosives, his back turned to her. He let loose a largely dry chuckle, nostalgia washing over him. "Those days, were some of the only meaningful days of my life in that wretched place, Liz."

"What about the time when the..."

"When ONI agents appeared and offered to give us a chance to fight and avenge the deaths of our parents?" Edward finished for her, and nodded. "Yeah, I remember. The rain so infamous to Eridanus II, the black suits and hushed voices in the early morning." His voice dropping in tone, possibly denoting sadness.

Elizabeth sighed as she holstered the solar shotgun, took off her helmet with a hiss of air, and sat on a nearby crate. Her pulse rifle rested against her knee, while her free hand sat on her lap.

"I especially remember how us joining to fight the Covenant, becoming SPARTAN III's, felt like, like..." He continued, further inspecting his new rifle.

"The greatest decisions we ever made in our lives?" Elizabeth offered.

Letting loose a deeper sigh than his sibling, Edward turned to face her, his pulse rifle and a fuel rod cannon strapped securely to his back. "Yeah, that."

Getting up and strapping her weapons to the magnetic clips on her armor, she returned Edward's gaze. "Look. We were given the chance to make a difference, to help save human lives, turn the tide of this horrible war. We should all be so lucky, Eddy. Now I know you may feel loyalty to Ackerson, but still, the way he's been treating our Equestrian allies, its inexcusable."

Edward put his armored hand to his helmet, already knowing where his twin sister was going with this. "Liz, we owe Ackerson everything for what he did for us! Were it not for him..."

"No." Elizabeth shouted, cutting him off. "You and I have both seen what that man truly is, good deeds or not, he is a snake who's only looking out for his own career. Think about why he sent us here _in the first place! _We're his personal Grim Reapers. His bishops, knights, pawns, and queen, all rolled into one, and nothing more! If I can't get the Navy to reassign us to another superior officer once this battle is over, I'm joining up with the Imperial Army!"

"Liz, you can't be serious! Allies with the Empire or not, you're bordering on treason with words like that!" Edward admonished. Elizabeth shook her head, and silently stormed past her twin brother. His fists clenched in frustration as he neared the exit of the room, hurrying after her.

"**Spartans! You all equipped and ready? We're waiting by the barricade." **General Forge inquired.

"Ugh, yes sir!" Edward stammered as he hurried after his sister. "Spartans B312 and B313 moving to assist General!" Elizabeth added hastily. The pair were trying rapidly to regain their usually stoic composure.

As they made their way to the exit of the Lobby, which was now under fortification and clean up by the IBI and the Army, the Director looked at the pair knowingly. He was recalling something Archon Spectra's friends had informed him of the Spartan III's commanding officer, Ackerson, and the twins commandos' reasons for being deployed clandestinely to Equis.

"Y'all be sure to tell me what you think of our new weapons now, won't you?" He said as they hurried past him." Edward gave him an affirmative nod, before both Spartans disappeared into the courtyard outside.

* * *

Canterlot Palace

Imperial Grand Assembly Chambers

10:48 AM

Princess Luna stood at her massive desk next to Empress Celestia, Archon Spectra Dash, Princess Cadence, and the ever present Spartan trio of Jerome, Alice, and Douglas, who each took position at their own desks.

Everypony stared at the center of the room, where a large holographic presentation projector was situated. Discord was the exception to this, as always. The exception being, Discord _was _one of the desks themselves,in the room. To be specific-the large gold and ruby one where Celestia would normally sit to oversee the Assembly. The gilded surface now had crazy eyes and a mouth.

For this very reason, the Empress instead elected to stand by her younger sister, rather than at her usual place.

All around the room itself, which was adjacent to the throne room, were dozens more pf the polished marble and granite desks complete with fine velvet upholstery, personal holo terminals, and spaces for meals during rather the more prolonged Assembly sessions. These served as seating for the various heads of the Ministries, as well as other important officials throughout the Equestrian Empire.

In a bard or poet's mind, if Empress Celestia were the heart, and the citizens the soul of the Empire, then the Grand Assembly Chambers and her usual occupants, were Equestria's brain and brawn. Indeed, the sheer opulence of the room conveyed that figurative fact to all who beheld its glorious grandeur.

Every sleek, polished surface of the room,was adorned with gold and silver filigree. like most things in the Palace and indeed, much of Canterlot. On the half of the room Celestia would normally occupy, the marble was accented by a mural of Philomena and the Imperial Sun Banner. Luna's half, where everyone was centered, was similarly accented by a mural of a crescent moon gripped by a snowy white owl with piercing yellow eyes, who gave the impression that it was a watchful sentinel of the empire.

Completing the large exquisite room was a rotunda ceiling in the middle with the original Equestrian Flag depicting the Regal Sisters painted as a mural on the dome.

"Captain Sentry, whilst thou give thine status report please!" Luna ordered.

Flash Sentry, still based in the observatory tower, appeared in full body on the display adjacent to a three-dimensional map of the Capital City. Saluting, he bowed. "Of course, your highness."

"General Forge and the two Spartans who freed Discord have assisted the Director in retaking the IBI Head Quarters, but I'm still waiting to hear back from them on their current status. And as far as I can tell from the continued media blackout from _somepony's_ magical interference, the other Ministries are in full lock-down, and IMTECH and the Ministry of State are still under occupation by the Insurrectionists and Covenant respectively. Finally, the IBI reports three New Sovereignty officers, two healthy one wounded, managed to escape capture or assassination via teleportation."

The golden desk giggled at the media blackout part of Flash's report. "Thank you, Captain." Celestia said. "Someone establish encrypted communications with everypony please, on account of the continued lapsing of the Global Network."

"I'm on it your majesty!" A tech-savvy unicorn guard replied. He cast a spell at the projector, and it came to life in a spectacular show of swirling blue energy.

Within moments, several more figures appeared in the center of the room as holographic projections. Forge and the Spartan III's were in a running motion, whilst their images of course remained stationary.

The fourth figure was the IBI Director, standing with his arms folded at his back. While the fifth was Dr. Hooves, Minister of Information. The others alongside Hooves were Admiral Sir Terrence Hood, Lord General Shining Armor, Admiral Cutter, Air Commander Spitfire, and the various Imperial Ministers and other officials. They all greeted each other's images before turning to face the alicorns and their present entourage.

Shining Armor waved happily at Princess Cadence, who returned his wave with a kiss she blew with her forehoof.

Smiling at the two, heart warmed by the sight, Celestia cleared her throat, and commenced the opening of the emergency meeting of the Assembly. "All to attention, please! May we rise now, to the meeting of this Imperial Assembly on the morning of the thirteenth day of August, twenty five hundred and fifty one ."

Everyone in the room, both physically and virtually, bowed their heads, with the obvious exception of Forge and company. Almost at once, the Empress ceased her formalities and trained her regal magenta eyes on the Senior General and the Spartans with concern. "General Forge, are your forces engaged with the enemy? What is happening?"

Forge raised his rifle and fired at unseen enemies, while Edward and Elizabeth opened up with their experimental rifles, the projections unable to display the weapons' discharges.

"Affirmative your majesty! A larger group of Insurrectionists escaped from the IBI than we thought." He rolled out-of-the-way as an armed stallion in ragged armor approached him with an old Griffon-made shotgun. The General swerved around his assailant with breathtaking speed, overpowering the thug and knocking him out cold with the butt of his MA5B. A few feet from him, the Spartan III commandos similarly dispatched Insurgents who appeared on screen.

"Is that... Is that a Griffon _drobovik_ rifle?" Doctor Hooves inquired in surprise. Luna's face fell into a venomous scowl at the moment it dawned on her. "_Griffons!" _She spat. "Thou art supporting these terrorists? We must have dialogue with the Griffonian Premier at once my sister!"

Empress Celestia held up her hoof to the Princess. "One thing at a time, Lulu. One thing at a time." Luna sighed.

Beside her, Spectra laid a wing on her shoulder. "Fear not, Princess. I'll see to getting into contact with the Gryphon head of state as soon as I can."

"See to it that thou do so quickly, Archon." Luna replied, before returning her gaze to the Assembly.

Silently, Jerome Alice and Douglas observed the twin commandos' fighting techniques, filing the data away for future reference.

Panting, General Forge continued his own status report. "We spotted a massive contingent of them fleeing towards the Covenant position at the State Ministry place as we were making our way to the Ministry of Technology. A small fork of em' broke off from the rest and are attacking us at the eastern police barricade!"

Luna pounded a hoof on her desk loudly. "Vermin! They know they cannot escape the city that way, they are merely trying to buy time and distract us!"

Suddenly, another projection appeared, this time of the Minister of Technology herself. "Empress Celestia, occupants of the Assembly! We are safe and the Ministry of Technology is secure, as the insurgents have fled en masse towards the Ministry of State!"

Corresponding with Anders' words, on the map were crowds of red-shaded ragtag infantry, with the occasional Covenant grunt squad or jackal squad, who were amassing down a large deserted street towards one of the largest of the Ministry HQ's. Abandoned Imperial Guard barricades indicated where parts of the Plaza had changed hands and hooves between the Empire and the New Sovereignty.

Cadence stood up at her desk, outraged. "Why must my Ministry be the gathering places for these uncouth traitors?! Are the Covenant not enough?" Shining Armor appeared distraught at his love's distress, before focusing his attention on the tactical map. "My thoughts are that this New Sovereignty group are intent on making their final stand at your HQ, Cady."

"There are never enough enemies it seems. Now we have to go and throw rebel groups into this mess of a war, huh?" Air Commander Spitfire interjected, rolling her eyes at the unicorn and alicorn's love bird business. "Don't lose too much sleep over the New Sovereignty, everypony." Spitfire's projection turned to face Luna specifically.

"Our pegasi and the flyboys have one of their leaders, the Elite Toyah Kusovai's exact location. He's hiding on a stolen civilian freighter we have pinned down in low orbit. The idiot never even considered the Orbital Defense Grid, the Imperial Air Force, and the Imperial Navy when he planned his escape, did he?" She chuckled confidently, her wings outstretched for emphasis.

"I already have my Wonderbolts on station in the high stratosphere ready to swoop down and nab em'!'

"We see, thank you Air Commander. We should have personally considered the Air Force sooner, but We favor the Navy, thou understands?"

"Of course, no harm done your majesty." Spitfire replied casually, conveying no signs of disappointment.

"Thank thee. We shall now go out and ensure the apprehension of the cursed Kusovai"

Before the Princess of the Night could continue, a warning notification appeared with a resounding chorus of urgent beeping sounds. A planet-wide model of Equis materialized, with nav points marking disturbances just outside the Equestrian orbital defense grid.

The active holo screen monitors flashed red with tactical alerts.

**-SLIPSPACE RUPTURE DETECTED-**

**-SLIPSPACE RUPTURE DETECTED-**

**-SLIPSPACE RUPTURE DETECTED-**

"**MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THIS IS RECON GROUP GAMMA OF THE 2****ND**** FLEET! COVENANT NAVAL FORCES HAVE BEEN DETECTED IN THE GLIESE SYSTEM AND ARE APPROACHING EQUIS!"**

Bizarrely, Admiral Cutter and Admiral Hood, as well as General Shining Armor and Spitfire, actually grinned at each other in spite of the dire news, much to everypony else's complete and absolute shock**. **"What is happening here? Did you all know about this _beforehand?_" Celestia looked to each of them desperately, morbid thoughts and feelings quickly formulating in the monarch's mind.

Discord chose that moment to finally revert to his usual tall and slender body. He stretched leisurely, before looking at the globe of the world, with a grin matching the Admirals' exactly. "Oh my! The Covenant have come in full force now!" Rubbing his mismatched hands together, the Draconequus grinned at the Empress, who was currently in turmoil over her now mixed emotions.

"Looks like it will be show time, soon Celly! We don't want to keep our alien guests waiting for the main entertainment, do we?" Stuck in her analysis of the situation, the Sun alicorn scarcely noticed her old nemesis at all. That would prove to be a near-fatal error.

**-SLIPSPACE RUPTURE DETECTED-**

"**CAN ANYPONY HEAR US? EQUIS' LOCATION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED BY THE COVENANT EMPIRE!"**

**-SLIPSPACE RUPTURE DETECTED-**

"**I SAY AGAIN, THE COVENANT HAVE FOUND OUR HOME WORLD! ENEMY FORCES INBOUND, JUST OUTSIDE THE GREAT EXPANSE!"**

**-SLIPSPACE RUPTURE DETECTED-**

"Someone turn off zat Gods-awful racket! It's driving us all crazi!**" **The Minister of Culture Fleur De Lis pleaded, holding her hooves to her ears and trying to drown out the constant repeating warning. Hastily, the more technically adept Royal Guards deactivated that aspect of the system.

While the notifications finally went silent**, **the Admirals' projections, still grinning like maniacs, took time to study the diagram of Equis near them. Scores of Covenant vessels were coming out of slipspace near the planet, in various formations. Without warning, all the holo screen monitors, cut out, before booting back on.

They now displayed the image of a Covenant San 'Shyuum Hierarch. From the screens, as well as his large floating image now hanging just below the rotunda, the Prophet of Regret sneered down at them all with contempt from his gravity throne.

"**Behold Equestrians, the might of Our Holy Covenant descends upon your pitiful Capital World." **Everypony returned his sneer with stares of anger, defiance, fear, and courage. Nevertheless, the Prophet of Regret continued.

"**You desecrate the technological relics of the Forerunners with your filthy, corrupting appendages. Poking and prodding at things you can never hope to truly comprehend."**

Spectra Dash, knowing the majority of the San 'Shyuum race's true history, could scarcely prevent himself from face-hoofing at the sight of the Covenant Hierarch's sheer delusion and ignorance.

**"You have aligned yourselves with Heretics, and have knowingly and willfully slain Covenant warriors. For this blasphemy, your world, your entire species, will burn! The Great Journey is almost nigh, and all of you vermin shall be left behind in the ashes that remain, whilst we take our place, as Gods!"**

The Prophet of Regret outstretched his arms dramatically, before vanishing as swiftly as he had come.

With the dramatic San 'Shyuum finally gone, Admiral Cutter and Lord Hood suddenly, inexplicably, burst out laughing. Discord laughed as well, approaching them and somehow laying his hands on their holographic shoulders, sharing in the mania. Like a virus, the laughing soon spread to Shining Armor and Spitfire as well.

The present Ministers, as well as Spectra, Flash Sentry, and Anders all gawked at the laughing holograms. Forge and the Spartan Twins were too distracted by battle to notice.

The Empress shared her civilian subjects' reactions. Celestia now looked at the five, her jaw dropping in bewilderment. The Sun Empress was now thoroughly convinced she had eaten something bad this morning, and she was sick and hallucinating. Maybe the whole morning, the attacks, everything has been nothing more than another one of Celestia's terrible recurring nightmares?

Luna's voice breaking into the alicorn's mind was the prime indication that everything around her was in fact, based in reality. "Tia! Are you okay? Look Tia! You aren't going to believe this, Cutter has arrived in person, the entire might of the First and Second Fleets are bearing down on Regret's invasion armada as I speak!"

"I... What?" Celestia sputtered back, still partly in shock.

The Crown Princess and Archon Spectra were now standing in front of her, gazing at the Empress with deep concern."Look, your majesty!" Spectra echoed Luna. "It is not as we feared!"

"Or so I hope..." he concluded under his breath, with an odd feeling of dread creeping over him.

Finally looking back up to the middle of the Assembly Chambers, Celestia saw what they were talking about. Hundreds of yellow friendly warships were surrounding the red swarms of Covenant warships. In front of the projected battle, Cutter and Hood smiled at her, though their strangely wild-looking eyes wordlessly conveyed their apparent concern.

"Empress Celestia, on behalf of the entire UNSC, I deeply apologize for royally pushing your buttons like this." Hood said in a manner suspiciously uncharacteristic of his usual behaviour. He smiled nervously at the tall alicorn.

"But freeing Discord, and forcing Kusovai's true scheming to light was the only way to not only reveal to you the Insurrectionist threat growing on your planet, but to also lure in an actual Covenant Hierarch.**"**

Discord teleported next to Celestia, casually putting an arm around the monarch's neck, causing nearby Royal Guards to tense up ever so slightly as they glared at him for his lack of polite formality, but nevertheless allowed him to stay like that.

"You see dear Tia? It's just as little Luna said." Luna snorted at Discord. "I _do_ have a role in possibly ending your conflict. Oh! And to think I was part of a plot to root out one of the Enemy's head honchos themselves!" He released Celestia and teleported back to the Admirals' images**, **who stared at the Draconequus warily.

"You honor me for giving to me such a major role in the Grand Play of this Great War against the Covenant, gentlemen." He gave the military leaders an overly dramatic bow, satirizing how formal Imperial Equestrian culture can be, especially when the occasion involves royalty.

Cutter and Hood nodded, bowing in kind while Shining Armor's image approached them. "Run along Discord. We have serious business to attend to with the Empress now. Why don't you find some way to magically turn a Covie cruiser into a giant space banana or something?"

Walking away from the holo projector, Discord smirked at Shining as he passed him, heading towards the (real) golden desk of Celestia's. "Now, now, Lord General Armor, why turn them into space bananas when I can simply turn the _crews_ into space bananas and the _ship_ into a gigantic, hungry space ape?!"

Shining Armor face hoofed comically as the Draconequus cackled behind him cheerfully.

Together, the three military leaders approached the Celestia and Luna. "Your majesties," Cutter announced. "We are dropping some very elite groups of ODST's into Star Swirl Plaza from orbit. They should be able to help us reclaim the Ministry of State from the Enemy momentarily."

"Princess Luna, I think you may remember one of them from the Gala." Hood added.

Despite his suspiciously odd behaviour, Luna felt a surge of delight at Lord Hood's words, her ears perking up. Shining Armor became excited as well, his inner fanboy apparently coming to the surface of his mind. A new image appeared on everyone's holo screens, and on the main projector as well.

**"Admiral Hood, sir."** A deep voice said.

"Yes soldier?"

"**This is Spartan Sierra 117, reporting for duty. My team and I are prepped and ready for Operation: RED FLAG as you requested, sir." **The screens revealed the ever-helmeted Spartan was in the confined quarters of an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper SOEIV.

"Music to my ears son**." **Hood and the Master Chief saluted each other before Hood rejoined Cutter and Celestia in conversation. Celestia could scarcely snap out of her shock. "This whole... Operation of yours, all to catch a Covenant Hierarch, Admiral I thought you had this planned only in the event Reach is threatened. You caught me completely off guard!"

Lord Hood chuckled lightly, almost uncaringly and took off his hat, rubbing his shaven head. "Yeah, about that. I know it's ungodly risky, but this late in the war, we all have to take risks, as you know." Celestia nodded in affirmation.

The Admiral held out his holographic hands, made solid by the projector's new hard light technology, to Celestia. "Once again, your entire Empire has my most sincere apologies for the Equestrian lives lost today in making all this possible."

Celestia took his hand in her hoof without hesitation, smiling slightly at the human. "I understand your need for risks, and ours for sacrifice. While I disapprove of the direction you took in enacting this...operation, your people have sacrificed enough, and in light of our revealed history, it is indeed now our turn to bear the brunt of the burden in this war."

With a sigh, she continued. "While the shedding of blood should not ever be taken lightly, there are many times when it proves necessary, to secure the greater good of all. I accept your apologies, Lord Hood. Equestria, the UNSC, and the United Earth Government stand together here now as friends, now and forever."

Hood stared at Celestia with quiet awe, although his odd-looking eyes threatened to ruin the image. The Empress merely assumed everyone's weird eyes was simply a matter of the projector acting up again. Putting his hat back on his head, he smiled warmly at her. "Your majesty, you and your people may have just restored my faith in this Galaxy someday being a better place."

**"Admiral Hood... This is Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck of the 105th ODST's. Ready for deployment."** Following Buck's lead, dozens of other UNSC and Imperial ODST squads announced their readiness states and eagerness to join into the Canterlot firefight that was about to commence.

**"The Cavalry's inbound people!"**

**"Feet first into hell!"**

**"Helljumpers...**

**"GET SOME!" **The ODST's collectively roared over the radios.

Nearby, the diagrams portraying the ship-to-ship engagements shown green with multiple confirmed enemy kills. The Forerunner and Ancient Equestrian vessels unearthed on Aurora alone were making mince meat out of some of the Covenant's more nimble, light warships.

Archon Spectra cheered like a filly as one of the Equestrian ships from his own time rammed straight through the bow of a fully shielded Covenant CCS-Battlecruiser with all the fury of souls of the prehistoric crew now long dead. The ancient warship pummeled more nearby alien vessels with heavy laser fire as it slipped through the battlecruiser's debris field.

"As my ultra-great, great Granddaughter would say, the Covies need to be twenty percent cooler, if they hope to survive this for long!" He remarked. Shining Armor's hologram flashed the old warrior a smile, but like Hood, the expression was marred by the odd looking eye effect all the leaders' holograms possessed.

He was going to try to talk to the Master Chief before he vanished off screen. He saw Luna already moving ahead of him, and he gave up the aspiration. No sense trying to fight a Princess over something that could be done another time. Not even he, a Lord General, could stand against an angry alicorn for long.

Luna trotted to the nearest terminal screen, catching the Spartan II's attention. "Chief! Tis good to see you again, fellow warrior! I take it we will finally be fighting side by side for the first time then?"

"**Your a welcome sight as well****, your majesty. I expect if you choose to join us, yes, we will encounter one another." **Chief replied.

"Well then Chief, what doth thou say we go into the Ministry of State together and crash the celebrations the rebels and Covenant are throwing?**"**

"**You know I'm not one for parties." **Master Chief said, echoing his first arrival on Equis during the Gala.

The Princess of the Night grinned at the Spartan II on-screen. "Tis settled then, we crush two enemies at once, in a blaze of glory. You and me, side by side, warrior!"

"**I look forward to it Princess. You remind me of a Spartan in alicorn form, ma'am. The Covenant will not realize what they're fighting until its too late."**

"Chief, thou art far too kind."

As the Assembly had been conducting its meeting and dialogue between the members and various guests, Forge and Spartans Edward and Elizabeth had been busy dealing with rogue groups of Innies that attempted to distract him from the larger force.

Now that he heard all about the supposed nature of the developing situation, he was understandably very anxious to wrap things up. Panting, he broke into their conversation.

"Master Chief, your majesty, will all due respect, we're gettin' pretty busy out here, ya mind saving the flirting for _after_ the battle?**" **Spartan 117 chuckled lightly to himself, as Luna changed from her usual dark blue and black, to an almost red color. "_Forge! _I... Pardon thine self...We.. Never mind! We're mustering out now, post haste!"

Taking position near Celestia, Luna slammed her hoof on the surface of her elegant sapphire desk like a gavel, catching the Grand Assembly's attention. In an instant, she transformed from Princess of the Night, to Supreme Commander of the Empire's military, just like that.

The sight of her determination made Spectra prideful, to say the least. Even highly endangered, Luna and Celestia's noble, ancient race still commanded loyalty, obedience, and admiration from all.

"Here me. Imperial officials, and Admiral Lord Hood of the UNSC! Allow me for a minute to lay out our finalized plan of engagement to end this crisis here today! Our result is intended to be the decimation of the Insurrectionist presence in Canterlot, the apprehension of the Prophet of Regret, and if possible, the complete annihilation of the Covenant fleet outside of Regret's Flagship."

Luna looked to Alice, Douglas, and Jerome. "My loyal Imperial Spartans! Thou art to take the task of ensuring the safety of all Equestria and Ponyville. The bearers of the Elements of Harmony could potentially be targets for New Sovereignty cells operating from without Canterlot." All three bowed to her.

The Princess then turned towards her sister. "Tia, we understand now the Griffons are likely supporting and harboring the New Sovereignty within their own borders, supplying them with military equipment from Griffonia."

"This knowledge, combined with the Covenant fleet in orbit makes this crisis here today not just Equestria's issue, but an international issue."

The Empress nodded. "While you all work to secure Canterlot, I'll look into convincing the heads of state of the other major nations of Equis to meet with me once this is all over. I have been eager to open dialogue with our overseas neighbors the moment our Empire had been founded, but this war is just far too taxing of time."

Nodded, Luna turned her regal gaze on the remaining military leaders in the room. Forge and company had finally ceased running and had taken position at a new Imperial Guard barricade set up near the Ministry of State. The barricades had been moved in as the terrorists retreated, causing a turtle-like shell of temporary fortifications to crop up around the entirety of the Ministry building. They enemy was trapped, evidently with their backs against the walls.

"Everypony and everyone! Forge, Master Chief, Shining Armor, and Ourselves will be leading the assault on the Ministry of State personally! Captain Flash Sentry, continue to provide us cover with thine marksman! Cutter and Lord Hood, I of course leave RED FLAG and the battle in orbit up to you both. Once we have toppled all hostile resistance in our fair city, I and the Master Chief along with Discord, will join you in apprehending this Prophet of Regret." She looked into each and every face paying attention.

"Art thou any questions? Any other ideas?"

The Chambers stayed quiet, and Discord summoned some crickets to emphasize that fact.

Luna nodded in satisfaction, looking first to the image of the Chief on screen, then back to the Assembly. "Very good, then. TO BATTLE!"

"For the Empire!" A Royal Guard declared.

"For friendship, honor, and glory!" Another of the Guard agreed nearby. Numerous other officials echoed similar sentiments throughout the massive room.

"For Order." The Director declared quietly, standing with his hands folded behind his back.

"For Justice!"

"For Canterlot!"

Spectra raised his wings and shouted above all the others. _"FOR OUR SOVEREIGNS, BRAVE MIGHTY LUNA, AND WISE, BENEVOLENT CELESTIA!"_

Everyone cheered in unison, even Discord, who turned the crickets swarming the ground into little noisemakers playing a sound track of an applauding audience, like the ones used in sitcoms on UEG television broadcasts.

Meanwhile, in space, the ODST reinforcements began their rapid descent down to the city as Covenant and UNSC ships burned and fired above them. Onward the ODST's in their SOEIV's went, always feet first into hell. The legendary Covenant-killing 'demons' of Spartan II Blue Team following closely behind them.

Turning away from the cheering politicians and the noisemakers on the floor, Discord moved out of the alicorns' sights. His ever crazy eyes lit up with a light that wasn't quite his own, matching the odd lights in the eyes of the holographic versions of Cutter, Hood and the others.

Rubbing his paw and talon together again, he chuckled. His voice was seemingly normal, or what passed for normal with Discord, but there was a secondary cadence to it, a deeper intonation, as if two beings were speaking in one body.

"The art of grand manipulation is so difficult, it has become easy!" He mumbled.

Still cheering and rather oblivious, neither guard, Minister, nor monarch present could notice the lights in the eyes of the holographic Shining, Hood, Cutter, and Spitfire glowing brighter, appearing nearly blood-red. While not noticing it either, Archon Spectra sensed a presence, increasing the dread he had been ominously feeling earlier.

_I've sensed this type of presence before, long ago... __Something about all this, just isn't quite right. Please let Rainbow Dash and the others be safe out there._

Turning back to stare at the ancient Equestrian, who had his back to him, Discord sneered with pure malice, his normal mischievous expression abandoned.

* * *

**A/N: Parts One and Two of the Battle of Canterlot have now been merged together for organizational purposes. **


	15. Revelations

Chapter 14: Revelations

Gliese System, Planet Equis

Canterlot, Empire of Equestria

Ministry of State Lobby

Friday, August 13th, 2551

11:30 AM

"What are they doing? I thought they just killed everyone one sight!" Some one said in an urgently hushed voice.

"I don't know, but haven't you noticed all of the Insurrectionists that have been pouring into this place and then back out again in the past few minutes? I had no idea that humans and ponies were working with these xeno freaks!" Another replied.

"I've got a feeling whatever cooperation it is, the Covenant are only doing this temporarily. How in Celestia's name can these beasts even stand being in our presence? I thought we were 'unclean' beings to them in their freak religion..." A third captive added.

"Shhh! Quiet, one of them is coming!" The first one hissed, putting a forehoof to her muzzle in the universal gesture of quiet.

The Jiralhanae guard watching them all turned to his companion as he eavesdropped on the captives' muffled conversation attentively, pointing at the first captive. "I've found my dinner! A day's rations says I can finish her with _one cut!_"

His companion, another brute minor, chuckled in a gruff guttural chortle. "You're on, pack brother. A day's rations it is."

Just as the fur covered alien began to approach the mare with the blade of his type-25 grenade launcher raised threateningly, he was stopped by a talon raised in the air before him. It belonged to a large male gryphon, almost a head taller than him. "These citizens are not to be harmed, Lieutenant Autumn Wing demands it!" The griffon snapped. While the first brute moved to challenge the order, growling like an angered Ursa Minor, the griffon met him with an equally impressive snarl. Nodding at his sickle blade strapped to his collar, the griffon glared at the brute, then pointed towards the front of the room. "While ze shedding of blood is indeed enjoyable, intoxicating even, ze deliberate consumption of another sapient creature is most foul. I don't know how we tolerate dat scum Ripper doing it. Go out and keep vatch of ze Imperial dogs, it'll keep ze stench of your dishonor far avay from us, Jiralhanae."

The brute blinked at him.

"Vell? Go! _Pyramo seychas! Do svidaniya!_"

"Yes. With haste, winged one!" Begrudgingly, the alien complied, and loudly marched towards the entrances of the massive lobby. Shaking his head in disgust, the griffon returned to his original retinue, a clustered gang of ponies, humans, and gryphons.

"Why, why must ve work with these Covenant savages? I don't understand what value Mistress Beatrix or Battlemaster Gilda see in dem other zan their tech. Bah!" He muttered under his breath in Griffonian as he past groups of Unggoy and Kig Yar, who regarded him with fear.

* * *

Palace Observatory

11:31 AM

As the cheering slowly died down amongst the Grand Assembly, Captain Flash Sentry scoffed in irritation, then tuned the politicians out. With a rapid, deft series of movements, the bronze coated pegasus rested his rifle on the floor, and turned off the holo communicator he had been using with his wing. Leaving only his radio connections to the Celestia and the leaders of the military active, he quietly lamented over all his comrades–ponies and humans he had grown up with, who may have lost their lives today.

"Damn politicians, think they have a right to cheer right now?"

Cursing to himself under his breath, Flash picked up his 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel again, as he witnessed the arrival of the ODST SOEIV's. Peering through its scope, and through his helmet's HUD, he tracked the insertion pods' descent through the skies toward the Ministry of State, which according to Anders, was the last government building held by the enemy.

"Well then gents, get ready for some more long distance death-dealing. We're to hold this post and continue over watch for whatever Imperial squads we can." The Captain instructed. Briefly pulling their attention away from their own rifle scopes, Sentry's force, a crack team of marksman, four humans and eight pegasi, saluted him.

"Yessir."

"With pleasure, Captain!"

Princess Luna had told him and his force to keep watch and provide cover for Army regulars and the Spartans accompanying them, and there was no chance that he was going to neglect his imperial oath to the Regal Sisters over a quorum of arrogant, sniveling aristocrats. As the SOEIV's jettisoned air brakes in preparation for their impact into the Ministry courtyard, Sentry noticed two rather mystifying things.

Firstly, the pods were not the only thing occupying the otherwise empty airspace over the Empire's heartland. Thanks to Canterlot's position on the side of Mount Cantor, Flash spied a massive squadron of pelicans and wyvern gun ships in the vicinity above Ponyville. They were inbound for the capital. Secondly, through one of the massive windows on the State building's side, which revealed the marble floor of the building's cavernous foyer, Flash sighted the answer to one of the morning's most jarring questions...

Just where were all of the Equestrian citizens who were supposedly being held hostage?

Behind a network of energy barriers, Clustered in myriad groups, with small contingents of New Sovereignty thugs and packs of Unggoy and Kig Yar patrolling around them, were civilians. Dozens, many of them government workers and officials. Temporarily forgetting about the aircraft squadron, Flash Sentry decided instead to focus on the civilians he was carefully observing.

"Captain! Aren't those the civilians Forge had been instructed to look for at the IBI and the Ministry of Tech?" One of Sentry's squad inquired.

Zooming in his scope to get a better look at the hostages, Flash sighed in relief when he observed that none of them he could see seemed to be injured in anyway. Instead, they appeared very shaken and apprehensive. "Indeed, guardsman. Quickly, radio this in to the Empress and Forge at once! Everyone needs to know that we've got non-combatants inside the Ministry of State!"

"Right away!"

One of the marksman patched himself into the palace radio channel and got to work updating Celestia and Luna on the urgent discovery. While the young stallion did so, the Captain averted his sights reluctantly away from the State building and gave the nearing aerial wing a quick survey with his scope. Imperial wyverns, their names inspired by the fierce dragon inhabitants of the Badlands, stood at the forefront of the squadron of. Their nose and wing-mounted cannons, rocket pods, and decoy systems glinted in the late morning sun. At their rears were UNSC pelicans. Alongside all of them flew the Imperial Wonderbolts themselves, with their orange fire-maned leader, Air Commander Spitfire sticking close to the lead wyvern.

Focusing on Spitfire, Sentry noted that she and her fellow fliers were donning the typical flight gear of the Wonderbolts– blue and gold body suits, goggles, and lightweight shielded armor plating.

Despite his relief, Flash Sentry still felt an ominous sense of frustration and trepidation underlying it all. Everything from the Assembly's behavior, to the sudden freeing of Discord, and the fact that the civilians had all been corralled into one location among other things, left Sentry's nerves incredibly fragile at the moment. Regardless, he continued to watch everything he could in his field of vision attentively like a bird of prey. A couple of frayed nerves weren't about to distract him from his duty anymore than his prejudice against the aristocracy.

Spontaneously, a strange realization snapped into his head. From what he had seen of her through the holo communicator in the Assembly Chambers, Spitfire's holographic avatar had been equipped in ceremonial silver and gold command armor, not the Wonderbolt armor he now saw her in. And this had just been moments ago. With a new found sense of urgency, he raised his tac pad on his foreleg to his face and blasted out his voice over Spitfire's channel.

"Air Commander, where are you transmitting from, and who are you escorting, if you don't mind me asking?" Flash inquired with a cautious tone of voice.

With the sound of the wind whipping in the background, Spitfire scoffed. "Where do you think, genius?" I've got Colonel Ackerson and a few ONI officials, Lord General Armor, and Honoria and Aurelius in tow." She explained. "We're airborne and inbound to Canterlot at this very moment to help coordinate the defense of Equis on the ground. Haven't ya looked out a widow and seen us? Luna said to us she told you all we were coming."

Muting the microphone on his computer for a brief moment, Flash Sentry swore, then replied back, grasping his rifle. "Princess Luna...told us _no such thing_, Spitfire." Flash narrowed his eyes, looking over his shoulder at the holo communicator on the desk next to the large telescope.

"In fact, Admiral Terrence Hood, James Cutter, and Shining Armor were just seen communicating with the Empress and the Assembly. The Master Chief mentioned something about an Operation 'Red Flag' while talking with Hood. And apparently a large Covenant fleet has been lured here as a way to spring this operation into motion. "

Gritting his teeth, Flash raised his voice higher. "The Covenant fleet is being directed by one of the Prophets, Regret. Just moments ago, he announced his intent to burn and glass our world until all life is extinct!"

"_WHAT?!_ Red Flag is still only theory on the board at the UNSC! We showed up with our full force because we had been tracking an unknown slipspace signature to Gliese, thinking it was the Covenant preparing for an invasion. It appears then that we were coincidentally right on that front at least!" Spitfire momentarily ceased communication, relaying Flash Sentry's words to the rest of the squadron and their passengers. Her voice coming back in, Spitfire continued. "Admiral Hood is busy attending a summit at UNSC HIGHCOM on Earth. Admiral Cutter is obviously fighting the Covenant in orbit..."

The worried voice of Shining Armor joined in on the urgent conversation. "...and we're _right here!_ What's going on down there?"

Flash Sentry felt a bitter taste in his mouth, and the hairs of his brilliant blue mane stood on end under his helmet and where it gathered in the crest atop his helmet. "Discord." He whispered grudgingly.

"Captain? What is happening?" Shining Armor inquired once more. "Has there been a communications glitch?"

"It's Discord! He's not only jamming our communications and the media, he must be sending out false transmissions as well! Trying to divide us up...but to what end?" Flash snarled.

"Flash Sentry, we're preparing to land now! Once we're on the ground, my Wonderbolts will provide support for your Royal Guards in case of attack. We'll just leave the hostiles in the city to Forge, Chief, and the lot." Spitfire declared.

"That's what we brought Spartan Blue Team and the Helljumpers for! My troops and I will be sure to help deal with Discord once I resume command from General Forge in the evening." Shining Armor added.

While his marksmen occasionally glanced over their shoulders at him worryingly, Flash Sentry rapped his free hoof against the side of his helmet in frustration, creating a series of loud clanking sounds. His shield meter even flickered and depleted slightly on his HUD from the impacts. Lowering his voice to just above a whisper, he muttered back his reply. "Very well then. Spitfire, prepare your Wonderbolts for combat." Keeping the channel open, he returned to aiming his rifle.

"What for? I assumed you and your people had the Palace secured by now!" She shouted over the din of engines.

"I thought so too." The Captain replied angrily. "But it would seem we have imposters in our midst. Discord is _not_ on our side, and somepony or someone within the Empire or the UNSC is helping him, and by extension, these Insurrectionists. He _will_ be dealt with."

"Fear not Captain Sentry!" General Aurelius said confidently. "We shall all exact punishment against him in due time. He has much to answer for from his transgressions across the centuries!" The voice of James Ackerson too joined the conversation, aiming to throw in his weight on the situation. "Now, now Captain! We have a unique opportunity here! Think of how Discord could end this war tonight with his magics! I know this incident has likely costed lives of some of those close to you, but if we capture the Prophet of Regret now, then we have the Covenant by their daddy bags!"

"Their _what?!_" Spitfire asked, vexed by the Colonel's inappropriately colorful word choice.

Flash Sentry could feel his skin start to boil, and his face was a dark scowl as he spoke. He slightly tilted his head towards the tacpad while he rested his rifle momentarily. "You sound exactly like the impostor Admiral Hood hologram, Colonel. Would you like me to tell my ruler, and your admiral, that you are the one who planned this? Because for all me and my guards know, you are the one responsible, sending your two Spartans to do your dirty work for you."

Ackerson scoffed. "I merely sent those two to acquire the Draconequus for study by ONI scientists! Had I known radical elements on your world as well as the Covenant would take advantage of this to wreak havoc in our sole ally's capital city, well..." He stifled a chuckle of incredulity. "I would have scrubbed the entire damn mission!"

"You know Ackerson, the pseudo-Lord Hood of Discord's had been infuriated, and had said he would put you under military arrest for trying to free the Master of Chaos." Flash Sentry said, shifting from anger to mere loathing towards Ackerson.

"Why, that smart ass chimera _freak!_ I offered him freedom, and not only does he waste ONI's time, and endangers my best operatives, but he turns against _me?!_ Do with him what you wish then. We can win this war the old fashioned way, like men."

Sentry let out a mirthless snicker, as he zoomed in on his target and cocked his rifle. "I don't need your approval, and you just spilled your own guts, fool. As Captain of the Royal Guard, in the event of the absence of communications with Her Majesty or the Ministry of State, _I_ speak for the throne." With one final malicious growl, Captain Flash Sentry muted Ackerson. "Air Commander Spitfire, as soon as your people land on the VTOL pads, get straight to the Grand Assembly Chambers. All of you inform the Empress and her sister of the truth, I'll meet you there soon."

"Fine, we were heading there anyways. But what about Discord?"

"Engage him only when he decides to turn on you. If he doesn't immediately, wait until I arrive."

"Hey Sentry," Spitfire asked, concern flooding into her normally authoritative voice. "Keep yourself together, okay? We'll punish the people responsible for all of this. I promise you, no evildoer gets past the Imperial Wonderbolts unscathed!" Flash Sentry chuckled again at her words. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine. We're about to deal with one of Equestria's greatest menaces once and for all. Screw turning him to stone with the Elements!" Satisfied with his angle, the Captain took his shot. His voice followed the shot as the fifty-caliber round was sent on its way in microseconds. "We're about to _kill_ a draconequus."

The brute minor that had been standing at the Ministry door throwing obscene gestures and challenges at Forge's position crumpled to the ground instantly with a yelp, as if the air itself had simply knocked him dead. Back up in the Observatory tower, Flash Sentry, satisfied, stood up from his crouching position and reloaded his now empty clip.

One of his marksmen grinned at him from his own perch near the telescope. "Nice shot sir!" As Sentry returned the young man's grin with a respectful nod, the occupants SOEIV's finally began to spring out of their pods and onto the soft, well kept lawn of the expansive Ministry of State and Justice.

* * *

Ministry of State

Exterior Courtyard

11:33 AM

The Master Chief jolted to action faster than lightning itself as the insertion pod ceased its descent. In a blur of motion, he triggered the release for the pod's door, and with a MA5C in his hands and an M41 Rocket Launcher magnetically strapped to his back, stepped out into the chaos and tumult of the firefight. Around him, his two fellow Spartans and dozens of ODST took up position at the edge of a large, damaged fountain in the center. Behind them, the Imperial Army, bolstered by the city's guard garrison, began to mobilize itself and were filing through their barricades.

In their combined response, the Covenant and Insurrectionists holding the building opened fire with everything they had. Their armament appeared to consist of hastily installed Covenant shade turrets, a few vulcan chain guns, and a lone wraith they had somehow managed to smuggle part-by-part into the city.

"General Forge, Gunnery Sergeant Sergeant Buck here! The Covie heavy weapons have us pinned."

"Don't worry! The Spartans have you covered! Me and my troops are almost there!"

John-117 looked from Kurt-051, and then to Kelly-087. The Spartan II's all nodded at each other wordlessly, then the Chief shouldered his jackhammer launcher, and fired as Kelly and Kurt sprinted forward on opposite sides of the fountain, dividing up the defenders' attention.

Leaving a trail of smoke behind them, both rockets hit home, obliterating the shade turrets and their grunt operators. The wraith was still a major problem however. John rolled out of the way as a plasma mortar round struck the fountain, obliterating half of the statue of the Alicorn Goddess of Justice. Liquid plasma burned and fountain water boiled to a cloud steam, briefly blocking the wraith pilots view of the Master Chief for several seconds. It was all the time he needed.

"Kelly, Kurt, cover the ODST's, I'll knock out the Covenant heavy armor." John ordered. Taking advantage of the smoke, John activated his T-27 Decoy package, a piece of reverse-engineered Covenant technology, and duplicated himself. Through the smoke, the pilot noticed a figure in power armor charging him head on. With a malicious snicker at the soldier's supposed stupidity, the pilot let loose another mortar round, while simultaneously firing with his front mounted twin plasma cannons.

To the pilot's absolute shock, the figure merely faded away when the blast of energy and steam cleared. Shock soon changed to horror, as he found that the hatch above him had just been smashed Sangheili felt a powerful green-armored hand press something blue and adhesive into his armor, before the figure jumped away and out of sight. A heartbeat later, the wraith erupted in an explosion of blue plasma.

As the Chief briefly examined his handy work, the wraith now a smoldering wreck, the ODST's joined forces with Kurt and Kelly in keeping the defenders occupied. The green streaks of Covenant carbines rounds flew alongside the orange-yellow of assault rifle and machine gun tracer fire. Two dozen jackal marksman had been harassing the attackers with carbines and needler rifles from the rooftop of the was until a large detachment of pegasi from the Air Force made there way onto the rooftop. The avian-like Kig Yar were poorly equipped to counter the bite of the airborne infantry's wing-equipped energy blades, M7's, and light machine guns, as well as their superior numbers.

Several of the jackals were tossed off the roof, limbs and weapons included, where they all impacted the steps of the Ministry of State with violent force, intimidating many of the defending insurgents. Becoming ever more desperate, the remaining hostiles began tossing small crates of plasma and fragmentation grenades from the top story windows, where the force of the impact on the ground would detonate them. The unicorn ODST's were able to shield everyone from most of the explosives' reign of destruction.

Seeing that measure had failed, the defenders ceased fire, and instead opted to strengthen their barricades on the front doors, buying themselves more precious time.

* * *

Imperial Palace

Landing Pads

At the same time Master Chief and his team were in battle, the air traffic around the Palace had increased ten fold in contrast to the seemingly dormant capital city nearby, whose residents had retreated to their homes and shops out of fear, even in the districts far from Star Swirl Plaza and the Boulevard of the Ministries. While a dropship carrying Jerome, Alice, and Douglass departed for a rendezvous point in Ponyville, Air Commander Spitfire's squadron touched down on the landing pads.

Her Wonderbolts landed nimbly on their hooves as the troop bay doors of the wyverns and pelicans opened up. The VTOL's offloaded a mixed force of dozens of heavily armed ODST's, Royal Guards, and IBI and ONI special forces officers. The trench-coat clad Bureau operatives clashed dramatically with Recon armored ONI officers in the sunlight that also glinted off the silver and gold armor of the many guards flanking the entrances.

The latter group escorted Ackerson and the combat skin-wearing Honoria and Aurelius, while the former escorted Lord General Shining Armor. Spitfire and the Wonderbolts escorted themselves. To a political onlooker, their risky simultaneous presences in Canterlot was like a bold cry of defiance to their enemies, if nothing else. Ackerson shielded his eyes from the Sun as he muttered something unflattering about Celestia, careful to ensure he said it out of earshot. The Ancient Equestrian generals sauntered alongside the Colonel with all the mystique and lordliness of a bygone era as they entered the Palace.

Following them, Shining Armor and the rest made for the entrances in a more respectable manner. Armor saluted the Royal Guards standing at the doors. They gave him confused looks of disbelief for a brief moment, then stiffened up, hit the ground with the bottoms of their spears and pounded their hooves and fists to their chests in return, then opened the doors for them with disciplined finesse.

"Flash Sentry has done an immaculate job managing the guard, wouldn't you agree Spitfire?" Shining Armor commented. Spitfire peeked at some of the guards over her shoulder as they moved. None of the men or stallions looked at the newcomers, and stared stone face at the walls in front of them, almost unblinking.

"You could say that...and then some Armor." She replied back, astonished by the stoic discipline of the Empress' Guards.

The entire entourage was taken aback at the sight they beheld when as they made their way into the Assembly chambers. In stark contrast to the now largely tranquil corridors, the chambers were in absolute pandemonium. Everyone was cheering as Princess Luna was making her way out of the chambers, her bat-like Night Guards trailing closely behind. Luna stopped cold in her tracks when she saw the Lord General and company appear in the entryway.

Discord ceased his scathing glares at Archon Spectra, who still did not notice the Draconequus, and stared instead at the newcomers with venomously malevolent eyes.

Flanked by tall alabaster marble columns, Shining Armor and Spitfire trotted warily into the chambers. Upon seeing the holograms they had allegedly been using to 'attend' the meeting of the Grand Assembly, they too froze up. The holograms stared back at them with their crazy red eyes independently, sizing up their real versions with an uncanny intensity. The Princess of the Night took one look from the Equestrian military leaders, to the crazy-eyed holograms, and back again. Her cyan eyes narrowed, and her tone was steady and dangerous. "Pray tell, what is the meaning of this? We assumed most of you all far above in space, fighting the Covenant with Lord Sir Terrence Hood and Fleet Admiral Cutter! Why art thou here now? Well...explain yourselves!"

Shining Armor shook his head, and pointed a hoof accusingly at Discord and his false holograms. "Flash Sentry has helped us to detect the true plot afoot here! Lord Hood is on Earth, and is not at all participating in this battle! There is no Operation Red Flag, Cutter and the UNSC Admiralty board brought us here only because we had detected a possible Covenant slipspace signal nearby!"

Luna looked from Shining Armor and Spitfire to Celestia, whose eyes were wide in surprise. The Empress, no longer hiding her previous suspicions, nodded at her younger sister, and slowly, wordlessly, started to back far away from where 'Hood' and 'Cutter' were standing, as well as Discord. Spectra noticed the trouble brewing, and took his place at Celestia's side. While he was seemingly unarmed, he nevertheless formed up with the Royal Guards, creating a protective physical barrier around their ruler. Noticing Honoria and Aurelius, the Archon attempted to wave his friends over to him, but they oddly payed Spectra no heed, instead gazing intently at Discord.

_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Why on Equis did I think he could be trusted? He'd always been out of his mind since the..._ Something cut the Archon of Fortitude's musings short.

Surprising everyone in the room, Flash Sentry sprinted into the chambers at a frightening speed, entering via the throne room. Sentry shouted between panting breaths. "Everything that has been said...by these holographic imposters...IS A LIE! The UNSC, would _never_...sacrifice a single Equestrian life...even to capture an enemy Prophet...without...years of planning! They would have warned us ahead of time!"

Spitfire nodded slowly, looking to Luna, then Celestia and her crowd of guards, and finally to Flash Sentry himself with worry. "Flash, please watch your rage, its not helping anyone at the moment! Flash is telling the truth your majesty, only Ackerson is responsible for the freeing of Discord, and nobody in the UNSC or the Empire is behind it but him, he admitted it himself in broad daylight on our way here." Hearing his name, the Colonel scowled at Discord with undisguised animosity, his emotions being one of the few things the man had ever willingly revealed to a crowd in his entire secretive life. Ackerson cleared his throat. "Indeed, _indeed!_ I, and I alone thought we could use the draconequus as a weapon."

Celestia gazed at the black-haired human, her mane concealing part of her face, making the alicorn seem more worried than she actually was. In reality, she was more resentment than nervousness. Celestia was no fool; numerous centuries of rulership had taught her to never take things for face value, and to always question the things around you until legitimate evidence is provided that it is truly as it seems. The holographic Hood and Cutter had not provided that evidence, and she had given them several opportunities to do so.

They failed every time, and this was the moment Celestia had been waiting for, to finally draw out and divine the true conspiracy. But for the Colonel, she could see right through his flimsy armor of ambition and ruthlessness. The evidence backed up his statements.

"So then, do the other Admirals..." She glared at the holograms, who stared blankly back with their demonic red pupils. "...Are they informed of your actions this day?"

"Ugh, no your majesty. None of the other Admirals know about it other than Margaret Parangosky, and she only reluctantly gave me permission to carry it out, with the strictest of secrecy, and the fact that she would...disavow all knowledge of it, if I failed or was discovered." He waved his arms around broadly.

"Or..._This_ all were to happen."

As despicable as the man may seem to her, Celestia could tell he was telling them the truth. "Well, James Ackerson, I will make it my personal point then, to ensure what you have done is brought to light for the entirety of this planet as well as your superiors, upon the conclusion of our crisis."

In a move that surprised even herself, the Empress snatched a halberd from one of her own guard's hands. He reeled back slightly in shock, then drew his pistol and returned to his original position. Celestia held the shaft of the weapon in her telekinesis, keeping it in an upright neutral position.

Then, she slammed the bottom of the halberd into the hard marble floor. The sound of ringing metal filled the chambers and forced the attention of every soul present on her. "You're desire to unchain and control that which should not, and cannot be, has resulted in the unnecessary deaths of some of my Empire's finest, most loyal warriors–my own dear human and pony subjects! For this, I will leave you at the mercy of your commanding officers."

"May they devise a fitting punishment for you." Luna added severely.

Celestia then fiercely turned her wilting gaze onto Discord. Pointing the blade of the weapon at him threateningly, her magenta eyes burning with scorn, she inquired, "And what of you, menace of all Equestria? What do you have to say for yourself in your defense? What is your position and involvement in these attacks, and the arrival of our mortal enemy the Covenant upon our metaphorical doorstep?!" Discord laughed at the Empress, and then to everyone, as he slowly walked towards the holograms, who stare obediently back at him. Celestia's arming herself, together with Discord's sudden movement, created enough anxiety to trigger the mass readying of weapons by every Equestrian soldier in the room, as well as Ackerson's own men.

The Royal Guards raised their halberds, spears, and rifles. The Wonderbolts drew their wing blades at such a speed that the air cracked around them, their eyes glaring at the Draconequus with unfathomable loathing. All of Ackerson and Shining Armor's entourage readied their weapons and trained them on Discord. Together, they made a symphony of shifting armor, ringing metal, crackling magical energy, and the clicking of firearms being readied and magazines loaded in.

The entire Assembly, both physically present and via holo communicators, let out a collective gasp, before the ones actually there in person went into a panic. Some of the Royal guards ushered the non-combatants out to safety, while the others remotely turned their holo communicators off, including the Director, who had remained sternly silent throughout the whole exchange. Their holograms flickered away as the air became ever more charged with tension.

Ceasing his laughter abruptly, Discord finally addressed the dire accusations that were being levied against him. "My oh my, everypony is talking as if I'm somewhere else. I am of course right here you know!" He chuckled again. "Why the long faces? I thought we were all among friends! Weren't we all just consorting against aliens, and deciding the fates of planets here? Were we not fighting against a common enemy?" Discord put a paw to his chest dramatically, and comically adopted a puppy-dog look in his strangely glowing eyes. "What happened to that, hmm?"

"Empress, if I may speak freely?" Captain Flash Sentry called, taking a place near Shining Armor and the other warriors. "Yes Captain, you may." Celestia replied, not taking her eyes off Discord.

"I suggest we simply put him to the sword! If what Spectra has said about Discord's history is true, we would be doing him a service! A mercy he hardly deserves!"

Celestia shook her head firmly. "No. Our enemies may be ruthless, but that is not our way, Captain, you should know this! Discord will be..." Sentry cut her off, much to the other guards' collective horror. "Enough is enough! We will imprison him with the Elements, and then he will just find a free in another hundred years." He drew out his wing blades, and began to sprint towards the draconequus, taking flight and soaring over Celestia, Luna, and the crowd of guards. "I'm ending this crisis, here and now!"

Princess Luna pointed to him with a hoof. "Archon, seize the Captain, such blatant disregard for a direct order is not to be tolerated!" Reluctantly, Spectra attempted to intercept him. "Wait Captain, we must..." He broke out from the guard barrier and galloped forward, but before he could continue something halted his advance. Honoria teleported in front of him in an instant, and rammed her hooves right into his muzzle, the force of her ancient hardlight armor almost knocking him out cold. On the ground, Spectra looked up at her with disbelief, coughing up flecks of blood. "But...Why?"

Aurelius stood next to her, grinning under his dark mane, while the unicorn herself looked at the pegasus with cruel pity. "This is only for the best, Dashie." Aurelius said, his brow furrowed and his grin growing wider. "Surprised? You shouldn't be! Only an idiot would oppose our Master." Honoria murmured.

Simultaneously, Discord observed the charging form of Flash Sentry with callous indifference. He chuckled thrice, then snapped his fingers. Sentry cried in alarm as his wings shrunk to the size of a newborn foal's, unable to carry his weight aloft. Like the Archon, Flash tumbled to the ground, momentarily dazed. Honoria teleported herself and Aurelius to Discord's sides. Honoria looked at him with impatience. "At last!" She declared with a voice reminiscent of Nightmare Moon. "We have waited over a thousand centuries, but finally we can carry out his majesty's orders! Is that not right, Senator Discord!"

Discord sneered at her, and his usual piercing yellow eyes were quickly giving way to green irises, and demonic red pupils. An ethereal black fog, the inky black of a starless night sky, swirled around his body and face. Discord uttered in a deep voice that was not his own."The draconequus senator...is not available at present." Discord's body twitched oddly, as if trying to fight off a presence only it could detect. He chuckled like a sane individual as his body convulsed, contributing to the unsettling nature of the scene unfolding. Celestia, Luna, and many of the others could only watch Discord with their mouths agape.

"While powerful, this body was not ideal for Flood immunity, even in its original form. Faber and his Builders were fools thinking we would be their lap dogs, but their wasteful research inadvertently created something that will serve my endeavor quite well."

"My lord, is that _you_ in there?" Aurelius inquired with casual surprise, as if greeting an old friend.

Discord's body turned its now demonic eyes on both of the ancient generals. "Yes my faithful vassals. Soon, it shall be time for our Reclamation!" He raised his talon and paw, and waved them towards the Empress. "Alicorn, your pretentious kind were never fit to rule our Imperium. Your empire, this entire planet, everything and every species in this arm of the galaxy falls under my dominion. It is mine to rule, and _mine_ alone!" The impostor holograms spoke in tandem with their master. As one, they all converged into a single ball of energy, which dissolved into Discord's talon.

In a magnificent charge of magical energy, Celestia changed the shape of the halberd in her telekinetic grip. The weapon changed from the usual blue plasma, to a glowing divine white light. Its shaft, handle, and spear point turned to a gold color, while the axe blade was morphed into a shape resembling the rising Sun over the horizon. The otherworldly looking weapon now found itself pointed straight at Discord's possessed body. "What are you? What is your purpose in causing so much destruction misery for my people?" Celestia asked, her voice trembling with rage.

The being inhabiting Discord chuckled once more. The voice was devoid of any form of amusement, only a deep underlying malice. "Is it not all clear to you Celestia? Do you not recognize me even in my present form?" Not waiting for the alicorn's response, Discord's body snapped its fingers again. "MY WARRIORS, TO ME!" He roared. By now, Sentry and Spectra had recovered, and gazed at the trio with hatred. A sizable crowd of New Sovereignty and Covenant troops winked into existence behind him. Pointing his paw at the Regal Sisters and the soldiers, he roared again. "KEEP THEM OCCUPIED. I HAVE WORK THAT MOST BE DONE!"

Snapping his finger a final time, the draconequus dismantled the stone wall nearest him, turning it into an archway of ugly gray crystalline structures. He marched his way out into the garden, with the turncoat ancient generals following him like obedient hounds. Several enemy fighters, an unlikely group of at least forty Sangheili, Unggoy, ponies, humans, and gryphons turned their motley assortment of weapons on the Imperial Equestrians in the room, blocking the new entryway leading to the gardens. The mixed forces of the Royal Guard, ODST, Imperial Army, and both Intelligence agencies fiercely responded in kind. Everyone braced for the inevitable first shot that would surely crack through the room.

* * *

Ministry of State

Entrances

During the moment of tranquility on the battlefield, the Chief picked up a transmission from a Royal Guard channel, originating in the was the Captain of the Royal Guard. "Master Chi...! Can an... of you hear me?" His voice was fuzzy as static threatened to make his words incomprehensible. "Discord was delibe... interfering... an... bloc... ...ommunications! He's not a... ...nd he's a threat to..." Master Chief shook his head. "Say again Captain? I'm not reading you clearly!"

"Princ... ...una cannot assist... Tell Forge the Palace is un... at... again! Lo.. Hood has not ordered Operat... ED FLAG! I repeat... Operation RED FLAG is not in effect! The Ministry of State is ju... a... div...ion! The main enemy force is at...cking..." Sentry's channel went dark, ushered out by Discord's demonic laughter. As his laughter faded away, all the other channels went dark as well.

Whereas previously radio communications had been spotty and unreliable, all conventional non-holographic communication networks in the Canterlot Area were now completely jammed by Discord's malignant magics. By now, Forge and his force had reached the Master Chief's position near the front entrances. The General was flanked by Elizabeth B312 and Edward B313, with five centurions on either side, who bellowed orders to their soldiers and waved their energy sabers about as they all approached them.

"All divisions, twin formations! Divert the enemy's attention upon entrance to the Ministry!"

"Keep your hands and your hooves near your triggers, use grenades only on our command!"

"Rifleman, target enemy squad leaders if any are sighted!"

Oddly enough, the enemy could say similar things, given how centurions are easily distinguishable from standard Equestrian troops by the prominence of their manes pluming out of the tops of their helmets–or for human centurions, the artificial decorative crests. As John briefly studied the Imperial soldiers, he was constantly reminded of his history lessons back on Reach decades ago about ancient battles like Thermopylae, Julius Caesar's conquests in Gaul and North Africa, and Greco-Roman styles in general.

Breaking into two separate bodies, the Equestrian humans and ponies rushed forward, many with DMR's and BR55's taking potshots at any Insurrectionist foolish enough to show their faces in the windows. They trooped around the General and the twin Spartan III's. The commandos nodded respectfully to the Master Chief and his team, but kept silent. General Forge greeted John with a hardy handshake, but his usual mischievous, care-free demeanor was strikingly absent. Instead, he looked deeply disturbed. "Master Chief. I take it you just heard Sentry's..."

"...Transmission? I did. It explains why Luna and her Night Guard reinforcements aren't here." John replied. Under his helmet and armor, his body language was dangerous. "This Discord...he's manipulating us all."

"Dammit." Forge looked at the ground, downcast. Gunnery Sergeant Buck patted his hand briefly on the General's shoulder. "Hey! General, I know the situation might be complex, but that's what we're all here for. We all wouldn't be needed if it were easy." Buck motioned towards his squad, then the rest of the ODST's and Blue Team, then to the entirety of the Imperial Army division. "There's people in there who need our help, and only you all can save them. C'mon, we've got your back. Helljumpers, best of the best!"

Grinning at Buck in spite of the situation, Forge drew out his M90 shotgun with gusto. "You're right trooper!" He exclaimed Buck nodded at him, then darkened his helmet visor once more. As if they were Forge's shadows, Edward and Elizabeth readied their exotically designed GSM-01 rifles in kind. The revolutionary Prometheus batteries whirred to life in the hearts of the weapons as safeties were disengaged. Cradling his M90 like a war hammer over his shoulder, Forge turned to face his troops. "Alright ladies and mares, gentlemen and gentlestallions! It's time to go in their, free our people, and show these terrorists and their Covie allies the true meaning of terror!" He emphasized 'terror' by pointing at the State building over his other shoulder, then tightening the free hand into a fist.

Forge's declaration was received with much enthusiasm. The scores of soldiers and ODST's bellowed war cries, Several shield gauntlet-wielding Imperial skirmishers roared and beat the stocks of their SMG's, and their blades, against their shields. A timeless display of challenge and aggression by shield bearing warriors of all eras. Regardless of this show of determination, the occupying enemy force within met their cries with nothing less than total silence.

"But first," Forge continued. "We need to assess the conditions on the interior. Before Sentry dropped out of contact, one of his marksman told me that not only are our people being held here, they're everyone who didn't make it out of Star Swirl Plaza. That is why only insurgents and Covenant squads have been encountered thus far. We have to be careful."

"I need a magic user or two to scan the front of this building and assess how we should proceed. Any takers?"

In an instant, two unicorn soldiers, two robed unicorn battlemages, and a unicorn centurion stepped forward and arrayed themselves in an arc, with the center of the arc, where the centurion stood, the furthest away from the Ministry HQ. "Alright then." Forge interjected, impressed.

"Lads, prep analysis magic on my command!" The commanding centurion ordered. They each bowed their heads, and their horns ignited as one. A single bolt of energy gathered on the centurion's horn. "Engaged to my armor systems...now. Commence scan!" In an instant, their magic auras converged, and bathed the entire structure in a brilliant blue light. Meshed together with an Identify Friend or Foe (IFF) detection spell, the facade vanished under the magic, revealing red-marked shapes of several species. Behind all of them, and numerous Covenant portable energy barriers, were the yellow-marked forms of over two hundred pony and human civilians, all adults.

Forge and the others were quick to take note of the current layout of the place, the positions of various hostiles, and how barricaded the doors were. Many of the red shapes flailed around in alarm, sensing the arcane energy piercing through them and the building itself. Quickly though, the spell's effects wore off, and the building returned to normal.

"Very good soldiers! It's now time to end this battle once and for all!"

Despite being a marine at heart, the General had spent enough time the past several weeks leading the army in Shining Armor's stead, that he knew how to conduct himself like any true commander of the Equestrian Imperial Army. One of the centurions handed him a saber, and he temporarily stowed his shotgun away. Raising the energy blade in the air, Forge bellowed. "SINGLE COLORS! SINGLE COLORS! Same as you were, two columns, two avenues of attack!" Forge waved the blade at both groups of warriors and then two the massive sets of doors like a conductor in a symphony. They all formed ranks and filed together like clockwork.

"Now:Units...Forward _MARCH!_"

Reminiscent of the armies of classical antiquity, the Imperial soldiers marched in two well-ordered columns. The first row of each were shield walls with human skirmisher units. Behind them marched stallions and men of greater height than the skirmishers. Behind them all were mixed ranks of humans and ponies of both genders. In the middle of both columns stood pairs of Imperial battlemages, the central, critical element of any proper Imperial Army division that lacked a significant number of normal unicorns.

Proven to be magically adept from a very young age at the prestigious Imperial College of Arcane Sciences on the snowy summit of Mount Cantor high above Canterlot, these unicorns are almost without peer in the fields of war magic and destruction spells. It is said that the Megaspell, the most potent magical force ever conceived, can trace its origins not from IMTECH, but rather from the ranks of the enigmatic battlemages, who can in turn trace their origins back to the days of Star Swirl the Bearded himself.

The battlemages now cleared the way for their compatriots to storm the building. Using their telekinesis, the objects piled against the insides of the doors were flung back violently, and the ornate copper and wood doors themselves were nearly obliterated to splinters. Charging in at the head of the force guns blazing were General Forge, Master Chief, Kelly and Kurt Ambrose, as well as Elizabeth and Edward.

The captive civilians cheered behind their energy barrier prisons at the sight of their rescuers. Oddly, there were only a few dozen insurgents or Covenant waiting to receive them. All that offered resistance were several grunts and around eighteen haggard earth ponies in tattered New Sovereignty uniforms and mismatched combat armor. Their Griffonian assault rifles jammed frequently, and only managed to make harmless rents in Spartan Blue Team's armor. Effortlessly, the five Spartans dispatched the rebels, the final ones falling from the impact of blazing yellow energy bolts of the twin commando's solar pulse rifles. With a jokingly irritable moan, Forge commented on their stunning lethality. "Oh come on guys, save some for me will ya?"

The Spartans briefly shared a chuckle at the General's expense, as the rest of the Army division marched in, broke their formations, and seized the surrounding areas of cover they could find.

"That, well that was too damn easy. Where are the rest of the bastards we saw?" Micky, one of Buck's men asked. Koje Agu, another of Buck's men, snickered as he surveyed the Spartans' handiwork. He made his visor transparent, revealing his face as he spoke "Huh, maybe they all went running home scared to their mommies!"

"Yeah, but their mommies can't save em' from our horned friends' little parlor magic tricks, can they?" Dutch, the final member of Bucks squad added, grinning at a unicorn ODST nearby. The armored stallion glared at him beneath his own visor. Gunnery Sergeant Buck, sensing that the Spartans and the Imperials were all staring at his squad strangely, scolded his men. "That's enough troopers, don't start getting too cocky on me now!"

"You're one to talk!" Koje jeered, snickering again. "Mister 'I'm such a lady's man like old Romeo', but can't even win over the heart of one Miss Veronica Dare." Buck narrowed his eyes and spoke low and dangerous. "Keep that lip to yourself trooper...your sailing some rough waters right now, and... DAMMIT! General Forge, behind you!"

"General!" Kelly shouted urgently. "Contacts! Motion sensors are going crazy!" Forge ducked just in time as the camouflaged silhouette of a Sangheili energy blade cut through the air he had just occupied. Buck fired his MA5C at the massive figure, and the bullets pinged off the elite's shields. The elite rolled away, and engage easier prey. More stealth elites, and three cloaked Jiralhanae with maulers materialized into view. "Light em' up people, light em' up!" Forge shouted. Pumping his M90, Forge hit the first Jiralhanae who tried to rush him in his stomach, dropping him instantly. Stepping backwards a pace, the General found himself back to back with Master Chief, Kurt, and Edward. As one, they all fired in a rough circle, dropping several elites and gravely wounding the two Jiralhanae.

"Buck! Get your team over to the controls for the energy barriers and free those civilians!" John ordered. "Kelly, Elizabeth, cover them. We'll keep the Covenant distracted!" Wasting no time, the two Spartans and ODST troopers made their way to the control panel for the energy barriers. All around them, Army regulars attempted to hold off the cloaked melee weapon-wielding assailants with their blades and rifles. Dozens of them were sustaining brutal injuries from slashes and stabs, and some had been killed outright before they even could see their foes.

"Battlemages, we could use your help right about now!" Forge shouted.

The robed unicorns silently nodded, and began murmuring incantations, their horns aglow. In a large flash of energy, all of the enemy's cloaking systems failed simultaneously, revealing their bodies in the light drifting in through the massive gilded windows of the second story. At that moment, a new menace leaped into the fray from above. Five gryphons, lead by a very tall dark feathered male, drew their sickle blades and descended from the second story balconies overlooking the lobby. Before the mages could move to defend themselves, two griffons and their leader cut them down exactly like rye in a field. Enraged, the few nearby soldiers who could have helped were stopped by the other two griffons, who ran them through with their own sickles, raising them in the air and tossing them like rag dolls towards other soldiers, who were stunned and knocked over. As the five gryphons shook their blood-stained feathers clean, they cried out their notes of triumph at their kills. "Titanium Gryphon be praised, ve are great and powerful! _Hurrah!_"

Their triumph was short lived, as John tossed a fragmentation grenade into the center of their group. All but two were killed instantly in the blast. Meanwhile, the remainder of the cloaked Covenant were losing the battle. Edward finished the first griffon off with a plasma strike to her head. The mortally wounded gryphon was reduced to an ash pile from the solar rifle's intense heat, capable of burning targets at almost 50,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit.

Kelly held her hand in a thumbs up sign as the freed civilians rushed their way out to the doors of the now peaceful courtyard, ODST troopers and imperial soldiers following close behind. "All clear. Hostile forces in the city have been eliminated, General." She said.

The last remaining griffon, the leader, tried to crawl pathetically away from the Spartans. Kurt was about to finish off the large griffon with his BR55, but Forge and Master Chief halted him. "There were more of them than just this lot. I would've sworn I had seen a damn horde of em' going down Ministry Boulevard towards this place! I've got a bad feeling about this now." Forge said with frustration. "Stop. This one might know something." John said firmly. Kurt shrugged, and put his knife back in its sheath. Forge took two steps towards the griffon, before taking a good look at him.

Unlike the other survivor, he had taken the least damage. His armor was burned and scratched, dozens of feathers had been singed away, and one of his wings was bent at an improper angle. "Now, I'm only gonna ask you nicely once you Innie son of a bitch." Forge said in a low voice, his eyes boring into the griffon leader. "Where is the rest of your forces?"

"I don't know..." The griffon began. Forge grabbed a hold on his bent wing, threatening to tug at it. "Ahhh!... I, I mean... They're being teleported into the Palace as ve speak."

"_WHAT?!_" Forge shouted. The griffon nodded, his eyes blurred with tears of pain. "Yes. Ve...My people here were merely supposed to delay you!" The General released his vice grip on the griffons injured wing, and made his way to the entrances, turning back to face the five Spartans.

"So _that's_ what Flash was trying to tell us! Master Chief, Kurt, Kelly, Edward, and Elizabeth, form up on me! Everyone, the bastards have deceived us again, and the Empress is in danger."

"Don't forget Luna and the others." John added. "And Colonel Ackerson." Edward concluded.

"All the more reason we should hurry." General Forge muttered. "Centurions, as you know our communications are being jammed. Take your soldiers and spread out through the city. Alert every guard garrison and Army brigade you find, the Palace is under siege!" The stallions saluted him, and began to marshal their troops out of the courtyard, evacuating the fleeing civilians in the process.

* * *

Imperial Palace

12:00 PM

The two opposing forces still stood there, neither side willing to make the first offensive move and risk a tactical blunder. Ever so cautiously, Celestia lowered her halberd as Discord neared out of sight into the gardens of the Palace. "Does your silence and inaction indicate your unwillingness to fight? Or is it simply foolish arrogance I am observing here?" Celestia inquired angrily.

Two gryphons emerged from the group with their weapons either carelessly, or arrogantly, holstered. One was of average height with blonde feathers and a suit of titanium and fur armor, while the other was taller with pale white feathers and purple shade around her eyes, with a much more ornate suit of combat armor.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The shorter one said in her thick accent. The other took over for her, holding up a talon. Unlike her comrade, her accent was very much like an Equestrian's. "I am Battlemaster Gilda. This is Lieutenant Autumn Wing. Together, we will be killing you today. I hoped you have all enjoyed the day thus far dweebs, for you're not going to live long enough to see the evening!"

Celestia had heard enough. Forcefully slamming the hilt of her halberd into the ground, she charged a spell. Outside, the midday Sun was now at its zenith in the sky, and a tiny portion of it now glowed with great intensity from the snow-white alicorn's horn. Utilizing her Royal Voice for the first time in any recent memory, the Empress bellowed at the crowd of insurgents. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS AND FLEE THIS PLACE, NEVER RETURN! I GIVE YOU ALL ONLY FIVE SECONDS TO YIELD!"

"FIVE"

The light charged in her horn,and the grunts, pony, and human insurrectionists of the crowd were the first to drop their weapons and flee.

"FOUR"

The bravest of them shouted curses and profanity at their fleeing comrades.

"THREE"

Only the Sangheili, gryphons, and two unicorns held their ground, the elites snarling and shouting their defiance.

"TWO"

Celestia's normally serene, majestically flowing mane had become a billowing maelstrom of solar fire, as the spell in her horn neared the zenith of its power. Her eyes glowed pure white with rage, quite literally.

"ONE! YOU LEAVE ME NO OTHER CHOICE!"

The two former Griffonian officers widened their eyes, and activated devices on their armor, just as the spell enveloped the area where they stood. One of the unicorns, a heavily armored one, activated a shield spell around herself and the other, a spike-armored red-maned stallion. The remaining enemies were unable to scream or cry out, the unleashed gamma radiation from Celestia's beam of solar energy had already reduced them to ash. Breaking out of their emergency shields, the two surviving griffons and unicorns found that the rest of their back up had been sent on a one way ticket to the Great Journey. Soot blanketed much of the marble surfaces nearby, marring their passive beauty with the cremated remains of the wicked.

Outside, the last surviving majority of the force that had commenced the attack on Canterlot were raiding areas of the Palace, completely ignoring the civilians and killing guards with extreme prejudice. It would seem they were completely indifferent to the palace staff or even government officials as they went about trying to loot and desecrate priceless symbols of Equestrian art and history. The rest of them made it their point to form a perimeter around their alleged leader inhabiting Discord's body, as well his two pony minions. Discord was hunched over the plinth for his former prison analyzing something. Clutched in his paw and talon were the actual missing Elements of Harmony.

Back inside, the alicorns took notice of all this. Before anyone could stop the four survivors of Celestia's solar attack, the power-armored unicorn teleported them all out of the Assembly chamber, where they all eventually took up position alongside Honoria and Aurelius. As one, the alicorn sisters, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Spectra, Spitfire, and all their warriors rushed out to confront their fleeing enemies. Ackerson went outside with them, but had himself and his men stay back towards the entrance for now.

Suddenly, a heavily damaged civilian merchant ship dropped out of nowhere from behind a cloud front at top speed and came to rest several hundred feet above the Palace. A lone phantom emerged from its hangar bay with haste just before a trio of Imperial Nightwing fighters and a dozen pegasi companions struck the freighter's engines with pulse lasers and M41 warheads, causing it to careen into the side of Mount Cantor. The small cargo vessel exploded into a fireball as it plummeted over a thousand feet to the foot of the mountain. Believing themselves to be the next targets of the Air Force squadron, The phantom pilot dropped the alien dropship like a brick onto the flat of the outdoor café, flattening furniture and disrupting the elegant topiary sculptures and shrubs. Fortunately for them, the pegasi had decided to veer off, not wanting to endanger Canterlot or its residents any further.

A single Sangheili in the silver and white of a Covenant Counselor wielding an energy sword stepped out, and walked through the line alongside the other enemy leaders. His right abdomen was horrendously scorched, and a distinctive crescent moon scar shown prominently in the sunlight through a burn mark in the armor. Luna recognized him at once, and her earlier rage returned. It was at that moment, that Forge and the Spartans all arrived in force on the side of the gardens opposite the 'entrance' to the Assembly rotunda Discord had created.

The gunfire around the Palace reached its crescendo as the second Insurrectionist attack on the Palace today was swiftly broken. The enemy insurgents and remaining Covenant survivors fidgeted nervously as soldier after soldier, and even police, began to take positions all around the gardens, rooftops, and windows. Spitfire and her Wonderbolts made the highest spires and minarets their nests, waiting to pounce on any worthy prey. General Forge, John 117, and the others spread out and waved over to the far end, indicating to their compatriots on the other side that they were present. Luna used her Royal Voice to convey a critical fact to all the combatants.

"HEED US, DISCORD POSSESSES THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! WE MUST WREST THEM FROM HIS GRASP!"

For a brief moment, the opposing forces glared at one other. Master Chief, Forge, and every other military mind present knew that Luna's forces were a hammer, and Forge and division was the anvil. Discord, and all near him were the molten metal, waiting for the blacksmith to strike.

And strike she did, for at the same time, Luna, Shining Armor, Forge, and Sentry all shouted, "Engage!" Their combined shouts were answered by a massive volley of gunfire aimed at the heart of the gardens, where Discord and his remaining force stood. To everyone's horror, the thousands of bullets all halted in midair, bouncing off a red magical kinetic barrier that had just become visible.

Amplifying his voice to echo across the entire Palace grounds and out into the capital, Discord's possessed, twitching form cackled. "Did you really think it would be this easy? I did not spend all these eras scheming, just for it to end here, at your pathetic hands! In a moment, I will distill these Elements back into their original, primal state. With them, all will come to fruition. But that is for another time. Now, you have other matters to concern yourself with."

As the dark entity laughed again, the area inside the shield began to crystallize and change. Barricades, short ramparts, and foxholes formed across the ground, uprooting plants, tilting statuary, and tearing the tiled pathways apart. Many Imperials couldn't help but feel slight amazement as a small fortress sprung up before their very eyes. The Insurrectionists and remaining Covenant were quick to take advantage of the new cover, for the shield was not meant to last. The Director was somehow aware of this as he emerged outside near Ackerson, who greeted him with surprise and a glare of rivalry. Gathering his own IBI operatives, together the seven fedora and trench coat-clad agents marched in perfect synchronization towards Celestia and Luna.

"Your majesties, that shield will soon break. When it does, Discord, or whatever has him under its thrall, will not hesitate to attempt to use the Elements and seize control of the ancient Forerunner and Equestrian warships you acquired from Aurora." Celestia shook her head incredulously. "But how...how is that possible."

Spectra stepped forward. "I'm afraid I was not specific enough in my explanation back in New Alexandria. The Elements are not mere weapons, or even simple power sources. Their true nature is that of pure harmonic energy, and the crystals are merely six specific vessels to contain this energy. This being aims to corrupt the energy and use it to seize control of the remaining Imperium technology that may linger in this star system."

The Director folded his arms behind his back. "With the energy and captured technology in hand, this being will be so powerful..."

"...That not even the Covenant could challenge him." Celestia finished for him.

"Precisely."

"And in truth, the technology and the power was intended for Equestria-_us_ all along, wasn't it Archon Spectra." Luna asked.

The pegasus nodded, his rainbow-colored mane matted and his fur disheveled under his armor. "That is what my ancilla Percival had essentially told me just before my interment when Aurora was falling to the Forerunners. 'When the next civilization finds this place, you will be the voice of our people.' I believe he had said. I wonder what became of that little fella." Spectra scowled at his two former comrades, still gathered near Discord. "And Percival never mentioned Honoria or Aurelius having similar roles. They were not suppose to survive the Collapse as I did, then."

"And yet, they did." The Director pointed out. "Ah reckon that they too have been consorting to bring this all about since the moment they were awoken. Ackerson made the perfect puppet, and we had carelessly given them free reign to mingle among us and sift through our records, as we did with the Covenant 'defectors'." The Princess of the Night ceased her observation of her elite nemesis. "A mistake, we shall never make again, Director. Thou would be wise to keep that in mind." Luna put her hoof down. "Now, enough talk! For the shield falls, and our opportunity to attack arrives!" Sure enough, the shield flickered once, twice, thrice, before finally collapsing to nothingness. The inhabitants within took cover as best they could.

"ATTACK!" The military leaders shouted once more. The Imperials and Ackerson's men fired volley after volley of bullets and attack spells. The fortress almost resembled a bizarre art sculpture as thousands of rounds slammed around crystalline fortifications, striking those who manned them.

Regardless, the crystals themselves were scarcely harmed. On the opposite end, Master Chief, covered by Forge and the others, tossed a small, 2x2 block of C-12 explosive over the nearest crystal wall. Sprinting several dozen feet from the small fort, Chief triggered the bomb. Half of the enemy forces were annihilated all at once, and many of the rest wounded, as the crystals shattered like broken wine bottles. The explosion was of such great magnitude in such a confined space, that the crystalline shards were reduced to a fine powder, which fell almost like snow as the smoke and fire cleared.

Knowing that Discord's remaining force was no match for them, Luna, Forge, Master Chief, Spectra, Sentry, and the rest of the elite warriors pressed the attack. The others began mopping up the stragglers, as the heroes charged towards the possessed draconequus and his apparent lieutenants.

Luna zeroed in straight for the silver-armored elite with the lunar scar. "Toyah Kusovai, you thought you could escape me this day? Fate has betrayed you, and now your doom is at hand!" She charged at him with her horn held out, aimed at impaling him in the chest. She impacted with the flat of his blade, and they hung their, locked in a battle of wills.

Master Chief focused his attention on the unicorn they called Ripper with the nasty shoulder wound, dodging the seemingly infinite supply of cleavers coming from the red maned stallion's satchels and sheaths.

Together, Shining Armor and Archon Spectra rushed at Honoria and Aurelius. Shining fought against the latter with his broadsword, while Spectra and Honoria clashed their hardlight blades against one another, Honoria trying to find ways around his wing blade flurries with her long sword. Their movements resembled a strange dance as the lights of the blades and Honoria's aura bounced off them.

Forge went toe-to-talon with Gilda, both taking pot shots at one another with their combat shotguns as Gilda took flight and attempted to flush him out of cover.

Sentry, despite eerily wanting to spill Discord's blood himself, and whose wings had returned to normal, instead resigned himself to dealing with the smaller griffon Autumn Wing. She would occasionally fire her griffonian rifle and take swipes at him with her sickle blade as he strafed around in the air, firing an M7 SMG at her.

Fighting identically as if they were one Spartan in two separate bodies, Edward and Elizabeth rushed at the heavily armored unicorn, who fired at them with numerous combat spells. They attempted to break through the mare's thick armor plating with their MA5B's, but to no avail, while they swerved and dodged her spells.

As the seconds passed, the battle continued to unfold. Spitfire and her Wonderbolts assisted the Imperial soldiers and guards on the ground, striking down many insurgents and suffering virtually no casualties. In the midst of the carnage, Celestia stood near the edge of the battlefield. Accompanied by a few guards who reluctantly kept themselves from engaging the enemy, she did her best to help the medics distribute medi-grenades, as well as healing some of the wounded directly with her own magic.

"Get these people to the infirmary wing, quickly!" Nearby, Princess Cadence, who had appeared at nearly the same time as the Director, helped to heal the wounded as well. Watching the youngest of the three alicorns running about with the medics and Palace doctors, the Empress could not even begin to fathom how relieved she was that Twilight and her friends were safe and far enough away from all of the fighting. Back in the heat of the battle, the carnage only increased.

Frustrated that he could not injure the Spartan with his knives and cleavers, Ripper maniacally rushed at Master Chief with his horn pointed right at the supersoldier's chest. "Just die, will ya? It's lunchtime and I'm hungry!" It was his final mistake. John stepped to the side, and grabbed a hold of Ripper's horn, detaching it with a sickening crack, before plunging it straight into back of the psychopath's skull. The unicorn anarchist toppled over, dead before he even hit the grass. "Eat that." The Chief said, without any intonation in his voice suggesting humor.

The griffon Autumn Wing had run out of ammunition trying to shoot down Flash Sentry, and he had managed to hit her several times in turn. Her face was beginning to pale beneath her tan feathers as blood trickled out of the bullet holes in the leather parts of her armor. Autumn took one final flimsy, futile swing at him with her sickle, before collapsing. As the first two of Discord's Lieutenant fell, several insurgents rushed in to fill the void. Spectra, who had managed to behead Honoria at the cost of one of his shoulder armor plates, roared in fury and cut down rebel after rebel. His cyan coat and armor was stained in blood as he cut his way through the enemy mob, intent on reaching and killing General Aurelius before Shining Armor or any others could.

Now rid of his opponent, Chief moved to help Luna, who was dodging and weaving around the Sangheili swordsman's deadly arcs, while Flash Sentry emptied the rest of his ammo into Gilda, whose shielding blocked the spray of bullets.

General Forge was in a bad way. While he had managed to score several good shots at the griffon, Gilda's being airborne and possessing shields proved too much for him to counter. He fired at her with a scopeless M6 Magnum, trying to knock her out of the sky. "I'm gonna clip you're wings, ya damn Innie!"

Gilda laughed. "Go ahead and try it, I'm already kicking your ass anyways, you little wimp." Forge had a gash across his cheek and right arm where Gilda had nicked him with her own gold-plated version of the griffons' trademark sickle blades. Now noticing Sentry entering their duel, Gilda snarled and crashed into him, knocking the Guard Captain straight into the ground. One of his wings snapped into an unhealthy position, and pain shot through his entire body. Using his free wing, Flash threw both wing blades at Gilda, who had foolishly returned her attention to Forge.

The blades hit home in both her wings, forcing Gilda down with a cry of pain and anger, while turning things strictly into a ground-only fight. Abandoning her attention for the General, Gilda lunged again at Sentry, pounding his head into the ground forcefully with her talons. She repeated it again and again until Sentry felt his nose and muzzle bones fracture slightly. He remained still then, too dazed and hurt to get up and return to the fight.

With Gilda's back to him, Forge held out his M90 horizontally, and brought the weapon around Gilda's neck, trying to knock her unconscious through strangulation. While her lungs and muscles still had enough oxygen, Gilda bared her teeth through her beak, and bit a chunk out of his already injured right arm, forcing the General to release her.

Toyah Kusovai was similarly forced to cease his attacks against the Princess as John dropped his shields with bursts from his assault rifle. Seizing advantage of the moment, the Princess attempted to finish the elite off, but he was too fast. Ramming his shoulder into the Spartan, he shoved Chief several feet away, where several enemy stragglers kept him busy, if only for a few moments. A millisecond later, Kusovai identically rammed Luna to the ground with his other shoulder. In an impressive show of strength, the Sangheili lifted the fully grown alicorn off her hooves, holding her by the neck. He gazed into her eyes, pulling his hanging mandibles into a Sangheili facsimile of a sneer.

In a low voice, he recited from memory the first two opening lines of the Writ of Union, the founding document of the Covenant Empire.

_"Say full of hate were our eyes, that none of us could see_

_A war which would yield countless dead, but never victory."_

He raised his sword with a cut aimed at her carotid artery, a quick death. It never came to pass however, as Kusovai felt an immense force comparable to his own knock him to the blood soaked was followed by a boot pressed to his sword arm, and another boot to his lunar-scarred side. The elite looked up to see the figure of John-117 staring down at him.

"D...d..._A Demon?_" Kusovai growled.

Appearing beside the Chief, was Luna. Strangely, her face was devoid of rage, and was now instead the host of pity. Having poured through Covenant databases aboard the _Divine Crusader_, Luna knew the rest of what Toyah Kusovai had been about to say.

_"So let us cast arms aside, and like discard our wrath."_

Luna kicked her hoof at Kusovai's sword, dislodging it from his grasp under the Chief's boot. She then lowered her head, as if in contemplation, then ignited her horn.

_"Thou in faith, will keep us safe..."_ She charged up the combat spell and released it. Hitting Kusovai square in the chest, the burst of lightning fried his armor and electrocuted him, causing his heart to stop and his nervous system to shut down.

"Whilst we find the Path." Luna finished in her normal voice. Her glare and her words were the last stimuli the alien's dying brain detected, before his life finally drained away from his body. Seeing Kusovai fall, crippled her _esprit de corps_ and caused Gilda to take flight and flee when Forge had involuntarily released her. She dislodged Sentry's blades from the wing membranes at the cost of much pain, as she limply soared away, up and around the mountain side. Flash Sentry called out after her, barely able to stand from the pain in his wing and upper jaw.

"Come back and face judgement coward! Why postpone the inevitable, the Empire will hunt you and the New Sovereignty to the ends of Equis and beyond, _YOU HEAR ME!_" She was too far away now to reply, but she had indeed heard him. "We'll _never_ stop hunting you!"

The Wonderbolts could have easily stopped her, but Spitfire ordered them to stay put and help out in fighting the rest. Spitfire reasoned that nature and karma would eventually take care of Gilda for them. Despite the battle still raging on around them, Luna and the Master Chief stood still, staring at the corpse of the Covenant aristocrat. "Strangely, I must confess that I do not feel satisfaction from this monster's demise, Chief." Luna said softly, temporarily abandoning her archaic form of speaking.

"We shouldn't stay here, our allies might still need help, Luna." The Spartan replied. The Princess nodded slowly, her ears flattened. "Aye, warrior." The midnight alicorn looked at him, her brilliant cyan eyes conveying a message he couldn't quite decipher at the moment. "You know, were it not for you..." She sighed. "You, have my thanks Spartan."

John nodded slowly at her. "Don't mention it." He reached down and pulled a Covenant data chip from Kusovai's belt. "Minister Anders, and your IBI will want to have a look at this. It probably contains his orders from Regret." Luna accepted it with a solemn tilt of her head, then trained her eyes on her comrades still fighting.

Discord's protectors were on their last legs, but the Empire, had suffered as well. Many Imperial soldiers were limp and lifeless among the corpses of Covenant and Insurrectionists. General Forge had left the fight to get Flash Sentry and a few other injured soldiers to the medics waiting nearby.

Meanwhile, Shining Armor was holding out against the relentless attacks of earth pony turncoat-General Aurelius. The ancient's armor was splattered in blood not his own, and the corpses of numerous humans and ponies in Imperial armor he had slain covered the ground before him. The Lord General was careful not to step on his fallen troops as he fought Aurelius to avenge them. Hearing a bloodcurdling roar near the both of them, they ceased their duel to look at the newcomer. Spectra rushed towards Aurelius, his cyan fur now a mottled red, and his hard light wing blades dripping crimson. By his crazed violet eyes, Shining Armor could tell the pegasus was now blood drunk.

"Spectra?! Wait, let me..." Shining began. The ancient paid him no heed, and instead chuckled arrogantly.

"Ah, I haven't felt so alive in many an age! Such a shame it has to be the blood of traitors I must spill, rather than that of proper enemy warriors!" He quickly shifted back to his battle rage. Aurelius snickered at him, parlaying Spectra and Armor's attacks with his hardlight staff as if they were gnats. He made a tsk-tsk noise with his tongue under his muzzle as he surveyed the Archon. "Dashie, Dashie, _Dashie!_ You always were the brashest one of all the Archons." Spectra Dash replied with a snarl. "My brashness just killed Honoria, once one of the finest commanding females in all the Imperium Military Vanguard! And now, my 'brashness' will dispose of one of the Vanguard's back-stabbing generals!" Spectra shook his blades clean of blood. _"Die traitor!"_

He looked from Spectra and Shining to his sole remaining comrade, the armored unicorn. She was simultaneously holding off the combined attacks of three Spartans, and an unarmored alicorn. Turning back to face his old war comrade, Aurelius continued.

"So steadfast and loyal you are to your friends. It's no wonder why Empress Galaxia had chosen you to bear the Element of Loyalty when she forged them deep beneath this city's very mountain, _so_ long ago!" He raised his stave, casting a force push spell from a gemstone embedded in his armor. The spell sent Shining Armor flying away several feet, knocking him to the ground. "Such a shame, that she spent so much of her power to create them all, only to have five of the Archons nearly die, and to be captured by the greatest enemy of the Imperial Family, not counting Tarquin's three corrupted sons."

The Archon growled fiercely. "Speak not of the Empress, her daughters, or any of their family, you backstabbing trash" Spectra flared his bladed wings and lunged. "Had I known you were in league with that monster, I would have gladly used you and Honoria as bait against the Parasite, rather than sacrificing two thirds of Man's populations."

Aurelius said nothing in return this time, only grinning at his old friend, and lunging back. The pointed tip of Auri's staff pierced clean into Spectra's armor, and he collapsed to the ground, but not before finishing the swing of his own late, Aurelius saw his mistake. In his anticipation at striking the pegasus' chest, he had ignored Spectra's wings. This left his own neck wide open. The hardlight blades slid straight through his breastplate like a knife through butter, carving significant gashes in the muscles of his thick neck, but miraculously missing any arteries.

The Earth Pony reeled back, and half sprinted, half limped himself over to his master's side, who briefly looked up from his diligent work on the plinth. Covered in soot and splatters of blood from warriors fighting near him, Discord's body grinned at the two and Shining Armor. "Yes..._yes you fools!_Continue your bloodshed, the chaos only provides further fuel for my host!" The dark being Aurelius hailed as his leader, declared in his deep demonic voice.

"Spectra, are you alright?" The Lord General inquired. "Just a flesh wound!" The Archon replied, winking at him briefly. Turning his gaze away from Aurelius to the unicorn, he said, "Leave him for now. Let's finish off the unicorn in the tin can over there!" The armored unicorn mare snapped her head towards the new approaching pegasus and unicorn. Under her armor, she cursed, and channeled more magical energy from her body's reserves. Casting another combat spell at the Twins, she was forced to cease as a blow from the butt of the John's rifle was barely stopped by one of her shielding wards.

Deciding to roll out the big guns, the unicorn let out a cry of exhaustion as she pulsed out a shock wave of electricity from her armor. The blast caused every one of her assailants to drop down in pain. The effort it took to use it left several cracks in her armor as well. Sensing that this was a fight she simply could not win, even with pure magical might, the unicorn mare decided her only option was retreat. Shoving a charging Shining Armor aside as if he were nothing but a newborn colt, the unicorn galloped over towards Discord's statue plinth. A few surviving insurrectionist elite ponies, humans, and shockingly enough–two spec ops grunts and two jackals, stood position with heavy weapons around the draconequus.

Their armor all resembled Gilda's, and were completely stark white with flashy, glowing blue versions of the wand and glitter symbol of the New Sovereignty. The lights indicated personnel-grade shields equipped on their persons, also like Gilda. At Discord's feet, Aurelius bled profusely, his face growing paler. "Master, what... Is this almost concluded? This battle is..._quite taxing._" Discord's body snickered and snapped his fingers. The earth pony's wounds sealed up, and new blood formed in his body.

He arose as he felt new-found strength flow through him. "Thank you, my liege!"

Just before the unicorn could rejoin Aurelius and the others, she was tackled by something airborne. "Just where in the Empress' name do you think you're going? I'm not done fighting you!" Spectra spat, rage and adrenaline coursing through his ancient veins. When the unicorn said nothing and shoved him forcefully off, he began pounding the blunt edge of his blades against the cracked portion of her helmet, speaking in between raps.

"I. Said. I'm. Not. Done. _FIGHTING YOU!_"

His final hit shattered her helmet, revealing her identity to all. From afar, Celestia and Flash Sentry, his wing set into a sling, gawked at the mare with disbelief. "No, it couldn't be..." Captain Sentry sputtered. "I'm...I'm afraid so Captain. So that is what had become of my previous student..." Celestia confirmed with dejected resignation.

The mare regarded Spectra, and then the distant alicorn and pegasus with cruel, bright cyan eyes and a careless smirk. Her curled mane spilled out over the collar of her breastplate, and it shone brightly under the sun in crimson and yellow. Still silent, she forced a hoof into Spectra's chest wound. His eyes widened as he gasped at the sudden resurgence of pain. Holding her hoof in position, she leaned in close to the pegasus' contorted face, as if to tell him a secret.

"Archon, tell your Empress..." She withdrew her hoof from his wound without warning, drawing out fresh blood. "That Sunset Shimmer, sends her warm, loving regards from the New Sovereignty."

Using telekinesis, she shoved the now sickly looking Archon straight across the grounds, who fell lim into Shining Armor's hooves, almost knocking both stallions over in the process. She then teleported herself over to her comrades. Discord's body ceases its efforts, and looks back to his remaining followers with fury.

Not explaining himself, he seizes Shimmer's hoof, still dripping with Spectra's blood, and dips it into the pool of light where the Element of Loyalty sat. The light ignited red and green upon contact with the blood of the Archon of Fortitude. However, the central pool of light, the Element of Magic, glowed red in response as Sunset Shimmer's hoof was released and she pulled it back to her chest with a yelp.

Discord brought his hands down on the plinth in fury, cracking the stone and scattering the Elements, whose pools of light disappeared as the tiara and amulets fell onto the burnt grass. "This requires the blood of _all_ the Archons at once! How could I have not foreseen this?!" The being scoffed. "Of course, the draconequus was jesting. _One_ mere Archon is not enough."

The heroes crowded around Discord and his remaining protectors, sensing an imminent victory. "It is over, Discord, or whomever is controlling him! Drop your weapons now and face justice, or continue to defy us and spell your likely doom!"

The being controlling the Master of Chaos regarded them with its red-green eyes, then laughed so loudly and abhorrently, the inhabitants of Cloudsdale and Ponyville could likely here him and feel chill runs down their spines. "You may have Discord. _I_ no longer need him as my puppet." The being declared. In a flash of eldritch smoke and light, the being began dispersing itself from Discord's head, and then its voice rung out seemingly from everywhere at once.

_"You have failed me Discord, but no matter. I have other means to my end. In less than a year's time, my power will return in full. The Elements will no longer be needed then, to fulfill my goals."_

The glowing lights in Discord's eyes faded, and his crazy yellow eyes returned.

_"Releasing control of this form."_

Just before fading out entirely, the being briefly took possession of the body of General Aurelius. "You've changed nothing, lapdogs of Celestia and Luna. Your actions, and those of the whom you call the Covenant and UNSC, are attracting the attention of the ones who are infinitely your greater."

Aurelius sneered, his eyes glowing just as Discord's had. The draconequus himself had regained his faculties, only to faint soon after. "Only my lordship, is your salvation from _destruction._" Aurelius' body raised a hoof towards space, where Cutter was still engaging Regret's fleet. "You will learn this fact in time, or your empire will be swept away by the coming tide, just as the Imperium, the Forerunners, and your forefathers all did before you." As the glow faded and Aurelius returned to normal, all of the New Sovereignty members vanished in a wink of light, leaving Discord behind and ending the battle at once.

As the afternoon Sun continue to shine brightly over the now he disfigured central gardens, peace finally settled over Canterlot. After a morning of horrendous bloody conflict in one of the most cosmopolitan cities on all of Equis, everyone had finally earned their rest. Looking up at the star she raised everyday, Empress Celestia regarded her subjects; her fanatically protective guards, her steadfast soldiers, her loyal military commanders and intelligence agents, and the ponies and humans who were working to ensure their injuries were treated. Also acknowledging the ODST's, and Ackerson and his ONI officials, Celestia waved a regal hoof, and cleared her throat, drawing all eyes upon her.

From Celestia's position near Discord's prone form, who snored lightly, the light of the Sun shined over her. The light pierced through the Sun Banner that still waved proudly on its pole directly behind her, serving to augment the glory of her already divine-like appearance.

"Brave protectors of the Equestrian Empire, today is a day that will forever descend into infamy, for it is the day that one of our true foes revealed themselves, and sought to tear at our very hearts!"

Many of the soldiers booed, and shouted, yelling numerous anti-Insurrectionist slurs.

"_But, they have failed!_ And not only have they been defeated for now, we have demonstrated that we have only just begun to show our true power, and what two groups of species, ponies and humans, can truly accomplish as a united force!"

They shifted their cries from derision of the enemy, to ones of patriotism and pride.

"Celebrate today, my subjects! Celebrate and take time to mourn those we have lost, for they will be guiding us these next several months of trials and tribulations. This war, this terrible, dreadful conflict, will claw at us! Gnash at us! Pound against us like a great tsunami cast by the oceans! It will threaten to tear down everything we fight for, everything we hold dear! But in the end, it cannot break us!"

By now, all of the Ministers, and other members of the Grand Assembly had come out to listen in on the Empress' words.

"We are Equestrians! Our compassion, diligence, loyalty, and kindness are renowned the world over!" She continued.

Dozens of soldiers, aristocrats, servants, and even random ordinary citizens who had wandered in payed homage to her with their applause. Forge, Luna, Master Chief and the other Spartans, Shining Armor, and a rather frail looking Spectra, who was helped to stand up by Shining and Forge, saluted Celestia. With the lifting of the blackout on media and communications, all of Equis and many of the surviving colonies in UNSC space were tuning in to hear her words, from Reach, to Earth, and beyond.

"And so long as we have harmony in our minds, and compassion in our hearts, no obstacle can stop us! No force can overcome us, if we stand together, if we stand united and strong!"

Several aristocrats, including Ministers Prince Blueblood, Fleur de Lis, and Princess Cadence, waved handkerchiefs and threw flowers towards the Sun alicorn. All the present military officials saluted with their fists and hooves on their hearts or at their foreheads.

Buck's squad took the salute a step further. "Present, arms!" All of the ODST's both UNSC and Imperial, raised their rifles to the sky, and fired their salute. Near them, the Director laid a hand on James Ackerson's shoulder.

"Well, well Colonel, isn't this one of the most engaging speeches you've ever heard?" Ackerson looked at him oddly for a moment, before smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Indeed. Celestia reminds me of a younger Admiral Preston Cole during the Harvest Campaign."

The Director chuckled. "That she does, James, that she does." He patted him on the shoulder twice, before moving to have a conversation with Commandant Wexley, who observed the proceedings from the balcony near some of the aristocrats. "I need, to get the recording of this speech back to ONI. With a few adaptations, it could make for some brilliant pro-UNSC propaganda. At least I'll come back with something, then." Colonel Ackerson said under his breath to nobody in particular.

"Finally, my loyal subjects, when we and the UNSC win this war, the Covenant will be dragged out into the light of day, and taught the true error of their ways! Justice will be enacted, and the worlds they destroyed will be rebuilt anew while we slowly work to expand Equestria into the stars! Toast, to brighter days everypony! Toast to a peaceful evening, and a better future for both species!" As the entire capital city roused itself with reprieve from the several hour siege that had finally only now been broken, the fight to secure the space high above Equis from Regret and his Armada was taking an interesting new turn. Meanwhile, other activities of both a positive, and rather odd, annoying nature were afoot, or soon to be afoot elsewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Man, this is the longest chapter I've written to date. Will they be getting any longer than this? Probably not, unless the chapter is critical enough.**

**Update 10-7-13: Editing complete, and I am trying out a new format for scene transitions. Having to underline the location names was getting to be a real pain.**


	16. Critical Story Update

Okay, don't worry this isn't a message saying this story is cancelled, because it's definitely not.

In light of recent events, I've decided to take a massive turn with this story, I'm rewriting most of the main premise and plot, and it is going to involve more universes than just MLP and Halo. The main things that will added will be elements from Mass Effect, Battlestar Galactica and Caprica (With a twist! Think stuff like ponified cylons), Gears of War, Gundam OO, Elder Scrolls (maybe), Star Wars, Avatar, Doctor Who, and Star Trek. Some may worry that MLP, Halo, and some other universes will be overshadowed by the sheer number of universes, but fear not. It _can_ be done! I've read epic stories where it's been done in the past, and I think it's crossover-fiction at its best when its pulled off successfully, it just takes a good bit of world-building skill!

The old familiar themes that will stay include Equestria being an Empire (It will be far older than it already is in the current version of the story), the Spirit of Fire being the first element of the UNSC to have made contact with Equestria, Humans and Aliens in Equestria in general, the prehistoric back story with the Forerunners and all that (Heavily revised), and the overall Covenant War.

However, in terms of the Covenant War, I've decided to completely deviate from the vast majority of Halo canon up until the events of the Battle of Earth and the Ark. By the time the new version of this story has started, the war is nearly over and at its climax, and Equestria and her allies are already preparing to enter a new age with the death knells of the Covenant Empire. Also, at the start of the new version, all three current seasons of MLP would have already happened, but in the context of the new altered universe. Twilight will already be a Princess, and Celestia will be Queen instead of being an Empress. The rest of the Mane Six will be at their full current wisdom and abilities, and there will be more world-building room, especially with Season 4 right around the corner.

So, in short, this story is going through a major re-imagining. I plan to take a first look into the new universe to come, with a short prequel story called 'Halo: Contact Equis', which will be a detailed account of the (new version) of the landing of the Spirit of Fire near Ponyville, which will already be technologically different from the show.

I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this new direction, as I plan to start it all within the next few months, with it all hitting full swing in 2014. Until then, all my efforts will be focused on the Sergeant Johnson in Equestria story, my Halloween-related stories I have planned, and my other current stories.

I apologize in advance if this change upsets anyone who is happy with the current direction of the story, if at all applicable. Thanks so much for your all your awesome support these past couple months, I likely wouldn't have made it this far without it.


End file.
